James Potter et le tueur de Godric's Hollows
by Tigroou
Summary: James Sirius Potter est un Auror comme les autres et ce malgré ses célèbres parents, merci bien. Sa vie prend un virage à 180 degrés, cependant, quand il retrouve leurs cadavres dans leur salon. S'en suit une enquête qui le plongera dans une intrigue que même ses rêves (et cauchemars ?) n'auraient pu imaginer... / Pas mal d'OC, ne prend pas en compte HP et l'Enfant Maudit
1. Au commencement

**Peut-être que vous le verrez, mais cette histoire est une republication. Je viens de l'effacer pour tout de suite poster le chapitre 1. Pourquoi ?**

 **Tout d'abord, parce que à la relecture j'ai remarqué de nombreuses coquilles. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je vais les effacer (hélas !) mais il y a des termes pour les personnages qui changent d'un chapitre à l'autre, ce qui est vaguement problématique.**

 **Ensuite, car j'ai remarqué une énorme incohérence au chapitre 5 (ou 6 ?), qui fait que si je la modifiais je modifiais tous les chapitres en conséquence. J'ai donc préféré supprimer pour reposter, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine : je m'accorde du temps pour réécrire mais également pour réfléchir au tournant que vont prendre la suite de l'histoire et le nombre de chapitres total (à vue d'oeil, environ une vingtaine)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il n'allait pas dire que la journée avait bien commencé, parce que ç'aurait été totalement mentir.

* * *

Son réveil le tira de son sommeil réparateur à six heures pétantes, et il l'éteignit avec un grognement. James n'était pas quelqu'un de matinal, si seulement ses cheveux noirs en pétard étaient une quelconque indication. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait un autre réveil, qui le sortait lui de le sortir de la torpeur matinale : sa chouette, une effraie du nom de Godric, penchée sur lui et le regardant avec un regard ambré perçant. Et ce, alors qu'elle était perchée sur sa cage thoracique. James resta figé un moment, puis se redressa brusquement ; et Godric ne dut son équilibre qu'à un battement d'aile. Son hululement indiquait cependant qu'il n'était pas ravi.

« Désolé, mon vieux, s'excusa James en caressant le plumage de l'effraie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es censé m'attendre dans ta cage, dans la cuisine... »

Godric le coupa d'un autre hululement, qui sonnait presque plaintif. Dubitatif, le brun prit sa baguette, qu'il fourra dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama, et se dirigea vers sa minuscule cuisine. En passant dans le couloir étroit, le brun se rappela ce que disaient à chaque fois ses parents : est-ce qu'il n'était pas trop à l'étroit, est-ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un peu plus d'espace... « Au cas où », disait sa mère Ginny avec un clin d'oeil complice. À chaque fois, James levait les yeux au ciel, puis se débrouillait pour détourner la conversation vers un autre sujet. Du haut de ses 26 ans, ses parents semblaient toujours vouloir le surveiller et le guider, comme si il était encore un adolescent turbulent. Il ne comptait plus les visites surprises de sa mère, qui arrivaient au moins une fois tous les deux jours les premiers mois, pour vérifier si il n'avait pas fait exploser une pièce. C'était une manie agaçante, quoique témoignant de la tendresse de Ginny envers son fils.

Quant à Harry, il se contentait de hausser les épaules et de laisser ce travail là à sa femme. Et ce n'était pas James qui allait le lui reprocher.

Le brun rentra dans sa cuisine, et se figea sur place.

Là, sur la table, il y avait un elfe de maison. Sa peau plissée, ses yeux tout autant, la créature le regardait sans bouger, une assiette remplie de bacon et d'oeuf dans les mains. À son cou pendait un médaillon, avec un S gravé dessus.

« Par Merlin, Kreattur, murmura James.

\- Que le jeune maître me pardonne, mais le maître Harry Potter m'a chargé de lui demander si il venait toujours au dîner de ce soir, au Terrier.

\- Le dîner... »

Kreattur s'inclina légèrement ; le médaillon racla le sol. Godric se tassa un peu plus sur l'épaule de son maître. James n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais la chouette détestait l'elfe de maison. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi elle avait fui dans sa chambre dès qu'il était arrivé.

« Oui, jeune maître, et comme le jeune maître n'était pas réveillé, j'ai fait son petit déjeuner. »

Et sur ces mots, il fourra dans les mains du brun l'assiette, lourde de victuailles. James cligna des yeux quelques secondes, trop surpris pour dire un mot.

« Merci, Kreattur, finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire en s'installant sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Tu... Euh... Veux quelque chose ? »

Il n'avait pas grandi avec Kreattur. L'elfe de maison, bien qu'au service de son père, était resté à Poudlard, dans les cuisines. Ce n'était que très récemment qu'il s'était installé dans l'ancienne maison familiale, à la demande express de son père. Harry et Ginny Potter n'était pas encore très vieux, mais ils sentaient parfois les premiers désagréments liés à leurs âges respectifs. Alors son père avait décrété que Kreattur devait revenir avec eux pour les aider dans la vie quotidienne et qu'ainsi, le jour où ils seraient vraiment séniles, le vieil elfe de maison saurait quoi faire pour qu'ils survivent.

James et Lily avait roulé des yeux à cette logique imparable. Albus avait levé un sourcil dédaigneux.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'était pas totalement au courant des us et coutumes qu'on devait employer avec un elfe de maison. Il nageait en plein territoire inconnu. Mais Kreattur le sauva de l'embarras en secouant énergiquement la tête.

« Le jeune maître est trop bon, mais Kreattur se doit de refuser. Cependant, si le jeune maître pouvait vite répondre, le maître Harry Potter va finir par s'impatienter...

\- Dis-lui que je viendrais. Je ne raterai les repas de grand-mère pour rien au monde. »

Kreattur s'inclina de nouveau.

« Et ramènerez-vous quelqu'un ? »

James se figea. Cette question venait sans nul doute de sa mère. Le vieux serviteur avait encore du mal à obéir à sa mère (et lorsqu'il le faisait, il lui arrivait encore de murmurer quelques insultes quand personne ne pouvait l'entendre) mais la rousse savait comment s'y prendre. Et si les deux semblaient s'entendre sur une chose, c'était poser des questions gênantes sur la vie de James.

(quoique, plus de la part de sa mère que de Kreattur ; l'autre était beaucoup trop respectueux envers «le jeune maître» pour ça)

(du moins, il _espérait_ )

Hélas ! James devait avouer qu'il avait eu une _réputation_ à Poudlard. Et Lily, en parfaite petite Gryffondor qu'elle était, avait jugé utile d'informer leurs parents de tous ses faits et gestes. Ce qui en avait résulté, lors des vacances d'hiver de sa sixième année, en une discussion parfaitement gênante entre sa mère, son père et lui. Si Harry avait eu l'air aussi gêné d'être là que lui, les yeux bruns de Ginny avait brillé d'une lueur féroce tandis qu'elle expliquait en long en large et en travers pourquoi il fallait prendre ses précautions avec ce «genre d'activité» (James soupçonnait que la censure avait été plus pour le bien-être de son père que pour le sien).

« Et ne t'avise pas de nous ramener un enfant à la maison lors de ta dernière année. », avait fini par asséner la rousse avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vous claquerait les cervicales si vous ne faisiez pas ce qu'elle disait. James s'était mordu la langue pour ne pas répliquer qu'il ne faisait pas que _ça_ avec des filles.

Puis la vision de la figure cramoisie de son père s'était imposée, et il s'était rétracté.

Toujours était-il qu'aujourd'hui, le brun considérait s'être considérablement calmé. Et malheureusement, sa mère ne le laissait plus vivre sans lui rappeler toutes ses conquêtes durant ses années scolaires.

« Non, Kreattur. Je viendrai seul. », finit par répondre James avec un petit sourire. Il doutait que son meilleur ami accepte de venir, mais si il faisait les yeux doux, peut-être que... L'elfe s'inclina de nouveau. D'un geste de la main, le sorcier finit par le congédier. Un «Crack !» sonore plus tard et il était de nouveau seul dans sa minuscule cuisine, en train de manger son jambon sous le regard ambré de Godric. James souffla dans le silence de la pièce.

Il avait complètement oublié le dîner.

C'était une tradition familiale qu'avait instauré leur grand-mère dès que les premiers d'entre eux étaient sortis de Poudlard, partis vers les études. Pour se retrouver et se voir plus que une fois tous les deux mois. Alors toutes les deux semaines, elle organisait un immense dîner. Généralement, toute la famille se réunissait dans le grand jardin du Terrier, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Pour James, c'était aussi le bon moment pour contempler la réussite des autres. Albus voyageait d'un bout à l'autre du monde dans la semaine en temps qu'assistant du ministre. Lily était en stage à St-Mangouste et en passe de devenir Médicomage, sous la houlette de l'un des plus éminents docteurs de cette décennie. Elle amenait toujours avec elle son petit-ami, un blond infirmier, né-Moldu et par conséquent totalement ignorant des gens qui l'entourait. Victoire et Teddy étaient fiancés, Fred avait suivi la voix de son oncle Charlie et s'occupait de dragons (et en avait d'ailleurs adopté un après quelques hésitations), Dominique et Molly travaillaient à Gringotts dans des postes purement administratifs, à l'image de leur père Percy et de leur oncle Bill. Dans son entourage, si on excluait ses amis, James était l'unique membre de la famille de la nouvelle génération à être devenu Auror. Et vu la manière dont sa grand-mère le couvait à chaque fois qu'il allait partir en mission, il allait presque regretter son choix.

Ce qui lui rappelait...

James coula un regard vers l'horloge au mur. Puis manqua aussitôt de s'étouffer.

Il était en retard sur son horaire habituelle et il lui restait encore une douche à prendre, et à s'habiller correctement.

« Merde ! Godric, descend de mon épaule ! »

Sa chouette poussa un hululement mécontent. James fila à la douche, laissant derrière lui les restes de son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Il arriva dix minutes en retard au Ministère, la robe légèrement froissée et les cheveux en bataille. C'était une sorte d'effet secondaire du transplanage, et dont il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser. Une calamité pour sa grand-mère à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait arriver au Terrier, et elle n'hésitait pas à s'en plaindre à grand bruit. Pire quand il y avait un trou. Et James ne savait pas qu'il était possible de faire des _trous_ dans ses vêtements après un transplanage.

En avançant dans les couloirs, maintenant à moitié vidés, James se surprit à apprécier la tranquillité du Ministère de la Magie. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Le brun se souvenait que, les deux premières années, il ne pouvait pas faire trois mètres sans que quelqu'un ne lui tombe dessus pour lui serrer la main, le tarir d'éloge ou lui arracher les cheveux (deux fois. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi). Ou alors c'étaient les journalistes qui se mettaient à le traquer. Son père lui ayant toujours interdit d'emporter avec lui la cape d'invisibilité au travail, le jeune sorcier était tout simplement devenu un pro en infiltration. C'est-à-dire s'accroupir ou ramper pour passer inaperçu dans les couloirs annexes, se plaquer contre les murs avec une cape moins voyante et se cacher derrière les gens. Ce qui lui avait valu beaucoup de regards perplexes.

La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'était quand une fille qui travaillait à la régulation des transports magiques l'avait vu et avait crié dans tout le hall : « Snake ?! C'est toi ?! » mais à partir du moment où on n'essayait pas de lui couper une mèche de cheveux, James pouvait tout tolérer.

Maintenant, il faisait parti du décor, disaient certains de ses collègues. Et même si il était «fils de», il n'était pas «le» Harry Potter. Son meilleur ami s'était moqué de lui en disant qu'il lui manquait une cicatrice et des lunettes pour pouvoir prétendre au poste, avant de se reprendre et de lui défoncer l'épaule d'une énorme tape. Pour ensuite lui dire en chuchotant :

« Entre toi et moi, des héros, on en a bien assez. »

C'était quelque chose qui avait fait naître un sourire sur son visage, et qui faisait que son meilleur ami _était_ son meilleur ami. Il n'attendait pas un Harry Potter. Il voulait juste James Sirius Potter, un Auror et sorcier comme les autres.

James arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans l'office des Aurors. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il y avait toujours de l'activité. Et une énorme carte sur le mur du fond, avec tellement de punaises qu'elle en devenait presque invisible.

Le brun referma la porte le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas gêner les discussions en cours. Lui n'était assigné à aucun groupe de recherche : sa dernière mission s'était finie deux jours plus tôt, et il devait maintenant rédiger un rapport à son chef de service, une sorcière aux cheveux noirs bouffis du nom de Constance, et qui pouvait vous foudroyer du regard pour un seul mot mal orthographié. Ou pour un retard.

En promenant son regard, James eut le temps de voir qu'elle n'était pas présente dans la pièce. Inconsciemment, il lâcha un soupir. Puis sursauta quand une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Se retournant vivement, la main à mi-chemin vers sa baguette, James se relaxa quand il vit le visage chaleureux de Thorin. Thorin, son _meilleur ami_.

« Tu étais en retard, aujourd'hui, dit ce dernier en guise de salutation.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu la visite de Kreattur. Pour me rappeler le dîner Weasley. »

À ces mots, Thorin eut une expression désolée. James décida de tenter sa chance :

« Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux...

\- James. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais il y a certaines choses que même moi je ne peux pas faire. Et rester plus d'une heure dans la même pièce que ton père en est une.

\- C'était ton mentor, bougonna le brun en croisant les bras.

\- Oui. Justement. J'ai assez vu de «héros» pour toute une vie. »

Les mots étaient presque crachés. James n'insista pas et tapota le dos de son ami en guise de soutien silencieux.

Il ne connaissait pas les tenants et les aboutissants de leur relation. Son père ne parlait jamais de Thorin, comme si ce dernier avait été un élève un peu honteux. Et lorsque Thorin parlait de Harry Potter, il y avait toujours de la colère dans ses yeux gris, presque noirs. James estimait que ce n'était pas son devoir de chercher pourquoi les deux hommes ne s'entendaient pas ; et, en quatre ans d'amitié, il avait compris que ceci ne ferait que fermer son meilleur ami.

Thorin le laissa pour aller voir la carte. Il était légèrement plus âgé que James, de quatre ans, et avait atterri à Serdaigle lors de sa Répartition. James avait de très vagues souvenirs d'un jeune Thorin, alors préfet puis préfet-en-chef, un élève avec une carrure impressionnante et qui dépassait ses camarades d'une bonne tête, alors qu'il ne faisait pas parti de son équipe de Quidditch. Pour le brun, qui avait hérité de sa mère sa passion de voler mais restait toujours malingre malgré ses innombrables frappes dans des Souafles, cette situation était l'une des plus grandes injustices du XXIème siècle. Toujours était-il qu'à l'époque où il n'était qu'un (petit) première année (apeuré), James voyait le Serdaigle comme un géant, moins grand qu'Hagrid certes, mais un géant tout de même. Mais le caractère de Thorin tranchait avec son physique impressionnant. Il parlait toujours avec une douceur dans la voix, qui ne disparaissait que très rarement (lorsqu'on parlait d'Harry Potter était un de ces moments). Ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur franche et si il ne mâchait pas ses mots auprès de ses amis, James l'avait déjà vu faire preuve de tact lorsqu'il avait fallu annoncer à une moldue que sa fille était une sorcière et que non, Dieu ne punissait pas leur famille, que le diable n'avait pas habité leur petite (puis il avait fait enfermer la mère pour négligence, car _why not_ ). Aujourd'hui, James avait rattrapé Thorin en taille, lui manquant quelques centimètres pour faire la même hauteur, mais était certain que son ami pourrait l'envoyer valser en une roulade si jamais il l'énervait. Avec son air d'ours en peluche, ses cheveux châtains désordonnés attachés on-ne-savait-comment en queue de cheval et un visage presque toujours orné d'un sourire chaleureux, on en oubliait que Thorin était le genre de gars qui était capable de vous envoyer valser ( _littéralement_ valser) si sa baguette ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Pour s'être entraîné au corps-à-corps avec lui, James en avait gardé quelques bleus.

Alors voilà. C'était son meilleur ami, mais James ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde. Bien sûr, il n'irait jamais le comparer à Fred ; il avait _grandi_ avec Fred, avait fait sa scolarité avec, dans la grande maison de Gryffondor, et il n'aurait pas échangé ces moments pour tout l'or du monde. Mais force était de constater que Thorin avait fait son chemin dans sa vie et semblait décidé à y rester le temps qu'il jugerait nécessaire.

Le brun se secoua la tête et se dirigea à son bureau dans un mouvement de cape.

(il s'était entraîné tous les jours pendant des mois pour maîtriser ce _truc_ , alors il n'allait pas se priver de le faire, merci bien)

Il était installé dans un coin sombre, à côté justement de l'immense carte qui occupait tout un pan du mur. De là où il était, il se recevait fréquemment les notes de service qui amorçaient mal un virage, ou celles que l'on envoyait de là où l'on était. Punaisée de partout, la carte servait de repère pour les sorciers recherchés. Aujourd'hui, il y en avait apparemment peu : la moitié du bureau avait été embarquée dans la même affaire que celle de James, tandis que quatre ou cinq autres malheureux étaient restés en arrière. Parmi eux, Thorin, qui contemplait les punaises vertes reliées comme si elles détenaient le secret de l'univers. Il avait une main sous le menton, le coude reposant sur son bras croisé. Au bout des doigts, l'extrémité de sa baguette brillait d'une lueur émeraude. Le taux de concentration que pouvait atteindre Thorin était aussi impressionnant qu'il pouvait être ennuyant, comme par exemple lorsqu'il réfléchissait pendant cinq minutes ce qu'il allait prendre au déjeuner, s'arrêtant comme ça en plein milieu du couloir, les yeux dans le vague. James était certain que si un Détraqueur était rentré dans la pièce à ce moment-là, le châtain n'aurait pas bronché.

Le brun soupira et prit une plume. Plus vite il se mettrait à ce fichu rapport, plus vite il le terminerait, et plus vite il pourrait partir. Il commença à écrire.

* * *

James reposa la plume. Puis il se détendit.

Puis il faillit s'étrangler en voyant l'heure parce que, _wow_ , puis, _quoi_?!

« Thorin !, appela-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Thorin, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Tu as vu l'heure ?! »

De l'autre bout de la pièce, son meilleur ami lui lança un sourire malicieux. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, quand une sorcière aux cheveux noirs le bloqua de son champ de vision. Elle avait l'air sortie d'une bagarre, les cheveux en pétard tout autour de sa tête comme une auréole, et une cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue et le nez, pour finir sa course près de son sourcil gauche. Dans ses mains, trois classeurs plus épais les uns que les autres.

« Ne vous plaignez pas, Potter, dit-elle d'une voix cinglante. Vous, au moins, avez pu _manger_. »

L'accent ressortissant, Constance Reynard se tenait devant lui dans toute sa splendeur. C'était une sorcière qui devait atteindre la quarantaine mais qui ne portait pas d'autres marques de son âge que quelques cheveux blancs, invisibles dans la masse noire du tout. Ses yeux bruns étaient cerclés de lunettes noires, et son ton ne souffrait d'aucune discussion.

Elle lâcha brusquement les classeurs, qui allèrent s'écraser sur son bureau avec un bruit sourd. James retint à temps une grimace en voyant que les quelques sorciers qui restaient et qui étaient prêts à partir avaient apparemment suspendus leurs mouvements, l'air de rien.

« Votre rapport, demanda ( _exigea_ ) sa chef.

\- Pas tout à fait fini ?, se risqua le brun.

\- Alors il est tout à fait normal que vous fassiez quelques heures supplémentaires, hmm ? »

James ne savait pas si il devait être étonné. La rumeur la plus célèbre du Ministère était que Constance avait un lit dans une pièce cachée, dans le bâtiment, et qu'elle ne quittait jamais son lieu de travail.

« Et ne prenez pas cet air de chien battu, Potter. Je sais que vous êtes arrivé en retard aujourd'hui. »

 _De dix minutes. Ou de quinze, peut-être_ , voulait protester James avec un plaidoyer digne d'un avocat magique.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Constance, Thorin tapota son poignet.

Oui. L'horaire. Il était 18 heures 30, il n'avait que trente minutes pour se changer et foncer chez mamie Weasley. Voir moins, maintenant que sa chef le retenait au bureau comme un drogué voulant sa dose.

« Constance, s'il vous plaît. Je peux le finir chez moi ? »

La brune eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Je croirai ça le jour où Marie rangera son linge comme il faut. »

Marie. Bien sûr, Marie, la soeur de l'Auror en chef, avait dû avertir sa jumelle qu'il ne s'était pas pointé à l'heure, délivrant sur lui l'ouragan. Elle ne pensait sans doute pas à mal (des deux, Marie était celle qui était la plus gentille, à se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans le service des Aurors) mais maintenant, il était proprement dans la merde.

Béni soit Merlin, car une autre femme émergea près de Constance. Comme ça, comme par magie, de sous un bureau.

Un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres, une natte sur ses épaules et une cape de voyage sur le dos, la-dite Marie semblait décidée à voler à sa rescousse.

« Constance, intervint-elle d'une voix douce, tu ne peux pas retenir James ici. Nous avons nous-mêmes un dîner ce soir et si tu continues comme ça, nous allons arriver en retard. »

Suivi d'un clin d'oeil discret à sa destination. Thorin leva les deux pouces en l'air. James dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que l'attention de la brune se dirigeait vers sa soeur, moins mordante mais toujours affutée.

« Il doit faire son rapport.

\- Nous devons tous faire un rapport, Constance. La commission ne brûlera pas si tu rends le tout avec un jour de retard.

\- Nous n'avons jamais rendu un rapport en re...

\- Oh, arrête ça, l'interrompit gaiement Marie. Je me souviens d'une sorcière qui n'a jamais pu finir le sien parce qu'elle avait capturé un hors-la-loi complètement bourrée, purement par hasard, et qu'elle s'est payée la plus grosse gueule de bois de toute sa vie. »

Constance sembla purement se _dégonfler_ à ces paroles, les yeux écarquillés comme si sa soeur venait de lui planter un couteau entre les omoplates. James regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son polaroid.

« Marie...

\- Le dîner, Constance, n'attendra pas plus longtemps. Partez, James, nous fermerons la salle. »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, attrapant à la hâte sa cape avant de se sauver vers la sortie, Thorin sur ses talons. Sa fuite sembla être le signal pour les rares encore présents, qui s'y précipitèrent également. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, James entendit le ton grondant d'une Constance énervée, s'exprimant dans une langue étrangère.

« Par Merlin, haleta-t-il. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Merci pour le sandwich de tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du châtain.

\- Tu dois avoir une dizaine de minutes devant toi, si tu veux être présentable, rétorqua l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Merlin. Juste le temps d'enfiler une autre cape que celle du travail. Satanée Constance, à toujours me demander un document de vingt parchemins en _un jour_ , elle croit qu'on est en France ?

\- Et Albus ? », renchérit Thorin en faisant fi de ses complaintes. James savait qu'il entendait, mais le châtain préférait se concentrer sur des détails plus importants que des plaintes de fin de journée.

( _«Tu ne te plains jamais, toi ?_

 _\- Si, mais seulement quand ton père était dans la pièce.»)_

Albus. C'était une bonne question. Son petit frère restait un mystère, même pour lui. James était le premier à combattre les préjugés mais force était de constater que Serpentard, d'une manière ou d'une autre, changeait les gens. Et, ne le prenez pas mal : Scorpius Malfoy était un bon gars ainsi qu'un bon avocat magique, mais Albus était la définition de la perfection. Toujours bien habillé, les cheveux bien coiffés, avec un air de désintérêt qui seyait à sa position. Et pour que Albus lui parle de son emploi du temps, James devait déployer des efforts qu'il ne voulait _pas_ gaspiller pour un type qui l'avait un jour traité de «fils à papa» devant la moitié du Ministère. Son frère lui en voulait pour une raison inconnue. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de le comprendre entièrement et se contentait de le voir aux repas de famille, souvent sans lui parler. Quant au Ministère, ils ne s'y croisaient pas ; Albus arrivait à des horaires qui pouvaient faire pâlir Constance, tandis que James mettait un point d'honneur à arriver littéralement pile à l'heure. Quand l'autre ne voyageait pas au Japon sans prévenir, parce que _pourquoi pas_.

« Je le retrouverai là-bas, affirma James, avant de secouer la main en guise d'au revoir. À plus, Thorin. »

Il était arrivé dans la salle des transplanages, où la barrière était désactivée et leur permettait de se transplaner en toute sécurité. Le brun eut à peine le temps de voir son meilleur ami lui retourner son salut avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans du noir complet.

* * *

Et ce qui devait arrivé arriva, puisqu'il frappa à la porte du Terrier avec trois minutes et vingt-sept secondes de retard. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut son grand-père, Arthur, qui lui ouvrit. Avec l'âge, le crâne s'était dégarni et les sourcils avaient blanchi mais l'homme avait gardé son enthousiasme digne d'un grand enfant. Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de son petit-fils, il l'attira dans une étreinte d'ours, que James retourna avec plaisir. Arthur Weasley avait toujours été une source de réconfort pour lui, à une époque où son père parcourait l'Angleterre de long en large, et où sa mère jouait pour les Harpies sans prendre de pause. Désormais, l'un était à la retraite et l'autre était coach de l'équipe féminine de Quiddictch d'Angleterre, mais l'absence d'affection se ressentait dans leurs interactions.

« James, mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? », lui demanda Arthur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux une fois qu'ils furent séparés. Le brun rigola et repoussa les bras, de la même manière qu'il le faisait quand il était enfant.

« Super, grand-père. Désolé pour le retard.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, tes parents ne sont même pas arrivés.

\- Arthur !, appela la voix de Molly Weasley. Laisse-le donc rentrer, le pauvre chou ! »

Les deux hommes roulèrent des yeux mais le plus vieux s'effaça tout de même du vestibule. James le suivit jusque dans le jardin. Là, la table avait été dressée, bien que personne ne soit encore assis. Quelques petits groupes s'étaient formés çà et là au travers de la pelouse. En levant les yeux, James s'aperçut que certains avaient commencé une partie de Quidditch. Manquaient à l'appel Charlie et Fred, sans aucun doute dans une de ces contrées reculées, à la recherche d'un dragon mort-vivant ou que savait-il encore.

( _«C'est très sérieux, James ! Un dragon mort-vivant pourrait en ramener d'autres à la vie et..._

 _\- Fred, chéri, finis ta purée, on ne va pas faire de restes n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _\- Mais le dragon mo...»_ )

Lily, en merveilleuse petite soeur qu'elle était, le remarqua sitôt qu'il posa un pied dehors et entreprit de le tacler proprement au sol. Ils s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe avec un «pouf !» sonore, les bras de sa petite soeur encerclant son cou. Avec douceur, James dégagea quelques mèches rousses. Lily était celle dont il était le plus proche, et le fait de ne plus se voir aussi fréquemment qu'avant semblait lui faire autant de mal à elle qu'à lui.

« Jaaaaaaaaaames, gémit-elle. Retaaaaaaard.

\- Avec le temps, tu devrais y être habitué, plaisanta le brun.

\- James, bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Un sourire freedent les surplombait tous les deux. Angelo, le petit-ami de Lily, s'obstinait à le vouvoyer malgré le fait qu'il fréquentait sa soeur depuis la septième année. James prit la main que lui tendit le blond et la secoua, un sourire honnête sur les lèvres.

« Angelo, hey. Pas trop de mal à contenir la furie ? »

À ces mots, Lily releva la tête et tira la langue. Voir son visage rappelait celui de sa mère plus jeune, en plus taquin.

« Honnêtement, James, votre arrivée me sauve, murmura Angelo en s'agenouillant près du tas que les deux formaient. Albus était en train de m'expliquer en long, en large et en travers pourquoi la communauté sorcière de Chine déclinait. »

James scanna les groupes du regard. Et, ah, bien sûr. Un verre de champagne à la main, le visage toujours aussi froid, Albus Potter discutait avec Rose de ce qu'il semblait être un sujet assez important pour ne pas dire bonsoir à son grand frère.

James souffla et se détacha de la poigne de Lily, avant de se relever. Si il laissait de mauvaises pensées l'envahir maintenant, il savait qu'elles le poursuivraient toute la soirée. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, du moins pas maintenant.

Lily sur ses talons, il se dirigea vers son oncle George et son oncle Bill, en grande discussion avec Arthur. Pour l'instant, James échappait à l'oeil de la dragonne, mais quelque chose lui disait que Molly Weasley lui tomberait bientôt dessus. Il aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère mais son attitude protectrice était parfois trop pour quelqu'un comme lui qui aimait sa liberté d'agir.

« Un brun dans le cercle, avertit Bill avec un sourire joueur.

\- Grand-père est chauve. », fit remarquer Lily avec un ton blasé qui imitait parfaitement celui que prenait Albus lorsqu'il ne voulait pas faire la vaisselle. Arthur, en grand comédien, porta une main à son coeur, tandis que ses fils éclataient de rire.

« Hey, James, salua George. Comment va la vie ?

\- Si tu as un truc pour échapper à une sorcière complètement dingue, je ne dirai pas non.

\- Ça peut s'arranger, mais je ne veux pas la chef des Aurors sur le dos. »

James leva les deux mains, comme pour se défendre d'avoir de telles idées. À côté de son frère, Bill roula des yeux. Les cicatrices sur son visage se tendirent brièvement durant le geste. Elles étaient moins apparentes qu'avant, se fondant dans les lignes du visage avec l'âge, mais restaient tout de même impressionnantes pour quiconque les apercevaient la première fois.

« Et Thorin ?, demanda Lily, leur faisant se rappeler de sa présence. Il n'a pas pu venir ?

\- C'est pas faute d'avoir demandé, mais je crois qu'il préfère rester seul ce soir. »

Oui, parce que Lily avait déjà croisé Thorin plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle s'invitait dans l'appartement de James et posait ses pieds sur la table basse, bière à la main. Sa soeur appréciait bien le châtain, et le sentiment était apparemment réciproque. Depuis, à chaque fin de repas, la rousse le tançait pour qu'il amène son ami à manger. Ce projet ne s'était hélas jamais réalisé, et James doutait que Thorin accepte un jour de se ramener dans une réunion de famille aussi grande que celle des Potter-Weasley.

« Et le travail ? »

Tout le petit groupe se tourna vers la provenance de la voix, exaspéré mais en même temps amusé. Sa tante Hermione, les cheveux arrangés en une épaisse queue de cheval, s'était approchée d'eux sans qu'ils ne l'entendent venir. James fut tout de même heureux de son intervention : il adorait son travail mais la seule à l'évoquer était sa grand-mère, pour dire toute son inquiétude. Plus rarement, sa mère ou son père, l'une pour savoir où il en était dans ses rapports (James soupçonnait Constance de l'avoir influencée), l'autre pour savoir où il en était dans son avancement. Hermione, en ancienne Langue-de-Plomb, avait un regard assez neutre sur son métier. Elle devait sans doute affronter bien pire dans les différentes salles secrètes du Ministère.

« On vient de finir un gros dossier, répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Le trois-quart du bureau était dessus, c'était dément.

\- Quelle affaire ?

\- Top-secret. Demande à Constance, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra te répondre plus précisément que moi. Elle était déchaînée. On a dû donner un assaut dans le QG même, tout en gérant les moldus qui voulaient s'en approcher. J'ai cru que Marie finirait par mettre le feu au bâtiment, pour les tenir éloignés. »

Mais Hermione plissa des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Des moldus, hein ? »

James ouvrit la bouche.

Puis la referma.

Pour le ''top-secret'', c'était râpé.

« Trafic humain. Des nés-moldus et leurs parents disparaissaient sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Constance a mis tout le monde sur le coup pour éviter un maximum de victimes. »

Il repensa quelques instants aux corps qu'ils avaient découvert, couverts de bleus et de coupures divers. Un silence respectueux avait envahi la petite troupe qu'ils formaient alors. Sa main droite avait agrippé sa baguette jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Constance s'était détournée sans un mot, le regard sombre, et était retournée dans la pièce où ils avaient gardé captifs les sbires. Tout le monde avait échangé des regards perplexes, tandis que la lourde porte en fer s'était refermée.

La minute d'après, elle était revenue les mains couvertes de sang et assez de renseignements pour savoir où était caché le reste des prisonniers.

« Au final, il y en a tout de même eu, finit James avec une note sombre dans la voix.

\- Quelle importance ? »

Nouvelle volte-face. James ne savait pas si il allait se faire un torticolis, à force de tourner le cou aussi vite pour dévisager tout ceux qui se joignaient à la conversation, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était sur la bonne voix.

Albus, toujours aussi impassible, se tenait en face d'eux, seul contre tous. Son verre de champagne était vide, mais il le tenait encore à la main comme un baron précieux. De derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux verts le fixaient d'un air paresseux.

James serra les dents et se prépara à l'assaut.

« L'important, Albus, c'est que des gens sont morts.

\- Et les autres sont sauvés, contra tranquillement son frère comme si il était demeuré. La mission est accomplie. Sans aucun doute, notre chère Constance saura s'en accommoder. »

 _Pas vraiment_ , pensa le brun. La sorcière était stricte, mais elle passait également après le célèbre Harry Potter. Et James savait que, malgré le fait qu'elle leur mette une pression monstre, la brune était aussi sévère avec elle-même. Nul doute que cet ''échec'' lui pesait.

« Des enfants sont morts, Albus.

\- Eux. Quelle importance ? D'autres sont sauvés. Et pour ce que cela vaut... »

Derrière lui, Lily étouffa une exclamation furieuse. Le silence tendu qui régnait parmi eux les enfermait dans une bulle, coupée du reste de la pelouse.

« Je trouve cela dommage d'avoir gâché de si bons éléments pour une opération de cette envergure. La brigade magique aurait pu s'en charger sans problème, si seulement ils n'étaient pas autant incapables. Déplacer des Aurors pour... _ça_ , cracha presque Albus.

 _\- Ça_ ?, s'étrangla James. Des gens meurent, Albus ! Une organisation criminelle agit sous le nez de tous et tu veux qu'on envoie la brigade magique ?! Il ne s'agit pas d'un petit cambriolage ! Ce sont d' _humains_ dont on parle ! »

Son frère, qui détaillait sa main comme la huitième merveille du monde, leva un regard dédaigneux vers lui. Si James détestait une chose, c'était que son petit frère avait deux centimètres de plus que lui, et ne s'en gênait pas pour les utiliser.

« Bien sûr, James, je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un comme toi comprenne la justesse de mes propos. »

Le brun fit un pas, ignorant la main inconnue qui tentait d'agripper sa manche pour le retenir. Albus était plus grand, oui, mais en attendant, c'était encore _James_ l'Auror. _James_ l'aîné. _James_ , qui se devait de recaler son adorable petit frère quand ce dernier semblait décidé à foutre un repas en l'air.

« Et qu'est-ce, articula doucement James, que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Un sourire mauvais commença à se former sur les lèvres d'Albus. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour riposter...

« Arthur ! Arthur, est-ce que tu sais si Harry et Ginny devaient arriver en retard ? D'habitude, ils sont toujours à l'heure ! »

L'arrivée de Molly Weasley rompit le charme. James ne fut jamais autant heureux qu'à cet instant de voir débarquer la petite femme replète, aux cheveux blancs courts et aux traits anxieux. Son mari s'arracha à la contemplation du duo pour se tourner vers la vieille sorcière.

« Que dit l'horloge ?

\- L'horloge ne marche pas. Depuis ce matin, les aiguilles restent figées entre deux positions. »

Ce-disant, elle braqua un regard de flammes sur George. Ce dernier leva les mains.

« Rien touché, rien vu, rien fait ! Et surtout, ajouta-t-il d'un air taquin, rien entendu. »

La moitié des membres de la famille à portée d'oreilles (sans mauvais jeux de mots) roula des yeux avec des grognements excédés.

« Je suis inquiète, confia Molly en triturant son tablier. Ça ne leur ressemble pas...

\- Je vais aller les chercher, grand-mère. », proposa James en se décalant de son frère. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et cet avorton.

« Ça ne te dérange pas, poussin ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je reviens dans dix minutes. Bonsoir, d'ailleurs. »

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il transplana.

* * *

Godric's Hollows était un village fort sympathique, surtout en pleine journée. Manque de chance pour lui, il arrivait alors que le soir tombait, en face de la maison que ses parents avaient acheté pour y habiter l'automne et l'hiver. Durant leur scolarité, ils avaient tous habité au square Grimmaurd, mais force était de constater que cette maison filait les jetons. Tous les souvenirs d'enfance ne pourraient lui ôter des oreilles les cris perçants de madame Black lorsqu'on faisait tomber le porte-parapluie.

La maison de Godric's Hollows était censée être accueillante. Or, en la voyant tout feux éteintes, James ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson. Autour, les autres laissaient apercevoir des traits de lumières, filtrés par les rideaux.

Non. Du calme. Il ne fallait pas commencer à psychoter. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ses parents étaient partis alors qu'il arrivait et étaient maintenant au Terrier, s'excusant de leur retard auprès de Molly première du nom.

Avec une inspiration, James toqua à la porte. Sans réponse, il prit la poignée et la tourna.

Aucune résistance. L'Auror sortit sa baguette, posa un pied dans le vestibule.

« Maman ?, appela-t-il. Papa ? Vous êtes là ? »

Lorsqu'il tenta d'actionner l'interrupteur, la lumière ne s'alluma pas.

« _Lumos_. », murmura-t-il. La lumière qui émana du bout de sa baguette eut au moins le mérite de calmer son coeur battant. Dans l'obscurité, tout semblait prendre des formes menaçantes. La familiarité qui l'enveloppait normalement dès qu'il posait un pied dans cette maison se transformait en peur glacée qui lui tordait le ventre.

Il voulait bien que ses parents soient têtes en l'air, mais jamais au point de couper l'électricité et d'oublier de fermer la porte à clé en partant. Et le brun savait déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas square Grimmaurd : son père se plaignait de l'humidité qui y régnait en permanence.

« Kreattur ? »

Il avançait à petits pas, regardant autour de lui, aux aguets. Tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas la forme allongée par terre, et sur laquelle il posa le bout de son pied. Il réprima un sursaut à grande peine, dirigeant la lumière vers le sol.

Sur le flanc, les yeux globuleux grands ouverts, Kreattur fixait le mur sans le voir. En un instant, James était à ses côtés.

« Kreattur ?, chuchota-t-il avec panique. Kreattur ?! Tout va bien ?! »

En voulant le secouer, il fit basculer le petit corps fripé. L'elfe de maison ne réagit pas à ses suppliques, se laissa retourner. Les mains tremblantes, James vérifia le pouls.

Il retira ses doigts comme si il venait de se brûler.

Il n'y avait plus de pouls.

« Merde, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Merde merde merde merde merde. »

Reprenant sa baguette qu'il avait posé, il se précipita vers la porte la plus proche, celle du salon, qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait espéré. Voir sa mère lever les yeux vers lui, un tricot dans une main, et lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, sérieusement James, tu ne peux pas prévenir avant de débarquer ? Ou alors son père, la Gazette du Sorcier posée sur ses genoux, faisant de la fumée avec sa baguette, bonsoir James, qu'est-ce que tu fais là fils ?

Et au fond de lui, avec la découverte du corps de Kreattur dans le couloir, il s'en doutait, il s'en doutait, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer au choc de voir la table basse retournée, le canapé déchiré, les coussins éventrés et par terre, dans une pile de plumes, les corps sans vie de Harry et Ginevra Potter, les mains se touchant à peine, la tête basculée sur le côté, l'un vers l'autre, comme si ils s'étaient réunis avant de mourir. Dans la main droite de son père, les doigts à peine serrés ne tenaient plus la baguette à la plume de phoenix.

Et James resta là, hypnotisé par cette vision, le coeur tambourinant aux oreilles, les yeux grands ouverts, incapables de se détacher de ses parents.

Et il hurla.

* * *

Alors il n'allait pas dire que la journée avait bien commencé, car ça aurait été mentir. Il s'attendait juste à une autre fin que cette dernière.


	2. La cavalerie

Oui, c'était rapide, mais ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent (je vais pas faire 7000 mots par chapitre x) ). Le prochain pourra prendre plus de temps à arriver.

Enjoy !

XxXxXxXxX

Thorin Oaken était ce qu'il considérait être un sorcier normal. Oh, bien sûr, peut-être un peu plus élevé que la moyenne ; après tout, on ne devenait pas Auror par simple volonté, mais également parce qu'on possédait assez de talents.

En lisant ces lignes, peut-être vous disiez vous que Thorin avait un certain culot. Lui vous aurait rétorqué que c'était faux. Il voyait la vérité là où elle était, voilà tout, même si elle ne lui plaisait pas. Il était quelqu'un qui allait droit au but. C'était ce qui faisait fuir beaucoup de gens, qui pensaient que le châtain pourrait les flatter dans le sens du poil, et qui faisait donc que les amis qu'il possédait n'étaient pas là pour autre chose de sa personne. En somme, Thorin Oaken était entouré d'amis fidèles. Et lui retournait cette loyauté.

C'est ainsi que, lorsqu'il reçut la visite d'un patronus en forme de chamois, il posa tout de suite la casserole pleine de pâtes qu'il tenait du bout des doigts.

(rien ne valait la bonne vieille cuisson à la moldue)

Le chamois était le patronus de James. Normalement puissant et fier, il tenait de son père et de son grand-père : après tout, toute sa famille du côté paternel avait un rapport particulier avec les créatures à cornes. Cependant, ce chamois-ci semblait incertain. Il regardait autour de lui comme si les couteaux allaient sortir des tiroirs, les yeux revenant toutes les deux secondes vers le sol comme si il tentait de se cacher. Les bras croisés par-dessus son tablier, Thorin regardait ce spectacle d'un oeil un peu étonné. Jamais n'avait-il entendu parler d'un patronus qui pouvait montrer de l' _hésitation_ , mais sachant qu'il venait du même James qui arrivait à percer ses capes tous les trois transplanages, devait-il être étonné ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

C'est en baissant les yeux que l'Auror remarqua quelque chose... d'intéressant.

Les pattes du chamois semblaient inconsistantes, faites de fumée grise. On aurait dit que James n'avait pas réussi à former un animal entier, ou plutôt qu'il l'avait invoqué avec difficulté. Ennui ? Tristesse ? Le dîner était-il si horrible que ça ?

(en même temps, si Potter père était de la partie...)

« _Thorin_. », dit soudainement le chamois. Le châtain faillit en sursauter.

La voix qui sortait de la bouche de l'animal était indubitablement celle de son meilleur ami, mais elle sonnait rauque là où elle devait être claire. De plus, le message semblait mis sur pause, tandis que le patronus gardait sa bouche ouverte, comme pour prendre des respirations.

En tendant l'oreille, le châtain _entendit_ des inspirations fébriles être prises, entrecoupées de... quelque chose, ces quelques choses eux-mêmes avortés pour laisser place à des expirations tremblantes.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui s'installait lentement mais sûrement dans son estomac, un instinct qu'il avait appris à ne jamais négliger au fil de sa carrière.

« _Thorin,_ appela de nouveau le patronus de James. _J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi. C'est... Godric's Ho..._ »

Et tout à coup, la voix éclata en sanglots hystériques.

Le chamois s'évapora.

Thorin regarda dans le vide, les sourcils froncés.

C'était James qui avait parlé, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Voir même, pas rond du tout. C'était une intonation qu'il n'avait jamais entendu chez son meilleur ami auparavant. Ici, le brun avait semblé le supplier, avant qu'il ne coupe son message sans prévenir. Si il ajoutait en plus l'apparence du patronus en lui-même et son attitude, l'ensemble était plus suspicieux que jamais.

Thorin soupira et éteignit rapidement le feu sous la casserole. James avait commencé à mentionner Godric's Hollows, avant que la communication ne coupe brusquement. L'Auror ne voyait pas ce que son meilleur ami faisait là-bas. Malgré ses connaissances limitées en matière de Weasley, il savait que Molly première du nom ne tolérait pas les retards. Et que Ginny Potter n'aimait pas que son fils débarque dans sa maison sans prévenir avant, même lorsqu'elle et son mari n'étaient pas là. Et James n'avait certainement pas prévu d'aller là-bas aujourd'hui.

Le sorcier vérifia autour de lui d'un coup d'oeil rapide. Le feu était éteint, la fenêtre fermée, sa baguette dans la poche de son tablier rose aux poches chiens et à priori, il n'y avait pas d'animaux qui traînaient chez lui.

Il prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se tenait au milieu de la route, à Godric's Hollows. La sensation d'étouffement que lui procurait le transplanage se dissipa et il prit le temps d'inspirer avant de se tourner vers la maison Potter. Il avait réussi à atterrir pile en face et remerciait Merlin de ne pas lui avoir envoyé une voiture sur le corps pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

La première chose que Thorin nota était que, malgré la nuit, la lumière n'était pas allumée. La seconde, c'était que la porte était ouverte. _Ceci_ acheva de lui faire dresser les deux sourcils parce que, James, _sérieusement_ ? Constance aurait déjà foncé sur le pauvre brun comme un taureau furieux pour lui hurler dessus pourquoi ce n'était pas raisonnable, et bla et bla et bla.

Mais en pensant cela, le noeud d'estomac lui revint, tout comme l'état dans lequel était apparemment James quand il avait envoyé son patronus le chercher. Thorin n'allait pas aller jusqu'à dire que Potter père avait enfermé son fils dans la chambre puis l'avait laissé en plan en coupant l'électricité parce que eh, il avait tout de même vingt-neuf ans, mais le châtain avait du mal à voir ce qu'il se passait.  
 _Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle tu devrais rentrer_ , lui rappela très utilement son cerveau, et Thorin s'approuva lui-même en rejoignant le trottoir, puis poussant le petit portail en bois de la maison. Le jardin était bien entretenu, avec les parterres de fleurs rouges et blanches. Certaines étaient même d'un bleu dont l'origine avait tout l'air d'être magique. En avançant sur le chemin en gravier, l'Auror s'interrogea sur les voisins et ce que ces derniers devaient penser en voyant des fleurs bleu électrique, alors qu'ils étaient moldus.

« James ?, appela-t-il en s'avançant dans la maison. Tout va bien ? »

Question débile, vu qu'apparemment quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de la poser. On n'y voyait vraiment rien, la seule lumière provenant des lampadaires de la rue et qui éclairaient derrière lui, et une faible lueur sortant d'une embrasure de porte. Et cette lueur, qui dessinait les contours d'un petit corps...

En s'accroupissant, les sourcils froncés, Thorin palpa la masse inerte.

C'était un elfe de maison. Celui des Potter. Et ce qui le choqua et lui fit prendre sa baguette, c'était qu'il était froid et raide.

Mort.

L'Auror se redressa sans plus perdre de temps et, agrippant la porte la plus proche, l'ouvrit à la volée. Le bois claqua sur le mur mais en cet instant précis, il ne pouvait s'en soucier. À cause de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Dans sa formation, tout l'avait paré pour savoir comment réagir dans ce type de situation, mais Thorin constatait à ses dépends, tandis qu'il se gelait sur place, incapable de bouger, qu'il y avait une différence entre l'entraînement et la réalité. Et voir le corps de son mentor, pour autant qu'il le haïssait de toute son âme, faisait remonter en lui un frisson d'horreur glacé. Les plumes leur donnaient, à lui et à sa femme, des allures d'anges tombés, et leurs mains presque jointes feraient sans nul doute la une de la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain, sans doute avec une phrase comme «UN AMOUR ÉTERNEL», ou une autre accroche tout aussi dégoulinante de mièvrerie.

Thorin tourna la tête, sortant de sa transe momentanée. Il y avait des sanglots, à sa droite, et ils provenaient de James. Recroquevillé contre le mur, la baguette devant lui sur le sol, il regardait les cadavres de ses parents avec de grands yeux ouverts. Ce n'était pas des sanglots, juste des inspirations saccadées, mais Thorin reconnaissait une personne en état de choc quand il en voyait une. Et actuellement, rester dans la même pièce que ce qui _causait_ cette panique n'était pas recommandé.

Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là.

« James, appela le châtain en s'agenouillant devant son meilleur ami. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Avec précaution, Thorin posa une main sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Il cillait à peine, les larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux, qui semblaient voir au travers de Thorin les formes allongées de Harry et Ginny Potter. Un peu plus fermement, l'Auror secoua James.

« Il faut qu'on bouge, James, tu ne peux pas rester ici. »

Pourquoi devait-il être le seul homme censé dans la pièce ? Pourquoi seulement lui ? Devait-il s'attendre à voir une Constance en furie débarquer ?

Avec un coup d'oeil inquiet vers le vestibule noir, Thorin se demanda ensuite si l'arrivée de la brune arrangerait vraiment les choses, ou si elle ficherait seulement l'autre par-dessus son épaule avant de transplaner.

Sa seconde considération fut de se dire que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Il ne pouvait pas partir en laissant James là, mais il ne pouvait pas _rester_ non plus. Vu l'état de son meilleur ami, il était clair qu'il n'avait appelé personne d'autres, et si il attendait que le brun sorte de son état de transe, il avait le temps de faire le tour de l'Angleterre en balai.

Prenant une inspiration, Thorin se saisit de leurs deux baguettes, qu'il éteignit avec un « _Nox_ » inaudible. Celle de James clignota, comme pour montrer son mécontentement, avant de laisser la lumière se tarir. Celle qui filtrait de par la fenêtre donnait une autre dimension à la pièce et aux formes que l'on devinait au sol, plus inquiétant encore que lorsque le salon était éclairé par la lumière verdâtre des baguettes.

Thorin passa ses bras sous les aisselles de James avec difficulté, ferma les yeux et après une courte prière à Merlin, transplana.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait de l'herbe sous les genoux et un rassemblement de roux et de bruns sous les yeux, quoique c'était eux qui le regardaient de haut, avec des yeux ronds qui l'auraient fait rire en d'autres circonstances. Lily, bénie soit cette sorcière, jeta purement et simplement le verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle avait à la main (un blond le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et en temps normal, Thorin aurait applaudi) et se précipita aux côtés de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? », demanda-t-elle à son tour en dégageant l'Auror d'un coup d'épaule énergique. Thorin se leva et, silencieusement, se détourna de l'attroupement Weasley-Potter, préférant faire face au Terrier.

La figure de Molly Weasley l'accueillit. Elle avait un saladier flottant à ses côtés, un visage figé dans l'attente, et l'air de quelqu'un qui en avait trop vu. Bien malgré lui, le châtain sentit son coeur se serrer. La famille avait déjà connu des pertes durant la guerre contre Voldemort et maintenant, alors que le monde magique était relativement en paix, une mère avait perdu sa fille.

Les enfants n'étaient jamais censés partir avant leurs parents.

« Thorin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

L'interpellé ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et reprit une inspiration, plus fébrile.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'était pas _formé_ pour ça, il ne pouvait pas dire à une mère que sa fille ne bougerait plus, il ne pouvait pas dire à des enfants qu'ils ne parleraient plus jamais à leurs parents, il ne pouvait pas dire à des amis que ceux qui avaient toujours été à leurs côtés n'étaient plus. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas les compétences requises.

D'autres les avaient, et il fallait qu'ils viennent.

Alors Thorin pensa, il pensa à quelqu'un, à son rire, à ses taches de rousseur, la manière dont son nez se plissait quand il riait, et il dit :

« _Expecto Patronum_. »

XxX

Dire que Constance s'ennuyait ferme était un euphémisme.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait _accepté_ de venir là et de se coltiner ce repas, premièrement. Marie avait employé une technique (probablement celle des yeux doux, malheureusement redoutable _et_ efficace) et le temps qu'elle comprenne ce à quoi elle avait agréé, il était trop tard, et elle se retrouvait maintenant à triturer du bout de la fourchette une omelette carbonisée.

La brune leva paresseusement les yeux de son assiette et les ficha droit dans ceux du sorcier en face de lui. Afin de lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait de cette soirée et de ce qu'il osait appeler «dîner». Ce qui aurait sans aucun doute eu plus d'effet si l'autre la regardait, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il avait le regard d'un homme amoureux, celui qui venait de trouver le grand amour, _la_ bonne personne, et ce grand amour était sa seconde, aka sa soeur, aka Marie. Qui elle-même n'était pas en reste.

Constance grogna intérieurement. Elle avait réfléchi à environ 30 moyens de répondre sèchement à ce type qui _osait_ prétendre être assez bon pour sa soeur mais jusque là (jusqu'aux oeufs, donc), il avait été tout et surtout, exemplaire. Pas un pet de travers, poli, à peu près intéressant (donc pas du tout) bref, ce que tout le monde qualifierait d'hôte parfait. Malheureusement pour lui la brune, en bonne Auror, vivait d'aventures, d'action et de rebondissements. Et cette soirée était beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Elle avait besoin que quelque chose arrive, la fasse sortir de cette chaise certes très confortable mais qui la gardait prisonnière depuis une heure au moins (Marie roulerait des yeux et lui ferait remarquer que c'était à peine trente minutes, mais passons sur les détails, voulez-vous).

Ça, et si elle les voyait juste une fois de plus s'échanger ce regard qui hurlait «Je veux sexer» et qui s'entendait à trois kilomètres à la ronde, elle allait s'étouffer avec le sel.

À la place, et pour sauver le sel, elle avala son vin d'une traite. Pas horrible, nota-t-elle avec regret. Et elle s'y connaissait, elle était française pure souche, élevée parmi le fromage, le vin et la baguette.

« Je vous ressers, Constance ? », demanda l'homme de la table en tendant la bouteille avec un sourire Freedent impeccable. La brune ravala son orgueil et tendit son verre. Ce _type_ était beaucoup moins assuré lorsqu'il lui rendait un rapport truffé de fautes toutes aussi idiotes les unes que les autres ( _Qui est le natif ici, bordel ?_ , se désolait-elle lorsqu'elle corrigeait les papiers d'un coup de baguette). Mais avec Marie à ses côtés (occupée à la foudroyer du regard alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, merci bien), il devait se sentir pousser des ailes.

Ilyes Forress était un Auror banal au mieux, ennuyant au pire, et de dix ans leur cadet. Et Marie avait réussi à s'en enticher, d'abord un rendez-vous puis un deuxième, puis une scène assez mémorable dans _leur_ appartement, avant qu'ils ne se mettent en couple. Pour Constance, qui avec sa jumelle atteignait le vénérable âge de 42 ans, le coup était rude. Certes, elle était mariée à son travail mais...

Certes.

Constance décida de noyer son célibat dans le vin. Après tout, ce n'était pas _elle_ qui payait la bouteille.

Sous la table, Marie lui envoya son pied dans le tibia.

« De quoi parlions-nous, donc ?, grogna la brune dans un effort d'imagination. Travail ? Amour ?

\- Nous... ne parlions pas. », nota prudemment Ilyes, le sourire plus hésitant.

 _Ouais, parce que vous vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux comme deux idiots_ , voulut dire Constance.

Ne dit _pas_ Constance.

Elle voulait mourir sur place, pensa-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise avec un grognement. Ou alors, pouvoir partir sans qu'elle ne paraisse (trop) rude. Elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait s'arranger, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et le ciel voir Merlin, dut entendre son souhait, car son salut arriva sous le signe d'un cheval, qui traversa le mur du salon le plus tranquillement du monde et passa sa tête fantomatique par-dessus l'épaule d'Ilyes. Ce dernier poussa un glapissement de terreur qui eut le mérite de tirer un sourire à la sorcière brune. Jamais n'avait-elle été aussi heureuse de voir débarquer le Patronus de Thorin.

Pendant que l'autre Auror de pacotille, là, essayait de contrôler sa respiration tout en regardant le cheval comme si il était arrivé des Enfers, Constance posa ses coudes sur la table et regarda la bête dans les yeux.

« _187 à Godric's Hollows, maison des Potter._ », retentit la voix calme de Thorin. Respiration fébrile puis :

« _Oui, c'est bien ce que tu penses. J'ai besoin de renforts de toute urgence. Et rapidement._ »

La brune, figée, regarda le cheval s'évanouir. Son cerveau vide de toute pensée.

Puis tout à coup, elle se leva. La serviette posée sur ses genoux tomba à terre. Son verre se renversa et tacha la nappe.

Marie lui envoya un Regard.

« Je dois y aller. »

Sa soeur hésita une demi-seconde avant de hocher la tête. Elle passait une main rassurante sur le dos de son compagnon pour le calmer, l'autre caressant le poing serré.

(voilàààà. _Là_ , elle retrouvait l'Auror peureux qu'il était. Bien fait.

Crâneur.)

« Tu as besoin d'aide ?, demanda tout de même Marie.

\- Je te laisse calmer Forress ici présent. Préviens le Ministère, l'Auror de garde, l'unité médico-légale. Et surtout, pas la presse. »

Constance traversa le salon, ouvrit la porte d'entrée tout en _Accio_ sant vers elle son manteau puis, après quelques réflexions, se tourna avec un sourire en coin et conclut :

« Je me suis régalée. »

Le temps que sa soeur constate qu'elle n'avait rien touché puis qu'elle relève la tête pour lui envoyer un regard assassin, la brune était partie.

XxX

« J'ai envie de dire que tu sauves ma soirée, annonça Constance dès qu'elle posa un pied dans la rue principale de Godric's Hollows, mais je me doute au contraire qu'elle sera longue. »

Thorin, les mains derrière le dos, hocha sèchement la tête. Sa patronne avait enfilé des vêtements moldus, un col roulé noir et un jean tout à fait normal, et se retroussait maintenant les manches, baguette dans sa main droite. D'un petit geste machinal, elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, puis se tourna vers la maison des Potter. Le châtain la vit plisser le nez, semblant renâcler devant la tâche future.

« Un 187 ici, hein. Inattendu. »

 _Impossible_ , entendit-il. Malgré son air un peu désinvolte, Thorin savait que Constance prendrait un air très sérieux dès qu'elle poserait un pied dans l'entrée.

« Qui est-ce qui a trouvé qui ? », demanda la brune en s'échauffant (? _Pourquoi ?_ ) l'épaule.

Et c'est vrai qu'en se remémorant son Patronus envoyé à la va-vite, Thorin avoua qu'il aurait pu être plus précis. Enfin, le temps pressait, il n'allait pas regretter maintenant.

« James est tombé sur ses parents et l'elfe de maison.

\- Merde. Les deux ? »

L'Auror hocha de nouveau la tête. Constance murmura de nouveau une injure, cette fois en français.

Et ils restèrent là, plantés comme deux poteaux au milieu d'un champ, sauf qu'ils étaient des humains en face d'une maison dans laquelle se trouvait une scène de crime, et Thorin n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Certes, il n'aimait pas le père Potter, mais voir un cadavre n'était jamais un moment agréable. _Il ne voulait pas_ , bordel, à cet instant la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait faire était manger des pâtes (probablement foutue), regarder quelque chose de stupide à la télé et aller dormir pour se réveiller de bonne heure. Et voilà que ses plans étaient compromis, anéantis grâce à l'intervention d'un seul Patronus, résultant de l'intervention d'un seul type assez débile pour attaquer et tuer le Survivant et sa femme.

« La cavalerie arrive, nota Constance en arrêtant de faire des moulinets de bras. On y va. »

Et à nouveau, Thorin hocha la tête, et il suivit l'Auror dans la maison qui allait bientôt se transformer en champ de bataille.

« Et fermez-moi cette porte. »

Et juste comme ça, avec ce simple vouvoiement, le châtain sut que le travail venait de commencer.

XxXxXxXxX

187 (à prononcer "One-eight-seven") est le code utilisé par la police américaine pour signaler un meurtre. J'ai aussi lu quelque part qu'il était aussi employé par la police anglaise, alors pourquoi ne pas étendre le concept aux sorciers ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils hurlent "MEURTRE ! J'AI SIGNALÉ UN MEURTRE !" à leurs Patronus.

Oui, le Patronus de James est un chamois. J'aime les chamois.

Oh, et comme les sorciers sont un peu hautains, ils ne vont pas communiquer par talkie-walkie ou téléphone. Allez chercher leurs chouettes chez eux semblent trop longs. Et j'ai le souvenir que Kingsley avertissait l'arrivée des Mangemorts avec son Patronus, et j'avais bien aimé. Vous verrez donc de nouveau le chamois.

Pour les curieux, le tablier de Thorin était censé avoir un lien mais comme ne les lit pas, tapez "tablier rose chien", normalement c'est le deuxième.

Pour ceux qui craignent de lire/voir trop de PoV d'OCs, je vous rassure : je hais écrire celui de Thorin et Constance est certes très marrante mais pas principale. À priori, ce sera beaucoup du côté de James.

À la prochaine fois !


	3. Entre-deux

Vous pensiez vous être débarrassés de moi ?

J'avoue, moi aussi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il ne se souvenait de rien, c'était une certitude.

Ou plutôt, il se souvenait d'assez pour rester bloqué dans un état de béatitude, mais le genre de béatitude qui était tout sauf agréable. Les images, les corps, repassaient dans son esprit comme un film infini et si on lui avait demandé quelque chose, alors il aurait été bien en peine de répondre. Il voyait sans voir, notait de nouveau l'herbe sous ses genoux, sentaient des mains sur ses épaules, dans ses cheveux, des voix qui l'appelaient et toujours, toujours, il y avait ça.

Ses parents.

Quel spectacle devait-il faire, à l'heure actuelle ! Lui, l'Auror, le fils du Survivant. Super formé, sorcier de choc, paré à toutes les éventualités. Avait vu des cadavres d'enfants trois jours avant, en avait cauchemardé un peu certes mais avait réussi à passer outre, et réduit à néant par cette découverte fortuite. Pathétique.

Son formateur lui avait un jour dit qu'il y avait toujours une différence entre la théorie et la pratique. Que le premier blessé serait un pincement au coeur, le premier témoignage un déchirement, et que le premier cadavre lui donnerait envie de vomir. Et il avait constaté, agréable surprise, que tout cela lui passait outre. Le premier blessé avait réussi à sourire entre ses dents sanglantes, ravi d'être secouru par une célébrité, vraiment c'est un honneur, franchement m'sieur, ça rattrape vraiment ma soirée, vous pouvez pas savoir ! Thorin l'avait soutenu, appui silencieux quand une mère était venue reporter le viol de sa fille par son père, et lui avait tout encaissé, hoché la tête et offert du réconfort, thé, café ? Nous prendrons soin de tout ça madame, elle n'aura plus rien à craindre, je vous le promets. Quant au premier corps, il avait contemplé avec une froideur extrême l'homme qui avait tué trois Moldus dans sa fuite effrénée et avait fini par se faire tuer, ironiquement renversé par une voiture.

Alors était-ce parce que ses parents n'étaient rien de tout ça, qu'il réagissait aussi mal ? Sa gloire ne pouvait pas leur donner le sourire. Il ne pouvait pas leur offrir des solutions. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de leur mort, les regarder et se dire bien. Tout cela est regrettable, mais soit.

Il ne pouvait que contempler, et subir, et la situation échappant à son contrôle, aurait dû dire son formateur, était ce qui allait le faire renoncer.

Il ferma les yeux, vit les corps sans vie, et tout à coup tout devint noir.

XxX

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il pouvait voir pour voir à nouveau. Il voyait le plafond de la chambre, les posters dans sa vision périphérique, l'étagère où reposaient quelques livres.

Il pouvait aussi sentir la couverture sur son torse, pas froissée, sans un pli. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il avait appris à dormir immobile, en attente entre deux opérations, sur une chaise miteuse que Thorin avait fait apparaître.

Or il n'était pas sur une chaise miteuse mais dans l'ancienne chambre de son oncle George, éternellement en bazar malgré les efforts désespérés de sa grand-mère pour la ranger. Le lit de son oncle Fred, toujours présent malgré le départ tragique de ce dernier bien des années avant sa naissance, était vide. James en fut soulagé : il ne savait pas quelle était sa tête actuellement mais une petite voix lui murmurait qu'il ne devait pas être glorieux. Il se sentait encore barbouillé, un arrière-goût désagréable dans la bouche, comme si il avait rendu son maigre repas dans son inconscience. Chose qui ne serait pas improbable.

Le brun jeta ses jambes sur le parquet, projetant la couverture. Il était encore dans ses habits, _minus_ la cape et ses chaussures. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne bougea pas, contemplant le vide. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Son esprit ne se focalisait sur rien, n'enregistrait aucune information. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un rêve, certes très réaliste, mais un rêve tout de même. Comme si son cerveau n'assimilait pas ce qu'il avait vu des heures plutôt. Ces souvenirs là étaient même flous, comme un _Oubliette_ qui avait mal fait son office. Impossible de se rappeler comment il était revenu au Terrier, bien que James se doutait qu'il avait dû appeler quelqu'un.

L'Auror se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Vu la lumière qui s'infiltrait dans les pièces aux portes ouvertes, il était fort possible que le soleil se soit à peine levé. Le matin, donc. Et pourtant, il n'y avait personne dans les chambres. La plupart des membres de la famille avaient dû rentrer chez eux après avoir appris la nouvelle mais peut-être que ceux qui étaient restés étaient déjà levés. Voir même, ils n'avaient même pas dormi.

James ne pouvait pas transplaner de là où il était. L'instinct d'Auror commençait déjà à se réveiller en lui ; et plus que la colère sourde qui commençait doucement à gronder, se réveillait l'envie de savoir qui. Qui avait osé faire ceci à sa mère, à son père, qui avait osé s'en prendre à la famille Potter-Weasley en espérant s'en sortir sans conséquence. Si il s'était écouté, et si la barrière anti-transplanage n'était pas encore installée autour de la maison, il serait déjà là-bas, en train de fureter partout.

James descendit les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer des marches. Des voix étouffées lui parvenaient. Le brun reconnut celle de son frère mais ne parvint pas à mettre un nom sur l'autre, bien qu'elle lui soit familière. Elles venaient en tout cas de la cuisine, aussi James s'y rendit, toquant à la porte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ceci, peut-être un réflexe de son travail, mais toujours est-il que les voix s'arrêtèrent de parler et que, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de sa soeur. Aussitôt, elle se jeta à son cou et le serra de toute ses forces. Par réflexe, James retourna l'étreinte. Par-dessus l'épaule de Lily, le brun vit effectivement Albus, une main dans une poche et l'autre sur l'épaule de leur grand-père, qui fixait le vide sans mot dire. Leur oncle Ron, également, avec d'épaisses cernes noires, était accoudé contre le plan de travail, Hermione à ses côtés. Et au milieu de la famille, un Auror que James reconnut après quelques secondes. Ilyes Forress, l'air vaguement gêné de se trouver parmi toutes ces célébrités, le salua d'un signe de tête.

James pressa ses lèvres contre les cheveux roux de sa soeur puis s'en écarta légèrement, la dévisageant. Elle avait les yeux rouges, des traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Tu vas bien ? », chuchota-t-il sans raison. Lily hocha la tête avant de se décaler pour le laisser passer. James pénétra dans la cuisine et croisa ses mains dans son dos, donnant à chacun un signe de tête.

« Bien dormi, James ?, demanda Albus avec froideur.

\- Arrête ça, Al. », commanda Ron avec la voix de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. James retint la réplique acerbe qui lui montait à la gorge et préféra regarder Ilyes.

« L'enquête a déjà commencé, reprit ce dernier après quelques secondes de fixage intensives. Il y a tout les meilleurs éléments du bureau - logique, vous me direz, on parle tout de même de célébrités - mais il y a également des journalistes.

\- Comment peuvent-ils déjà être au courant ? », demanda James, peut-être plus brusquement que la bienséance l'exigeait. Pour toute réponse, Ilyes haussa les épaules. Le pauvre homme avait l'air d'être aussi perdu que lui, même si le brun tâchait de garder une expression neutre.

Albus, comme toujours, décida de se raccrocher à la conversation en livrant ses précieuses remarques.

« Est-ce là tout ce dont les Aurors sont capables ? Les informations fuitent déjà et vous êtes incapables d'en déterminer la source ? Êtes-vous au moins _certains_ de pouvoir conclure cette enquête ?

\- Albus, la ferme. On se passera de tes remarques.

\- Je ne fais que pointer l'évidence du doigt, puisque tout le monde ici se tait en attendant que monsieur l'Auror nous dise les pauvres petits informations qu'il a pu grappiller de ses supérieurs. Quoi, Constance Reynard se trouve-t-elle au dessus de _nous_...

\- Albus. Ta gueule. »

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Lily, normalement si calme, poser avec force une main sur la table. Ses yeux verts naviguaient entre ses deux frères, n'accordant aucune attention aux autres personnes de la pièce.

« Arrêtez de vous quereller comme des gamins. James, arrête de répondre à Albus comme le ferait un ado de quinze ans. Tu es l'aîné, montre l'exemple. Quant à toi (ses yeux se fichèrent dans ceux de son frère cadet), arrête ton cirque de petit parvenu prétentieux. Oui, il y a eu une fuite, c'est comme ça. Notre famille est sans cesse sous couverture médiatique, les flux magiques sont surveillés, il ne serait pas étonnant que quelqu'un du service de transplanage ait remarqué les déplacements des Aurors et en tire les conclusions qui s'imposent. Vous êtes pathétiques. »

La rousse reprit sa respiration. James en profita pour se tourner vers son collègue et lui demander :

« Constance est sur place ?

\- Constance, Marie, Thorin, tous les Aurors non-mobilisés sur le terrain. Je suis censé protéger la famille.

\- Je vais les rejoindre. »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tourner les talons, Ilyes répondit précipitamment :

« Euh, non, Constance a dit que...

\- Je me fiche de ce que Constance a dit. Je suis un Auror, j'ai une accréditation et plus, ce sont de mes _parents_ dont on parle. Si elle te cause des problèmes, redirige là vers moi. »

Le brun n'était pas sûr qu'il posséderait cette bravoure dès qu'il se retrouverait devant sa cheffe mais l'idée était pour l'instant reléguée dans un coin reculé de son cerveau. Ilyes, en perte de mots, ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre. James songea un bref instant que l'Auror, si il était plein de bonne volonté, n'était peut-être pas le meilleur élément pour gérer une famille qui avait pour habitude d'enfreindre le règlement, avant de hausser les épaules mentalement.

Tant pis, tant qu'on le laissait circuler où il voulait, cette situation ne pouvait que fonctionner pour lui.

« James. »

La voix claire d'Hermione le rappela soudainement. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à sa tante quand elle parlait aussi calmement, malgré la situation. Il se retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux : si la sorcière semblait fatiguée, comme son mari, elle avait cependant la même lueur que celle de Lily dans les yeux. De la détermination.

« Es-tu sûr que tu dois aller là-bas ?, demanda-t-elle lentement, comme pour peser ses mots. James la regarda un temps avant de hocher la tête. Sa tante soupira.

« Bonne chance, alors. »

Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il réitéra son geste avant de sortir dans le jardin. Pour transplaner, il devait marcher hors de la propriété. Là et seulement là, il pourrait partir pour Godric's Hollows.

XxX

Dire qu'il y avait du monde à Godric's Hollows aurait été minimiser la réalité. James était certain que le village n'avait jamais connu ça de toute son existence. À peine plus grand qu'un village, les maisons se trouvaient presque toutes en face de la route et accessoirement, du cimetière, ce dernier se trouvant une centaine de mètres plus loin. De là où le brun venait d'atterir, il voyait une horde de sorciers entrer, sortir et papoter devant l'unique bar-restaurant du coin. Heureusement que la plupart des villageois étaient des sorciers également, ou alors les Moldus se seraient posés beaucoup de questions.  
Décidant d'opter pour la discrétion, James se lança vite fait un sortilège de Désillusion. Avec un peu de chance, cette foule serait tellement absorbée à discuter entre eux que personne ne remarquerait la silhouette à relief qui se déplacerait devant leur nez. Tout du moins, il l'espérait.  
Mais la chance semblait être de son côté, puisqu'il réussit à passer devant le bar sans être repéré par un curieux ou, pire, un journaliste. La Gazette du Sorcier avait sans nul doute dépêché plusieurs reporters (après tout, tout aussi magique qu'il l'était, un sorcier ne pouvait se trouver partout), et peut-être le Chicaneur également, bien que ce dernier soit beaucoup moins envahissant que son concurrent. Puis, si on comptait tous les petits journaux auxiliaires, la quantité de monde se trouvant dans le village s'expliquait.

Il parcourut lentement la distance qui le séparait de la maison. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Albus et Lily mais le brun se doutait qu'ils étaient du même avis que lui : personne dans la famille ne voudrait habiter dans la maison où des proches étaient morts assassinés. James soupira. Si ils la vendaient, sans nul doute qu'elle serait récupérée par un quelconque collectionneur, peut-être transformée en musée. Qui pouvait prédire le futur ? Mais celui-ci semblait être le plus proche de la réalité. Son père et sa mère étaient des célébrités, comme l'avaient été ses grands-parents paternels, dans une certaine mesure. Le Ministère s'en frotterait les mains. Eux seraient débarrassés d'une masure qui leur était inutile, et tout le monde y trouverait son compte. Encore fallait-il espérer que les Aurors qui avaient investit les lieux déguerpiraient bientôt, une fois la scène de crime étudiée de fond en comble et les preuves, si il y en avait, récoltées.

James s'arrêta et fit face à la maison. Il n'arrivait plus à se dire que c'était, logiquement, la sienne, celle de ses parents. Les murs crèmes qui étaient autrefois accueillants lui semblaient maintenant froids, la masure imposante et inquiétante. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais à l'aise ici, voir même dans le village tout court. Peut-être par respect, il n'y avait personne pour se presser autour de la maison avec un parchemin à la main. La seule chose qui trahissait une présence était le léger brouhaha qui lui parvenait de l'entrée, dont la porte était ouverte. James prit le temps d'ôter son sortilège avant de respirer un bon coup. Quel spectacle il devait offrir ! Il n'avait pas quitté ses vêtements depuis hier (était-ce simplement «hier» ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle heure il était. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il avait passé une semaine entière à dormir), tout froissés qu'ils étaient, et le brun devinait son air hagard. Avoir dormi ne signifiait pas s'être reposé et lui sentait la fatigue tendre ses muscles. Au moins, ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés, seul petit détail qui ne changerait jamais chez lui.

Avec des gestes mesurés, l'Auror poussa la barrière en bois, qui grinça légèrement. Il n'en eut cure, les yeux fixés sur la porte ouverte. Il sentait que, si il quittait son objectif des yeux, sa détermination s'envolerait. Son coeur commençait à battre plus vite, tandis qu'il passait le pas de la porte. Le brun entendait les murmures, comme si personne n'osait parler, de peur de déranger les morts. Stupide, pensa-t-il. Ses collègues n'avaient normalement pas de mal à spéculer entre eux à voix haute mais devant des gens un peu célèbres, les voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à courber l'échine.

« James ? »

Une voix hésitante le fit se reconcentrer. Devant lui, Marie avait passé sa tête hors du salon. Lorsque le brun la fixa, elle ferma la porte, se positionnant devant lui comme pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Elle avait l'air affreux. Il ne savait pas quel rapport elle avait entretenu avec son père, si ce n'est qu'un respect mutuel s'était apparemment installé entre eux avant que Harry ne démissionne de son poste. La mort de cette figure devait lui peser sur les épaules, encore plus si elle était en partie en charge de l'enquête. Ils vivaient après tout dans l'attente constante qu'ils réussissent tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient et aujourd'hui encore plus.

« James, chuchota Marie en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir toute la famille Weasley débarquer, que fais-tu là ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

\- J'ai transplané, répondit-il simplement.

\- Mais... Ilyes devait... Tu n'es pas censé être là. »

James ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Lorsqu'il rétorqua, il ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa voix :

« Et pourquoi ? Je suis un Auror. Si il y a une enquête, alors je dois en faire partie. Encore plus si tout le bureau est mobilisé.

\- James, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne _peux pas_ être là. Ce n'est pas dans le règlement.

\- Le _règlement_ ? Lequel ? Il n'y a aucune règle qui stipule qu'un membre doit être éloigné d'un quelconque lieu ou scène de crime...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

James grogna intérieurement. _Bien sûr_ , que Constance débarquerait à ce moment précis. Les sourcils froncés, les manches relevées, la sorcière avait l'air de plus mauvais poil que d'habitude. Son humeur ne sembla pas s'améliorer en l'apercevant.

Soit. Il affronterait sa cheffe si ça lui permettait de juste _voir ces cadavres_ (pas ses parents, surtout pas ses parents).

« Potter, grommela la brune. Bien sûr, que Forress ne saurait pas vous garder dans le salon.

\- Arrête ça, claqua la voix sèche de Marie. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu l'as envoyée tout seul là-bas. Il a trop de choses à gérer, une famille endeuillée à rassurer... »

Constance fit plusieurs moulinets de la main, levant les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, elle se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvait penser sa soeur.

« Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question. Que fait Potter ici ?

\- Je viens faire mon boulot. », répondit James en serrant les poings, irrité qu'on l'ignore.

La brune le regarda. Laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de se reprendre et de rétorquer :

« Aha, non non.

\- Je...

\- Non, et quand je dis non, je le signifie.

\- Je suis un Auror _qualifié_ et...

\- Tellement qualifié qu'il s'est évanoui devant deux corps...

\- Je vous y verrai, vous, à trouver les cadavres de vos _parents..._

\- Là n'est pas la question, vous êtes interdit d'accès...

 _\- J'ai tous les droits d'être ici !_ », finit-il par crier, excédé. Constance, l'air sombre, croisa les bras. Sans ses manches, on pouvait apercevoir ses avants-bras musclés et actuellement tendus, comme si elle se retenait de frapper dans un mur.

« Et moi, siffla-t-elle d'une voix lourde, j'ai tous les droits de vous en empêcher.

\- Mais...

\- Je suis votre _cheffe_ , Potter. Votre _supérieure_. Dois-je vous l'expliquer en allemand également ? Mon anglais n'est-il pas assez correct pour que vous le _compreniez_ ?

\- Constance... », commença Marie, sentant la tempête arriver.

Sa jumelle l'ignora superbement, préférant traverser le vestibule en deux pas pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de James. Faisant à peu près la même taille, leurs deux nez se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Comment _osez-vous_ venir ici et vous comporter comme ça ? La gloire vous est-elle montée à la tête ? Pensez-vous que le grand nom des Potter vous ouvrira toutes les portes ? Laissez-moi vous le dire une bonne fois pour toute, James : je ne tolère pas l'insubordination dans ce bureau, et si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous en tenir à ce que vous ordonne votre _supérieure hiérarchique_ , alors vous feriez mieux de déchirer tout de suite votre licence. »

Comme brûlée, Constance recula soudainement de quelques pas, tournant le dos au brun. Il entendit une respiration fébrile être prise et devina au mouvement de sa main que la sorcière se pinçait l'arête du nez, un tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était particulièrement énervée. James ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant mais tous les chuchotements provenant du salon s'étaient tus, tout le monde écoutant vraisemblablement le blâme splendide qu'il était en train de se prendre. Puis la brune se tourna de nouveau vers lui, les sourcils froncés, les yeux pétillant de colère, et reprit :

« Marie Reynard, ma seconde, vous a dit que vous n'étiez pas censé être là, et elle a tout à fait raison. Au cas où vous auriez besoin d'un deuxième avis, je vais rajouter le mien et en profiter pour le transformer en ordre : vous ne rentrerez pas dans ce salon. Vous allez tourner les talons, retourner voir vos proches, et rester hors de nos pattes. »

James déglutit. Il lui semblait que toute sa volonté avait fondu comme neige au soleil. La colère bouillonnait toujours au fond de lui mais devant le regard de braise de cette femme, n'importe qui courbait l'échine.

Était-ce vraiment de la colère qu'il ressentait ? Il avait l'impression que son cerveau faisait des montagnes russes. D'une franche détermination, il était passé à une rage aveuglante contre laquelle il avait cédé. Maintenant, tout cela se calmait et laissait place à une autre émotion : la honte.

Par Merlin ! Ses précédentes paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, malgré le fait qu'il ne les avait prononcé que deux minutes plus tôt. Il s'était comporté comme Albus lorsque ce dernier exigeait quelque chose, comme vingt minutes plus tôt, avec son ton impérieux. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ? Comment en était-il réduit à ça, taper du pied par terre et se plaindre pour obtenir quelque chose.

Soudainement, une main se plaça sur son épaule. Relevant la tête, James fut quelque peu surpris de voir qu'elle appartenait à Constance. La sorcière semblait maintenant plus calme, comme si elle avait eu une réflexion similaire à la sienne, et le regardait non pas avec pitié mais avec compassion.

« Potter. _James_. Si je vous demande ceci, c'est pour ne pas que vous expérimentiez une expérience douloureuse. Si vous vous croyez capable de traverser cette porte, alors je ne vous retiendrai pas. Mais vous le ferez en tant que proche des victimes, et non en tant que Auror.

\- Vous êtes endeuillé, ajouta Marie tout à coup. Vous ne pensez pas de manière logique. Allez voir votre soeur, votre frère. Parlez. Évacuez. Préparez l'enterrement, faites votre deuil. Et après, je vous le promets, vous serez mis au courant de tout ce que nous avons pu trouver. »

Et il céda.

Ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il baissa le regard, préférant le ficher au sol. Soudainement, il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux.

« Marie, entendit-il Constance dire, transplane avec lui au Terrier. Je ne lui fais pas confiance pour l'instant.

\- Compris. »

Décision compréhensible. Lui-même n'était pas certain de pouvoir retourner entier chez ses grands-parents sans se désartibuler. Il était devenue une tempête de sentiments contraires, tempête à laquelle se mêlait une fatigue. Une fatigue devant ce qui s'était passé mais devant ce qui allait arriver également.

« Thorin ? », murmura-t-il.

Il y eut une pause, puis sa supérieure répondit :

« J'ai besoin de lui ici. »

Là encore, il comprenait ce choix. Si son meilleur ami s'entendait bien avec sa soeur, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa relation avec Albus. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Thorin était plutôt neutre avec le reste de sa famille mais le climat actuel ferait que son meilleur ami serait sans aucun doute à fleur de peau.

La main sur son épaule disparut, remplacée par une sur son avant-bras. Les doigts étaient plus fins, la pression moins forte : Marie le conduisait lentement mais sûrement vers la sortie, pour leur permette de quitter Godric's Hollows. Ils furent interrompus une dernière fois par sa jumelle :

« Oh et, Marie ? Une fois au Terrier, restes-y. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, profites-en pour te reposer.

\- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas pris une seule pause depuis hier.

\- Oui, sauf que moi je suis la cheffe. »

Et la porte du salon claqua.

XxX

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison en traînant des pieds. La plus vieille semblait être rattrapée par le sommeil ; quant à lui, il avait un poids sur les épaules dont il n'arriverait plus à se débarrasser.

Des paires d'yeux essayèrent de rencontrer les siens lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine avec sa collègue. Il les évita toutes. Ilyes marcha à la rencontre de Marie, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle.

James se racla la gorge, le regard toujours fiché au sol, et murmura :

« Parlons de l'enterrement. »

Cela lui semblait être un bon départ.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **James :** Je vais résoudre cette affaire Q^Q

 **Constance** : :3 nop

Oh et, oui, la suite n'est pas encore écrite. Joie.


	4. Feu et vent

**Actuellement en train de ne plus avoir de doigts, quel bonheur que de sentir la douleur se propager dans mon index alors que je livre ce chapitre avec amour  
Tout ça à cause du CAPITALISME e_e**

 **(ne cherchez pas)**

 **PS : je livre ce chapitre samedi au lieu de dimanche parce que je serai à la montagne toute la semaine prochaine, ce qui décale un peu mon planning ! J'espère que mon séjour me permettra d'être aussi productive que la dernière fois... (*se souvient de cette période bénie où elle a écrit trois chapitres dans la foulée*)**

 **C'était la belle époque T_T**

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Explicitement, Constance lui avait accordé des congés ; congés dont il comptait profiter. Quoique, son ''profit'' fut d'organiser l'enterrement de ses parents. Il n'était pas question pour James que ses grands-parents ne déboursent ne serait-ce qu'une seule Mornille : même si Ginny était mariée à Harry, les plus vieux des Weasley avaient toujours refusé la moindre aide financière ; et, avec le départ de leurs enfants de la maison, les dépenses étaient devenues moins conséquentes, leur permettant de mettre des sous de côté pour de plus grandes occasions. Il semblait donc naturel pour James que eux se débrouillent avec la conséquente fortune des époux Potter. Lily adhéra à la cause sans trop de soucis (le brun doutait même qu'elle accepte une autre solution). Quant à Albus, si il fallait lui reconnaître une qualité, c'était bien qu'il n'était pas cupide. Il gagnait assez sa vie et au fond de lui, aimait ses grands-parents. Lorsque James lui demanda son avis, il grogna son accord, plongé dans des papiers administratifs.

Oui, car ceci était un autre point positif d'Albus : il était bien le seul à avoir hérité de leur mère la capacité étrange mais néanmoins bien utile de savoir s'organiser. De ce que James en savait, c'était Angelo qui s'occupait du ménage dans le couple ; quant à lui, il passait sa vie entre le Ministère, les missions et son appartement. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de mettre le souk dans sa chambre, encore moins son salon. Et l'administration lui avait toujours semblé être une chose nébuleuse et sans aucun sens. Avant ce jour, l'Auror avait toujours pensé qu'il suffisait d'envoyer un hibou pour obtenir une place dans une église pour une cérémonie, cercueil compris. Ce fut lorsque son petit frère revint au Terrier, où toute la famille avait apparemment établi domicile, avec des énormes dossiers sous le bras, que James comprit son erreur.

(bien qu'il soupçonnait la moitié de ces _briques_ d'être du travail mais il n'allait pas jeter la pierre)

Alors oui, les jours passèrent, et le défilé de Weasley aussi. Charlie et Fred revinrent de leurs voyages en catastrophe, se montrant un soir sur le porche de la grande maison tout débraillés. Molly première du nom leur tomba littéralement dans les bras et ce fut la première fois que James vit son oncle pleurer avec elle. Fred lui avait tapoté l'épaule d'un geste maladroit, mais qui portait pourtant tout le réconfort du monde. La distance les avait changé mais leur relation restait intacte ; et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à parler de tout, sauf de la mort de Ginny et Harry Potter.

James ne voulait _pas_ en parler. Il savait que si il le faisait, ce serait comme ouvrir un barrage : tout craquerait. Il y avait encore cette colère qui grondait dans son bas-ventre mais lorsqu'il était revenu au Terrier avec Marie, elle avait été atténuée par d'autres émotions ; et si la honte de lui-même avait vite disparu, elle avait été remplacée par cette émotion insidieuse qu'était la tristesse. James ne l'avait jamais beaucoup côtoyée, aussi mit-il quelques heures avant de placer des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Pour autant, il n'en parla pas : autour de lui, sa grand-mère pleurait sans fin, son grand-père restait anormalement silencieux, sa soeur alternait entre ces deux états d'esprit quand elle ne piquait pas brusquement des crises de colère et Albus semblait noyer son chagrin dans la paperasse. Un soir, lorsque James passa dans le salon, il vit,son frère, toujours en train de gratter le parchemin avec une ardeur renouvelée. Lorsqu'il lui conseilla d'aller se reposer, le plus jeune ne fit qu'émettre un grognement.

Le lendemain, James le retrouva étendu sur la table, endormi, et avait été surpris de ressentir de nouveau une tendre exaspération, quoique furtive.

Pour le reste de la famille, même si l'Auror appréciait beaucoup ses cousins et ses cousines, ils s'étaient tous distancés les uns des autres avec le temps. Les filles de son oncle Percy, par exemple, pouvaient presque s'apparenter à de simples connaissances familiales : elles lui adressèrent des condoléances, il les accepta et on en resta là. Les enfants de Bill et Fleur furent moins formels, s'autorisant à faire un peu plus de conversation avec lui. Lucy, la plus vieille des filles de Percy, l'avait tout de même surpris en le prenant à part dans un couloir pour lui murmurer :

« Tu sais que je travaille pour la Gazette du Sorcier. »

James avait blanchi.

« Ah.

\- Comme je ne suis pas affiliée directement à Harry et Ginny Potter, on me laisse plus en paix. Je me suis arrangée avec mon patron pour qu'on vous laisse respirer, vous aussi. Après tout, il aura bien assez à me demander plus tard. »

James avait alors dévisagé sa cousine. Une telle attention de sa part, alors qu'ils se voyaient uniquement tous les Noëls et qu'il oubliait son anniversaire cinq années sur six, le toucha. Lucy dut déduire son cheminement puisqu'elle haussa simplement les épaules, prenant le soin de remonter sur son nez des lunettes écaillées semblables à celle de son père.

« On a beau ne pas beaucoup se parler, James, vous restez la famille. Ce sont des liens qui ne s'oublient pas. »

Le brun, ému, n'avait pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Une situation gênante pour eux deux mais il n'avait pas su quelle autre réaction avoir.

Un autre problème qui se posa rapidement fut de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de la maison de Godric's Hollows. James campait sur ses positions : il n'irait jamais habiter là-bas. Son appartement, aussi miteux soit-il, n'avait pas été le spectacle d'un meurtre (ou alors il l'ignorait et dans ce cas, c'était une situation inquiétante). Lily vivait déjà avec Angelo et lorsqu'elle lui demanda son avis, ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce que James pouvait comprendre : après tout, l'autre avait à peine connu Ginny et Harry, se contentant de quelques dîners à l'ambiance gênante pour tout le monde dans la pièce (véridique, il était là pour témoigner). Quant à Albus, si son expression un peu hautaine fut une quelconque indication, il n'en avait pas besoin pour s'abriter et dormir. James, les documents légaux en main, avait fini par taper du poing sur la table :

« Il va me falloir des réponses claires ! Vous voulez en foutre quoi, de cette baraque ? »

Lily lui avait envoyé un regard ô combien semblable à celui de sa mère.

« Va passer ta frustration autre part, James. Je suis pas ton punching-ball. »

Les deux en étaient restés là, trêve plus ou moins forcée que leur avait imposé leur oncle Ron. La rousse s'énervait elle aussi plus facilement, ces temps-ci, et si James le comprenait, une part injuste de lui s'en indignait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de répliquer en conséquence. Après une énième dispute, les deux convinrent en silence d'un évitement tactique : avec l'enterrement qui approchait à grand pas, il valait mieux garder ses distances, le temps que le monde se remette à tourner normalement.

Quant à la maison, James finit par passer une petite annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier ; chose qui était, il fallait l'avouer, une énorme bêtise. En une seule après-midi, le Terrier fut inondé de chouettes et hiboux en tout genre, chacun réclamant la maison du célèbre Harry Potter, proposant des prix exorbitants pour poser un pied dedans. Comme l'Auror s'y attendait, ce fut le Ministère qui finit par régler l'affaire, proposant un règlement à l'amiable : ils acquerraient la maison et n'en ferait rien, si ce n'est la vider de ses meubles. L'entrée serait libre, gratuite, et chacun pourrait y venir pour se recueillir. Ce fut Albus qui le lui annonça un soir, alors que James s'arrachait encore les cheveux sur ce problème. Son frère prit tout de même la peine de lui préciser qu'il avait déjà accepté l'offre, _évidemment_ , car quoi de plus logique ?

James n'avait rien trouvé à redire, ruminant en lui-même que son frère aurait _peut-être_ pu leur demander leur avis avant ; des pensées que formula Lily en l'écoutant, et qui dégénéra vite en un autre argument. Le pauvre Angelo semblait décontenancé par cette nouvelle façade de sa petite-amie et avait décidé de lui laisser de l'espace ; tout du moins, ce fut ce que James en déduit en le voyant cuisiner à la moldue tandis que la rousse était dans le jardin, répartissant avec ses frères les affaires de ses parents. Oui, car Ginny et Harry, dans leur grande prévoyance, n'avaient absolument pas rédigé de testament. Au vu de leurs âges respectifs lorsqu'ils étaient morts, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, mais James rangea tout de même ce détail dans la catégorie «Ce qui devrait être normal pour un ex-Auror qui a tué Voldemort». En voyant la tête de son frère et de sa soeur, il ne fut pas le seul.

Et un soir, alors qu'ils finissaient de prendre leur repas, tous serrés en rang d'oignons autour de la table, Albus leva simplement la tête de son assiette, planta ses yeux dans ceux de James et dit :

« C'est dans trois jours. »

Et tout le monde l'entendit.

Le soir, lorsque James transplana dans sa chambre, accueilli par les hululements de Godric, il resta toute la nuit à regarder le plafond, le cerveau vide de toutes pensées.

* * *

Un cliché était déjà mis à mal au petit matin : il ne pleuvait pas. C'était même le contraire : un soleil radieux pointait le bout de son nez, venant réchauffer l'air qui s'était refroidi, la saison avançant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de mettre une cape noire sur ses épaules, se préparant à la fraîcheur de l'église où se tiendrait la cérémonie. D'un commun accord, les trois enfants Potter avait agréé que la ''messe'', ou tout du moins son équivalent sorcier, ne durerait pas trop longtemps : il fallait tenir en compte le fait qu'une foule se presserait aux portes de l'édifice pour suivre les cercueils. Sans nul doute y avait-il déjà des gens sur les lieux ; en tout cas, James était certain que ses grands-parents étaient de ceux-ci. Ils auraient besoin de passer un petit temps seuls avec leurs enfants avant de les laisser partir pour toujours.

Après avoir nourri Godric, James lança un regard circulaire sur son appartement. Il n'avait rien oublié pour affronter la journée. Il ne savait pas si il était tout à fait prêt mais avait-il le choix, désormais ?

Le brun ferma les yeux et transplana. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se tenait devant une antique abbaye en pierre, perdue dans la campagne.

Holyrood Abbey se trouvait près d'Edimbourg, en Écosse. Près d'une si grande ville, les sorciers ne s'y rendaient pas souvent pour se faire enterrer : on lui préférait les chapelles abandonnées de France ou de Pologne, voir même celles perdues dans les landes du pays. Seuls les grands sorciers avaient le droit de s'offrir une cérémonie ici, ceci pour des raisons pratiques. En effet, les moldus (et c'était tout à leur honneur) adoraient cette endroit, tombé en ruine au XVIIIème siècle et qui conservait toute sa splendeur. Il fallait installer des barrières anti-Moldus, ainsi qu'un sort de dissimulation afin que personne ne voit la foule devant l'imposante structure de pierres.

En arrivant devant, James fut heureux du beau temps : cela faisait longtemps que l'abbaye avait perdu son toit, s'ouvrant maintenant sur le ciel. Il restait son immense cadre, qui surplombait le reste des tourelles se situant sur les côtés. Même avec le soleil, l'ombre portée s'étendait sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes et le tamisait de la vue des Hommes. L'abbaye n'avait pas de portes pour masquer la vue des cercueils ; mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin pour retenir les plus téméraires. Les sorciers étaient assez respectueux de leurs morts, et leur accordaient sans protestation la paix dont ils avaient besoin avec leurs proches. Toute la foule qui, sans aucun doute, s'amasserait bientôt autour de l'abbaye de Holyrood, se masserait près du palais du même nom, qui juxtaposait les magnifiques ruines.

Le brun entra sans un bruit, notant avec satisfaction que les panneaux explicatifs avaient été ôtés de leurs socles. Comme dit plus haut, l'abbaye était régulièrement visitée ; aujourd'hui seulement, elle servirait encore une fois à sa fonction première. Les deux cercueils se trouvaient déjà là, fermés pour être à l'abri des intempéries surprises (même si, avec le soleil, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se mette à pleuvoir aujourd'hui) et, auprès d'eux, se tenaient les plus vieux des Weasley. Son grand-père releva la tête en l'entendant venir dans leur direction, les feuilles craquant sous ses pas, et lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Molly garda ses mains sur le bois du cercueil de sa fille, les yeux dans le vide. Il n'y avait pas de banc dans l'abbaye, et James ne se matérialisa pas de chaise. Il sentait en lui le besoin de rester debout, ne serait-ce que pour respecter ses parents.

Petit à petit, le reste de la famille Weasley parut, les parents et les enfants, mais aussi les amis chers : l'armée de Dumbledore se ressemblait une dernière fois, entre membres fondateurs. Le professeur Londubat semblait avoir pris une dizaine d'années d'un seul coup, des cernes sous les yeux, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait en face des caisses en bois, les mains jointes. Luna Lovegood avait troqué ses habituels habits extravagants pour une robe noire simple, sans aucun accessoire, et James ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette tenue lui allait très mal. Cette sorcière était faite pour exprimer sa joie de vivre avec tous les moyens possibles, or il ne transpirait de cette robe que de la tristesse.

Ils avaient de la chance, pensa-t-il, que Lily soit une journaliste : elle avait convenu avec son rédacteur en chef d'un arrangement. Elle s'occuperait de l'article, prendrait quelques photos et l'histoire serait réglée. En cette journée là, personne n'aurait aimé avoir un journaliste dans les pattes. De la famille, seuls manquaient Teddy et Victoire, qui n'avaient pas pu rentrer à temps : en reportage photo au fin fond du Pérou, le couple ne pouvait pas retourner en Angleterre sans l'accord de leur patron.

Enfin, le ''prêtre'' fit son entrée. C'était, comme il convenait des usages, un employé du Ministère. Ou plutôt, le ministre Robards lui-même, petit homme tout de noir vêtu, ses cheveux blancs tirés en arrière en une queue-de-cheval. Il avait lui aussi les traits fatigués, quoique peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que la famille Weasley, et s'aidait d'une canne pour marcher. Près de lui, Albus surveillait le moindre de ses pas, prêt à le rattraper s'il venait à glisser sur les feuilles mortes.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour à vous. », dit le ministre avec une voix minuscule, qui se serait sans doute perdue dans le vent si il y en avait eu.

Un murmure collectif lui répondit et il hocha la tête pour lui-même.

À partir de là, commença un discours dépeignant le courage de Harry Potter : comment, âgé de un an à peine, il avait défait Voldemort ; la manière dont il avait résisté à la haine malgré les traitements de la famille Dursley ; ses prouesses en première et deuxième année ; sa victoire en quatrième année, et la façon dont il avait échappé à Voldemort au péril de sa vie, ramenant le cadavre d'un camarade tombé au combat ; sa victoire finale, enfin, contre ce même sorcier noir ; et puis, sa consécration en temps que Auror, la façon dont il avait servi la communauté magique et cette mort si soudaine qui endeuillait le Royaume-Uni, voir même le monde entier.

De Ginny, il n'y eut que quelques mots : joueuse de Quidditch accomplie, triple gagnante de la coupe du monde de Quidditch féminin, sa position de coach pour l'équipe actuelle qui faisait la fierté nationale. Le discours fut raccourci au strict minimum et à cela, James ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de colère.

Sa mère avait été plus, tellement plus pour lui, que son père. Elle les avait élevés seule, tous les trois, tandis que son père partait en mission ; s'était occupée de toute leur éducation, avait fait en sorte que ses enfants ne vivent pas le nom des Potter comme un fardeau mais au contraire, comme un tremplin pour viser encore plus haut qu'eux. Tout cela était infiniment plus important qu'une tape sur l'épaule et un gentil mot pour une bonne note. Sa mère avait été stricte, stricte mais juste, et c'était l'image d'une femme aimante et forte que James voulait garder en mémoire. Pas celle d'un corps désarticulé dans un salon sombre.

Et finalement, le flot de mots s'arrêta, un silence se fit. Dehors, on entendait les grondements de la foule, les murmures échangés entre chacun s'amplifiant pour finalement donner un brouhaha incompréhensible.

Le ministre finit par se racler la gorge.

« Si les enfants de monsieur et madame Potter veulent bien s'approcher... »

Lily et lui sortirent des rangs, remontant l'allée qu'avait formé la petite foule séparée en deux, rejoignant Albus. Le brun avait déjà sorti sa baguette et les deux l'imitèrent dès qu'ils furent à ses côtés.

« Que dans le vent les époux vivent désormais ; et qu'ils soient réunis pour l'éternité. »

Sans se consulter, les trois levèrent leurs baguettes. James pensa au sortilège voulu.

Une seconde plus tard et les deux cercueils prenaient feu. Ils reculèrent d'un pas tandis que le bois se consumait.

Il était coutumier pour les sorciers de se faire incinérer, désormais. Bien sûr, beaucoup se faisaient enterrer dans des cimetières moldus, ou bien encore à Pré-au-Lard, mais ces cas n'arrivaient que si spécifiés dans un testament. Le choix revenait bien sûr à la famille mais la plupart choisissaient maintenant cette méthode là : la paranoïa faisait que certains craignaient d'être transformés en Inferi par un quelconque sorcier maléfique. Certains sorciers illustres se faisaient enterrer dans des lieux qui leur avaient tenus à coeur de leur vivant : c'était par exemple le cas de Albus Dumbledore, qui reposait dans sa tombe à Poudlard. Mais James ne voyait pas où son père pouvait se faire enterrer : sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard ? Dans le bureau des Aurors ?

L'idée lui arracha un rire silencieux. Il imaginait Constance rouspétant contre «cette boîte qui prenait de la place pour rien» et sa tête si elle découvrait un corps dedans. Non, définitivement pas une bonne idée. Incinérés ainsi, les époux resteraient ensemble ; et leurs cendres se disperseraient dans le vent, là où ils avaient si souvent volé sur leurs balais.

La fumée du feu s'éleva dans les airs, vers le soleil ; un cri retentit dans la foule, dehors. Tout à coup, des gerbes de couleur s'élevèrent dans le ciel, rouges, vertes, bleues, toutes les couleurs se mêlant à d'autres. La famille Weasley regarda le spectacle, agréablement surpris d'un tel hommage. Certains se mirent à pleurer, le feu d'un côté, les étincelles de l'autre. Les membres de l'AD levèrent leurs baguettes et répondirent de la même manière ; le ciel se transforma momentanément en un arc-en-ciel de couleurs, tout plus lumineuses les unes que les autres.

Lucy, en bonne journaliste, prit une photo.

* * *

Les cercueils réduits à l'état de cendres, le ministre prit rapidement congé, secouant la main de James et lui adressant ses condoléances à mi-voix. Molly annonça d'une voix à moitié étouffée par son mouchoir qu'un petit buffet se tenait au Terrier et que tout le monde était le bienvenu et aussi longtemps que chacun le souhaitait. S'en suivit une vague de transplanages, dans l'abbaye comme au dehors. Les craquements explosèrent de partout, chacun rentrant chez soi.

James préféra s'attarder un peu, après avoir assuré à sa soeur qu'il les rejoindrait sous peu. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de respirer autre chose qu'une odeur de brûlé. De plus, peut-être restait-il des personnes dehors. Le brun n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation mais il devait au moins remercier quelques personnes de s'être si bien tenues toute la durée de la cérémonie. L'Auror s'était attendu à des débordements, or il n'y en avait pas eu un seul.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il aperçut cinq personnes. Chacune arrêtèrent toute activité en le voyant arriver : Constance et Marie, en pleine discussion en français, furent les premières à l'approcher. Les deux sorcières avaient toutes les deux des cernes profondes et des habits noirs (non pas que cela changeait Constance de ses habitudes vestimentaires). Marie lui adressa un petit sourire et l'attira dans une étreinte d'ours. James se laissa faire, interloqué par ce geste.

« Toutes nos condoléances, James, dit-elle une fois qu'elle l'eut relâché. Prenez tout votre temps pour faire votre deuil. Votre bureau vous attend à votre retour.

\- Vous avez un rapport à me rendre. », ajouta Constance. Marie lui écrasa proprement le pied.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à lui dire ? », murmura sa soeur.

Constance remonta ses lunettes, ses yeux fixant le sol.

« Désolée pour Godric's Hollows, grommela-t-elle comme si ces mots lui arrachaient la langue. J'étais fatiguée et vous étiez stupide. Le bureau des Aurors est prêt à vous donner toute l'aide nécessaire à la résolution de cette affaire. »

Marie leva les yeux au ciel mais sembla accepter ces paroles. Après que James leur ait assuré que non, vraiment, il n'y avait aucun problème et que oui, il avait peut-être été un peu stupide, les deux sorcières prirent congé de lui. Avec un dernier signe de main et un sourire, elles transplanèrent.

L'autre personne était, étonnamment, Thorin. Dire que James était surpris était un euphémisme : il n'avait pas entendu parler de son meilleur ami depuis le soir du meurtre et il pensait que le sorcier ne prendrait pas la peine de se déplacer pour cet enterrement. Ils se serrèrent la main, geste un peu idiot considérant leur relation, et James se racla la gorge :

« Ça m'étonne, que tu sois venu.

\- Ta mère n'était pas si mal, admit l'autre Auror en haussant les épaules.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore.

\- Lorsque j'étais l'apprenti de ton père, il nous ramenait parfois chez vous, square Grimmaurd. Ce portrait nous a foutu la frousse de notre vie la première fois mais ta mère lui a hurlé dessus pour qu'il se taise, avant de nous dire le plus tranquillement du monde qu'il ne fallait pas se soucier des têtes d'elfes. »

James lâcha un petit rire. C'était typiquement quelque chose qu'aurait pu faire sa mère dans cette maison. Elle ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé et prenait donc chaque décoration comme une blague. Ses concours d'insultes avec Madame Black avaient été épiques.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, avoua finalement le brun une fois calmé. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon Patronus.

\- Les amis servent à ça.

\- Viens au Terrier. Il y a un buffet. Je sais que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, coupa-t-il avant que son ami ne proteste. Il faut que je te présente Fred. Tu ne croiseras pas Albus, sauf si tu veux lui dire un petit mot doux. »

Thorin détourna le regard, se gratta la nuque.

« Je ne sais pas...

\- Hem hem. »

Les deux hommes firent volte-face.

En face d'eux se tenaient deux sorcières. Elles n'avaient visiblement aucun lien de parenté et l'une était clairement plus heureuse de les interrompre que l'autre. La première avait des cheveux blonds retenus par un bandeau, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et des yeux verts qui pétillaient, et James avait une vague impression de déjà-vu. Quant à l'autre, elle avait la peau noire et les cheveux, noirs également, retenus en deux couettes qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Des lunettes cerclaient ses yeux marrons et elle avait les bras les plus musclés que James ait jamais vu pour une fille.

James envoya un regard à Thorin qui demandait _Est-ce que tu les connais, mec ?_. Thorin lui envoya un regard qui répondait clairement _Je n'ai aucune idée de qui sont ces filles et si tu m'écoutais tu ne chercherais même pas à comprendre qui elles sont._ James, parce qu'il écoutait son ami, s'avança d'un pas et dit :

« Puis-je vous aider, mesdames ?

\- James Potter ?, demanda Sourire-radieux, comme si sa tête n'était pas connue de toute la communauté sorcière.

\- Moi-même. », répondit-il.

L'autre sorcière eut un bâillement sonore. Thorin leva les deux sourcils, un sourire commençant à naître sur ses lèvres fines.

« Je me présente !, cria instantanément la blonde. Alisha Braus ! Capitaine de l'équipe féminine de Quidditch d'Angleterre ! »

Après un instant de réflexion, elle ajouta :

« Et ma vice-capitaine, Amandine Dimka. »

Cette dernière, d'un enthousiasme convaincant, les salua d'un signe de tête. James se demanda ce que c'était que ces (cette, plutôt, vu que la dénommée Amandine n'avait absolument rien dit depuis le début de la conversation) folles, vaguement effrayé que la plus petite tente de l'enlacer soudainement. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir déjà entendu le nom d'Alisha Braus quelque part, ou en tout cas autre part que dans la rubrique Quidditch qu'il ne consultait plus faute de temps et de journal.

« D'accord ?, finit-il par dire, tentant de faire avancer l'échange.

\- Ginny Potter était notre coach, dit enfin Amandine, croisant les bras. L'équipe aurait bien voulu venir mais ils sont en plein RTT.

\- J'ai donné des congés à tout le monde. S'entraîner dans ces conditions n'est pas bon pour les performances.

\- Ok ? »

Il était encore _plus_ interloqué. À côté de lui, Thorin eut un reniflement amusé, attirant le regard de Alisha. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle avait parcouru la distance qui les séparait et prenait un de ses bras dans ses mains, le palpant.

« Ces muscles !, cria-t-elle avec un émerveillement enfantin. Oui ! Clairement ! Ce sont ceux d'un batteur ! Je parie que tu as joué dans une équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard !

\- Je, euh, n'aime pas vraiment le quidditch. »

Alisha lâcha tout à coup Thorin, comme brûlée. Le châtain envoya un regard à James qui le suppliait de le sortir de cette situation. Peine perdue, puisque si il était impassible extérieurement, James était présentement en train de mourir de rire intérieurement. Puis le déclic se fit en dévisageant une fois de plus la blonde.

« Alisha Braus ! L'attrapeuse des _Poufsouffle_ !

\- Oui ! On a joué l'un contre l'autre deux années de suite ! Je t'ai mis la _pâtée_ , mec !

\- C'était un poursuiveur. », nota Thorin.

Alisha prit bien soin de s'écarter de lui, snobant apparemment celui qui n'aimait pas le saint dieu Quidditch.

Le salut vint finalement de Amandine. Jusque là silencieuse, la joueuse se joignit tout à coup au cercle et attrapa les cheveux de sa camarade, la tirant en arrière. La blonde eut un glapissement de douleur et James ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, compatissant.

« Nous sommes venues ici car nous avons un match dans deux jours, dit la brune d'une voix terne. Alisha pensait que vous voudriez y assister. »

Elle tira de sa poche deux billets, qu'elle lui tendit. Une fois que James les eut pris, la joueuse retira sa main et reprit :

« Il n'y a que deux places...

\- Pour vous et votre _personne spéciale !_ , interrompit l'attrapeuse avec un clin d'oeil complice, avant d'être réduite au silence par un tirage de cheveux.

\- ... mais bien sûr, si d'autres membres de votre famille veulent venir, ils sont les bienvenus. Ne vous sentez pas obligés d'accepter.

\- Enfin, tout de même un peu. C'est des places dans le carré VIP, hein, ça coûte la peau du c... »

Alisha s'interrompit avec un nouveau cri de douleur. Amandine, apparemment satisfaite d'avoir accompli sa mission, leur adressa un hochement de tête et transplana, entraînant à sa suite sa capitaine, toujours en la tenant par les cheveux.

James cligna des yeux, fixant le vide où se tenaient quelques secondes auparavant les deux joueuses. Thorin fut le premier à briser le silence :

« _Hein._

\- Oui.

 _\- Quoi._

\- Je confirme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- La fierté du pays ? »

Son ami lâcha un rire incrédule.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas. Constance m'a littéralement des congés et Marie les a rallongés de manière infinie.

\- Tu ne vas pas _aller_ voir le _match_ de cette équipe de _folles_ ? »

James haussa les épaules. Pour tout dire, il n'en savait foutrement rien. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait (et vu ce qu'il avait vu d'elle, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné), Alisha avait volé ces places à quelqu'un du ministère et ce quelqu'un viendrait bientôt se plaindre.

Le brun prit tout de même le soin de les fourrer dans sa poche, avant de se tourner vers Thorin. Le sorcier avait encore une expression de franche crédulité sur le visage et James ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer.

« Tu sais quoi, oublie ça pour l'instant. Allons au Terrier. »

Avant que l'autre n'ait pu protester, le brun lui avait pris le bras et transplanait.

* * *

 **L'abbaye de Holyroodhouse existe vraiment ! Si vous tapez le nom dans Google, vous devriez trouver un tas de photo. J'ai hésité avec une autre église abandonnée (dont je n'arrive pas à retrouver le nom, malheureusement) mais petit problème : elle se trouvait en France et a visiblement été, ou alors est en passe d'être détruite.  
Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte du nombre fous d'églises et d'abbayes abandonnées... qui se trouvent presque toutes en France et en Italie. Logique, vous me direz, mais je n'allais pas mettre un établissement français je ne sais où (surtout que je ne connais absolument pas la géographie anglaise). Finalement, j'ai choisi l'abbaye de Holyrood(house ?) et ai sorti quelques petites excuses bidon pour justifier ****_pourquoi_** **personne ne voit un rassemblement de mille sorciers (ou que sais-je encore) et des feux d'artifices parce quoi** ** _oups_** **, abbaye près de la capitale de l'Écosse,** ** _oups_** **.  
Si vous voulez voir des photos d'édifices abandonnés, je vous invite à aller checker le travail de James Kerwin, un photographe. J'adore regarder des photos de lieux abandonnés, là où la nature a petit à petit repris ses droits. C'est juste magnifique.**

 **Normalement, le sol de l'abbaye de Holyroodhouse est relativement propre mais eh, laissez-moi mettre des feuilles mortes. J'aime les feuilles mortes. (à noter que je ne sais** ** _absolument pas_** **si j'ai spécifié une saison dans les précédents chapitres donc bim, on est en automne. Deal with it)**

 **Je ne fais plus jamais apparaître les Weasley de toute la fic. C'est une horreur. J'ai dû écrire tous les noms et les** ** _métiers_** **dans un carnet. J'ai pas signé pour ça ;-; (ce qui me fait remarquer que j'ai inversé deux des gosses dans le chapitre 1 mais eh,** ** _tant pis_** **)  
(*activement en train de planifier comment faire intervenir tous les Weasley dans la fic malgré tout*)**

 **Le ministre Robards existe ! D'après le wikia HP, Gawain Robards a remplacé Rufus Scrimgeour a la tête du bureau des Aurors. Les Aurors aiment le pouvoir, vous avez vu ? (Scrimgeour, Kingsley, Robards...)**

 **Je clos cette note d'auteur beaucoup trop longue et vous fait des bisous. Portez vous bien !**


	5. Quidditch et manigances

**J'ai vu les Animaux Fantastiques 2 et j'hésite encore à applaudir ou m'enfoncer des fourchettes dans les oreilles tant j'ai entendu de conneries. Le film aurait pu être très bien si seulement il n'avait pas tant ce syndrome d'"épisode de transition".  
Ah mais par contre, visuellement c'est au poil. Du bonbon pour les yeux.**

 **Bref, voici ce cinquième chapitre ! Au programme, du Quidditch (mal écrit) et du dialogue (mal écrit). En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **EDIT : - mon avis sur le film n'a toujours pas changé. :D  
\- la montagne sans wifi ne m'a pas permis d'achever le chapitre 7, ce qui est... regrettable... sachant qu'il commence à devenir très long pour pas grand chose  
\- je ne sais plus comment gérer cette histoire, c'est horrible, mais je vais y arriver QAQ**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard et James ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait convaincu de faire la queue pour rentrer dans le stade de Quidditch, flanqué de Fred, qui avait l'air aux anges. Ils étaient coincés entre une famille anglaise, aux trois enfants intenables, et un couple parlant indien à voix basse et qui jetait autour d'eux des coups d'oeil meurtrier à quiconque les frôlait. Dès qu'il était rentré chez lui, après le buffet d'enterrement, il avait cherché des informations sur le match à venir dans la Gazette du Sorcier, section Quidditch. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas jeté un oeil dans cette partie du journal, et il s'y était replongé avec une petite pointe de plaisir. Aujourd'hui, donc, il s'agissait d'un match d'entraînement en vue de la coupe du monde de Quidditch féminin, qui aurait lieu dans deux ans à partir de maintenant. Les Lionnes d'Angleterre jouaient contre les Serpents d'Inde, avait titré la Gazette, et ce malgré la mort de leur coach quelques jours plus tôt. Elles arboreraient pour l'occasion des uniformes noirs, le troquant contre leurs habituels habits rouge et blanc. En voyant le ciel d'aujourd'hui (nuageux, avec des cumulonimbus qui annonçaient clairement un orage à venir), James se demandait bien comment les joueuses allaient faire pour s'apercevoir. Ne manquait plus que le brouillard et la pluie et elles seraient invisibles aux yeux de tous.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que la capitaine de l'équipe t'aie donnée des _places VIP_ pour un match, commenta Fred, semblant prêt à s'envoler de bonheur.

\- Crois-moi, t'as pas vu la fille. », murmura la brun en retour, mais il sourit tout de même devant l'agitation de son cousin. Après tout, cela faisait depuis quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un temps à deux, avec le travail de Fred qui l'emmenait dans les pays d'Amérique du Sud et le sien qui le coinçait au bureau sous les ordres d'une sorcière tyrannique. Il considérait Fred comme son petit frère, ce que Albus était difficilement, les deux ayant quelques années d'écart. Facétieux, bon vivant, Fred lui ressemblait en de nombreux points et les deux cousins pouvaient parler de tout sans craindre que l'autre ne le trahisse.

La file avança enfin, et ils furent emportés par le mouvement. Ils montrèrent leurs billets, qui furent scrutés sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier leur véracité, et ils se firent fouiller avant d'entrer dans la tribune. James ne loupa pas les quelques coups d'oeil, peu discrets il est vrai, que certains leur envoyèrent, mais il les ignora. Il était là pour avoir du fun. S'amuser. Encourager une équipe, crier à s'en arracher les cordes vocales à chaque but marqué. Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

Les cousins arrivèrent enfin à leurs places et s'y assirent, regardant les sorciers qui les entouraient. À côté d'eux, ils ressemblaient à deux personnes qui s'étaient trompés de sièges, tant ils détonnaient avec leurs capes élimées. James tenta de remettre une mèche rebelle en place après avoir croisé le regard hautain d'un sorcier à la frange bien rangée.

« James ? »

Le brun se tourna, faisant face à la voix incrédule qui l'avait appelé. Fred l'imita.

Devant eux, Thorin avait sa baguette en main et avait croisé ses bras sur son thorax, le regardant de haut. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, encore pire que la dernière fois, et une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage. Et surtout, il était en habit de travail, ce qui l'étonna. Son meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à sauter des heures de travail, surtout pour aller voir du Quidditch. James se leva néanmoins et alla lui serrer la main avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es trouvé un billet ?

\- Le Ministère a exigé un Auror pour protéger les VIP, grimaça l'Auror en saluant Fred d'un bref signe de tête. Constance m'a envoyée ici.

\- Comment ça se passe ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Thorin lui envoya un regard dur, qu'il comprit instantanément. L'autre ne lui dirait rien, ou du moins pas ici. Très bien, il ferait avec.

« Enfin bref, reprit Thorin. J'ai pris la perche qu'on me tendait et je me suis échappé.

\- Aussi horrible que ça ?

\- Je pense que tu as déjà trois dossiers qui t'attendent sur ton bureau. Le ministre a commencé à presser Constance pour qu'elle résolve l'enquête. Elle est encore plus irascible que d'habitude, et tout le bureau carbure au café.

\- Elle s'est disputée avec Marie ?, plaisanta James à moitié, craignant la réponse.

\- Oui, en fait. Quelque chose à propos d'être «accro à son travail». On en a profité pour filer. »

Le brun siffla doucement. Les disputes entre les jumelles étaient rares, et elles s'entendaient normalement à merveille. Le caractère de l'une venait compléter celui de l'autre, et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elles formaient une si bonne paire. Si même elles commençaient à craquer sous ce début de pression, il n'osait pas imaginer les prochaines semaines.

Il allait dire autre chose quand une lumière rouge explosa parmi les nuages noirs et gris. Le signal que les équipes allaient bientôt venir, faisant taire la foule avec efficacité. Tandis que James saluait son ami et allait se rasseoir, un sorcier le frôla, pointant sa baguette sur sa propre gorge avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, s'installant confortablement.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à tous au match d'entraînement des équipes de Quidditch féminin d'Angleterre et d'Inde ! Je suis Lee Jordan, votre commentateur préféré, pour vous servir ! »

Une éruption d'applaudissements retentit. James et Fred les rejoignirent, malgré le fait que personne dans la loge ne bougea le petit doigt. Lee Jordan était un vieil ami de son oncle George et James l'avait croisé quelques fois durant sa scolarité, quand le commentateur venait à Poudlard pour assister aux matchs et faire son petit speech. Malgré les protestations de la directrice McGonagall, James savait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup l'humour de son ancien élève.

« Malheureusement, les mascottes des deux équipes ne sont pas encore disponibles, s'excusa platement Lee Jordan une fois les applaudissements finis. Mais nous sommes tout de même en présence de nos magnifiques joueuses ! »

Nouveaux applaudissements.

« Accueillons tout d'abord nos charmantes joueuses venues tout droit d'Inde, je vous prie de faire un maximum de bruit mesdames et messieurs ! »

Une partie du stade explosa alors en cris enthousiastes alors que paraissaient les sept joueuses indiennes, leurs balais à la main. Quelque part dans les VIP, certains supporters s'autorisèrent à taper dans leurs mains, petit bruit rejoignant la cohue de la masse populaire.

« Nous vous rappelons la composition de l'équipe. En gardienne, Amrita Vashistha ! Les poursuiveuses, Rishima Oommen, Dipti Chishti et Divya Haksar ! Les batteuses, Neelam Gurindagunta et Mohana Pipalia ! Et enfin, l'attrapeuse et capitaine, Ritika Thukral ! »

Chaque joueuses firent un petit geste de la main à l'annonce de leurs noms. Alors que James plissait des yeux, essayant vainement de voir l'équipe plus précisément, Fred fourragea dans une de ses poches agrandie par la magie et en sortit le plus naturellement du monde une paire de Multiplettes, qu'il lui tendit. Lorsque le brun le regarda, interrogateur, son cousin ne fit que hausser les épaules, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. James s'en saisit et les mit sur son nez, regardant plus en détail les indiennes. Elles étaient vêtues d'une robe orange, avec une bande verte qui partait de chaque aisselles pour finir sa course à l'extrémité de la robe. Sur leur poitrine se trouvait l'espèce de roue qu'il y avait habituellement sur le drapeau de l'Inde, apposée sur une bande blanche. Leurs protections, noires, tranchaient avec la clarté de leur uniforme. La capitaine, Thukral, semblait galvaniser ses troupes, son front plissé avec sérieux tandis qu'elle circulait parmi ses joueuses pour leur murmurer des mots d'encouragement.

« Et enfin, nos splendides demoiselles, celles qui sont données favorites pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, je veux bien sûr parler de nos magnifiques anglaises ! »

Le reste de la phrase de Jordan se noya dans les vociférations de la foule. Les supporters anglais étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, ce qui n'était pas forcément étrange mais très impressionnant. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'instructions pour s'époumoner à applaudir les joueuses tandis qu'elles pénétraient également sur la pelouse, se postant à une dizaine de mètres des indiennes. James braqua sur elles ses Multiplettes, les observant avec attention.

Alisha semblait toujours aussi excitée, bondissant autour de ses collègues avec une joie non-feinte. Amandine, stoïque, finissait de s'échauffer l'épaule, ses battes entre ses jambes. Elle bougea à peine lorsque son amie lui fonça dedans mais la regarda de haut, presque avec dédain.

« Bien que je pense ne pas avoir besoin de les présenter, faisons donc un petit récapitulatif, hmm ? En gardienne, Bella Johnston ! En poursuiveuses, Jasmine Garcia, Emily Shaw et Lottie Burton ! En batteuses, Georgia Hunt et Amandine Dimka ! Capitaine et attrapeuse de l'équipe, Alisha Braus ! »

Cette dernière secoua ses bras dans tous les sens, comme si elle cherchait à saluer tout le monde en même temps.

« N'oublions pas notre arbitre, j'ai nommé Maigonis Ulmanis ! »

Un petit homme en blanc vint se placer entre les deux équipes, une boîte à la main.

« Mesdames et messieurs, avant que le match ne commence, je vous prierai cependant de bien vouloir faire une minute d'hommage à Ginny Potter, l'entraîneuse anglaise. Sa disparition soudaine nous pèse et ce match lui est dédié. Une minute, cher public. »

Et tout à coup, plus un bruit. James crut que quelqu'un avait jeté un sortilège de Mutisme, tant la cacophonie s'arrêta tout à coup, pour laisser place au bruit du vent et du tonnerre qui grondait au loin. Toutes les joueuses avaient joint leurs mains en signe de respect, Alisha se tenant devant les siennes, ses lèvres pour une fois tombantes. Cela le frappa enfin, lorsqu'il regarda les anglaises, mais toutes étaient en noires, de la robe de Quidditch aux protections qu'elles portaient. Il ne manquait plus que la pluie et un bébé qui pleure et le tableau serait complet, pensa James avec une sorte d'humour noir. Bien que, dans ce stade, il n'était pas sûr de l'entendre.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercie. »

À ces mots, la tension qui tenait la foule se dissipa. Fred lui tapota l'épaule et James se pencha vers lui :

« Cinquante Mornilles que c'est l'Angleterre qui marque le premier but.

\- Tenu. », répondit-il avec un sourire. Par-dessus eux, Lee Jordan avait commencé le compte à rebours. L'arbitre avait fait se serrer la main aux deux capitaines. Alisha, comparée à Ritika Thukral, semblait minuscule, lui arrivant à l'épaule.

« Et voilà le début du match ! »

De concert, les quatorze joueuses s'envolèrent, semblant poursuivre les balles, l'arbitre les suivant de près.

À partir de ce moment, James fut noyé dans les bruits.

Il n'avait pas vu de match de Quidditch depuis longtemps, n'en avait pas pratiqué depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard, et son match contre Alisha Braus, s'il en gardait un très vague souvenir, avait été une défaite écrasante pour son équipe. À l'époque déjà, la fille était forte, filant sur son balai à toute vitesse, le désarmant de son Souaffle dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Les Poufsouffle avaient été une très bonne équipe à affronter.

Aujourd'hui, la blonde était meilleure encore. Sitôt dans les airs, tandis que ses collègues restaient à hauteur des anneaux, elle était montée encore plus haut dans le ciel, quasiment à la verticale, avant de s'arrêter d'un seul coup. Elle dominait littéralement le match et sans ses Multiplettes, James l'aurait sans aucun doute perdu de vue, tache noire dans des nuages sombres.

« Et c'est Oommen qui s'empare du Souaffle et qui file vers les buts anglais ! Va-t-elle tenter... ? À cette distance... ? »

Mais Oommen décida du contraire et, tandis qu'elle filait vers les buts, fit la passe au-dessus d'elle. James rejoua l'action sur ses Multiplettes, mais Jordan hurla avant qu'il ne put lire l'action :

« Mais c'est une feinte de Porskoff ! Haksar se saisit du Souaffle... Elle tire... ! »

Malheureusement pour elle, alors que le Souaffle allait passer le cerceau d'or, un Cognard surgit, le délogeant de sa trajectoire et l'envoyant bouler en sens inverse. James cligna des yeux un moment, abasourdi par ce sauvetage miracle, et rejoua l'action au ralenti, prenant soin de regarder les deux batteuses anglaises. Amandine, dans un geste de clairvoyance, avait réussi à envoyer un Cognard qui l'attaquait pour écarter la tentative. Le sens du timing était impeccable.

« Incroyable sauvetage de Dimka, mais qui ne sauve pas les anglaises pour autant ! Mais où est donc Johnston ?! Nouvelle tentative... »

James régla à temps ses Multiplettes pour voir le Souaffle passer dans le cercle d'or, sous les huées du public.

« But ! 10 à 0 pour les indiennes ! »

Tandis que les poursuiveuses se tapaient dans les mains et que Fred lâchait un juron à côté de lui, Alisha descendit de son perchoir, allant droit à la rencontre de sa gardienne. Cette dernière, toute penaude, inclina la tête lorsque la blonde lui parla. Amandine se joignit quelques secondes après à la discussion et elle semblait plus véhémente que sa capitaine, montrant les trois cerceaux d'or avec sa batte. Après quelques hochements de tête, Alisha remonta et le Souaffle fut remis en jeu.

Cette fois-ci, la contre-attaque ne se fit pas attendre : tandis que Johnston zigzaguait entre les poteaux, à l'affut, les trois poursuiveuses anglaises se placèrent en triangle et foncèrent, une batteuse à leur côté au cas où un Cognard passait par là. Si l'attaque en faucon restait un grand classique du Quidditch (il en voulait pour preuve que même lui savait la citer), elle n'en restait pas moins efficace : les indiennes, désemparées par cette formation et ne voulant pas risquer une collision, s'écartèrent. Un Cognard fut envoyé mais Hunt, l'autre batteuse, le repoussa sans trop de problèmes vers l'attrapeuse adverse, qui fut obligée de faire une roulade pour l'éviter. Le but fut marqué sans souci, égalisant les scores sous les applaudissements du public.

Le match se passa à peu près sous ce plan. Lorsque les indiennes, galvanisées par ce but au lieu d'en être abattues, marquèrent quatre fois à la suite, trompant à chaque fois la gardienne avec des passes de plus en plus compliquées, Amandine prit soin de leur rappeler l'existence des Cognards. D'une frappe spectaculaire (et, si ce mouvement de bouche indiquait un grognement) et d'une grande force, la brune envoya vers une des poursuiveuses un Cognard si rapide que l'autre ne put l'éviter, se faisant frapper en plein ventre et lâchant le Souaffle sous la puissance de l'impact. Pendant que ses camarades s'organisaient pour pallier au manque de la joueuse et que l'une des batteuses indienne allait la repêcher quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, les poursuiveuses Burtton et Shaw reprirent le Souaffle et parvinrent à mettre deux buts sans encombre.

Ce match était un numéro de haute voltige, pensa James en voyant la gardienne anglaise, Johnston, faire l'étoile de mer, suspendue dans le vide, pour taper du pied dans le Souaffle qui menaçait les cages. Tout simplement spectaculaire. Petit, il allait souvent voir les matchs de sa mère, et il ne pouvait nier que son style de jeu se retrouvait dans celui de ses joueuses. Elles étaient toutes en train de se crier des encouragements et des conseils lorsque l'un de leurs techniques ne marchaient pas, et fonçaient sans répit sur leurs adversaires pour leur arracher le maximum de points. Mais leur jeu n'était pas que offensif et plus d'une fois, les indiennes furent dérangées par un Cognard savamment envoyé, ou par Amandine, ou par Hunt, et qui les obligeait à rouler sur elles-mêmes pour les éviter. Après la mésaventure de leurs camarades, elles étaient forcées de regarder partout autour d'elles pour être sûres de ne pas s'en prendre un en pleine figure.

Et pendant ce temps, Alisha, toujours en train de voleter au-dessus des joueuses, n'était jamais inquiétée. Les rares fois où un Cognard l'avait menacé, Amandine l'avait vite renvoyé de là où il venait, et les indiennes avaient compris que tenter d'attaquer l'attrapeuse ne servirait à rien. Thukral suivait prudemment son homologue anglais, l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Les rares fois où James braquait ses Multiplettes sur la blonde, elle avait un air de profonde concentration sur le visage, scrutant chaque recoin du stade.

Au bout d'un moment, il se mit finalement à pleuvoir. Les joueuses continuèrent leur ballet, sans se préoccuper de l'eau qui gorgeait petit à petit leurs vêtements.

Cela devait faire une heure environ, avec un score de 130 à 90 pour les indiennes, quand du mouvement eut lieu du côté des attrapeuses. Feinte ou pas feinte, personne ne le saurait, mais Alisha sembla tout à coup se réveiller et lança son balai près des cages adverses, petite étoile noire qui filait sous les trombes d'eau. Son action ne fut pas remarquée avant qu'elle ne plonge parmi les poursuiveuses indiennes, suspendant tout geste et désarçonnant celle qui tenait le Souaffle. Le public hurla, trépidant, tandis que la blonde se couchait littéralement sur son balai et fonçait vers la gardienne, Vashistha. Elle la frôla, fit un virage en tête d'épingle, tendit la main...

Un Cognard la lui claqua, la faisant relever son manche à toute vitesse pour éviter de tomber. Les supporters crièrent, certains de déception, tandis que la blonde se secouait la main dans tous les sens pour en soulager la douleur. Elle avait manqué de se faire désarçonner et avait loupé le Vif d'Or. Thukral, qui s'était lancée à sa suite avec beaucoup de retard, posa sa main sur son coeur, soulagée.

Uniquement pour se prendre un Cognard envoyé par une Amandine apparemment en rogne.

150 à 120. Les anglaises remontaient petit à petit, leurs attaques devenant plus précises au fur et à mesure que le temps filait. La pluie avait redoublé, rendant au contraire les joueuses plus lentes, leurs gestes plus patauds. Chaque action semblait être réfléchie dix secondes à l'avance, et chacune répétaient leurs chorégraphies avec un sans-faute impressionnant. Alisha, sans doute frustrée par sa tentative ratée, se joignait maintenant à la mêlée, déstabilisant les joueuses adverses en surgissant pour les disperser. La blonde s'était transformée en petit boulet de canon humain à la précision impressionnante. Chacun de ses virages en tête d'épingle impressionnaient James : sur un balai, mouillé en plus, lui serait déjà tombé plusieurs fois.

Mais chaque bonne chose devait avoir une fin. Thukral, à son tour, sembla repérer quelque chose. Contrairement à Alisha, elle ne fonça pas immédiatement. James la vit s'arrêter net, plisser des yeux, puis tout à coup lancer son balai en avant. Son geste fut aussitôt noté par la gardienne anglaise, qui dut le hurler à sa capitaine puisque la blonde se tourna immédiatement vers son homologue indienne pour la poursuivre. James braqua ses Multiplettes vers le point où les deux joueuses se dirigeaient. Là, flottant tranquillement en dessous du poteau le plus bas, le Vif d'Or semblait avoir décidé de s'abriter de la pluie. Ses ailes battaient à toute vitesse, chassant les gouttes d'eau à chaque mouvement. Il était aussi complètement ignorant des deux sorcières qui s'approchaient à toute vitesse de lui. Si Alisha était la plus petite et la plus fine, elle n'était pas la plus rapide : l'eau avait gorgé ses vêtements, et elle peinait à rattraper Thukral.

« Thukral a repéré le Vif d'Or ! Elle l'a vu ! », s'égosillait Lee Jordan, qui s'agitait sur sa chaise comme un enfant devant un arbre de Noël.

À quelques mètres du Vif d'Or, tout à coup, Alisha repositionna ses mains et, rapidement, mit ses deux pieds sur le balai.

Avant que quiconque ne comprenne ce qu'elle allait faire, la joueuse se jeta en avant.

Le temps sembla se suspendre, comme le corps de l'attrapeuse alors qu'elle passait devant celle indienne, qui avait ralenti pour éviter de se cogner contre le poteau. Le balai de la blonde, sans guide, commença à tomber. La clameur se tut brusquement.

Et la main d'Alisha se referma sur le Vif d'Or, écartant les doigts de l'autre qui essayaient de l'agripper. Elle le serra avec force, ramena ses jambes sous son torse et dans la pluie et le vent, tout le monde put entendre son appel :

« AMANDINE ! »

Comme un Patronus qu'on avait invoqué, la brune venait de se remettre en mouvement après s'être arrêtée pour regarder ceux de son amie, et effectuait maintenant une manoeuvre en piqué vers le sol pour rattraper la blonde. Tout le public retint sa respiration, alors que les deux bras se croisaient et se manquaient, attrapaient l'autre pour le relâcher immédiatement par manque de poigne. Et finalement, la main d'Amandine (elle avait retiré sa batte en chemin) agrippa le bras d'Alisha, à quelques mètres à peine du sol, et avec quelques difficultés la sorcière parvint à redresser son balai, évitant de peu que les pieds de sa capitaine ne raclent le sol. Passée l'attente, survint l'excitation.

Le Vif d'Or avait été attrapé. Le match était terminé. Lee Jordan était en train de s'époumoner, sans aucun doute pour commenter la spectaculaire pirouette qu'avait faite l'attrapeuse anglaise, mais James ne l'écoutait pas, gardant ses Multiplettes fixées sur les deux joueuses. Malgré sa position, Alisha ne faisait aucun geste pour monter sur le balai de l'autre, mais il lui semblait voir leurs lèvres bouger ; et, en se concentrant un peu, il pouvait voir l'expression colérique de la batteuse et celle, nettement plus contente, de sa capitaine. Elles tournèrent leurs têtes de concert vers la loge des VIP, le faisant légèrement sursauter, et après un autre dialogue Amandine les conduisit prudemment vers les tribunes couvertes où ils se trouvaient, Fred et lui.

Voilà qu'apparaissait Alisha, trempée, un Vif d'Or à la main et l'autre tenant celle de son amie, dégoulinante d'eau et souriante comme un soleil. Elle avait de nouveau son expression enfantine, un sourire plein de dents, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une sorcière qui venait de se jeter de son balai pour simplement attraper une balle.

Pendant un match d'entraînement.

« Vous êtes venu ! », dit-elle, toute en joie, et plus aucun autre son n'existait tandis qu'il se levait pour mieux entendre la blonde par-dessus les trombes d'eau qui tombaient sur le toit.

« Et vous, vous auriez pu vous tuer, fit-il remarquer avec une voix calme qui le surprit lui-même.

\- Comme si, sembla grogner Amandine, apparemment pas dérangée d'avoir un poids de soixante kilos au bout du bras.

\- J'ai les meilleures coéquipières, m'sieur Potter ! Avec elles, il ne peut rien m'arriver. »

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis lui tendit la main libre. Dedans, le Vif d'Or essayait de s'échapper, sans réelle conviction cependant. Lui aussi semblait fatigué, après avoir volé sur le terrain sous la pluie torrentielle.

Sans un mot, James le prit. Il n'avait jamais touché un Vif d'Or et le poids léger de la petite balle le surprit.

« Pour Ginny, dit-elle comme si elle avait besoin de se justifier.

\- Merci. »

James n'osa pas l'immobiliser. Il préféra le fourrer dans sa poche, espérant qu'il ne froisserait pas ses ailes.

Amandine grogna quelque peu. Alisha leva les yeux.

« On devrait y aller. Les autres nous attendent pour le debriefing.

\- Ça marche ! Il faut que je touche deux mots à Johnston. Voyons nous dans les vestiaires, m'sieur Potter ! »

Avec un signe de la main, les deux sorcières finirent par atterrir. Le brun sentit un coude se ficher dans ses côtes. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, la frimousse de Fred lui apparut.

« ''Voyons nous dans les vestiaires'', hein ? Tu me cacherais pas quelque chose, cousin adoré ? »

James grogna, sous les rires de son cousin. Tandis que les sorciers vidaient la loge (et que Lee Jordan lui adressa un bref signe de tête), le regard de James croisa celui de Thorin. L'Auror, les bras croisés, le regarda sans ciller, puis hocha légèrement la tête. Il avait tout entendu, en déduit-il, et allait en toute logique le stalker jusqu'au vestiaire des joueuses. James haussa les épaules et se détourna de son meilleur ami.

Certaines choses, après tout, ne pouvaient pas être évitées.

* * *

Se débarrasser de Fred fut plutôt aisé, tout compte fait. James se sentait un peu mal de chasser son cousin mais ce dernier le rassura : en tant qu'éleveur de dragons, il ne pouvait pas s'absenter trop longtemps de son poste ; il avait des bagages à préparer et ne pouvait s'attarder, quand bien même il l'aurait voulu. Les deux cousins se serrèrent dans leurs bras, se donnèrent une claque sur l'épaule, et Fred finit par transplaner.

Se détacher de la foule fut plus difficile. Le flot de personnes l'entraînait vers la sortie et peu de gens se décalaient pour le laisser passer, ce qui était certes compréhensible mais oh combien ennuyant. Il finit par y arriver, jouant un peu des coudes et s'excusant platement dès qu'il marchait sur le pied de quelqu'un, et il observa la marée humaine qui se dirigeait vers le point de transplanage, fasciné par le monde qu'il y avait pour un match d'entraînement. Les deux équipes devaient être sacrément populaires pour attirer autant de foule.

Aussi, si il ne bougeait pas, c'est parce qu'il n'avait aucun idée de _où_ se trouvaient les vestiaires. Passerait-il pour un pervers si il demandait son chemin à un des sorciers-vigiles ?, se demanda le brun en contemplant l'idée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Alisha voulait lui parler mais la curiosité l'emportait sur tout, apparemment (et même sur la logique qui disait qu'il connaissait à peine ces filles, au nom de Merlin).

James se résolut pourtant à adresser la parole à un des vigiles. À sa grande surprise, il ne se fit par rembarrer avec un air de léger dégoût sur le visage. On lui demanda sa carte d'identité, qu'il réussit à attraper malgré la présence du Vif d'Or dans sa poche, et une fois cela fait on lui indiqua une direction du doigt, silencieusement. Sans Thorin en vue, l'Auror se décida à marcher : de toute façon, il était trempé et ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus sous cette pluie torrentielle si il pouvait l'éviter. Le sorcier suivit donc la direction, longea les palissades qui encadraient le stade et arriva finalement à une petite tente noire. Le fait que les couleurs soient accordées entre les accessoires et les tenues lui arracha un sourire.

Devant, il ne sut que faire pour annoncer sa présence. Devait-il toquer ? Sur la toile, son petit geste passerait complètement inaperçu. Mais James n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage que le tissu s'écartait, laissant passer une tête blonde souriante.

« Enfin ! », cria Alisha, et elle l'attrapa par la manche, le tirant dans le ''vestiaire''.

Comme le brun s'y attendait, l'intérieur avait été magiquement agrandi. Le plus surprenant pour lui était de trouver sur le sol du carrelage (boueux certes, mais du carrelage tout de même) et personne dans la pièce. Seule Amandine lisait un tas de feuille, ses sourcils froncés de concentration sous ses lunettes circulaires.

« J'ai chassé tout le monde. Elles ont besoin d'une bonne douche, après toutes les cascades qu'elles ont faites ! »

La brune marmotta quelque chose dans sa bouche. Vive, la blonde se tourna vers elle, lui demandant de se répéter. Tandis que les deux se lançaient quelques piques, il préféra s'asseoir sur un banc, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Alisha se tourna tout à coup.

« Il y a quelqu'un à l'entrée, chuchota-t-elle avec des airs de conspiratrice.

\- Ça doit être Thorin.

\- Tho- qui ?

\- L'Auror d'il y a deux jours, précisa Amandine en reposant ses feuilles. Musclé, pas batteur, n'aime pas le Quidditch.

\- Je ne laisse pas rentrer quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le _Quidditch_ !

\- Il pleut, Alisha.

\- Je m'en fiche.

 _\- Par Melchior_. »

Amandine roula des yeux et fit un petit geste de la main. La seconde d'après, Thorin débarquait, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Impressionné, James dévisagea la brune.

« Magie sans baguette ?

\- Je n'étais pas à Poudlard. » dit brièvement l'autre avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui n'en dirait pas plus, avant de se lever pour aller serrer la main de son ami. James se tourna vers la blonde, qui semblait bouder dans son coin, les joues gonflées comme un enfant de cinq ans.

« Il y a des charmes anti-intrusion sur cette tente ?

\- Absolument pas ! En fait...

\- Alisha arrive à ressentir les empreintes magiques des gens, interrompit Amandine. Si vous traînez assez à côté d'elle, elle finira par reconnaître la vôtre à coup sûr. »

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, la tête d'Amandine lui dit très clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas ces divagations.

Distraitement, James pensa qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Constance.

« Bien, dit Thorin après s'être raclé la gorge. De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ?

 _\- Me_ parler, interrompit James.

\- Oui, oui, un détail.

\- Pardon mais...

\- Ok les filles, du calme. »

Les deux Aurors se détournèrent l'un de l'autre. Alisha pouffait sous sa main. Amandine avait l'air d'être un parent excédé.

Puis elle donna un coup de coude à Alisha et James eut un bref mouvement de recul. Il ne loupa pas, cependant, l'échange silencieux qu'eurent les deux filles tandis qu'elles se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux pendant dix longues secondes.

« On veut aider, finit par déclarer la blonde, mains sur les hanches.

\- Aider... sur quoi ?

\- L'enquête ! La mort de notre coach ! On _veut_ savoir ce qui s'est passé, une bonne fois pour toute ! Toute l'équipe n'aura pas de repos avant qu'on sache pourquoi elle a été tuée ! »

Amandine hocha la tête, déterminée. Thorin... leva les sourcils. Il semblait être au bord de la rigolade, bien que cette dernière soit plus moqueuse qu'autre chose. Mais avant que l'Auror ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Alisha l'interrompit.

« On _peut_ être utiles ! Je sais lire les empreintes magiques de tout le monde. Amandine arrive à faire de la magie _sans baguette_ ! »

Elle semblait être à deux doigts de rajouter «Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ?!» mais s'abstint.

« Non pas que je remette en cause votre volonté, dit lentement Thorin avec le ton de quelqu'un qui pensait exactement le contraire, mais cette enquête est de l'ordre du confidentiel. On ne peut pas mêler des citoyens, quels qu'ils soient, à une affaire de cette ampleur. Du moins, pas sans autorisation spéciale et mesdames, je ne pense pas que vous les aurez. »

 _Si je les emmène là-bas, Constance aura ma tête_ , entendit James très clairement, et il eut un reniflement ironique à cette phrase.

Mais il pouvait aussi voir que les deux filles ne lâcheraient tout simplement pas l'affaire. Alisha semblait passer de l'enfant à l'adulte en moins de deux secondes, dès que quelque chose qui la tenait à coeur entrait en jeu. Sans nul doute que cette enquête était le cas. Et Amandine, moins amorphe que deux jours avant, si elle restait neutre, avait dans ses yeux une lueur de détermination.

Se débarrasser de ces deux, au contraire de Fred, serait autrement plus difficile, réalisa le brun, et une deuxième vérité lui parvint tout à coup à l'esprit : si il ne promettait pas quelque chose, _quoique ce soit_ , aux joueuses, alors elles seraient bien parties pour enquêter toutes seules. Ce qui causerait plus de désagrément qu'autre chose, il fallait l'avouer.

« Ça peut s'arranger. », dit-il lentement, s'attirant les trois paires d'yeux. Alisha ouvrit la bouche, sans doute prête à protester, mais s'arrêta net et ouvrit des yeux grands comme ceux d'une chouette.

« Hein ?, et ça rentrait déjà plus dans le personnage que son beau discours engagé de tout à l'heure.

\- Pardon ? », Thorin fit écho, le regardant fixement.

Pour toute réponse, James haussa les épaules.

Laissez-lui le temps de préparer son argumentation, merde.

« James, commença son ami, c'est impossible. Ces permis sont rarissimes. On consulte uniquement...

\- Des spécialistes, et que lorsque l'enquête est bloquée, je sais, merci. Mais même ça, c'est, eh bien, _rarissime_. Chaque expert consulté, son nom est donné à la presse. C'est pour _ça_ que le ministère ne fait jamais appel à personne. Tu penses qu'ils voudront avouer qu'ils piétinent sur l'enquête au point d'appeler des étrangers au service ? On perdrait toute crédibilité.

\- Quand bien même, James, Constance a sa fierté. Elle refusera net de les embarquer dans cette histoire.

\- Et le saint règlement, oui, mais...

\- Arrête, le coupa l'Auror. Tout n'est pas une question de _règlement_ avec elle. Ouvre les yeux. Elle passe après Harry Potter. Pour enquêter _sur_ la mort de Harry Potter. Tu penses qu'elle réagira comment ? »

La voix de Thorin s'était faite plus dure. James s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles.

« Il suffit qu'elle ne le sache pas, le coupa Alisha.

\- Vous m'excuserez le commentaire, mais vous n'êtes pas la plus discrète, rétorqua Thorin.

\- En fait, elle a raison. »

James avait l'impression d'être un joueur dans un match de ping-pong, alors que les regards se fichaient de nouveau sur lui.

« Je peux ne pas revenir officiellement. Me présenter au bureau demain, demander le dossier, aller voir la scène de crime puis _oupsie_ , au final je ne reviens pas parce que je veux _vraiment_ mes vacances. »

Rien que pour voir la tête de ses collègues, obligés de bosser vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ça valait vraiment le coup d'essayer.

Thorin se passa les doigts sur les sourcils, apparemment excédé. Mais il ne rétorqua rien, visiblement à cours d'arguments, au moins à cours de volonté.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire, Thorin. Tu ne peux pas dire que leurs capacités nous seraient inutiles. _Lire les empreintes magiques_ , c'est formidable.

\- Je ne dis rien, articula lentement l'Auror, parce que je sais que tu vas le faire même si je ne suis pas de ton côté. Très bien, acheva-t-il en se levant, mais je ne pourrai pas te couvrir. Tu es tout seul, James. »

Il avait l'air furieux, tandis qu'il saluait les deux joueuses, arrangeait sa cape et sortait d'un pas rapide. Ils le regardèrent faire jusqu'à ce que la toile cesse de bouger et que seule la pluie leur soit audible. L'autre était parti pour de bon.

« Bon, finit par dire James. Comment est-ce qu'on s'organise ? »

* * *

 **Paradoxalement, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, alors que c'est le plus mauvais ?**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et vous souhaite une bonne journée ! (cours time, youhooou)  
À la prochaine !**


	6. Godric's Hollows

**Dernier chapitre du repost, avant qu'on ne passe à du nouveau pur et dur ! J'essaierai de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine mais malheureusement, je pense que j'aurai un peu de mal ^^' (moi et mon manque de discipline !)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, en tout cas je l'espère !**

* * *

James transplana dans l'atrium du Ministère, pleine heure de pointe, avec l'intention de sortir d'ici avec un dossier sous le bras. On était le lendemain du match de Quidditch, il avait réussi à trouver un arrangement avec les deux joueuses. Thorin avait évité Godric et sa lettre avec tout le talent d'un Auror. La chouette effraie était rentrée bredouille ce matin, le parchemin toujours accroché à sa serre, et James avait soupiré alors qu'il y mettait le feu (au parchemin, pas à sa chouette). Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné d'apprendre que son meilleur ami ait passé la nuit au Ministère, où les chouettes n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer, et que Godric ait tourné dans la ville de Londres toute la nuit en sachant qu'il ne trouverait rien. Son effraie était têtue, cela on pouvait le reconnaître. Et elle acceptait mal la présence du Vif d'Or d'Alisha, qui volai paresseusement dans son appartement. Avec un peu de chance, quand le brun reviendrait, Godric ne l'aurait pas mangé, mais même lui n'avait pas trop d'espoir. Quand il avait relâché la petite balle ailée dans sa chambre, il avait été étonné de voir qu'elle ne fuyait pas. Il ne savait pas si un créateur pouvait transmettre un peu de son caractère à son Vif d'Or mais si tel était le cas, alors il devait être un sorcier particulièrement paresseux. Ou alors, très fatigué.

Au moins, James n'avait pas besoin d'acheter plus de nourriture et même si il n'était pas en difficulté financière, loin de là même, son porte-monnaie appréciait tout de même l'attention.

James parvint à se glisser dans la foule sans trop de souci et attrapa l'ascenseur in extremis, se faisant écraser contre la porte. Ses cheveux frôlaient les notes volantes, qui semblaient voler plus bas que d'habitude. Dès qu'il arriva à l'étage des Aurors, le brun sortit de cette cage avec rapidité, longeant les murs d'un pas rapide. Plus tôt il réussissait à obtenir le dossier, plus tôt il pourrait partir et commencer ses petites investigations. Alisha et Amandine seraient sans doute libres aujourd'hui et il pourrait les contacter dès qu'il aurait mis un pied à Godric's Hollows. En plus de regarder le salon de plus près (et son estomac se retournait déjà un peu dès qu'il songeait à cette idée), il devait s'assurer que les cartons étaient faits correctement. Lily avait loué les services d'un déménageur magique (est-ce que tout ce qui avait rapport avec la magie devait forcément le _montrer_ explicitement ? Apparemment, oui) mais qui sait, peut-être y avait-il eu un problème ?

(une partie du boulot d'Auror, avait un jour hurlé Constance à un pauvre junior sans défense, c'est d'être paranoïaque)

James arriva dans le bureau général et ne fut pas surpris de voir que tous ses collègues étaient d'or et déjà présents, si on en excluait un ou deux. Dont Thorin. L'autre sorcier avait apparemment le don pour le sentir arriver et dégager fissa. Ceci ne manqua pas de faire soupirer le brun, mais il finit par rentrer finalement.

Lisa Harris, une Auror de la même année que Thorin, fut la première à le repérer. Espiègle, elle était une collègue souriante et qui refusait de prendre les gens en pitié, sachant à quel point il était désagréable de se faire regarder de haut. Elle l'attrapa dans une étreinte d'ours, avant d'enrouler son bras autour de son cou et de fourrager sa main dans ses cheveux. James en rit, habitué à ce petit manège depuis son premier jour.

« Regardez-moi qui vient nous aider après s'être reposé ! Tu débarques au bon moment !

\- Lâche-moi, Lisa !

\- Lâche-le, Lisa. », répéta une Auror Senior du nom de Millie. Calme, à la limite de l'amorphe, Millie von Doenstag prenait ses ordres directement de Marie, qui elle-même les prenait de Constance. Autant dire que cette ligue de femmes ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde, mais était efficace nonobstant les critiques. Quand Constance criait pour se faire obéir (avec succès), Marie se chargeait d'adoucir les paroles de sa soeur. Le boulot de Millie semblait être de rajouter une couche derrière, les rappelant à l'ordre quand ils étaient trop dissipés.

Elle avait aussi été la formatrice de James et si les deux s'entendaient plutôt bien, il ne restait de cette période qu'une entente cordiale.

Lisa le relâcha aussitôt que l'ordre fut lancé et lui lança un dernier clin d'oeil avant de retourner à la carte punaisée. Le brun se tourna vers son mentor, la saluant d'un signe de tête avant d'embrayer immédiatement :

« J'aurai besoin de voir le dossier de l'affaire. »

Millie prit à peine le temps d'y réfléchir avant de lui répondre, toujours aussi terne :

« Il faut voir ça avec Constance. »

Il retint sa grimace. Bien sûr qu'il faudrait voir ça avec Constance. La tâche allait peut-être s'avérer plus compliquée que prévu. Il hocha cependant la tête.

« Elle est dans son bureau, j'imagine.

\- Actuellement, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Elle a dû avoir quelques problèmes sur le chemin. Va l'attendre dedans, je la redirige dès qu'elle pose le pied dans cette pièce. »

James la remercia. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'autre était inefficace. En somme, elle incarnait la figure de l'Auror parfait et que le Ministère affichait volontiers sur ses posters promotionnels. Avec des traits fins et un air d'autorité, sans nul doute qu'elle serait la prochaine à diriger le bureau des Aurors si Constance et Marie venaient à quitter leurs fonctions.

Dans tous les cas, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le bureau de Constance. Le département des Aurors était normalement constitué de peu de sorciers, la difficulté de l'examen d'entrée ayant drastiquement augmentée un an avant que lui-même ne le tente (et réussisse, Merlin soit loué). Ils devaient être douze à tout casser dans la branche londonienne et se faisait souvent épauler par la brigade magique si leur directrice estimait le danger trop grand ou le boulot trop conséquent. La brigade magique, dont la moitié des membres détestaient les leurs, vu que la moitié étaient des recalés des examens de passage. Constance semblait considérer le fait de baisser la difficulté, voir même d'autoriser des promotions inter-départements mais tout le monde savait que le projet ne prendrait pas forme avant plusieurs mois. Avec la mort des Potter sur le dos, ces mois se doublaient sans aucun doute, voir même une année entière.

James referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Elle était bien cachée et ne laissait passer que les Aurors si son occupant n'était pas dans la pièce : autrement, c'était la directrice qui choisissait qui pouvait rentrer ou non. La pièce était à l'image de la sorcière qui l'utilisait : froid, tranchant, sans aucune décoration ni distraction. Tout le monde savait que les bibliothèques aux murs contenaient tous les rapports de plusieurs décennies de missions et que nulle trappe ne cachait une bouteille d'alcool ou même, soyons fous, un jeu d'échec. Mais normalement, la paperasse si bien rangée était aujourd'hui étalée sur le vénérable bureau en bois. Des pages et des pages et des pages d'une écriture qui lui paraissait familière dès qu'il y regardait de plus près (et à l'envers). Sitôt qu'il se surprit à regarder les feuilles de travers, James redirigea son regard vers la fenêtre. Le temps était aujourd'hui à la pluie. Et au vent, les nuages disparaissant du cadre pour laisser leur place à d'autres.

... Même, Constance était l'archétype même de celle qui ne supportait pas un grain de poussière, et la voilà qu'elle laissait traîner ses affaires ?

 _Relax, James_ , pensa-t-il. Elle avait fort à faire. Le _bureau_ avait fort à faire. Pour peu qu'elle partait à vingt-trois heures le soir, le brun comprenait qu'elle ait d'autres choses à arranger que des feuilles volantes. Une trentaine, apparemment. Et toutes déposées sans sens apparent, au hasard, comme si quelqu'un les avait mélangé en s'empressant de les consulter les unes après les autres, puis dans le désordre...

 _Oh, et puis merde_ , grogna-t-il intérieurement, et il tendit la main pour saisir la plus proche. Seules deux lignes étaient dessus, et oui, l'écriture était _vachement_ familière. Pas celle de Thorin-familière, ou Fred-familière, mais comme si les lettres éveillaient en lui un souvenir qui prenait la poussière. Et le brun avait beau creuser, il avait beau _savoir_ que la réponse se trouvait quelque part dans son cerveau, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce que c'était.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, claquant contre le mur. James sursauta et lâcha la feuille, avant de se retourner avec l'air le plus innocent du monde.

Il savait déjà que Constance ne l'achetait pas, pas plus que les trois Aurors qui le regardaient de loin avec des yeux ronds. Il eut à peine le temps de leur adresser un petit signe de main avant que la porte ne se referme et qu'il ne se retrouve seul avec la brune. Un sourire sans joie déforma ses traits et elle parcourut la pièce en trois pas, regroupant les feuilles en un coup de baguette.

« Lecture intéressante ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix ironique.

\- J'étais curieux. », se défendit-il en levant les mains, montrant qu'il ne cachait rien d'autre. Sa cheffe le regarda quelques secondes, tout geste suspendu, avant d'hocher sèchement la tête. D'un tapotement elle fit disparaître les documents, et d'un geste ample fit apparaître une chaise. James prit l'invitation à s'asseoir pour ce qu'elle était et s'exécuta. Constance l'imita.

« Thé ? Café ?, proposa-t-elle.

\- J'ai déjà eu un petit-déjeuner, merci.

\- De toute façon je n'ai rien. Bon match de Quidditch ? »

Saleté de Thorin, grommela James intérieurement. De l'autre côté du bureau, Constance avait posé ses coudes sur le bois et le regardait avec l'air d'un chat qui guettait un poussin, le sourire effacé de ses lèvres gercées.

« C'était plutôt court, reconnut-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas de rencontre fortuite ?

\- Non. », lâcha-t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion. Avec un peu de chance, son très cher meilleur ami n'avait pas dit à Constance qu'ils avaient eu une discussion fort intéressante avec deux joueuses juste après le match.

Et vu que la brune ne réagit pas à son mensonge (il savait le faire quand il le fallait, mine de rien), sa théorie était juste. Elle le scruta quelques instants mais il resta impassible, ses yeux fichés dans les siens, avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête de nouveau, acceptant ses paroles. Heureusement que la sorcière n'était pas Legilimens : son occlumencie tendait vers le passable en temps normal, et devait être horrible ces jours-ci. Elle l'aurait directement percé à jour si tel avait été le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter ? », lança Constance tout en manoeuvrant pour prendre un dossier par terre. Sa voix lui parvint d'en bas, et il se pencha pour lui répondre. En dessous du bureau. Telle était sa vie aujourd'hui, apparemment.

« C'est-à-dire ?

\- _Par Morgane_ , répondit-elle avec un reniflement méprisant, la tête toujours en bas. Je ne suis pas stupide. Vous n'avez pas pris de vacances depuis que vous êtes devenu Auror, bien sûr que vous voulez en profiter. Alors ça m'étonnerait que ceci ne soit qu'une visite de courtoisie. »

Ils se redressèrent tous les deux, Constance en profitant pour déposer un maigre tas de feuilles sur son bureau.

« J'aimerais prendre avec moi le dossier de l'affaire, admit-il. Juste pour le consulter, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Voir où en sont les progrès. Savoir si je peux aider sur quelques points. »

Constance leva les deux sourcils simultanément. Pas pour la première fois, le brun ne put s'empêcher de se demander si il existait un sort capable de faire _ça_ , parce que c'était classe bordel.

Puis il décida de se reconcentrer et de baisser un peu les yeux. Si l'autre ne se sentait pas en duel avec lui, peut-être qu'elle le lui céderait plus facilement...

« Juste le dossier, s'il vous plaît, marmotta-t-il.

\- Vous savez, on a l'habitude de ne le donner qu'aux Aurors en charge de l'affaire. »

Si elle avait eu une tasse de thé à ce moment là, James était sûr qu'elle l'aurait sirotée pour rajouter un peu d'effet dramatique. Lui dut se retenir de grincer des dents. Elle pensait quoi, qu'il allait aller le vendre à la Gazette du Sorcier ? _Sérieusement._

« Mais je sens que si je ne vous le donne pas, vous allez vous introduire dans mon bureau cette nuit et honnêtement, ni vous ni moi ne voulons ça, hmm ? »

Constance marmonna quelque chose en français qu'il ne comprit pas, avant d'attraper le tas de feuilles et de le lui tendre brusquement. James eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je ne fais pas de copie. », prévint-elle.

James cligna des yeux, regardant le paquet sans trop vouloir y croire.

C'était... Eh bien, c'était _facile_ , et il ne savait pas si il devait être étonné ou inquiété. Ou alors Constance avait un plan derrière la tête ; et le pire c'était que ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

La brune roula des yeux et agita légèrement les feuilles. Elle avait néanmoins un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et qui avait l'air étrangement _fier_.

« Autant j'apprécie la méfiance naturelle qu'ont les Aurors sous mon commandement, autant je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de piège dans ce dossier. Ayez confiance. »

James ne la quitta pas du regard alors qu'il se saisissait des feuilles avec des gestes lents. Puis les rangeait dans une poche intérieure de sa cape. Constance lâcha un soupir amusé puis se leva, montrant la porte d'un signe vague de la main.

« Je vais vous raccompagner. »

Ils sortirent en silence du bureau, sa cheffe au devant de lui. Ses collègues firent à peine attention à eux. Marie passa à côté de sa soeur et, fait inquiétant, ne lui accorda pas un regard. En retour, Constance ne chercha pas à attirer son attention, mais James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses épaules, sous la masse de cheveux noirs, se tendirent. Ce mouvement aurait été imperceptible si il n'avait pas été entraîné à le voir, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. L'Auror avait normalement un parfait contrôle d'elle-même, en toutes circonstances, si on exceptait le raid auquel il avait pris part le jour du meurtre de ses parents.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au couloir et allait pour le saluer quand il la coupa :

« J'ai aussi besoin d'aller à Godric's Hollow. »

Constance considéra ses mots puis hocha lentement la tête. Elle avait cependant un air douteux dans ses yeux, comme si elle commençait à flairer l'embrouille.

« Je doute que vous y trouviez quelque chose de plus, mais comme vous voulez. Oh et, Potter. », appela-t-elle une dernière fois alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte.

James se redressa imperceptiblement sous le regard scrutateur.

« Pas de civils. », prévint-elle, et la porte se referma.

Il resta là, clignant des yeux sur du bois, avant de respirer profondément. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, l'heure de pointe étant passée, et aucun de ses collègues ne venait vérifier si il était bien parti.

Il serra le poing, eut un petit bruit victorieux.

« Oui ! Victoire ! Brillant ! »

Si un employé du Ministère était passé dans le couloir à ce moment-là, il aurait eu la surprise de voir James Sirius Potter faire des pas de danse, les bras levés comme si il appelait la pluie.

* * *

Le brun ne perdit pas de temps et transplana à Godric's Hollow dès qu'il eut atteint la salle de transplanage, tout aussi déserte. Très peu de gens prenaient l'ascenseur de la cabine téléphonique ces temps-ci, à moins d'avoir un problème assez grave pour ne pas transplaner. C'était par exemple le cas des employés fatigués, qui risquaient le désartibulement, ou tous les sorciers qui devaient faire des transplanages de longs courriers et qui préféraient alors prendre le Magicobus pour être déposés à l'entrée du Ministère.

Il avait pris le soin d'envoyer un Patronus aux deux joueuses de Quidditch. Il ne pensait pas trouver quelque preuve matérielle sur place (les Aurors et les déménageurs l'auraient déjà découvert) mais plutôt faire une découverte, eh bien, _magique_. Si ce que disait Alisha était vrai, alors elle pourrait peut-être tracer l'empreinte magique de celui qui avait tué ses parents. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment tout ceci marchait, pour être honnête, mais si la blonde voulait aider il n'allait pas cracher dessus. L'autre problème serait peut-être Amandine, qui serait attachée à la hanche de Alisha comme si elle était collée par un sort de Glu Perpétuelle mais eh, apparemment l'une n'allait pas sans l'autre, alors il ferait avec.

James transplana devant la maison, comme le soir où il avait découvert les trois corps, et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son coeur palpitant. Si il avait été calme, la fois dernière, c'était bien parce qu'il avait été furieux. Maintenant que la colère était partie et qu'il ne restait que de la détermination, il ne savait pas si il pouvait rentrer dans cette maison tout en étant seul. Le voilà qu'il était condamné à attendre les deux joueuses, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment elles allaient venir. Peut-être en balai, pour garder les bonnes habitudes, et l'idée le fit sourire. En attendant, il se tourna vers le cimetière.

Petit, il avait toujours pensé que cette vue était morbide. Et son avis n'avait pas changé. Mais maintenant, à l'âge adulte, James comprenait la nécessité qu'avait ressenti son père de s'installer là. Tous les dimanches, il s'en souvenait, ils transplanaient dans le village et se rendaient sur la tombe de Lily et James Potter pour les fleurir, les nettoyer, et parfois discuter avec les familles qui venaient là. Se faire enterrer devenait de plus en plus rare pour les sorciers et il n'y avait bien que les sangs-purs pour refuser net de se faire crématiser, ne voulant pas s'allouer à la pratique des Moldus. Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow était néanmoins rempli de sorciers et sorcières en tout genre, et cela se ressentait dans les visiteurs qui venaient chaque automne pour fleurir les tombes. James se souvenait qu'il n'avait jamais été heureux de se retrouver ici. Difficile, me diriez-vous, tant le cimetière respirait la nostalgie et la tristesse. Comme si la magie de ses occupants affectait son atmosphère. Mais quand il était jeune, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la tombe de son grand-père et de penser _«Pourquoi ?»_. Pourquoi avoir son nom, pourquoi devait-il le porter comme un fardeau ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Albus était presque un ''exclusif'', pensait-il avec amertume, il ne vivait qu'avec le nom des Potter ; pas celui d'un de leurs grands-parents morts et que tout le monde voulait qu'ils dépassent, lui et Lily. Albus sonnait comme un hommage, alors que James et Lily avaientt l'air d'être de constants rappels du passé.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa mère n'avait eu son mot à dire que sur le deuxième prénom de sa fille, et maintenant il s'en fichait bien.

Enfin.

Disons qu'il prenait tout ça moins à coeur.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, et il dut user de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas envoyer son coude dans son assaillant. Il savait déjà qui allait lui sourire dès qu'il se tournerait et ne fut donc pas déçu de voir la tête blonde de Alisha.

Celle d'Amandine, grognonne, n'était qu'un bonus, décida-t-il.

La blonde, le balai à la main, se mit sur la pointe des pieds. James cligna quelques secondes des yeux avant de comprendre ses intentions. Ils s'échangèrent une bise et loin, loin dans sa tête James se dit «On était pas si proches, genre, _hier_ ». Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Amandine, cette dernière préféra lui offrir sa main, le regard le dissuadant franchement d'essayer de lui baiser la joue. L'Auror retint une grimace quand l'autre lui écrasa les os dans une poigne de fer.

Message reçu, même si il ignorait duquel il s'agissait.

« Super vue ! », commenta Alisha, toujours aussi enthousiaste. Le pire (?) était qu'elle semblait vraiment le penser, et cette réflexion arracha un sourire à James. Cette fille avait le don de mettre une bonne ambiance partout où elle passait, apparemment.

« Ça fait son boulot, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. On y va ?

\- On vous suit ! »

Il n'en douta pas, tandis qu'il entendait sur le goudron le pas rapide d'Alisha suivi de celui plus lourd et lent d'Amandine. En traversant la route, le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser que décidément, il y avait très peu de voitures à Godric's Hollow.

Devant le portail, James marqua une pause et prit une grande inspiration. Puis il le poussa, et la petite porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. Les fleurs étaient toujours aussi resplendissantes, nota-t-il distraitement, nul doute qu'elles rajoutaient un charme à la maison. Si elle n'était pas la propriété du Ministère et si ses parents n'avaient pas été célèbres, James était sûr et certain qu'un couple de vieux se serait installé là.

Une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre derrière lui. La voix d'Amandine s'éleva presque immédiatement :

« Tout va bien ? »

L'Auror se tourna et observa Alisha. Cette dernière avait franchi la barrière de bois et s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du chemin, ramenant ses mains sur ses avants-bras. Amandine avait troqué son expression stoïque pour une plus inquiète et ses mains gravitaient autour des épaules de la plus petite comme si elle n'osait pas la toucher.

« Ça va, répondit-elle finalement en ouvrant les yeux. Juste... La barrière. »

La batteuse lui envoya un regard. James brandit sa baguette, murmura quelques sorts.

 _Uh_ , pensa-t-il.

Il y avait effectivement une barrière autour de la maison et du jardin.

« Anti-transplanage, apparemment. Aller et retour. Et qui prévient le lanceur si quelqu'un rentre dans la propriété.

\- Anti-Moldus, aussi ?

\- Non. », confirma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était quasiment certain que son père ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une barrière magique installée ici, à Godric's Hollow. Le village était à moitié sorcier, n'importe quelle attaque aurait été vue.

Enfin, en théorie.

« Il a dû oublié de m'en parler, finit-il par dire en rangeant sa baguette. Vous allez bien, Alisha ?

 _\- Tutoiement_ , s'il vous plaît, m'sieur Potter. Ça va. C'est juste que... C'était soudain et très, _très_ puissant. Peu importe, conclut-elle, maintenant je suis au courant. On peut continuer. »

James murmura un « _Dis-moi «tu» alors»_ et, après un dernier regard vers la blonde (et un hochement de tête de Amandine), finit par reprendre son court chemin. Cette fois-ci, il vérifia la porte rapidement, au cas où son père avait décidé d'installer quelques autres surprises sur la poignée, mais ne décela rien. Après un coup d'oeil derrière lui, il l'ouvrit.

Dès que le brun posa un pied dans la maison, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre les épaules. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, il y avait eu le cadavre de Kreattur. Dans la pièce adjacente, ceux de ses parents. Malgré la lumière du jour, les ombres prenaient des allures menaçantes, comme des dangers cachés qu'il ne pouvait éviter. Implicitement, il avait donné la permission aux deux sorcières de voguer comme bon leur semblait dans la maison : après tout, c'était l'une d'entre elles qui faisait la majeure partie du boulot. Alisha le bouscula et pénétra plus profondément dans l'entrée, les bras légèrement écartés. Lorsqu'il la regarda en passant, il remarqua qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle avait la bouche entrouverte, prenant par là des goulées d'air comme un presque noyé. Un coup d'oeil vers Amandine suffit à faire venir cette dernière, quoique de mauvaise grâce, et elle daigna lui expliquer :

« C'est une maison sorcière, alors il y a beaucoup d'empreintes, d'interactions. Être comme ça l'aide à se concentrer. Ne la dérangez pas.

\- Je peux aller dans le salon ?

\- Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr, vas-y Alisha. Pardon, Amandine, vous disiez ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- C'est _mademoiselle Dimka_ pour vous. », rétorqua la brune sans lui répondre, l'air vaguement outrée, avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos et ne s'engouffre à la suite de son amie.

James resta planté là, interdit, avant de renifler et de rejoindre les deux joueuses. Pénétrer dans le salon devait sans aucun doute être une tâche difficile pour tout le monde et, si il ne voulait pas mentir, pour lui aussi. Il réalisa rapidement que le plus dur serait d'y rester assez longtemps pour ne pas partir avant ses deux invitées. Alisha avait l'air tout aussi inconfortable que lui, si cela pouvait le rassurer, et James ne l'était pas vraiment. Seule Amandine marchait lentement dans la pièce désormais vide de tous ses meubles, regardant par la fenêtre distraitement. Lorsque le brun s'approcha de l'attrapeuse, sans bruit, il remarqua qu'elle tremblait, et que ses mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient, comme résistants à l'envie de se plaquer de nouveau contre les avants-bras. Ignorant les précédentes paroles de l'autre femme dans la pièce, l'Auror posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde ; elle sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, fixant son regard vert sur son visage. James prit garde de garder son expression ouverte, compatissante mais sans pitié mal placée.

« Tout va bien ?, s'enquit-il, cette fois-ci à voix basse.

\- Il y a beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de traces de magie. Il y avait un elfe ? De maison ?

\- Kreattur, confirma-t-il. Je ne sais pas si il faisait beaucoup de magie, il aidait juste ma mère, enfin, Ginny, dans les tâches ménagères, enfin, il me semble.

\- Vous... _Tu_ m'excuseras de ne pas vouloir passer partout. Je... »

Alisha se mordit la lèvre. James attendit patiemment qu'elle trouve ses mots, sa main toujours sur son épaule.

« Tout s'est passé ici, lâcha-t-elle finalement. C'est... C'est _noir_ , la magie qui a été employée. Un Impardonnable, c'est sûr, et le sorcier qui l'a utilisé... Il _voulait_ leur mort, James.

\- Tu as trouvé autre chose ? »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en voyant que le troisième occupant de la pièce les avait rejoint. James s'écarta de deux pas de la plus petite et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, l'air de rien.

« Il y a des choses qui ne collent pas.

\- Comme quoi ?, demanda l'Auror, revenant dans la conversation.

\- Les sorts d'attaque, de défense... Tout ça a une empreinte, une empreinte différente que les sorts habituels, ceux de tous les jours. Je veux dire, un _Repulso_ ne sonne pas de la même manière qu'un _Accio_ ou un _Alohomora_ , parce que ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, pas la même utilité, enfin...

\- Viens en au fait, coupa Amandine sans délicatesse, interrompant avec efficacité le flot de paroles.

\- Oh ! Hum, eh bien... Il n'y a pas de trace de duel. »

James fronça les sourcils.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les paroles d'Alisha distrayait son esprit de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était en mode Auror, soudainement, en pleine investigation.

« C'est impossible.

\- Et pourtant, James, je te jure, il n'y a rien. Je sens, enfin, de la magie _noire_ , deux Avada Kedavra, le même sorcier, mais je te jure, je te _promets_ , il n'y a rien d'autre qui date de cette période. C'est le plus récent. Il y a bien un vague _Lumos_ , même un _Expecto Patronum_...

\- Non, ça, c'était moi. Le soir. Quand j'ai trouvé les... Eux. Rien d'autre ?

\- ... Il y a un transplanage. »

James fronça _encore plus_ les sourcils. Si c'était possible.

(son front lui disait que _oui_ )

« Il y a une _barrière_ anti-transplanage. C'est impossible.

\- Je ne suis que rapporteuse de faits, et il y a eu un transplanage dans cette pièce, à peu près à la même heure. Je ne sais pas. Dans la même journée. C'est moins pré...

\- N'oublions pas, intervint Amandine d'une voix lente, qu'un transplanage peut avoir lieu même dans un endroit protégé. Ou la barrière était affaiblie, ce qui serait logique après la mort du sorcier qui l'a invoquée en premier lieu, ou bien la magie était trop forte pour être contenue. »

La brune pointa un doigt vers le plafond. Alisha et James le suivirent, regardant le blanc en attente de quelque chose. Rien n'arriva, si ce n'est la voix d'Amandine qui reprit :

« Une barrière magique est quelque chose d'étendu, comme une toile d'araignée. En théorie, c'est assez aisée de passer au travers, encore plus quand on l'a déjà fait une ou plusieurs fois.

\- Et en pratique ?

\- Un peu plus ardu. Je ne conseille pas d'essayer si on est pas sûr du résultat. »

Ce qui coïncidait avec ce que lui avait dit Millie, des années auparavant, lors de son entraînement. Ne transplane pas si il y a une barrière. Tu sais marcher ? Alors marche.

La main d'Amandine retomba. Le silence recueillit ses paroles. La batteuse, qui avait apparemment dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, s'éloigna d'eux de quelques pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, James laissa retomber sa tête et jeta un oeil vers Alisha. Cette dernière avait de nouveau fermé les yeux.

« Du neuf ?

\- Cette barrière est _puissante_ , Amandine.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il y a des points plus faibles ?

\- Oui, murmura la blonde. Quelques-uns, ici et là. Quelqu'un, voir même plusieurs personnes, ils l'ont forcés, mais d'autres points ce ne sont que des imperfections.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'estimer la durée d'installation de cette barrière ?, demanda James. Savoir qui a transplané dans cette zone ? Non, question idiote, si elle est là elle a dû cacher ça... Alors _quand_ y a-t-il eu transplanage ? »

Alisha ouvrit un oeil paresseusement, un sourire malicieux retournant sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait vraiment trouver ses questions rigolotes, et James fut heureux de voir l'humeur de la blonde remonter légèrement.

« Même moi, je ne vais pas jusque _là_.

\- Super, grommela-t-il. Je vais devoir faire une demande officielle. Ou alors Thorin, tiens, ça m'empêchera de me déplacer. »

En plus, ça faisait depuis quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son meilleur ami (deux jours, d'accord, mais admettez que ça faisait beaucoup). Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Et si l'autre n'aimait pas qu'il débarque à l'improviste sur son paillasson, _eh_ , il n'avait qu'à répondre aux chouettes, par Merlin.

« Je la connais. »

James se tourna vite fait vers Alisha. Amandine avait fait de même, et le brun était sûr d'avoir entendu un craquement.

« L'empreinte magique, je l'ai déjà croisée.

\- Ok, ok, ok, tempêta l'Auror, on se calme. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences.

\- Je n'en vois qu'une, marmotta la batteuse.

\- J'ai dit, _beaucoup_ de coïncidences !, répéta-t-il plus fort. Est-ce qu'on est sûr que tu ne la confonds pas avec une autre ? »

Alisha eut l'air vaguement scandalisée, ce qui était une expression très amusante sur son visage rond.

« _Non_ , par les caleçons de Merlin, je sais comment je marche tout de même, merci bien. Sache, James, petit péon, que les empreintes magiques peuvent se ressembler mais elles sont _uniques_ et...

\- Ok, pardon, désolé. D'où est-ce que tu la connais ? Comment tu t'en _souviens_ ?

\- Elle est forte. Il y a de la volonté là-dedans, beaucoup, et tu ne sais pas combien de sorciers tu croises dans la rue sans même t'en rendre compte, huum ?

\- Abrège, intima Amandine.

\- Je... l'ai croisée récemment ? En coup de vent. Tu sais, comme quand tu croises quelqu'un dans la rue et tu ne te souviendrais pas de son visage si tu la revoyais le lendemain autre part ? C'est ce niveau de familiarité. »

James se pinça l'arête du nez, chassant le début de mal de crâne qui s'installait.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait appel à cette faculté de manière aussi poussée, décida-t-il, parce que c'était apparemment inconfortable à exercer et indubitablement, un vrai casse-tête à entendre. Il ne doutait pas qu'Alisha faisait tout son possible pour être la plus claire possible mais il lui manquait juste trop de connaissances pour tout saisir de ses discours.

« Je suggère qu'on parte, dit finalement la blonde.

\- Bonne idée, grinça-t-il. Ouvrez le chemin, mesdames. »

* * *

Ils restèrent planté devant la maison comme des idiots, la regardant comme si elle allait se mettre à marcher. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire et chacun attendait un mouvement de quelqu'un d'autre pour dire quelque chose.

« Bien, finit par dire James en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne doit pas être plus tard que midi...

\- Quatorze heures et demi, apparemment, le coupa Amandine.

\- C'est ce que je disais. Autre endroit où vous voulez aller ? »

La batteuse jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui et de lever un sourcil dédaigneux.

Ok, message reçu.

« Alisha ?

\- ... Je devrais être en train de jouer au Quidditch, murmura la blonde pour elle-même.

\- Je vais aller chez Thorin, je crois. »

L'attrapeuse se tourna enfin vers lui.

« James, tant que j'y suis, si tu pouvais ne pas me mentionner dans votre rapport ?

\- Je... Chez _Thorin_. Pas au Ministère. Je suis en vacances. Je vais aller l'enquiquiner pour qu'il fasse une demande à ma place, je vais boire une bière avec lui, pas faire un rapport.

\- Je croyais que votre patronne ne vous laissait pas de congés... ? »

Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait la contredire, mais il laissait le commentaire flotter loin, loin de la conversation. Amandine fit apparaître deux balais d'un mouvement de la main et il ne put s'empêcher d'être tout de même impressionné par cet exploit. Les seules qui avaient l'air de trouver ça, eh bien, normal, étaient les deux joueuses, qui enfourchaient les-dits balais comme si de rien n'était.

« Eh bien, à plus tard ?, lança Alisha, hésitante.

\- Pas de problème. Je vous envoie un Patronus si il y a du nouveau. »

Avec un dernier signe de la main, les deux sorcières tapèrent du pied et s'envolèrent, brisant environ trois lois sur le Secret magique, et James les regarda faire sans trop s'en soucier.

Les vacances, les gens.

Puis le brun secoua la tête. Thorin ne devait pas être chez lui. Tant mieux, il pourrait l'attendre là-bas le temps que le châtain finisse ce qu'il avait à faire.

Dans un tourbillon, James transplana.

* * *

 **Le plot :** ** _Et James transplana.  
IL TRANSPLANE PARTOUT PARTOUT PARTOUT BWAHAHA_**

 **J'ai relu un chapitre (le 1) récemment, et Thorin est parti d'avoir les yeux gris et, une ligne plus loin, bleus. C'est légèrement embêtant  
(ils sont gris, ok)**

 **J'en viens à lister les différents types de bois pour les baguettes et c'est vachement intéressant si ce n'est un peu relou (vive le wikia Harry Potter)**

 **It's time to do some writing dadidadooou**

 **Edit d'avant-postage de chapitre : Le chapitre suivant commence à faire dans les dix pages pour ne pas raconter grand chose, je commence à craindre mes personnages et leur prise d'autonomie soudaine, _help_**


	7. Confédération et ambition

**me : on aura pas trop de pdv d'OCs  
also me : *jette treize pages avec quasi que des OCs***

 **Enjoy !**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Il arriva devant l'appartement de Thorin, exactement comme il l'avait prévu, et avec un trou dans son t-shirt, ce qui ne l'était pas. Au moins, aucun voisin ne venait voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit épouvantable dans le couloir. Thorin avait la chance d'avoir un appartement dans une rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse, et où la plupart des occupants étaient des sorciers. Qui travaillaient donc tous, à l'heure actuelle. Le plus gros avantage restait tout de même le fait que le châtain pouvait transplaner devant sa porte sans risquer de se prendre un blâme pour «risque de divulgation du Code du secret magique».

(pour sa défense, cette grand-mère avait été _oublietté_ dès que James l'avait aperçue)

Si on en croyait l'horaire que lui avait donné Amandine, donc, son meilleur ami ne rentrerait pas avant un bon bout de temps. Encore plus si il restait pour faire des heures supplémentaires, ce qui était tout à fait quelque chose dans ses cordes. James soupira, tout en lançant un _Alohomora_ sur la porte, puis un _Aberto_ quand cette dernière refusa de s'ouvrir. Le _clic !_ se fit entendre, et le brun tourna la poignée.

L'appartement de Thorin était tout de même vide et assez impersonnel, quand on y pensait. James s'y était rendu deux ou trois fois, pas plus, son meilleur ami insistant toujours pour qu'ils se rendent au Chaudron Baveur à chaque réunion, un endroit qu'il qualifiait de plus festif, et James avait compris pourquoi cette réflexion la première fois qu'il avait posé le pied dans l'entrée. C'était comme si un jour, Thorin avait décidé de déménager, avait enlevé toutes les décorations puis décidé qu'au final, il allait rester là où il était. Pour ce que James en savait (et il n'avait pas creusé très longtemps), le châtain vivait seul dans un appartement qui pouvait facilement accueillir un colocataire, pour peu qu'on métamorphose le lit double de l'unique chambre en deux lits simples, et qu'on rajoute un mur. Le brun fut tout de même heureux de voir le tablier rose à poches à têtes de chien qu'il avait trouvé dans une boutique moldue pour l'anniversaire de l'Auror, abandonné sur une chaise haute de l'entrée tournée vers le plan de travail. Un appartement pour deux, mais tout de même organisé pour un. Thorin lui avait un jour dit qu'une famille de cinq personnes s'entassait dans l'appartement du dessus et James ne savait pas comment ces gens faisaient pour vivre. Tous les sortilèges d'agrandissement sur des bâtiments publics étaient minutieusement surveillés et ne dépendaient que du bon vouloir du propriétaire. Qui ne devait pas apprécier qu'on élargisse ses appartements sans rajouter un prix par-dessus.

James fit son chemin jusqu'au salon/salle à manger et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils les plus proches. Si seulement son meilleur ami avait un animal, un chat, un hibou, un crapaud même, mais non. Il avait cinq heures à attendre. Peut-être six.

Ou sept, pour ce qu'il en savait.

« Je suis en vacances, pour l'amour de Merlin. », dit-il au plafond, qui ne lui répondit strictement rien.

Bon. En même temps, il l'avait bien cherché.

Le brun ferma les yeux, bien déterminé à avoir une sieste bien (?) méritée (?).

XxX

« Constance ? »

La brune leva à peine les yeux de ses feuilles, une main sur le front, quand la voix de Millie lui parvint. Elle émit un grognement indiquant qu'elle l'avait bien entendue, cependant, son attention dirigée entièrement sur ce qui s'étalait sur son bureau.

En dix ans qu'elle était cheffe du département des Aurors, son bureau n'avait _jamais_ été en bazar, mais c'était apparemment un des nouveaux super-pouvoirs de Harry _Je Suis Super Fortiche_ Potter.

Millie ne partait toujours pas, nota une partie lointaine et cohérente de son cerveau, et elle daigna finalement lever les yeux pour regarder la femme.

Millie était une bonne Auror, fut la seconde pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Elle était calme, réfléchie, intelligente, sérieuse, capable de réconfort quand la situation l'exigeait. Elle suivait les ordres, pouvait de les contester si elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément de bonnes décisions (non pas que ça arrive souvent, _eh_ ) et gardait la tête sur les épaules. Elle ne criait jamais sur les autres pour alléger sa frustration, pour se faire obéir, pour se faire comprendre.

Elle était infiniment meilleure qu'elle, et Constance savait qu'elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir cette femme comme Auror Senior, main... gauche ?, et, on pourrait presque le dire, amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, cette fois ? »

L'autre lança un rapide coup d'oeil derrière elle et décida de fermer la porte derrière elle, avant de lancer un rapide sortilège de silence. Constance la regarda faire, les sourcils relevés. Millie rangea sa baguette, remit sa tresse de cheveux noirs sur son épaule d'un geste rapide, et joignit ses mains dans son dos.

« La Confédération internationale des sorciers veut te voir. »

Constance jura tout bas, et répliqua tout haut :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, cette fois-ci ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être connaître l'avancement de l'enquête.

\- Je réponds déjà du ministre, bordel, je ne vais pas non plus devoir me tartiner des insultes à tout va ? »

Impassible à ses paroles, Millie se contenta de hausser les épaules. Constance se leva, fit disparaître rapidement les documents de son bureau. Posa ses mains sur le bois, la tête en bas, prit une inspiration profonde.

« Je ne sais honnêtement plus où j'en suis, Millie. »

L'autre, toujours avec son self-contrôle extraordinaire, ne rajouta rien. Constance se passa une main sur le visage, délogeant ses lunettes, et se frotta les yeux avec le pouce et l'index.

« Millie.

\- Hmhm ?

\- Il y a quelque chose de pourri au sein du ministère. »

Au petit rire de l'Auror Senior, la brune releva la tête.

« Nous avons connu Voldemort, Constance. Nous avons quelques tendances, j'en ai peur, mais rien de bien tenace.

\- Vos _parents_ ont connu Voldemort. Ils auraient dû exterminer tous les rats pendant qu'ils étaient là, pas nous laisser le boulot. Je suis _française_ , même, pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe sur moi ?

\- Tu es cheffe, rétorqua Millie comme si ça réglait la question, puis elle fronça les sourcils et ajouta : Du «boulot» ? Tous les fidèles de Voldemort ont été pris et jugés, il y a des années de cela. »

Ce fut à Constance de lâcher un petit rire qu'elle savait vaguement condescendant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier pour le moment.

Adorable Millie, qui n'arrivait pas à voir que ce genre de choses, d'idéaux, ne partaient _jamais_. Ils restaient là, endormis, et lorsqu'ils se réveillaient c'était à eux de récurer les restes. Constance avait travaillé six mois dans le ministère de la Magie français avant de s'installer en Angleterre et elle avait entendu des idées, des paroles, qui dataient aisément de la Seconde guerre mondiale. Chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus, sauf que c'était à peu près légal chez les uns et fermement condamné chez les autres.

Et ils étaient censés être «supérieurs», par Morgane.

« Bon. La confédération internationale. J'y vais. »

Millie lui emboîta le pas en silence, la démarche légère. Elle ne souriait pas mais une lueur dansait dans ses yeux, comme si ce que lui avait dit sa cheffe la faisait rire intérieurement. Constance en aurait presque grogné mais décida contre en arrivant dans la salle principale, remplie d'Aurors. Un scan rapide plus tard et elle demanda :

« Marie n'est pas là ?

\- Constance !, appela Thorin à distance, se dirigeant vers elle avec de grandes enjambées.

\- Elle est partie en patrouille à l'instant même où Thorin et Garo sont revenus. Vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Elle est partie avec qui ? », sauf qu'en fait Constance en avait une petite idée et vu la tête de Millie, cette dernière savait qu'elle savait qui accompagnait sa soeur.

« Ilyes Forress, qui d'autre ?

\- Constance, la Confédération..., dit Thorin, vaguement essoufflé.

\- Oui, la Confédération internationale veut me voir, j'y cours. Millie, si jamais on reçoit une plainte pour conduite indécente dans l'espace public, laisse-les croupir en cellule. Tout le monde !, cria-t-elle tout haut, interrompant le flux d'activité avec brio. Je pars en réunion. En mon absence, vous prenez directement vos ordres de l'Auror Senior Millie von Doenstag. »

Il y eut un concert de cris approbateurs, et tout se remit en mouvement comme la machine bien huilée qu'était la section des Aurors. Constance tapa l'épaule de sa presque amie (il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une appellation plus claire, sérieusement) et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il fallut que Thorin la suive.

« Constance, par rapport à l'enquête...

\- Pas maintenant, Thorin, quand je reviendrai on pourra en parler mais là je pense déjà être en retard.

\- Je parle des horaires, le ministre nous a donné des ordres mais au final c'est toi qui a le mot final et... »

Constance jura tout bas et ajouta tout haut :

« Si je ne suis pas revenue à dix-neuf heures, vous dégagez ! Je prends la garde de nuit. »

Non pas que ça allait plaire à Marie mais elles étaient un peu en froid depuis trois jours et si rester au bureau toute la nuit pouvait lui faire éviter la tête de pioche qui lui servait de soeur, Constance n'allait pas cracher dessus, merci bien.

Et éviter la tête de celui qui était apparemment en passe d'être son beau-frère, non pas qu'elle le reconnaisse avant le potentiel mariage de cette potentielle relation. Oui, elle était en plein déni, mais si elle n'aimait pas quelqu'un alors autant le détester jusqu'au bout.

Les couloirs étaient tout aussi déserts que celui du Sahara (aha aha) mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de presque se cogner contre l'homme pressé qui passait par là. Constance réajusta ses lunettes et allait pour s'excuser (sèchement) et blâmer (elle était directrice, elle avait droit à quelques égards, mesdames et messieurs) celui qui prenait les couloirs du ministère pour une piste de course, quand elle remarqua les cheveux roux et les lunettes écaillés. La brune espéra que ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas tout rond, tandis que l'individu époussetait sa veste impeccable.

« Directeur Weasley. Toutes mes excuses, je ne vous avais pas vu.

\- Oui, j'avais cru remarquer. »

Constance eut une grimace désolée.

Il y avait peu de personnes qui dépassaient l'autorité du chef des Aurors au ministère. Elle était sur un pied d'égalité avec tous les autres chefs des autres sections, mais se faisait supplanter par tous les directeurs généraux, la confédération internationale des sorciers ( _évidemment_ ), les membres du Magenmagot (qui étaient souvent les mêmes directeurs généraux) et, bien sûr, le ministre. Le Département de la Justice magique, que tout le monde abrégeait en DJM pour aller droit au but, était globalement dirigé par un seul sorcier, Percy Weasley.

Honnêtement, Constance n'avait pas suivi le parcours du bonhomme. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée en temps que apprentie Auror, ce dernier travaillait déjà au Service des usages abusifs de la magie, quelque chose qui sonnait très chiant pour elle mais qui devait plaire à quelqu'un de plus intellectuel comme Percy Weasley. Il était devenu directeur du DJM un peu avant qu'elle ne devienne cheffe des Aurors et ils avaient appris à s'apprécier, petit à petit, malgré leurs différences de caractères. Constance n'était pas quelqu'un d'ambitieux : elle estimait avoir assez de boulot, à diriger une bande de zigotos à Londres et au-delà (quand on comptait les Aurors établis aux quatre coins du pays) pour rajouter tout un département _et_ le Magenmagot, ce que faisait Percy Weasley avec une facilité déconcertante.

Fallait-il croire qu'il s'agissait d'une question d'organisation, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'y essayer.

« Sans offense, directeur, mais qu'est-ce que vous fou- _faites_ ici ? »

Si Weasley nota son rattrapage (le coup d'oeil impérial qu'il lui envoya lui disait que oui), il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, préférant ajuster sa cravate tout en faisant de grands pas vers l'ascenseur.

« Comme vous, j'imagine. La Confédération internationale des sorciers a décidé de nous convoquer à l'improviste, ce qui a décalé _tous_ mes rendez-vous, évidemment, et je vais devoir rattraper mon travail perdu en faisant des heures supplémentaires. »

Le second coup d'oeil qu'il lui envoya signifiait très clairement qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse de même, ce que Constance confirma :

« J'ai pris la garde de nuit.

\- Et comment avance l'enquête ? »

La sorcière poussa un soupir tandis qu'ils mettaient un pied dans l'ascenseur et sélectionnaient l'étage désiré. Nul doute qu'ils seraient les derniers mais ça, ce n'était pas son problème.

« Nul. Zéro. Rien. Aucune piste. C'est du travail d'orfèvre, comme un peu tous les meurtres qui sont concernés par un sortilège de mort, sauf que là on a aucune piste. Contrairement aux autres meurtres. »

Enfin.

Elle en avait une.

C'est juste qu'elle n'était pas certaine de sa véracité, de sa pertinence. Et elle n'allait pas commencer à balancer des fausses pistes à son supérieur direct.

Puis il lui revint en tête le fait que l'épouse de Harry Potter était la soeur de ce même directeur, et que ce qu'elle avait dit n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de présenter le sujet. Quand la brune risqua un oeil vers Percy, il lui apparut tout à coup très, _très_ las, et infiniment plus vieux que ce qu'il n'était réellement. Il lui prit une soudaine envie de s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur.

\- Heureusement que nous engageons les Aurors pour leurs talents, pas pour leur tact, ou alors ce serait votre soeur qui serait en charge de la section. »

Constance cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas si elle devait prendre la réflexion comme un compliment ou une insulte. Puis elle vit le petit sourire sur les lèvres de son patron et elle s'autorisa à en esquisser un à son tour.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, Percy posa sa main sur son épaule, ignorant la manière dont elle se tendit.

« Je vous demande de faire de votre mieux. Le reste, Constance, dépend de vous. »

Percy Weasley était un danger public, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même en se frottant l'épaule avant de suivre le sorcier roux. Ses menaces n'étaient jamais directes mais toujours voilées, et lorsqu'il rappelait quelqu'un à l'ordre ce n'était jamais avec violence mais toujours avec fermeté. Certes, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis et en posant cette main sur son épaule, Percy Weasley lui avait causé autant d'inconfort qu'elle-même quelques minutes plus tôt avec l'enquête.

Comme prévu, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle du conseil, ils étaient bons derniers. Percy se grandit et traversa l'allée de chaises et de directeurs et directrices avec son assurance habituelle. Constance préféra se focaliser sur sa chaise, les mains dans son dos, et s'assit rapidement. Au premier rang, sous le nez de la Confédération internationale, fantastique. Son voisin de droite la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Constance le salua d'un signe de tête sec.

« Monsieur l'assistant du ministre Potter.

\- Auror Reynard. »

 _Cheffe_ Auror, faillit-elle siffler en retour, mais le raclement de gorge du Manitou suprême la ramena à l'ordre avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

(il fallait aussi qu'elle trouve un titre moins long pour Albus Potter, parce que sa gorge était sèche avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, ce qui était légèrement ennuyant)

La Confédération internationale des sorciers leur faisait face. Ils étaient six sorciers, quasiment tous d'âge assez avancé, choisis par le ministre de la Magie. Constance ignorait quelles étaient les conditions d'adhésion à la Confédération mais en faisant face à ces six hiboux mal lunés, la brune se doutait que les ancêtres devaient y être pour quelque chose. Apparemment, ils s'étaient presque tous distingués par des services rendus à la patrie ou une connerie du genre. Ainsi, Constance était écartée tout de suite, dès que l'on posait les yeux sur sa nationalité (non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne). Avant, Harry Potter y siégeait, et son remplaçant était un sorcier tout aussi roux que Percy Weasley, voir même la seule tache de couleur dans le déluge gris. Ron Weasley avait l'air d'être aussi perdu que Constance après cinq jours sans sommeil ni café. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, le ministre avait sorti Ron Weasley de son magasin de farces et attrapes. Le statut de héros de la guerre sorcière obligeait à quelques positions. Le pauvre sorcier serait proprement à la ramasse, donc.

« Messieurs, annonça le Manitou suprême en la personne de Cornelius Fudge, et madame, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en apercevant Constance, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu aussi vite à notre appel. »

 _Pas comme si on avait le choix_ , pensa la brune, et elle n'était apparemment pas la seule si la tête de Percy était une quelconque référence. Mais elle se contenta de croiser les bras et d'attendre, fichant ses yeux marrons sur la figure de Fudge. Il avait toujours son chapeau melon vert foncé, qui pendait à sa chaise, et un costume de la même couleur qui devait coûter un an de son salaire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient maintenant sels et son visage ridé trahissait son grand âge. Mais contrairement à d'autres, ce dernier ne se traduisait pas par un air de sagesse. Fudge semblait juste... impatient, c'était le mot, voir même agacé d'être ici.

Longue descente pour celui qui fut un jour ministre de la Magie, jubila intérieurement Constance. Il lui arrivait de croiser le fer (pas de manière littérale, heureusement pour _eux_ ) avec la Confédération, et Fudge était un des sorciers qui lui mettaient le plus de bâtons dans les roues.

Fudge se racla la gorge et lança un regard à ses confrères. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement devant Ron Weasley, comme si gêné de le voir ici. Apparemment, même le roux était embêté par sa propre présence, ce qui aurait pu être très marrant si seulement elle n'était pas aussi pressée de retourner bosser.

« Bref, comme nous le disions, le ministre Robards a été poussé par, dirons-nous, une opinion publique très forte, à prendre quelques décisions pour les mois à venir. »

Fudge passa une main sur son bureau, où se trouvait un paquet de feuilles. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si il s'agissait d'encore plus de mandats et de lois futures, ou alors des notes, auquel cas il y en avait _beaucoup_ et ça signifiait alors que la réunion allait être _longue_. Constance coula un regard vers Percy et vit sa jambe rebondir rapidement sur le sol, apparemment impatient que la Confédération internationale en vienne au point. Albus Potter, en revanche, croisa les bras, ayant l'air d'avoir tout le temps du monde.

« Or donc, après le meurtre de Harry James Potter et de sa femme, Ginevra Weasley, et devant la montée de... l'insécurité, le ministre Robards a décidé d'instaurer l'état d'urgence. »

L'assemblée de directeurs explosa en murmures furieux. Constance fronça les sourcils et regarda son supérieur. Ce dernier lui envoya un regard étonné. Sa jambe s'était immobilisée en plein mouvement, le talon du pied quelques centimètres au-dessus du marbre. Puis il tourna vivement la tête, sa frange rousse se décoiffant légèrement, et la brune put apprécier le regard dur que Percy envoya à son frère, perché parmi ces gens bien contre sa volonté, et elle eut un sourire amusé.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne complètement ce qu'impliquait les paroles de Fudge, et elle bondit sur ses pieds pour protester :

« Attendez une minute, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par «état d'urgence» ? Vous voulez que je me sépare de mes Aurors ? »

Le bruit de fond disparut presque aussitôt, mais Constance serra les poings et regarda le Manitou suprême. Ce dernier, du haut de son siège, prit un air dédaigneux.

« Je pense bien que c'est sous-entendu, mademoiselle Reynard.

 _\- Cheffe Auror_ Reynard, appuya la brune. Excusez-moi mais en quoi, exactement, cela va-t-il nous avancer de déclarer un état d'urgence ? Pour une seule affaire, je rappelle.

\- Augmenter la vigilance de nos concitoyens sorciers, évidemment. Prévenir des dangers qu'encoure la communauté magique, et ainsi éviter que d'autres incidents se répètent. Prévenir les Moldus, également, afin qu'ils puissent se protéger de ce genre de situation. »

Constance ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre, quand Percy Weasley se leva à son tour, sa chaise crissant sur le sol, et la prit de vitesse :

« Avec tous mes respects, Manitou suprême Fudge, mais je ne me souviens pas d'une décision aussi radicale lors du retour de Voldemort. »

Ron Weasley éclata de rire, qu'il transforma aussitôt en une quinte de toux quand le reste de la confédération le dévisagea. Dans l'assistance, quelques personnes toussèrent également, mais la brune pouvait entendre leur sourire dans leur voix. Albus Potter se redressa également et, ok, Constance avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver dans une pièce de théâtre et _est-ce que c'était une autre chaise qui venait de grincer par Morgane._

« Directeur Weasley, il s'agit clairement ici d'un problème différent. »

Percy leva un sourcil devant les paroles de son neveu mais inclina la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

« À l'époque de mon père, alors que Voldemort était revenu à la vie, nous n'avions malheureusement aucune preuve concrète de son retour.

\- Vous aviez le corps de Cedric Diggory ? Le témoignage d'un sorcier effrayé ?, lança Percy d'une voix incrédule.

\- Pour ce que nous en savions à l'époque, le transport via Portoloin aurait pu lui être fatal. Et mon père, Harry Potter, était sujet à des hallucinations et n'avait de plus pas l'âge légal pour proposer ses souvenirs à l'examen. »

Constance vit Ron Weasley remuer ses lèvres et parvint à comprendre « _Mais on ne peut pas mourir par Portoloin_ » et c'est là qu'elle décida que l'Angleterre était le pire pays du monde concernant la juridiction sorcière. Pour qu'un gosse de vingt-six ans se décide à leur faire la morale, il fallait pousser le bouchon très loin, hors la brune n'avait absolument pas la patience d'écouter le reste de sa thèse.

« Tout cela est bien beau mais nous parlons d'un temps qui est révolu. Je parle du présent, annonça-t-elle à l'assemblée en élevant la voix, et en instaurant cet état d'urgence que tous les gouvernements magiques semblent adorer depuis les attaques terroristes en France, vous n'allez pas apaiser les foules, vous allez les _paniquer_.

\- J'appuie ce que dit la cheffe Auror Reynard, renchérit Percy. Notre communauté ne réagit pas comme celle des Moldus. Nous ne sommes _pas_ les Moldus. Et certains de nos concitoyens sont beaucoup moins censés lorsque le pays est en situation d'alerte. »

D'une manière générale, les sorciers paniquaient beaucoup plus rapidement, et cette situation était vérifiable dans n'importe quelle nation du monde. Peut-être était-ce à cause du statut du secret qui faisait qu'ils devaient vivre cachés, Constance l'ignorait, mais de manière générale la panique ne finissait jamais bien dans les communautés magiques. Les Moldus se limitaient à quoi, un mouvement de foule ? Alors que les sorciers étaient si prompts à sortir leurs baguettes et à envenimer les choses. Certaines affaires pouvaient virer au cauchemar en un clin d'oeil, simplement parce qu'une mégère pensait que c'était une bonne idée de lancer un sortilège d'explosion vers une menace.

D'expérience, la brune assurait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

En tout cas, leurs arguments semblaient gagner l'approbation de quelques directeurs, puisque Constance en vit certains froncer les sourcils et hocher la tête pour eux-mêmes. Malheureusement pour elle, Albus Potter avait quelques alliés dans sa manche, et l'un d'entre eux se mit à parler :

« Il est évident que nous ne sommes pas les Moldus, mais ne niez pas qu'un état d'urgence nous serait bénéfique. »

C'était l'homme qui s'était levé tout à l'heure, et qui la dévisageait maintenant avec un sourire doucereux qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Prouvaire était le directeur de la Brigade magique, soit son ''rival'' le plus direct. Constance n'aimait pas beaucoup de monde, certes, mais cet homme-là battait des records, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Le sentiment, dans tous les cas, était partagé. Prouvaire n'était pas un sorcier exceptionnellement doué avec une baguette mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était intelligent. Constance aurait également rajouté «malin» pour le décrire, mais ce n'était pas la bonne malice. Si il avait eu la moindre info la concernant qui aurait pu la discréditer, elle était certaine qu'il l'aurait déjà dévoilée. Et Morgane savait qu'elle-même était cachotière sur certains points. Prouvaire était de cette race d'Hommes qui ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et Constance était sûre à environ quatre-vingts-dix pour-cent que la place de chef des Aurors figurait dans sa liste de choses qu'il souhaitait avoir. Tout ceci plus le fait que leurs deux départements se détestaient cordialement — elle avait peut-être recalé _beaucoup_ de monde, certes — et il y avait là assez d'éléments pour qu'ils se jettent des regards assassins à chaque réunion.

Pour l'instant, Prouvaire était son exact opposé. Ses cheveux blonds courts et bien rangés contrastaient avec ceux en pétard de la brune, et sa tenue formelle tranchait avec la polaire noire que Constance adorait tant. Et il avait un sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle serrait les poings et les dents. L'homme, voyant que personne ne disait rien, se décida enfin à développer son point de vue :

« Un état d'urgence tel que celui que nous allons instaurer, cheffe Auror Reynard, directeur Weasley, cet état d'urgence peuvent nous permettre de prévenir de prochaines attaques contre nos personnalités publiques, mais également protéger la population apeurée...

\- De quoi, d'une attaque groupée ?, se moqua Constance. Soyons sérieux cinq minutes, messieurs. Ici, les seuls que vous cherchez à rassurer, c'est vous-mêmes.

\- Et si il y avait de nouveau un meurtre...

\- La mort de Harry Potter est un cas isolé et en aucun cas une chose pareille ne va se reproduire ! »

Fudge se racla la gorge. Constance sursauta et se tourna vers le Manitou suprême. Dans sa bataille épique contre Potter Junior et Prouvaire, elle en avait oublié le sorcier. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils, elle ne savait pas depuis quand, et la regardait avec sévérité. Son sourire suffisant avait disparu également, ce qu'elle prit le temps d'apprécier avant de revenir à la douce réalité.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous nous en dire plus, Auror Reynard ?

 _\- Cheffe_ Auror Reynard. »

Par Morgane, combien de fois devrait-elle le répéter pour que cela rentre dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas comme si son avancement était récent, en plus. Mais la sorcière préféra s'humecter les lèvres, réfléchissant activement à ses prochaines paroles.

Elle s'aventurait sur une corde fine, une corde sur laquelle elle aurait préféré ne pas marcher.

« Il est évident que la mort d'Harry Potter est un cas à part et...

\- La mort du Survivant, un cas à part ?, interrompit tout de même Fudge.

\- Monsieur, si jamais je voulais taper un grand coup et tous vous faire paniquer, alors je m'en serais prise à lui, tout comme j'aurais tué sa femme si cette dernière avait marché dans la scène de crime. Si le temps est si critique, nous devrions être en train de chasser le responsable, pas commencer à nous battre comme des adolescents. »

Le silence lui répondit mais à ce moment-là, Constance estima qu'elle avait fait son petit effet. En face d'elle, une sorcière de la confédération internationale fronça les sourcils. Hsiao était une femme vénérable au caractère endurci par des années de politique et si elle ne passait pas tout son temps à questionner la moindre décision qu'elle prenait, sans aucun doute que la brune se serait entendue à merveille avec elle. Malheureusement, la seule interaction qu'elle avait avec la sorcière grisonnante se limitait à des batailles juridiques en citant les articles de lois qu'elles connaissaient pour justifier leur propos.

« Et que suggérez-vous, cheffe Auror Reynard ?, demanda Hsiao.

\- Que vous me laissiez mes Aurors. _Tous_ mes Aurors, et également que les membres de la brigade magique ne mettent pas leur nez dans cette affaire, parce qu'ils ne savent absolument pas comment travailler sous _mon_ commandement. »

Aussi parce qu'elle était sûre de se faire remettre en question toutes les trois paroles et Constance avait d'autres choses à faire que d'expliquer la notion de mansplaining et la signification de leurs rangs respectifs à des hommes plus jeunes qu'elle, merci bien. Prouvaire, derrière elle, étouffa une exclamation outrée.

« Madame, messieurs, membres de la confédération internationale, vous me demandez de chercher dans une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et je vous demande, _honorablement_ , de me laisser les mêmes outils pour la retrouver, ou alors nous allons avoir de graves problèmes ; la non-résolution de l'enquête, par exemple. »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ron Weasley pour bondir à sa rescousse, littéralement. Les pieds de sa chaise raclèrent sur le sol surélevé tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur son pupitre avec le plus d'assurance qu'il pouvait actuellement dégager. Constance sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, au ralenti, alors que le sorcier roux ouvrait la bouche. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir mais elle se sentait déjà dans la position du spectateur qui regardait un accident de voiture arriver sans pouvoir rien faire.

Absolument terrifiant, totalement gênant.

« Je soutiens les paroles de la chef Auror Beydard...

\- Reynard, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Toutes mes excuses ! Mais on ne peut nier qu'elle a avancé des arguments recevables, tout comme l'a fait mon frère à ses côtés, bien plus que ceux que vous offrez actuellement — sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit. »

Vu la tête rouge de Fudge, il l'était, mais Constance évita de le mentionner et préféra couler un regard vers Percy. Un sourire discret ornait ses lèvres. Elle-même dû avouer s'être quelque peu trompée sur le compte de Ronald Weasley : après tout, on oubliait souvent que Harry Potter avait été accompagné par deux sorciers lors de sa quête des Horcruxes, bien des années auparavant, et celui qui les défendait actuellement faisait parti du petit groupe. Il avait des raisons de la défendre. Et sa notoriété faisait que ses paroles pesaient un peu plus lourd que celle de Constance dans la balance.

Puis Albus se mit à parler :

« Tout cela est bien beau, mon oncle, mais en ne nous concentrant que sur un seul homme, nous allons en oublier le plus important — la communauté magique, par exemple.

\- Sans vouloir _vous_ vexer, monsieur Weasley, ajouta Prouvaire en prenant la suite comme un automate bien réglé, mais nous parlons ici politique. Quelque chose qui, peut-être, vous échappe. »

Les oreilles du sorcier roux commençaient à devenir rouge mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se rassit sans mot dire :

« Ma femme est la directrice du Département des mystères, mon frère directeur du Département de la justice magique, et vous semblez oublier que j'ai été Auror durant six années avant d'aller travailler autre part. Je vous prierai de ne pas sous-estimer mon jugement simplement parce que je tiens une boutique de farces et attrapes.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, déclara Albus en dépassant Constance, allant se placer sous les yeux furieux de son oncle. Cependant, cette époque est révolue. »

Le brun se tourna vers l'assemblée, écartant ses bras. Constance fut forcée d'admettre qu'il avait un don pour parler : et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Car il maniait l'art de la parole avec plus de finesse qu'elle, et c'était là le noeud du problème que de convaincre les membres de la confédération magique de marcher en son sens et celui de Percy Weasley.

Pour résumer, ce blanc-bec lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Nous sommes dans une nouvelle ère. Le temps de Voldemort est passé — ceci pourrait être confirmé par notre très chère cheffe des Aurors, qui n'a eu de cesse de le clamer depuis le jour où elle a pris la place de mon père. »

Constance refusa de se laisser aller à une exclamation outrée, tant le coup était bas. Mais fonctionnait.

« Nous affrontons une menace nouvelle. Une qui décide de cibler nos plus importantes figures pour nous ébranler — et n'ont-ils pas déjà réussi ? Regardez comme nous nous battons sur une décision qui est _logique_ et surtout, _déjà prise_. Quiconque ayant commis ce crime ; quiconque ayant attaqué ma _famille_ et s'en étant sorti sans séquelle, ont appris des erreurs du gang des Lions d'or, il y a une dizaine d'année. Et ils sont déterminés à ne pas les répéter. »

Le gang des Lions d'or était une vieille affaire qui datait, comme Albus Potter l'avait dit, d'une dizaine d'années. Plutôt d'une quinzaine, si on chipotait sur la date. Constance s'en souvenait parfaitement, parce que ce "gang'' tenait plus de l'organisation criminelle qu'autre chose, et qu'il avait été en train de sévir quand elle avait accédé à son poste. Il était basé sur du trafic d'animaux fantastiques, tout simplement, et lorsqu'une partie de son petit commerce avait été fermé, les représailles avaient été horribles. Pour faire court, Londres n'avait jamais connu autant d'explosions de gaz en si peu de temps, et la brune se souvenait encore du meurtre final qui avait fini par la conduire sur les traces du leader de ce charmant groupe. Elle s'en souvenait également parce que c'était elle qui avait réussi à les stopper, après un assaut sur un QG peut-être un peu trop brouillon pour quelqu'un qui avait été censé être cheffe des Aurors, avec un plan tellement tiré par les cheveux que la sorcière elle-même avait été stupéfaite de voir qu'il avait fonctionné. Elle s'en était tirée avec une cicatrice sur le ventre et une position assurée à son poste ; et cela lui avait suffit.

Dans tous les cas, le gang des Lions d'or et le meurtre de Harry Potter étaient deux cas de figure complètement différents. Les attentats dont avaient souffert la ville avaient été aveugles, faits pour intimider et impressionner. Simple à comprendre mais moins à résoudre. Tandis que cette affaire semblait être un noeud de problèmes, horrible à comprendre et encore pire à résoudre.

« Là où les attaques des Lions d'or nous ont soudé, aujourd'hui la mort de mon père et de ma mère nous divise, continuait Albus. Il s'agit de deux choses différentes ; et en aucun cas nous ne pouvons les traiter pareillement. »

Il dirigea son regard vers Constance, presque paresseusement, et elle se prépara à l'insulte qui allait suivre.

« Vous, cheffe Auror Reynard, vivez aussi dans une autre époque, il semblerait. Vous avez arrêté les Lions d'or, et cet exploit vous est peut-être monté à la tête.

\- Vos insultes couvertes, assistant du ministre Potter, sont dûment notées. », gronda Constance avec hargne. Elle ne pouvait plus rester planter là à attendre que la situation lui échappe complètement des mains. Percy enfouit son visage dans ses mains, apparemment désespéré par sa prise de parole soudaine ; mais le mal était fait.

« Je ne suis pas idiote au point de croire que tout peut se résoudre de la même manière, mais ne niez pas que tout commence au même point. J'ai besoin de mes Aurors pour n'importe quelle enquête, assistant du ministre Potter. De _tous_ mes Aurors, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Nous tournons autour du pot, répliqua le brun tranquillement. Vous êtes bornée ; ceci, nous avons pu le voir. Au lieu d'avancer les mêmes arguments alors qu'ils sont clairement faits pour un autre débat, contentez-vous de réfuter les miens ; à moins que vous ne le puissiez pas ? »

Il pointa un doigt impérieux sur elle, tandis que la brune serrait les poings et les dents.

La spontanéité. Bien. Compris. C'était un faux ami qu'elle côtoyait souvent.

« Je maintiens ma position : vous vivez coincée dans votre première enquête en tant que cheffe Auror. Vos solutions ne marcheront pas à tous les coups. Et ici, elles sont clairement inefficaces, vu le peu d'indice que vous avez récolté. Je dis : concentrons-nous sur le plus important. Nos concitoyens. Le meurtre de mes parents ne restera pas impuni mais en attendant que les coupables soient attrapés et jugés, nous avons envers la communauté magique un devoir de protection. Ainsi qu'envers nos dirigeants, qui sont sans aucun doute les prochaines victimes si la situation vient à se répéter. »

Les paroles d'Albus Potter ne rencontrèrent que du silence, tandis qu'il joignait ses mains dans son dos. Puis, à la gauche de Constance, s'éleva un début d'applaudissement, suivi de près par une autre paire de main ; et ce, jusqu'à ce que le trois-quart des directeurs des différents départements se soient mis à applaudir le jeune homme comme si il venait de réciter la bonne parole.

Percy Weasley lui envoya un regard qui lui disait clairement que la prochaine fois, elle ne serait pas conviée au rassemblement. Quand Constance détourna les yeux pour observer la réaction de Ron, elle vit que ce dernier était immobile, toujours debout, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle redescendit le regard et vit Albus : un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, il l'épiait du coin de l'oeil tout en savourant son triomphe. Constance serra encore plus les poings, sentit ses ongles contre ses paumes mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle était verte. Et elle avait perdu.

Ce fut finalement Fudge, dans un sursaut de clarté, qui ramena le silence dans la salle. Il tapa sur son bureau une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et finalement l'ordre revint. Le sorcier ne cachait pas son admiration vers Albus Potter, peut-être plus qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour le père.

« Si cette petite séance de débat est terminée, peut-être pouvons-nous tous retourner à nos occupations. Comme l'a dit l'assistant du ministre Potter, cette décision a déjà été prise. Il ne s'agit pas de la discuter avec vous mais tout simplement de vous informer. »

La décision avait été prise par le ministre, certes, mais tout le monde savait que la confédération internationale des sorciers devait la voter. Et ceci se faisait généralement après un petit temps de débat avec les directeurs des différents départements du ministère. Ce genre de choses n'arrivaient pas souvent, alors il était rare qu'une décision du ministre lui-même soit refoulée par la confédération internationale : et ici, il n'y avait aucun suspens quant au résultat du vote.

Fudge déclara la séance fermée, et un à un tous les directeurs quittèrent la salle, certains parlant entre eux tandis que d'autres se dépêchaient de retourner à leur lieu de travail. Constance découvrit soudainement qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ce n'était pas un charme ou un maléfice quelconque ; seulement, elle se sentait paralysée par la colère qu'elle ressentait.

Elle s'y était attendue. Cela ne rendait pas la décision plus agréable. Puis une réalisation soudaine vint à elle et elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers les grandes portes en bois d'un pas résolu, ignorant les deux personnes restantes dans la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa main se posa sur l'un des battants qu'elle en sentit une aller sur son épaule : la sorcière la chassa vivement et se retourna. Albus Potter, encore lui, croisa les bras, tandis que Percy les rejoignait à pas mesurés.

« Vous m'avez l'air pressée, cheffe Auror Reynard.

\- Ceci, je crois, ne sont pas vos affaires, cracha-t-elle en retour en tentant d'ouvrir la porte sans succès.

\- Je pense au contraire savoir où vous allez, et je suis là pour vous arrêter. »

Constance leva les deux sourcils, peu impressionnée. Entre eux deux, il était clair qu'elle gagnait le duel sans problème. Mais le brun ne semblait pas se soucier de ce détail.

« Le ministre Robards vous écouterait, sans aucun doute, continua-t-il. Après tout, vous êtes assez... proches —

\- Et _ceci_ est une insulte à mon professionnalisme. »

Si il continuait, elle ne ressentirait pas beaucoup de remord quand elle l'enverrait voler à travers la pièce. Peu importe les conséquences. La colère qui battait à ses tempes était beaucoup trop sourde pour qu'elle se soucie de l'après. Heureusement (?) pour elle que Percy vola à sa rescousse, posant sur son bras une main lourde, qu'il refusa d'enlever malgré son mouvement sec pour la déloger.

« Albus, le débat est terminé. Si tu pouvais t'empêcher de réprimander mes employés à ma place, j'en serai ravi.

\- Un simple avertissement, mon oncle. Cheffe Auror Reynard. À partir de maintenant, vous êtes surveillée. Vos actions seront épiées. Je peux être miséricordieux et oublier nos différents, mais pas la confédération internationale. Encore moins Fudge, et Merlin sait que le Manitou suprême possède quelques pouvoirs sur ce ministère. »

La brune sentit le souffle chaud de la respiration du jeune Potter mais se força à rester immobile, les yeux devant elle, tandis qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille :

« J'imagine que vous tenez à votre travail, Reynard, alors tenez-vous à carreaux et faites ce que l'on vous ordonne et tout ira bien. »

Il s'écarta, la regarda avec un dernier sourire puis poussa la porte et s'éloigna d'un pas presque bondissant, les mains dans les poches de son costume. Le silence s'étira entre Percy et elle, avant que le roux ne lui dise :

« Nous avons des mots à nous dire, vous et moi. »

Et ceci signifiait qu'elle était plus profondément dans la merde qu'elle ne le croyait, ce qui était une très mauvaise nouvelle pour tout le monde.

XxX

Thorin passait une journée passable, se dit-il en regardant son bureau d'un air vide, mais elle ne devait pas être pire que celle de sa supérieure. Trente minutes après la réunion de la confédération internationale et on murmurait déjà qu'il y avait eu quelques remous durant cette dernière. Et des remous qui n'allaient pas en leur faveur à eux, les Aurors, et ceci fut confirmé dès qu'ils avaient aperçus la tête de Constance, possiblement meurtrière, et celle de leur grand directeur de la justice magique, Percy Weasley. Et ce dernier avait eu l'air encore plus furieux qu'elle, ce qui était tout de même un niveau dur à atteindre. Constance était juste passée en coup de vent donner sa baguette à Millie avant de disparaître dans le couloir avec le roux, sans aucun doute pour son bureau. Plus personne n'avait rien entendu depuis, le sort d'isolation apparemment très efficace. Les coups d'oeil inquiets que Millie lançait parfois vers la porte de leur département n'augurait rien de bon et le châtain lui-même rongeait son frein.

En attendant, tout le département n'était pas plongé dans la misère de l'attente. Marie était revenue de sa patrouille avec Ilyes absolument béate de quelque chose. Les deux sorciers avaient les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés et franchement, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour mettre deux et deux ensemble et deviner qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que patrouiller dans les rues de Londres. Maintenant, les deux tourtereaux se lançaient des regards à faire vomir un arc-en-ciel lui-même et Thorin était à deux doigts de remplir une plainte pour conduite indécente. Non pas que l'Auror n'était pas heureux pour la relation apparemment plus qu'épanouie de ses collègues de travail mais, _merde_ , il avait ses limites. Et son taux de glucose, vu qu'il se sentait attraper le diabète dès qu'il regardait les deux sorciers. Si Constance avait été là, sans nul doute qu'un bureau aurait déjà été renversé. En attendant, l'extrémité sa baguette, qui était posée sur le bureau de Millie, brillait d'une lueur rouge vive. Les baguettes étaient des individus à part entière mais ce genre de réaction étonnait toujours autant le châtain. Apparemment, la brune avait transmis sa haine au bout de bois magique.

« Il est dix-huit heures trente, annonça Marie au bout d'un moment, après avoir regardé son petit-ami une énième fois. Pas de nouvelles de ma soeur ?

\- Toujours dans le bureau du directeur Weasley, répondit Garo, un Auror plus âgé que Thorin. Depuis quatre heures.

\- Évidemment qu'elle allait trouver un moyen d'éviter de rentrer à la maison... », grommela la brune en se plongeant dans un rapport quelconque. Par-dessus son dos, Thorin et Millie échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Marie était la seconde de Constance, mais actuellement le courant semblait ne plus passer du tout. Non pas que les soeurs jumelles n'étaient pas autorisées à ne _pas_ s'entendre mais dans le contexte actuel, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver. Tout cela était le résultat de longues tensions, et si James pensait que la situation était nouvelle (si sa grimace, il y avait deux jours, était une quelconque indication que _oui_ ) alors il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil. Personne ne savait pourquoi, à part peut-être Millie, et encore rien n'était moins sûr.

Thorin appréciait Constance, voyez-vous. Elle était une bonne cheffe, malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire sur elle et tout ce qu'elle faisait qui pouvait potentiellement indiquer le contraire. Tandis que Marie lui semblait... fausse. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui faisait que le châtain n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier, et vu le comportement distant que Millie avait envers la seconde, elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Si on leur demandait de choisir leur camp, les deux savaient déjà qui ils soutiendraient, mais il n'en était pas de même pour tous les Aurors de la branche londonienne, sans compter tous ceux établis en Angleterre dans les annexes du Ministère. Il avait des atomes crochus avec Constance, certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était plus facile à approcher que sa soeur jumelle. Pour beaucoup, Marie était beaucoup plus simple, gentille, attentionnée... Bref, tout ça faisait que Marie avait plus d'admirateurs que Constance. Et c'était mauvais. Car en des temps pareils, une autorité discutée pouvait faire plus de ravage que n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Bon, déclara Marie en se levant, s'étirant le dos. On ne va pas rester là à pourrir en attendant ma soeur. Vous êtes autorisés à partir, tous. »

La brune prit sa cape de voyage, tandis que les autres Aurors exprimaient leur contentement avec des soupirs ravis. Millie se leva et regarda Marie dans les yeux, sérieuse.

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas. Constance a dit, jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Pas avant.

\- Et _je_ dis qu'ils peuvent rentrer chez eux. Regarde moi ça, Millie, il n'y a pas une alerte, pas un problème. La garde de nuit peut prendre le relai.

\- Justement, la garde de nuit c'est _Constance_ , et elle n'est pas là ! »

La brune soupira avant de trifouiller dans sa poche et d'en sortir un badge.

« Seconde de l'unité londonienne des Aurors, Millie. Ils peuvent partir, le bureau peut survivre trente minutes sans quelqu'un à l'intérieur. On y va, tous. »

Thorin contempla, impuissant, tous ses collègues s'en aller un par un sans se soucier de, oh, je ne sais pas moi, leur boulot ? Si ça pouvait le rassurer, Millie n'avait pas l'air plus ravie que lui, regardant la foule avec une expression atterrée sur le visage. Et pour qu'elle laisse entrevoir une émotion, alors l'Auror devait être plus atteinte que d'habitude. Ilyes fut le dernier à claquer la porte, leur envoyant sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi un regard noir. Thorin se détendit dans sa chaise, regardant le plafond comme si il détenait le secret de l'univers.

« Ça pue, lança-t-il dans le silence du bureau.

\- Complètement. », acquiesça Millie après un temps de silence.

Le châtain se redressa et la vit se passer une main sur le visage, apparemment fatiguée.

« Tu devrais partir, toi aussi, finit-elle par déclarer. Ce n'est pas négociable, interrompit-elle en le voyant prêt à protester. Je vais rester ici à attendre Constance, lui expliquer la situation, que sais-je encore. Rentre te reposer.

\- Je peux rester ici à ta place. Tu m'as l'air plus fatiguée que moi.

\- Non. De toute façon, je dois appeler Lia, ce sera plus simple de le faire depuis la cheminée du bureau que de chez moi. File. »

Il ne savait absolument pas qui était Lia et ne chercha pas à le découvrir. Millie avait l'air trop fatiguée pour remarquer qu'elle avait laissé échapper un prénom.

La journée n'avait pas si bien commencée, se dit Thorin en enfilant sa cape et en saluant sa collègue. Mais il avait espéré qu'elle prenne une autre tournure. Quand il était rentré de sa patrouille pour avertir Constance de la réunion de la confédération internationale, Millie avait eu l'air amusée. Sa supérieure, un peu saoulée qu'on la convoque à droite à gauche, mais c'était compréhensible. Mais au fur et à mesure que les heures étaient passées, l'ambiance était devenue de plus en plus sombre. Millie s'était renfrognée, penchée sur des feuilles qu'elle avait systématiquement cachée dès que quelqu'un passait derrière son dos.

Et le châtain n'aimait pas l'idée de quitter son poste, même si il n'avait plus rien à faire. L'enquête Potter était au point mort, certes, mais il continuait de penser que si il tournait et retournait le problème dans tous les sens dans sa tête, il finirait par découvrir un début de réponse à l'énigme. Même si pour l'instant, il revenait toujours les mains vides, et peut-être que Constance s'en était rendue compte puisqu'elle avait commencé à leur donner des tâches annexes au lieu de les faire travailler uniquement sur le meurtre du Survivant. Rien de très engageant, donc.

Thorin arriva devant la porte de son appartement en transplanant, heureusement sans se désartibuler. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, il se gela tout à coup.

Il y avait quelqu'un chez lui. Quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour ne pas remettre le sortilège en place une fois rentré, certes, mais tout de même quelqu'un. Thorin passa rapidement en revue les différentes invitations qu'il avait lancé à ses rares amis et revint avec du blanc : il n'attendait personne aujourd'hui. Et si c'était le cas, il ne l'aurait certainement pas invité à rentrer chez lui alors qu'il était absent.

Le châtain se saisit de sa baguette, coincée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, et poussa doucement la porte de façon à ne pas la faire grincer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans l'entrée et vit de la lumière du salon. Des cambrioleurs ? Il dût étouffer un rire à l'idée qu'un quelconque sorcier se soit introduit chez lui pour le voler. Il n'avait absolument rien de valeur chez lui : un reste du temps où il s'était tâté à déménager avant de finalement renoncer à l'idée. Dans tous les cas, si il s'agissait effectivement d'un voleur, ce dernier serait bien déçu en constatant qu'il n'avait rien _et_ en se recevant un sort par la même occasion.

Thorin avança à petit pas, prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer le plancher, et pointa un vase de sa baguette. C'était bien l'un des seuls vestiges qui avait survécu à son ancien projet. Dans le salon, dans l'embrasure de la porte, il distingua une silhouette avachie sur son canapé. Interloqué, il décida de ranger cette information pour plus tard : il pourrait interroger l'intrus une fois ce dernier neutralisé. Avec cette décision, il fit léviter le vase et poussa violemment la porte de son salon. D'un geste souple de la baguette, il lança le projectile sur l'homme qui occupait son canapé, avant même de pouvoir la reconnaître. L'autre eut un cri de surprise et se protégea la tête avec son avant-bras, où le vase alla exploser dans un bruit de verre brisé. Thorin arrêta tout mouvement en voyant une touffe de cheveux noirs et leva les sourcils.

« James ? »

Le châtain soupira, cherchant à calmer son coeur palpitant, et rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. Ses mains tremblaient encore à cause de l'adrénaline.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Est-ce que tu viens de me lancer un _vase_ en pleine figure ?!

\- Tu t'es introduit chez moi illégalement !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas mis les bons sortilèges sur ta poignée !

\- Généralement, on ne rentre pas chez les gens alors qu'ils sont absents !

\- J'allais pas débarquer au bureau alors que je suis en congé ! »

Certaines personnes avaient beaucoup de chance, se dit Thorin en soupirant une nouvelle fois, avant de fermer les yeux pour calmer la migraine qui commençait à poindre le bout de son nez.

Il aimait beaucoup son meilleur ami, certes, mais ses cris de protestation étaient la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre actuellement, alors que celui qui était dans son bon droit ici n'était clairement pas le brun. Mais comme il était un hôte poli, tout de même, il fit signe à James de s'asseoir dans le même canapé qu'il venait juste de quitter, ce que l'autre fit sans protester (pour une fois), puis partit se chercher à boire dans la cuisine. Son instinct d'homme anglais lui commanda un thé et Thorin décida de ne pas lutter : de toute façon, il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Pendant quelques minutes, ce ne fut que le bruit de sa bouilloire et ses pensées, ainsi que la demande de James d'avoir un verre d'eau seulement, merci beaucoup Thorin. Le châtain dut au moins reconnaître, après une rapide inspection de ses placards, que le brun avait été au moins assez poli pour ne pas se servir lui-même dans les verres. Thorin ramena le tout sur un plateau avant de s'avachir à l'autre bout du canapé, sentant sur lui le regard alerte de James.

« Bon, finit-il par dire dans le silence tendu de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne peux pas rendre visite à mon meilleur ami sans arrière-pensée ? »

Thorin leva les deux sourcils et sirota sa tasse de thé, doucement, lentement, afin de bien montrer ce qu'il pensait de cette réponse.

Elle était totalement stupide. James avait cette lueur dans le regard qui criait que l'Auror était de sortie, et généralement quand il l'était cela voulait dire qu'il avait un objectif clair. Un petit débordement du métier, peut-être, et à force de l'observer on apprenait à le reconnaître. Le simple fait que James ait été assez alerte pour éviter un vase — ou plutôt, le dévier — montrait qu'il était déjà perdu dans son rôle.

« Ok, désolé, finit par admettre le brun en reposant son verre d'eau. Je viens _peut-être_ avec un but mais je voulais aussi savoir comment tu allais.

\- Crevé, je travaille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Au lieu de lever les yeux au ciel comme un James exaspéré l'aurait fait, le brun l'étudia quelques secondes avant de dire lentement :

« Je n'arrive pas au bon moment. »

Bien joué, Sherlock. Thorin était tenté de le dire avant de finalement renoncer. Il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer une énième référence moldu à son meilleur ami.

« Tu es encore en colère pour hier, aussi.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée de te voir caracoler à droite à gauche dans l'inconnu avec deux femmes que tu ne connais pas, finit par avouer Thorin. Toi-même, tu ne sais pas ce que tu cherches.

\- Tant que j'ai le but, peu importe la manière. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez plus d'indices que moi, au bureau. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il sentait poindre l'agacement, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose dans une discussion. Le châtain se força à respirer par le nez, lentement, afin de se calmer les nerfs.

Si c'était là toutes les capacités qu'il possédait, alors il ferait mieux de rendre son badge d'Auror.

« Le fait est que nous travaillons en groupe. On ne part pas à la chasse aux pistes sans autorisation, avec deux filles qui ont visiblement autant d'expérience qu'un élève de onze ans à Poudlard.

\- Il suffit juste de ne pas se faire attraper et alors je n'aurai aucun souci avec Con —

\- Sauf que James, si tu t'aventures plus loin, tu vas forcément finir par croiser la route de quelques Aurors, si ce n'est _Constance_ ou _Millie_ elles-mêmes et elles seront beaucoup moins clémentes que —

\- Tu vas me dénoncer ? »

Thorin rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermé, et planta sur son meilleur ami un regard meurtrier. Cette fois-ci, il était proprement énervé, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait ce genre de discussion avec celui qui était normalement censé le connaître le mieux, ou une connerie du genre qui faisait qu'ils étaient, vous savez, _meilleurs amis_. James, dans toute son ignorance, sembla tout de même percevoir qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas puisqu'il se tassa légèrement dans le coin du canapé, la tête haute.

À moins que ce ne soit tout simplement le Regard, qui lui disait clairement qu'il allait se manger un sort dans peu de temps si il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je veux dire, c'est logique, et tu adores la logique. »

 _Et le règlement_ , ne fut pas dit mais entendu clairement et nettement, et Thorin se leva pour aller marcher un peu dans son salon, ou alors ses nerfs n'allaient pas le supporter.

Tellement d'envie de rentrer chez lui pour se terminer ici, comme ça. Il ne pensait pas dire ça après une journée de boulot mais la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait actuellement était de retourner au ministère retrouver Constance. Sa patronne avait passé une mauvaise journée mais il était sûr que sur certains points, il la dépassait sans problème. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire un comparatif, tiens, ce serait bien marrant (pas du tout).

« James, réussit-il à articuler, pour quel genre d'ami tu me prends ? »

James, vive Merlin, prit cette fois-ci le temps d'y réfléchir.

Le châtain n'arrivait pas à savoir si il s'agissait une bonne chose ou non.

Le brun s'arrêta cependant en pleine réflexion et ficha sur lui des yeux songeurs.

« Je t'ai vexé. », finit-il par dire, et Thorin dut réfréner l'envie soudaine de lui enfoncer la tête dans le mur. À la place, il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans son salon, les mains dans le dos. La posture était un reflet quasi exact de celle que prenait Constance quand quelque chose lui posait un problème particulier. Thorin vit que son meilleur ami s'était levé à son tour, immobile à côté du canapé, les bras ballants. Il hésitait apparemment sur la marche à suivre, l'Auror en lui sans aucun doute en train de calculer toutes les routes possibles qu'il pouvait prendre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait (et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, d'ailleurs ?) sans finir dans le mur avec un _Expulso_.

Puis finalement ses épaules se relâchèrent avec le soupir qu'il poussa, et le sorcier embraya sur un autre sujet, tellement soudainement que Thorin s'arrêta net :

« J'aurai une faveur à te demander. »

Voyant que le châtain ne bougeait pas et le regardait avec des yeux ronds, James décida de pousser sa chance :

« Il faudrait que tu fasses une demande d'analyse au centre d'essai de transplanage. Sur la maison de mes parents. S'il te plaît. »

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Thorin eut le temps de serrer et desserrer les poings cinq fois, inspirer profondément dix fois avant d'expirer bruyamment neuf fois.

« Je vais te demander de partir. »

Pauvre James eut vraiment l'air de ne pas comprendre où est-ce qu'il avait fait un mauvais pas et honnêtement, le châtain n'avait pas envie de le lui expliquer. Qu'il utilise son cerveau, merde, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait visiblement pas depuis, oh, _le début de la conversation_ ?

« Mais —

\- James, je suis à deux doigts de te stupéfixer pour te mettre moi-même sur mon paillasson si tu _ne bouges pas immédiatement de cet appartement_.

\- Et la demande —

 _\- Cinq secondes_ , James. »

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre. Ou alors, il comprenait mais il ne voulait visiblement pas bouger de sa place. Thorin serra les poings et desserra la mâchoire et gronda :

« _Quatre_. »

Pour son crédit, James bougeait beaucoup plus rapidement lorsqu'il se sentait sous pression, puisque quelques instants plus tard la porte de l'appartement claquait derrière lui.

XxX

James se frotta les mains, dos à la porte de l'appartement de Thorin, et se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

Yep yep yep yep yep. Bien joué, James. Moyens de vexer son meilleur ami : l'insulter à demi-mots.

Et maintenant, il était dans une impasse.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **J'ai découvert comment faire les longs tirets, ce qui est ma nouvelle passion.** **par contre les lignes sur ce site pour séparer les paragraphes, c'est toujours un mystère :'D**

 **À la prochaine, sans doute dans deux mois, parce que** ** _hem hem_** **chapitre pas écrit** ** _hem hem_**


	8. Interlude 1

Dans la nuit, elle reçut un appel. La cheminée du bureau s'illumina d'un seul coup, et une tête familière apparut dans les flammes, tournant et cherchant du regard celle qui était sa cible. Nul appel ne retentit dans le calme de la pièce ; et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève de sa chaise pour aller s'accroupir près de la cheminée.

Pendant un moment, les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, des sourires identiques ornant leurs lèvres, avant que la tête de la cheminée ne devienne plus sérieuse, et qu'elle ne perde son sourire à son tour.

« Quelles nouvelles ? », chuchota-t-elle.

L'autre prit son temps pour répondre, avant de finalement se décider :

« Ils reviennent. »


	9. Entre Boissy et boulot

**Je vous JURE que l'interlude n'était pas censé durer une semaine mais plutôt une journée ;_;**

* * *

Thorin arriva au Ministère avec un air assassin, en retard, les cheveux et les vêtements en bataille. Il n'avait _pas_ passé une bonne nuit, merci bien, et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'endormir avait été d'ingérer une potion de sommeil qui était sans doute périmée (il ne le saurait pas, puisque l'étiquette n'indiquait que des chiffres illisibles à cause de l'usure, mais rien que cette indication voulait dire que _peut-être_ , il aurait dû s'abstenir). Si cela avait été efficace, le châtain ne se sentait pour autant pas reposé et marchait maintenant avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant saoul. La prochaine fois, décida-t-il, il s'abstiendrait de prendre des potions indéterminées. _Si_ il y avait une prochaine fois.

Avec humeur, l'Auror appuya sur le bouton qui appelait l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment que ce dernier ne lui parvienne. Il monta dans la nacelle et sélectionna un étage : pas celui habituel, et il serra les dents rien que d'y penser.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mai il n'arrivait pas à se dire que si il ne le faisait pas, il brisait une règle de l'amitié quelconque, ce genre de chose qui avait été défini il y a des millénaires et dont il était censé se foutre parce que vous savez, c'était un _Auror cool_ (il avait entendu ça une fois et depuis, il se tordait de rire dès qu'il y pensait). Thorin était en colère, certes. Mais...

Non, vous savez quoi, il n'avait aucune autre excuse. Il allait faire ce... truc que James voulait qu'il fasse et puis il irait écrire un rapport quelconque et peut-être que demain serait une meilleure journée, qui sait ? (sûrement pas lui)

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et il en descendit, avant de scanner les alentours. Le couloir circulaire était vide ; il n'avait plus qu'à faire son chemin jusqu'au Centre d'essai de transplanage.

Ce département, celui des transports, était pour lui un endroit obscur et il n'y allait pas souvent. Les Aurors ne travaillaient pas souvent avec eux, mis à part lorsqu'il s'agissait de tracer le chemin d'un sorcier, une chose qu'ils pouvaient faire avec leurs baguettes mais dont le résultat était trop approximatif pour qu'on le prenne au sérieux. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas spécialisés en traçage mais en combat et en investigation : la seule qui pouvait tenir une piste à peu près solide était Millie, parce qu'elle avait pris des options (quelque chose qu'il ignorait exister jusqu'à très récemment, comme quoi !) et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Constance cherchait quelques volontaires pour apprendre cette aptitude. Thorin ne faisait absolument pas parti de ce groupe. De toute façon, le châtain n'allait pas souvent sur le terrain, en tout cas pas assez pour que ceci lui soit utile.

Or donc, le département des transports. Mis à part le Centre d'essai de transplanage, ils ne sollicitaient pas beaucoup leur aide. Et les demandes personnelles étaient encore plus rares, surtout venant d'employés du ministère. Normalement, on envoyait une chouette, mais la leçon numéro un de l'Auror était d'être paranoïaque, alors Thorin se déplaçait de lui-même ; et de toute façon, il n'avait pas de chouette. Alors les Aurors entretenaient des rapports cordiaux avec ces... agents ? fonctionnaires ?, mais la relation n'allait pas plus loin.

Ce que le châtain savait, par contre, était que les sorcières qui géraient les demandes étaient connus pour être de véritables commères, alors il allait devoir employer quelques-uns de ses talents pour passer incognito. L'Auror se cacha dans un recoin du mur et envoya une prière silencieuse vers le ''plafond'' du ministère, priant pour que cette _certaine personne_ ne marche pas dans la pièce alors qu'il était déguisé.

Puis il lança le sortilège de métamorphose.

* * *

Nina était une sorcière modèle, merci bien. Elle arrivait toujours à l'heure, elle faisait bien son travail et elle respectait les règles. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si elle était irréprochable ; et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas forcément censée se vernir les ongles alors qu'elle venait juste de prendre son service mais que voulez-vous, tout cela était si _ennuyant_ ! Alors tant que ses supérieurs ne découvraient pas de trace de manucure sur les parchemins (et elle était une _professionnelle_ , ça oui !), Nina estimait qu'ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait beaucoup à faire, coincée derrière un comptoir, à prendre les demandes comme une machine avalait les billets. Tsss... Elle espérait _vraiment_ que sa demande de mutation allait être acceptée. Pas question de pourrir dans ce trou à rat toute sa vie, ça non !

La porte du Centre d'essai de transplanage claqua, mais Nina ne reconnut pas les bruits de pas de la personne qui venait de rentrer. Pas un de ses supérieurs, donc ; pas de raison de laisser tomber son petit pinceau, alors ! Plus qu'un ou deux petits coups et la manucure serait _parfaite_ ; ooooh oui, elle avait hâte de voir le petit chien peint sur ses ongles bouger à sa guise dans l'espace vert qu'elle prenait soin de faire.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever la tête, et dès qu'elle croisa le regard de son interlocutrice Nina sursauta, manquant de renverser le pot de vernis à ongle sur son bureau derrière le comptoir. En face d'elle, Constance Reynard leva un sourcil, entraînant avec elle une partie de sa cicatrice déformant ses traits.

« Occupée ?, renifla la cheffe Auror tandis que Nina rassemblait désespérément les... preuves ?

\- Non, madame ! Pas du tout, madame ! », assura la sorcière d'une voix rapide et stressée, s'efforçant de ne pas tâcher les parchemins qui traînaient sur la table.

Par Merlin, pensa-t-elle, paniquée. Merlin tout puissant, elle n'avait pas été _prévenue_! Une visite inter-département ? Tellement rare ! Et il fallait que ça tombe sur elle aujourd'hui ! Maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que madame Reynard allait écrire dans son rapport, quand elle le rendrait à son supérieur ? "Nina Boissy vernit ses ongles au bureau" ? Sa demande de mutation allait être rejetée immédiatement !

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, madame ? », demanda enfin Nina en joignant ses mains dans ce qu'elle espérait être une posture décontractée. Madame Reynard cilla à peine.

Quel _cool_. Maîtrise de soi. Impeccable.

Elle était foutue.

« Prendre une demande, éventuellement, finit par répondre la brune avec une voix aussi froide que la banquise. Si ce n'est pas trop demandé, bien sûr.

\- Absolument pas, pas du tout même ! Le Centre d'essai de transplanage est ravi d'aider les Aurors dans leur travail, soyez-en assurée, et —

\- Ce n'est pas une demande officielle. », la coupa l'autre avant qu'elle ne puisse finir.

Nina, qui avait commencé à tremper une plume froissée dans de l'encre, immobilisa son geste et leva les yeux vers la cheffe des Aurors.

« Madame ?

\- Mademoiselle Boissy. »

Madame Reynard prit une inspiration, les yeux fermés, avant de pencher sa tête vers elle. Le coeur de Nina rata trois battements avant qu'il ne se remette à fonctionner normalement, et pendant ces trois battements madame Reynard avait eu le temps d'afficher un air très menaçant.

« Ceci signifie que je ne veux pas qu'un seul mot de cette conversation sorte de ce bureau. Vous. Et moi. Ensemble. Pas votre amie Priscille qui travaille dans la régulation des animaux magiques, ou alors votre petit-ami de la brigade magique. _Pas. Un. Mot._ Ou alors votre précieuse demande de mutation se perdra malheureusement dans les méandres de l'administration sorcière et on ne la retrouvera pas avant ma mort. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que mes ancêtres avaient la peau dure et que par un miracle de la génétique, moi aussi. Compris ? »

Sans un mot, Nina hocha frénétiquement la tête. Sans qu'elle ne le sache, plusieurs gouttes d'encre étaient allées s'écraser sur la feuille de parchemin en dessous de sa plume, la rendant impropre aux demandes officielles.

Mais puisque ce n'était _pas_ une demande officielle...

Madame Reynard soupira et éloigna sa tête de la sienne, rendant l'air de nouveau respirable. La sorcière croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et Nina remarqua distraitement que l'habit qu'elle portait n'était pas la polaire habituelle. Les manches étaient plus longues, retroussées pour que l'on puisse voir les mains et... _Oh_ , par _Merlin_ , mais se pourrait-il... ?

La cheffe des Aurors suivit son regard avant de relever vers elle des yeux qui promettaient mille supplices. Encore une fois, Nina hocha la tête, puis prit une grande inspiration et retourna (difficilement) son attention vers sa feuille tachée.

« Madame ?, demanda-t-elle dans ce qu'elle espérait être une voix ferme.

\- Je veux une inspection complète de la maison de Harry et Ginevra Potter. »

Pour son crédit, Nina arrêta à peine son geste avant de recommencer à écrire à toute vitesse.

« Il me faudrait une justification, madame.

\- Justifi... _Bien_ _sûr_ , qu'il en faudrait une, grommela la brune. Instinct personnel, indiqua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche, madame.

\- Ce n'est pas une demande officielle, alors ça devra marcher. »

Le regard de madame Reynard aurait pu mettre le feu à un lac. Elle n'avait toujours pas desserré les bras, nota Nina. Mais les manches étaient baissées, _zut_. Les rumeurs disaient que la cheffe des Aurors avaient des muscles à faire pâlir un boxeur, ça aurait été un bon moyen pour les vérifier...

Nina posa vite le point sur sa feuille avant que ses pensées ne puissent dériver.

« Votre demande va être transmise à une de nos équipes, qui s'occupera de la traiter dans les plus brefs délais, récita Nina rapidement en pliant la feuille manuellement. Vous devriez avoir les résultats sous deux jours.

\- Envoyez-les directement chez James Sirius Potter.

\- James Sirius Potter ? »

Madame Reynard soupira de nouveau.

Mais tout cela piquait _tant_ sa curiosité ! Tant de questions ! Une analyse... chez Harry Potter... et les informations allaient parvenir à James Sirius Potter ! Tant de potins qui pouvaient circuler ! Et elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler !

« Oui, chez Potter, confirma madame Reynard avec finalité. Bien compris ?

\- Parfaitement madame ! Soyez-en assurée, madame, que tout sera traité avec le plus grand sérieux !

\- Je n'en doute pas. », finit madame Reynard avec un ton qui indiquait tout le contraire. Avec un regard final pour Nina, la sorcière tourna les talons, ses baskets faisant craquer le parquet, le pas assuré.

Nina s'affaissa dans sa chaise d'un seul coup, lâcha un soupir fatigué. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée, alors que ça ne faisait que dix minutes. Tout à coup, elle avait encore plus hâte de rentrer chez elle.

D'un coup de baguette magique, la demande fut expédiée, et Nina ferma les yeux, le vernis à ongle oublié.

* * *

Et pendant tout ce temps, Thorin hurlait «Oui ! _Oui !_ » de victoire dans sa tête. L'illusion était parfaite et la sorcière n'y avait vu que du feu, et c'était le genre de petites choses qui arrivaient à le mettre en joie dès le matin alors que c'était, eh bien, petit. Et tandis qu'il marchait du pas assuré qu'avait sa supérieure, il ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire satisfait d'étirer ses lèvres. Il fit tout de même attention à le cacher dans le col de son pull ; voir Constance afficher autre chose qu'un sourire carnassier était quelque chose de rare, après tout, et c'était ce genre de rumeurs qui se passaient très vite d'une oreille à l'autre et qui risquaient de le vendre quasi directement.

Une fois dans le couloir du ministère, Thorin s'adossa contre la porte et poussa un soupir soulagé. Des pas se firent entendre à sa droite et le châtain se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il ôte son sortilège de métamorphose le plus vite possible. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Constance le dévisagea de bas en haut avant de lever un sourcil.

« Pas mal. », lança-t-elle, l'accent français ressortissant dans ce qui était normalement un anglais parfait. Une petite alarme retentit dans la tête de Thorin, une qui hurlait «Attention, attention, carnage en cours».

Il aimait bien sa supérieure, certes, mais les crises de colère n'étaient pas plus agréables pour lui que pour un autre. Mais à sa grande surprise, la brune se massa l'arête du nez, lâcha un soupir très précisément avant de demander avec une lassitude déconcertante :

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ?

\- Probablement pas, reconnut le châtain.

\- Est-ce que je _dois_ savoir ?

\- C'est... Très possible ?, risqua-t-il

\- Alors ne me dites rien et suivez-moi. »

Perplexe, Thorin emboîta le pas de Constance. Cette dernière sortit sa baguette de sa poche rapidement et la pointa sur lui, lançant un informulé. Il sentit ses cheveux se rallonger, son nez changer de forme, la cicatrice sur son visage se refermer pour laisser de la peau claire de toute imperfection. L'élastique, qu'il avait transformé en une parie de lunettes noires, tomba de son nez. Lorsqu'il regarda ses mains, il vit qu'il avait de nouveau son teint hâlé, loin de la blancheur de Constance.

« Règle numéro quatre de l'Auror ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement en appelant l'ascenseur avec sans doute plus de force que nécessaire.

\- Ne pas se faire attraper, à moins que ce ne soit notre attention.

\- Eh bien la prochaine fois, appliquez-la. »

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

« Vous ne venez quasiment jamais à cet étage, récita-t-il. Vous n'avez jamais déclaré vouloir demander l'aide du Centre d'essai de transplanage pour une quelconque enquête, ou alors l'aide du département des transports magiques tout simplement. Les probabilités que vous traîniez à cet étage à neuf heures trente du matin sont presque nulles. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- Je ne vous gronde pas. Ce que vous avez fait est malin. Mais souvenez-vous, Thorin, que je sais toujours _où_ se trouvent mes collègues. »

Le châtain tint sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bureau des Aurors. Très bien, sa supérieure était devin ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Super. Enfin, tant qu'il ne se faisait pas suspendre pour activité illégale, il estimait être chanceux. La sorcière avait toujours eu quelques traitements de faveur à l'égard de certains membres du bureau des Aurors et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se retrouvait sur cette liste. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose que de savoir que sa supérieure faisait du favoritisme mais dans l'état actuel des choses, Thorin garda sa langue dans sa poche et fila droit.

Alors qu'il allait s'attabler à son bureau, Constance lui envoya un _regard_. Il s'arrêta net, les bras ballants, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire. Mais la brune se tourna vers Millie von Doenstag, qui les dévisageait tous les deux, et désigna son bureau d'un signe de la tête. L'autre soupira légèrement avant de rassembler ses papiers d'un signe de la main. Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et le châtain put lire que elle comme lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de suivre Constance jusqu'à la pièce qui lui était dédiée et de rester en place tandis que le verrou se poussait, les enfermant.

La brune traça jusqu'à son bureau, s'assit sur sa chaise avant de leur en offrir une chacun. Sans un mot, ils l'imitèrent. La réunion avait des airs de conspiration, songea-t-il. Deux Aurors seniors avec leur cheffe. Ne manquait plus que Marie pour que la team soit au complet, mais il n'avait pas vu la seconde dans la pièce, tout comme son petit-ami. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient en "patrouille" tous les deux.

Ils manquaient cruellement d'Aurors, était le constat qui lui vint en tête avant qu'il ne le bannisse de sa tête pour se concentrer sur ce qui allait se dérouler en face de lui.

« La réunion avec la confédération magique s'est plutôt mal passée, commença Constance en joignant ses mains, en partie parce que les sièges sont occupés par de vieux croûtons mais aussi parce que nous ne travaillons pas assez vite. »

Millie roula des yeux au premier commentaire. Thorin préféra s'abstenir de toute réaction, le visage neutre, mais intérieurement il leva un sourcil sarcastique. Constance envoya un regard assassin vers son amie mais ne dit rien sur sa réaction, préférant continuer :

« À la suite de cette réunion, la décision a été prise de mettre la communauté magique d'Angleterre dans cette joyeuse chose qu'est l'état d'urgence.

\- Déjà ?, interrompit Millie. Ils ne font pas traîner les choses.

\- Ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant. La dernière fois, il leur a fallu deux explosions et une cinquantaine victimes.

\- Les Lions d'or, oui. »

Millie sembla aussitôt regretter ses paroles. Si elle avait eu moins de self-contrôle, elle aurait sans doute plaqué une main contre sa bouche. Dans l'état actuel des choses, la sorcière ne fit que couler vers lui un regard désolé. Thorin ne broncha pas mais sa gorge se serra légèrement.

L'état d'urgence était quelque chose qui, jusqu'à très récemment, n'avait pas été beaucoup employé dans la communauté sorcière. Le dernier devait dater de la période de la Seconde guerre mondiale, qui coïncidait avec la montée grandissante de Grindelwald au pouvoir. Il avait été arrêté en 1946 et peu à peu oublié ; même la crise avec Voldemort ne l'avait pas nécessitée, pour des raisons obscures que beaucoup de personne ne cherchaient pas à, eh bien, chercher. La raison la plus évidente était qu'elle nécessitait une décision du ministre suivie d'une majorité absolue à la confédération internationale des sorciers et qu'à l'époque, le ministère était beaucoup trop infiltré pour que cette mesure passe.

L'affaire du gang des Lions d'or avait été le moment de remettre l'état d'urgence sur le tapis, très littéralement. Kingsley Shacklebot était alors le ministre et la confédération, très envieuse de lui plaire. Les pauvres avaient sans aucun doute dû écumer tous les livres juridiques pour trouver une moindre mention de cette mesure mais au final, elle était passée. Thorin, qui était alors un jeune Auror, se souvenait de cette période comme étant une époque lointaine et presque _magique_. L'état d'urgence sorcier s'inspirait beaucoup de celui des moldus (à moins que cela ne soit l'inverse ?) : plus de contrôles, plus de patrouilles. Des barrières magiques pour repousser ceux avec de mauvaises intentions, des procès plus rapides, des mesures plus extrêmes également (arracher un souvenir sans consentement était apparemment quelque chose de très douloureux et le châtain n'avait aucune envie d'essayer l'expérience). Mais pour les Aurors, c'était également la période bénie où ils pouvaient surgir dans la maison des suspects sans faire une démarche qui prenait _deux semaines bon sang de merde_ pour avoir un mandat de perquisition. La seule condition était que l'action devait être signalée au Magenmagot avant de procéder, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle soit consignée dans les archives, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi, environ une décennie plus tôt, Constance avait décidé de faire la kamikaze avec l'une de ses amies sans autorisation préalable. L'action pouvait être gelée, bien que rarement, ce qui pouvait potentiellement poser problème.

Or donc, aujourd'hui, Constance comme Millie n'avaient pas l'air ravi de cette décision rapide de la confédération magique, ce que Thorin n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Si eux, les Aurors, avaient le pouvoir d'agir plus rapidement, ils n'allaient pas se plaindre, si ? C'est ce qu'il formula à voix haute, choisissant ses mots, et Constance posa son menton sur ses mains jointes sitôt qu'il eut fini de parler.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, finit-elle par lâcher. Il faudrait déjà que nous sachions où chercher, seulement nous n'avons aucune piste tangible. »

À comprendre, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un poil mais personne n'était prêt à le crier à voix haute parce que personne n'était suicidaire. Thorin serra les poings dans les poches de sa cape. Les meurtres étaient souvent difficiles à résoudre parce que _magie_ mais généralement, les sorciers n'étaient pas subtils (pour plein de raisons, une majeure étant qu'ils étaient vraiment très crâneurs et stupides, pour des «élites de la race humaine» (cf un sorcier qui purgeait actuellement sa peine à Azkaban, comme quoi)) et surtout, dans leur soi-disant toute puissance, ils devenaient un peu _idiots_. Même les Lions d'or, à la fin de leur ''règne'', avait commencé à commettre erreur sur erreur, toutes aussi minuscules soient-elles, pour finalement que le gang se fasse anéantir.

Mais si là, ils n'avaient vraiment rien, alors ils se retrouvaient en face d'un énorme problème : un sorcier capable de tuer Harry Potter et sa femme puis de s'en sortir sans être inquiété. Certes, Potter senior n'était pas niveau _Dumbledore_ ou _Grindelwald_ mais il était un peu niveau _Voldemort_. Inquiétant, donc.

À côté de Thorin, Millie se pencha vers Constance et planta ses coudes sur le bureau. Elle enfouit son menton dans ses mains d'une telle manière qui rappelait celle de l'autre sorcière. Le châtain se sentit mis de côté, observateur comme si on regardait un match de tennis.

« Constance, commença l'Auror senior avec le ton de quelqu'un qui avait déjà eu cette discussion dans sa tête des dizaines de fois. Je peux supporter tes foutaises toute la journée. »

Leur cheffe leva un sourcil. Aucune des deux ne détourna le regard. Thorin... resta là.

Puis Constance baissa les yeux et se remit dans sa chaise avec un soupir et un petit sourire sans joie.

« Tu as contacté Lia hier, nota-t-elle.

\- J'avais juste besoin de conversation.

\- Certes. Mais tu as contacté Lia hier.

\- Je suis encore là ?, risqua-t-il, et se fit totalement ignorer.

\- Il se peut, avoua Constance, que j'ai quelques pistes sur cette affaire. Mais, coupa-t-elle avant qu'ils ne puissent protester, ces pistes sont tellement peu concrètes que je ne vais pas les porter au ministre, parce que je travaille sur de l'instinct et des approximations qui font que —

\- Tu es en train de travailler illégalement. », finit Millie d'un ton tellement plat que l'espace de quelques secondes, Thorin lui envoya toute sa compassion. Tout cela avait l'air d'être une forte impression de déjà-vu pour sa collègue et honnêtement, pour lui aussi, même si il ne pouvait pas se targuer d'être aussi proche de Constance qu'elle.

Le pire ?, fut que la brune ne le nia même pas mais se contenta de remettre ses lunettes, un geste qu'elle avait souvent lorsqu'elle était un peu stressée. Ou piégée. Victorieuse, en revanche, Millie se renversa dans son siège, les bras croisés, le visage neutre. Sa longue tresse noire suivit le mouvement, tandis qu'elle regardait le plafond et inspirait profondément ; d'exaspération ou d'amusement, le châtain n'aurait su le dire.

« Ce qui nous ramène à notre sujet de base, finit par reprendre leur cheffe. L'état d'urgence va être instauré, super, joie et allégresse, mais pour autant on ne va pas être capable de faire ce qu'on veut, moins cool.

\- Eh bien la prochaine fois, tu y penseras à deux fois avant de froisser toute la confédération magique, grommela sa collègue.

\- Ce qui signifie, continua Constance encore plus fort pour couvrir les plaintes de l'autre, que nous allons devoir employer des moyens un peu moins orthodoxes mais ô combien amusant. »

Thorin songea qu'ils n'avaient décidément pas la même notion du mot «amusant». Inconnue à cette réflexion, Constance commença à énumérer :

« J'ai besoin de Millie ici au bureau. Marie est la pire concernant ce genre de mission, Ilyes est _définitivement_ hors service (Thorin roula des yeux, amusé et excédé à la fois). Garo est beaucoup trop maladroit, James est en congé, le reste des Aurors sont des juniors qui ressemblent à des lapins pris entre les phares d'une voiture. Pas question que j'aille chercher un Auror des unités hors-Londres et je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter mon poste en cet instant. Et vous êtes les deux à qui je fais le plus confiance dans cette unité. »

Le sourire que Constance lui adressa fut plein de dents et absolument pas rassurant et Thorin se surprit à déglutir. Dans un même mouvement, Millie s'était également retournée, et maintenant il avait sur lui les yeux de deux des plus puissantes Aurors du pays. Et il avait le sentiment qu'il savait déjà comment tout cela allait finir.

« Donc, Thorin, finit enfin par asséner la brune. Que penses-tu de quelques jours de congés ? »


	10. Tempête

**Me : Je ferai un chapitre par semaine  
Also me : J'ai... vraiment la flemme en fait**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

« James. »

Il ne réagit pas la première fois.

« James. »

Quelque chose s'enfonça dans la chair de sa joue, doucement, le faisant à peine froncer le sourcil. Ses pensées étaient autre part et lui se concentrait actuellement sur sa tasse de café. Ce ne fut que lorsque des doigts furent claqués devant ses yeux légèrement vitreux qu'il finit par sortir de sa torpeur en sursaut, se tournant vers son interlocutrice.

Alisha lui offrit un sourire digne d'un enfant fou de joie, tandis qu'à ses côtés Amandine avait croisé les bras et les regardait d'un air renfrogné.

« Parmi nous ? », demanda la blonde. Le brun hocha la tête et attrapa sa tasse pour en prendre une gorgée. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la boisson était froide.

« J'ai décroché quand ?, s'enquit-il avec une grimace désolée.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi ?

\- Quand Jasmine avait caché des grenouilles dans les chaussures de Lottie.

\- Wow, c'était y a cinq minutes mec. »

Alisha le regarda passionnément avant de lancer avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :

« Est-ce que tu es _drogué_ ? »

Amandine se passa une main sur la figure et tenta vainement de disparaître dans sa chaise, tandis que lui crachait et balbutiait que non, bien sûr que _non_ , par Merlin.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas prévu de passer son après-midi avec les deux joueuses de Quidditch. Il s'était levé, avait mis ses plus beaux habits et s'était ensuite dirigé, le plus naturellement du monde (en tout cas, pour quelqu'un supposé être en congé), vers le ministère. Plus précisément, le centre d'essai de transplanage, en espérant ne pas devoir patienter trop longtemps. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les sorciers de là-bas mais semblerait-il que beaucoup prenaient leur bureau pour des prolongements de leur lit.

Quelle était sa surprise quand il avait aperçu Nina Boissy, d'habitude si... distraite, pour être poli, trier frénétiquement ses dossiers et ses demandes avec un air près de la panique sur le visage. Sa perplexité s'était agrandie quand, lorsque la sorcière l'eut aperçu, elle sembla défaillir encore plus. James n'avait jamais eu la grande présence de son père, capable de s'imposer d'un coup d'oeil, ou celle de Ginny qui captait l'attention en une seule parole. C'était Albus qui avait hérité de la qualité de l'un, et Lily de l'autre. Alors voir Nina se figer comme si elle avait une attaque l'avait beaucoup étonné.

Le pire avait été quand elle avait recueilli sa demande puisqu'elle s'était figée, la plume à la main, avait de l'informer d'une voix tremblante que «madame la cheffe des Aurors Reynard l'a faite pour vous, monsieur Potter». Incroyable. Impossible.

Alors voilà qu'il avait dû passer par les chaînes officielles pour faire parvenir une demande à Constance. Sérieusement, il avait plus vu ce bureau en deux semaines qu'en neuf ans de service. L'emploi du temps de Constance n'était pas rempli de visites de citoyens, puisque la plupart du temps la sorcière ne daignait pas les recevoir. Mais il avait reçu une note en retour disant qu'il était attendu à dix-neuf heures pétantes, fin du service, ce qui voulait sans doute dire que sa cheffe prendrait le tour du soir.

Alors voilà. Voilà comment James s'était retrouvé à ne plus savoir quoi faire de son après-midi, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était aussi une sensation étrange : en temps normal (c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il travaillait), il avait passé son temps à se demander ce qu'il ferait. Ce qu'il irait voir, à qui il rendrait visite, où il se rendrait. Mais maintenant qu'il était en congé, le brun avait la désagréable impression de n'avoir rien à faire. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient été balancés comme ça, et les premiers jours ce temps de calme passé seul dans une chambre au Terrier avait été agréable et bienvenu. Mais James était un Auror également : sa mère avait toujours dit qu'il avait l'action dans le sang, comme ses parents avant lui. Ses années à Poudlard avaient été rythmées par de nombreuses bêtises et autres farces, des courses pour éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne, se cacher dans le château la nuit alors que les préfets faisaient leurs rondes, et plus encore. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé en retenue pour ces raisons citées, il avait arrêté de compter. D'ailleurs, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais envoyé de Beuglante pour lui crier dessus. Tout au plus Ginny se contentait de le prévenir sur le quai de la voie 9¾ et de le gronder par lettres et à la maison ; son père avait abandonné dès le milieu de sa première année, déléguant cette tâche à sa femme. Tant qu'il ne blesse personne, avait dit Ginny, et qu'il répare ce qu'il casse. Ça lui apprendra le sens des responsabilités. Il va faire des recherches pour s'améliorer, avait ajouté Harry un jour. Tu ne peux pas faire de bonnes farces avec des sortilèges basiques.

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire. James avait été un vrai farceur, certes, mais toujours focalisé sur son objectif : Auror, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui. Pas chef Auror, juste _Auror_. Toutes ses blagues avaient eu un but, apprendre. Et appris il avait fait, de manière très ludique certes mais à la fin c'était le résultat qui comptait. Le brun n'avait jamais été un petit génie comme Albus, capable de gober des livres comme une grenouille des mouches, puis de vomir toutes ses connaissances sur une feuille quand bien même ce qu'il avait appris datait du début de l'année ; ou Lily, qui maîtrisait les sortilèges comme personne, un coup de baguette suffisant à faire surgir une nuée de chauves-souris ou éclater une étagère. James avait trimé, mais c'était ça sa vraie qualité avait dit Harry. Tu travailles, tu apprends, tu t'améliores. Tu ne prends rien pour acquis, tu cherches à aller encore plus loin ; et c'est ça qui fera de toi le meilleur.

Aujourd'hui, James ne savait pas si il était le meilleur, mais il savait surtout que ce n'était pas en restant sur la terrasse d'un café avec deux joueuses de Quidditch ennuyées, comme lui, qu'il allait aller ''plus loin''.

« Au fait, bondit littéralement Alisha, manquant de renverser sa tasse, j'ai une question de la plus haute importance. »

Le brun ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec cette fille, et se prépara donc tout naturellement au pire.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Eh bien, sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a fait une demande au bureau du transplanage ? Ça va nous servir à rien, tracer une empreinte.

\- Oh ! »

Actuellement, c'était plutôt intéressant à demander. James envoya un regard vers Amandine, qui avait gardé les bras croisés mais avait enfin terminé sa contemplation du trottoir. La batteuse posa un coude sur la table, puis tout son avant-bras, et ne regarda aucun d'eux deux tandis qu'elle répondait :

« Déjà, comme tu l'as dit, tracer une empreinte magique. Ça va nous permettre de savoir où est allé l'agresseur juste après avoir commis le crime.

\- Mais du coup, c'est _inutile_.

\- Pas vraiment, intervint James. Ça peut nous servir à plein de choses. Est-ce qu'il a laissé des indices là où est allé ? Le périmètre, également.

\- Pour qu'un sorcier puisse passer une barrière, il faut qu'il soit extrêmement puissant, reprit Amandine. En établissant un périmètre, les Aurors peuvent savoir à quoi ils se mesurent. Et puis le centre d'essai de transplanage peuvent également nous donner une fourchette d'horaire ; si on trouve un suspect, vérifier où il était aux alentours de ces heures-là servent à l'incriminer ou non.

\- Et avec un peu de chance, il a été assez stupide pour transplaner au plein milieu de sa planque. », termina le brun en finissant sa tasse de café.

Même si honnêtement, il doutait de ce dernier point mais eh, un homme avait encore le droit de rêver.

À côté d'eux, Alisha hocha la tête après quelques secondes de réflexion intense, apparemment satisfaite de cette explication. La blonde se tourna vers son amie, radieuse :

« T'en sais des choses, Amandine !

\- Oui, eh bien. » maugréa l'autre dans sa barbe, se renfonçant de nouveau dans sa chaise. Puis, voyant les regards insistants de James et Alisha, elle finit par soupirer et dire très rapidement :

« J'ai essayé le concours des Aurors.

\- Ouah ! Génial ! T'es super forte, en fait !

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard, pourtant, indiqua James en posant son menton sur ses mains croisées.

\- Je ne viens pas d'Angleterre. Mon arrière-grand-mère était anglaise, ça me donne des racines ici, mais le reste de ma famille est en Afrique du Sud. J'ai fait mes études à Uagadou. »

James se remémora la batteuse ouvrir la tente de l'équipe de Quidditch d'un simple geste du poignet désinvolte et le déclic se fit. Les élèves de cette école n'utilisaient encore que très peu la baguette magique, considérée comme une invention occidentale, et étaient donc habilités dès le plus jeune âge à pratiquer de la magie sans baguette, et souvent en informulé. Ou encore, ils étaient entraînés à devenir des _Animagi_ , ce qui était tout de même vachement classe, quand on y pensait.

« Du coup, vous pouvez vous transformer en quoi ? », s'enquit-il.

Amandine se renfrogna.

« Je ne peux pas.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est comme tout. Des gens ont des affinités, d'autres n'en ont pas, et j'avais autre chose à faire que de persévérer dans cette voie. »

La batteuse ficha ses yeux sur la table comme avec l'intention de la brûler d'un claquement de doigts. James était à deux doigts de préparer un _Aguamenti_. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le Chemin de Traverse : il n'y aurait pas de personne à oublietter, dans ce cas-là.

Alisha revint tout à coup à la charge, sa main se posant sur l'avant-bras de son amie. Sa peau blanche offrait un contraste saisissant avec celle chocolat d'Amandine, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait minuscule sur cet épiderme qui recouvrait un muscle tendu. Malgré tout, le toucher fut suffisant, puisque la brune commença enfin à desserrer le poing après quelques secondes lourdes d'attente. James décida de contourner habilement la conversation en se reportant sur l'attrapeuse :

« Et toi, Alisha, pas de projet avant de finir joueuse de Quidditch ? »

Il craignit un instant que la blonde ne lui envoie un regard trop appuyé, mode «Je sais ce que tu fais mec», mais fort heureusement cela n'arriva pas, et elle répondit avec enthousiasme :

« Nop ! Dès que j'ai passé une jambe au-dessus d'un balai, en première année, je savais que j'allais finir là-dedans. Voler est tellement _cool_. »

Elle avait pris un air rêveur mais secoua bien vite la tête pour se concentrer de nouveau.

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas très douée autre part, alors le Quidditch c'est parfait.

\- Ah oui, marmonna Amandine. Ton _T_ en métamorphose.

\- Amandine !

\- T ? _Troll_ ? »

Il ne savait pas si il devait être scandalisé ou estomaqué. Avoir un T signifiait réellement que l'élève était un cas désespéré et que le professeur _et_ l'examinateur avaient jeté l'éponge : en soit, pas une très bonne motivation.

« Ok, ok, j'ai eu un T en métamorphose, mais j'étais stressée !, continuait de crier Alisha.

\- En Histoire de la Magie, aussi.

\- Oh, franchement ! Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait avoir de bonnes notes en _Histoire de la Magie_! T'as vu le nom des trolls ? Gnark le Boutonneux ? Grollick le Grognon ?

\- Grollon le Grand, corrigea-t-il rapidement, un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Le premier troll à avoir créé du feu avec une baguette, environ dix minutes avant sa mort. Tué par un sorcier. »

Alisha resta là, la bouche entrouverte, avant de se jeter violemment dans sa chaise, les bras croisés, les lèvres ramenées en une moue vexée. À côté d'elle, Amandine renifla ironiquement et posa une de ses grandes mains sur ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant. Le brun avait l'impression de voir une adulte réconforter une petite enfant, quelque chose d'apparemment coutumier chez les deux joueuses.

Les prochaines minutes s'écoulèrent agréablement, jusqu'à ce que le charme soit rompu par la voix chargé de bouderie de l'attrapeuse :

« Au moins je suis capitaine. C'est pas moi qui va me faire engueuler par mon supérieur. »

James se sentit obligé de se défendre lui-même. Question d'honneur, vous comprenez.

« Je ne vais pas me faire _engueuler_. C'est moi qui ai demandé le rendez-vous, déjà. C'est Constance qui me doit des comptes. »

Actuellement, c'était plutôt lui qui lui devait une fière chandelle. L'idée traversa la tête d'Amandine, puisqu'elle le coupa dans ses pensées sans pitié :

« Votre cheffe vous a plutôt rendu service, sur ce coup-là. »

Semblerait-il que la bouderie était contagieuse, puisque c'était de nouveau à lui de se terrer dans sa chaise et de fixer le sol comme si ce dernier venait de l'insulter.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait cette demande à ma place, ou celle de Thorin, parce que c'est beaucoup trop proche de notre conversation d'hier pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Si il a vendu la mèche, de toute façon, elle m'appellera tôt ou tard ; je préfère prendre les devants.

\- Vous êtes compliqués, vous les Aurors. », marmonna Alisha.

James ne put qu'agréer.

* * *

Si Millie fut surprise de le voir arriver à dix-neuf heures, alors que la plupart des Aurors vidaient les lieux, elle ne le montra pas. Ses collègues passèrent à côté de lui et le regardèrent en coin avant de s'éloigner sans un mot de plus. James put constater que Thorin n'était pas parmi eux, tout comme Marie était accrochée au bras de Ilyes comme du lierre sur du mur.

« Je viens pour un entretien. », précisa-t-il en voyant que son ancienne tutrice n'était pas prête à bouger, mais plutôt à continuer de le regarder de cet air amorphe. Millie s'écarta finalement et retourna à son bureau, apparemment occupée à ranger ses affaires. Elle était bien la seule à faire ça, nota-t-il.

« Millie !, appela Constance. Encore là ? »

Sa cheffe avait passé sa tête hors de son bureau, les lunettes de travers. Elle remarqua sa présence d'un coup d'oeil rapide mais ne s'y attarda pas, préférant porter son attention sur son amie.

« Je finis ça et j'y vais.

\- Parfait. James, mon bureau, si vous voulez bien. »

Le brun se mit en mouvement et pénétra dans la pièce. Alors que la nuit tombait, et que les fenêtres maintenaient l'illusion du temps sous terre, elle était encore plus inquiétante. Le feu, pour une fois allumé dans la cheminée, ne faisait rien pour arranger l'atmosphère lugubre qui se dégageait de la pièce, et James se retrouva une nouvelle fois à scruter les ombres. Il n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise.

« Bonne chance, continuait Constance à Millie. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'attendre à _beaucoup_ de danger, mais sois prudente. »

L'autre répondit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas mais qui fit renifler sa supérieure, avant qu'elle ne ferme doucement la porte. Le verrou cliqua. James se tendit. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal pris au piège dans une trappe. Constance le contourna habilement, attira la chaise la plus proche d'un geste lâche de la baguette : la voir sortir des ombres dans un raclement de bois sur bois le fit légèrement sursauter, malgré toute sa volonté pour éviter cette réaction.

« _Lumos_. », lança la sorcière, et sa baguette émit aussitôt une lumière presque aveuglante dans l'obscurité de la pièce. James dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'y habituer, tandis que l'autre posait sa baguette sur son bureau, la laissant illuminer la pièce dans son intégralité.

« Vous êtes plus venu dans mon bureau en deux semaines qu'en neuf ans de service, marmonna Constance avec une note amusée dans la voix.

\- Ma réflexion, vraiment. », répondit-il sur le même ton en s'asseyant finalement, croisant les jambes. La rencontre ne devrait pas prendre énormément de temps mais il tenait à être confortable. La sorcière en face de lui le regardait intensément, attendant qu'il commence, alors il prit une inspiration et se jeta à l'eau :

« Je suis allé au centre d'essai de transplanage aujourd'hui avec l'intention de déposer une demande officielle quant à l'inspection de la maison de mes parents — enfin, leur vieille maison.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle avec la voix de celle qui ne voyait pas du tout.

\- Sauf que la sorcière responsable m'a dit qu'une demande avait déjà été déposée en mon nom.

\- Ah.

\- Par vous.

\- Effectivement. »

Le silence s'étira. Son pied commença à taper contre le parquet.

« Pourquoi ? », finit-il par articuler. Constance... _soupira_ (y avait-il un seul moment où elle ne soupirait pas, fut l'une de ses nouvelles interrogations) et réarrangea subtilement ses mains, croisant ses doigts, un de ses pouces commençant à frotter sa peau.

« _Aah_ , pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas moi qui ai fait cette demande. »

Devant ses yeux ronds, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« C'était Thorin.

 _\- Thorin_ ?

\- Hm hmm. J'imagine que la prochaine question est ''pourquoi'' et je vous répondrai que je n'en ai aucune idée. De toute façon, moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte. Je lui fais confiance. »

James cligna des yeux, ne trouvant rien à redire. En même temps, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. L'instant d'après et Millie surgissait, une boîte à la main.

« Tu n'étais pas censée partir ?

 _\- Censée_ étant le maître mot, répliqua l'autre sorcière en posant ce qui semblait être une boîte à chaussures. Un nuage de notes rien que pour toi. »

Constance tira une tête magistrale que son amie ignora, préférant replacer sa tresse sur son épaule.

« Maintenant, je tire vraiment ma révérence. James, bonne nuit et bon repos. À dans un mois, Constance

\- Un mois ?, interrogea le brun.

\- Fais attention à toi. », préféra répliquer leur cheffe et n'attendit pas que la porte se claque pour ouvrir la boîte.

Aussitôt, comme mues par une énergie mutuelle, des notes en surgirent. Pliées tels des petits avions en origami, elles fusèrent dans tous les sens ; il y en avait trop pour les compter, et James recula précipitamment sa chaise tandis qu'elles semblaient prendre conscience de leur environnement, le parcourant. L'une d'elles, parmi tout le bruit de papier froissé, émit un sifflement ; et aussitôt, toutes s'arrêtèrent, fixèrent leur nez sur Constance. On aurait dit une nuée de flèches ayant trouvée sa cible ; un temps d'immobilité, assez pour que la sorcière prennent posément sa baguette, avant que tout à coup tout ne lui fonce dessus en piquet, des oiseaux se jetant sur le même poisson. James recula encore plus, tandis que la brune pointait la masse du bout de la baguette et disait, un fin sourire aux lèvres :

« _Stupéfix._ »

Comme une voiture à un ''Stop'' invisible, tout s'arrêta : les notes avaient formé une pointe dont l'extrémité ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres du nez de Constance. Cette dernière donna une petite pichenette à la note tête de file, qui tomba à terre.

« Ne devenez jamais chef Auror, James, recommanda-t-elle distraitement. Le courrier des fans peut parfois être... excessif.

\- Fans ? », articula-t-il, incrédule, avant de penser que ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à dire.

Mais Constance rigola, pas vexée pour un sou.

« Est-ce que vous lisez les journaux, James ? »

La réponse était bien évidemment non. James avait résilié son abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier trois ans après être devenu Auror, un peu lassé de voir que la rubrique «People» était plus remplie que celle «Nouvelles du monde des sorciers». Sans compter que sa famille était sur les trois-quarts de ces rubriques. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si la Gazette du Sorcier avait un regard très objectif ; le brun avait perdu foi en la presse depuis son adolescence et après s'être désinscrit, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu l'envie de chercher d'autres journaux moins connus mais plus sérieux. Le Chicaneur restait peut-être une exception dans quoi, trois de ses numéros par ans ? Ce qui ne... faisait pas beaucoup, il fallait l'admettre.

Alors James vivait en dehors de l'actualité, si on pouvait dire, mais en temps normal le Ministère était une vraie commère vivante, et ses collègues encore plus. Sauf que comme il était en congé, il aurait été bien en peine de réciter les dernières nouvelles du monde magique ; à la limite, il en connaissait plus sur le monde moldu, vu que leurs journaux étaient beaucoup plus intéressants.

Un exemplaire de la Gazette, datant d'aujourd'hui, tomba sur ses genoux. Constance était en train de déplier les avions en papier un à un, à la main, avec une minutie presque religieuse. James essaya de déchiffrer les caractères en gros et gras dans la lumière de la cheminée et de la baguette, alors que sur le papier une sorcière se cachait entre les lettres, un Souaffle à la main (distraitement, il reconnut l'une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe féminine d'Angleterre).

 **DÉCLARATION DE L'ÉTAT D'URGENCE PAR LE MINISTRE ROBARDS**

Puis, en plus petit en dessous :

 **Des discordes parmi les hauts placés du ministère ?**

Le tout accompagné d'une photo du ministre grisonnant, accoudé à un pupitre tandis qu'il semblait faire sa déclaration dans la salle normalement utilisée pour les conférences de presse. Il pouvait apercevoir Ilyes et un des apprentis Auror, les bras croisés derrière le dos dans leur robes austères tressées de fils d'or, leur insigne flambant sur leur poitrine.

James leva un sourcil mais, sans interruption de sa patronne, il tourna la page. Sa visite s'était transformée en réunion informative, semblerait-il.

 _Par Lucy Weasley_ (James dut retenir sa grimace)

 _Sans grande surprise (?), le ministre Robards a déclaré hier soir l'installation de l'état d'urgence sur tout le territoire du Royaume-Uni, une première depuis le tristement célèbre Grindelwald durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale (il est intéressant de noter que l'état d'urgence instauré il y a treize ans de cela ne s'étendait qu'en Angleterre). Le ministre a tenu à rassurer la presse : il dispose en effet du soutien infaillible du Magenmagot mais également de la confédération internationale des sorciers, sans compter les sous-ministres irlandais et écossais qui ont donné leur aval écrit._

 _Pourtant, Robards ne connait-il pas de contestation ? Une source interne se confie à ce propos : «Il y a eu des protestations et des hésitations parmi les directeurs de section, lors de la réunion de la confédération. Je ne pense pas que tous soient soulagés par cette décision»._

 _La plus grande contestation viendrait apparemment du Département de la Justice magique ; un pourtant majeur dans le bon fonctionnement de notre pays. Son directeur, Percy Weasley, n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire à ce sujet. Quant à la cheffe des Aurors Constance Reynard, elle a largement exprimé son désaccord dans un billet très sec :_

 _«Je ne pense pas que, en temps de crise, on doive rajouter de la paranoïa dans l'esprit des sorciers — dont certains sont prompts à sauter sur leur baguette au premier bruit de couloir. Me priver de mes Aurors va ralentir l'enquête Potter, ainsi que toutes les autres sur le feu. Cet état d'urgence n'a aucun sens.»_

 _Une opinion que ne partage pas son confrère, le directeur de la brigade magique Jonas Prouvaire. Ce dernier nous a reçu brièvement lors de sa pause café :_

 _«Il faut voir la situation dans son ensemble ; et réunis, nous sommes clairement plus puissants. Si ma consoeur ne peut faire cette observation, je ne peux qu'être désolé pour elle.»_

 _Des voix contraires, donc, et qui signe peut-être une discorde à venir ? Merlin sait qu'en temps de trouble, le ministère se doit d'être soudé. Ces déchirures sont-elles annonciatrices d'une crise plus grande à venir ?_

 _(la suite en page 2)_

James releva la tête du journal pour trouver Constance toujours en train de déplier les notes.

« Bonne journaliste, votre cousine, lança-t-elle sans malice. Définitivement pas Rita Skeeter, Morgane soit louée, mais assez incisive.

\- Vous avez voté contre cet... état d'urgence ? »

La sorcière suspendit ses gestes.

« Si seulement il y avait quelque chose à voter _contre_ , mais non, malheureusement. Il faut que j'enquête sur cette fuite, maintenant, parce que les réunions de directeurs sont censés être _confidentielles_. »

James plaignait déjà celui qui avait cafté à sa cousine. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'article. Si Constance lui avait donné le journal, c'est qu'il était lié aux notes assassines qu'elle avait reçu, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre les deux. Sa supérieure soupira et se leva, quoique avec raideur.

« La seule chose qui m'amuse, c'est que votre oncle doit avoir autant de protestations que moi. Vous êtes vraiment intenses, vous les anglais. »

James ignora la pique.

« Et le départ de Millie ?

\- ''La suite en page 2'', cita Constance. Le ministre Robards a décidé de faire un tour d'Angleterre en quatre-vingt jours — ne cherchez pas, James, c'est une référence littéraire de sans-charme — et a besoin d'une escorte. »

La brune renifla, signifiant clairement ce qu'elle pensait de cette précaution.

« Le vieux ministre a autant de chance de se faire attaquer que moi de lancer un _Protego Diabolica_ et de réussir à le maintenir. Infime, minime, zéro virgule un pour-cent. »

James ne put retenir sa langue plus longtemps. Les mains sous le menton, il observait du coin de l'oeil la silhouette en polaire de Constance Reynard, glanant tous les détails. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était passé en mode Auror.

« Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

\- À peu près, oui, affirma l'autre en continuant ses déambulations. Harry Potter est un cas isolé. Rien à voir avec l'affaire du gang du Lion d'or.

\- Et Ginny Potter ? »

À cela, elle eut au moins la décence de lui jeter un regard désolé avant d'enchaîner :

« Elle était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. »

James lâcha une respiration tremblante. C'était une chose de perdre ses deux parents le même soir, d'un seul coup ; c'en était une autre de savoir que, si elle n'avait pas été là, sa mère aurait pu survivre, aurait pu être là avec eux aujourd'hui.

« Vous avez des connexions avec l'équipe qu'entraînait votre mère, pas vrai ?

\- La capitaine et la vice-capitaine, oui, confirma-t-il inutilement face à la question rhétorique.

\- Interrogez-les. Ginny Potter est morte entre dix-sept et dix-neuf heures. À cette période là, elle était censée avoir un entraînement de Quidditch.

\- On avait un repas de famille. Notre grand-mère ne tolère pas les retards.

\- Eh bien, interrogez-la elle aussi. S'attendait-elle à ce que votre mère arrive en retard ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Quelque chose d'étrange dans les comportements de vos parents ? »

James essaya de rejouer la fameuse soirée dans sa tête, mais ses pensées étaient floues. Il devrait peut-être emprunter une Pensine à quelqu'un, afin de les visualiser de nouveau. Mais parler à Alisha serait une bonne idée. De ce qu'il en savait, sa mère avait également un bureau dans l'enceinte du terrain d'entraînement dédié aux équipes de Quidditch : les Aurors l'avaient peut-être vérifié mais qui sait, si il avait été laissé en place en attendant le nouveau coach, alors il pourrait trouver quelques notes...

Le brun s'arrêta tout à coup et jeta un regard plein de reproches à sa supérieure. Constance, les mains dans le dos, semblait presque fière.

« Vous... êtes en train de m'utiliser.

\- Vous avez une utilité incontestable. », concéda-t-elle.

Le pire était qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à le nier.

« Le bureau de votre mère a été mis sous scellé et personne n'y a touché. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir le mandat de perquisition suffisant pour pouvoir y emmener une équipe. Pas de lien évident, d'après eux. »

La lèvre de Constance se retroussa de dégoût. Puis elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux bruns tapant sur ses joues. Tout en retournant à son bureau, elle continua :

« Vous êtes un électron libre, pour ainsi dire, et même si je préférerais avaler un citron plutôt que de dire ça en public, le nom des Potter vous ouvrira plus de portes, et plus rapidement, que le mien. »

À la question qui pendait dans le silence, Constance offrit un sourire amer.

« Parce que je suis une femme, de nationalité française, après Harry Potter, et ma popularité n'est pas au beau fixe. Honnêtement, James, tant que vous restez à peu près dans les limites du légal, je suis prête à fermer les yeux sur vos actions. »

Le brun en oublia de parler deux secondes avant de se relever précipitamment. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur nouvelle : une d'excitation.

« Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je vous le dis.

\- C'est... ! Oh Merlin, oui ! Super ! »

James serra le poing dans une pose victorieuse. À partir du moment où sa patronne lui déclarait qu'il était libre de tout mouvement, l'Auror avait quartier libre. Peut-être pas _tout_ , mais assez de marge de manoeuvre pour faire son enquête sans risquer le courroux de Constance ou, plus largement, du ministère. La menace de Thorin, quoique très improbable, était également écartée ; mais actuellement, il fallait qu'il parle à son meilleur ami, afin de régler leur dernière dispute mais aussi le remercier de sa demande au Centre d'essai de transplanage.

« C'était tout ce que vous vouliez me demander, James ? »

Le brun releva les yeux, reconnaissant. La femme en face de lui semblait fatiguée, les marques de vieillesse sur son visage ressortaient à la lueur du feu, et pourtant le petit sourire épuisé qui courait sur ses lèvres était rare et respirait presque la gentillesse. James n'hésita pas à lui en offrir un éclatant.

« Ce sera tout, madame.

\- Dans ce cas, vous connaissez la sortie. Envoyez moi une chouette si vous découvrez quoique ce soit de pertinent mais par pitié, n'utilisez pas les voies du ministère. »

Comme pour se justifier, elle désigna le nuage de notes, toujours immobile. James hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons, toujours souriant.

Il sortit du ministère et rentra chez lui en transplanant. Le vif d'or d'Alisha flottait toujours dans sa cuisine, les ailes toujours aussi paresseuses, tandis que Godric le contemplait d'un air courroucé. James lui offrit une dose de nourriture, mit trois oeufs sur le feu puis alla chercher du parchemin et une plume à encre infinie (nouvelle invention de son oncle George Weasley — et bon sang qu'est-ce que c'était pratique). Une fois son message griffonné, l'Auror s'approcha de sa chouette, qui se redressa.

« Hey, Godric, désolé de te demander ça ce soir mais... »

La chouette sembla rouler des yeux avant de tendre sa serre, le sens du devoir dans les plumes. James la caressa pendant qu'il l'attachait à ses griffes, et continua à la caresser tandis qu'il la conduisait à sa fenêtre.

« Va retrouver Alisha Braus, dit-il d'un ton confiant. Demain sera chargé. »

Et il lança son bras dans le vide. Godric déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans un hululement ; en quelques secondes, son plumage avait disparu dans la nuit noire et le brouillard de Londres.


	11. Interlude 2

Il déambulait dans l'Allée des Embrumes d'un pas rapide, voulant donner l'impression qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait là. Dans un sens, c'était vrai : de nombreuses fois il l'avait parcouru, cette allée, mais de nombreuses fois il avait couru trop vite pour noter ce qui l'entourait. Aujourd'hui, caché sous sa cape, les poings serrés, il n'avait aucun moyen de se repérer que la célèbre boutique Barjow et Beurk ; mais même celle-ci, il l'avait dépassé depuis longtemps.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son papier, où une adresse avait été griffonnée à la hâte. Une impasse, apparemment ; et vu comment la rue se rétrécissait, il n'était pas loin de sa destination. Si seulement il avait été à l'heure, mais non : à ce train-là, sans connaissance certaine de ses environs, cela aurait été un miracle. Dans l'état des choses, il s'estimait heureux de ne pas être plus en retard que cela.

Ses pas le menèrent devant une maison, coincée là entre deux façades immenses. Si on levait la tête, on pouvait ne plus percevoir que le ciel nuageux, où les étoiles n'apparaissaient plus. L'éclairage public — mais était-ce une réelle surprise ? — manquait clairement dans cette impasse, dont les murs gris faisaient ressortir le côté lugubre de l'endroit. Il doutait qu'il soit mieux la journée. De l'intérieur de la maison aux volets fermés, il pensait pouvoir entendre des gémissements, non pas de douleur mais de plaisir simulé. Ses joues se colorèrent : il avait une certaine... idée... de où il se trouvait.

« En retard. »

Il fit volte-face : derrière lui, une femme drapée dans un châle léger avait croisé ses bras et attendait qu'il réagisse. Il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, en contre-jour ; mais il se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas mourir de froid dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Il hésita un instant avant de tendre sa main : l'autre la serra, doigts frêles dans sa paume gigantesque, mais la force qui était derrière ne pâlissait pas.

« Adélie ?, demanda l'autre.

\- Toujours vivante, confirma-t-il. Pour combien de temps, par contre, je ne saurais le dire.

\- Notre influence baisse. »

Il hocha la tête, agréant en silence. La femme soupira et remonta son châle. Ses formes graciles discréditaient la force qu'il avait ressenti dans sa poigne.

« Notre influence baisse, répéta-t-elle, mais ils ont tort de nous sous-estimer. Et ce sera leur erreur. »

Son ton de finalité, sa sûreté ; tout cela lui rappelait ceux d'une autre, bien avant elle. La femme lui offrit un sourire carnassier, la lumière découvrant une partie de son visage : des traits gracieux, fins, une peau pâle. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, raides comme des cordes.

« Eh bien, mettons-nous au travail, acheva l'autre. Suivez-moi. »

Sans un mot de plus, il la suivit et rentra dans la maison de l'impasse.


	12. Pensine

Alisha Braus, son balai à la main, le regardait d'un oeil critique alors qu'il venait d'arriver sur le terrain immense de Quidditch. Au-dessus de leur tête, les autres joueuses volaient sous la supervision d'Amandine mais même lui pouvait dire que leurs pensées étaient autre part (à comprendre, sur eux).

« Tu sais, commença Alisha, une main sur sa hanche, on se voit beaucoup pour pas grand chose, ces derniers temps. »

James haussa une épaule. Apparemment, l'autre n'attendait pas de réponse particulière. Ses yeux verts se perdaient dans le ciel bleu, surveillant ses joueuses avec la vigilance d'une lionne.

« Je veux dire, si tu veux me voir, on peut toujours se retrouver autour d'un café. »

James s'étouffa sur sa salive. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais si le coup d'oeil rieur d'Alisha était d'une quelconque indication, il devait être couleur tomate. Wow, cinq minutes qu'il était là et il était déjà embarrassé : nouveau record, à n'en point douter.

« J'ai envoyé Godric, pourtant !

\- Godric ?

\- Godric. Ma _chouette_. »

L'air indécis de la blonde s'éclaira tout à coup. Avant de s'offrir un sourire malicieux, mais non dénué de compassion.

« James, j'habite à cent kilomètres de Londres à vol d'oiseau et il s'est mis à pleuvoir vers vingt heures. »

D'une de ses poches de short de sport, l'attrapeuse sortit un bout de parchemin. Ou tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait : l'eau semblait avoir pris un malin plaisir à humidifier le papier, rendant l'encre illisible ; pour couronner le tout, il semblait avoir été déchiré dans les bourrasques. James ne désespéra pas pour autant et suggéra :

« Et sinon, avec un bon coup de _Reparo_?

\- La dernière fois qu'elle a fait ça, sa douche a pris feu. »

Amandine venait d'atterrir près d'eux à son tour, et malgré sa carrure impressionnante descendit gracieusement de son balai. Encore une fois, elle ne se tenait pas à plus de cinq centimètres de son amie, mais James avait le regard trop dans le vide pour en tenir compte.

Une douche. En feu. Il avait entendu parler de quelques cas désespérés mais au moins le professeur Londubat était-il devenu un sorcier émérite. Et fort en Botanique. Mais le brun avait peur d'entendre que «Oh tiens, et Alisha a tué des mandragores alors que c'est censé être l'inverse normalement. Marrant, non ?», alors il se tut quelques secondes le temps que son cerveau redémarre.

« Bon. Ok. Je... D'accord. »

James était également un champion de l'éloquence. Mais Amandine ne lui accorda pas un regard tandis que, d'un geste de la main, elle réparait le parchemin et se mettait à lire ce qui y était écrit. Alisha, haussée sur la pointe des pieds, regarda par-dessus son bras.

« Voir le bureau du coach ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Je ne sais pas si ils ont levé les scellés...

\- Quelques-uns, si. »

La blonde envoya vers la brune un regard incrédule.

« Ah bon ?

\- On a des documents à prendre concernant les statistiques. Toi et moi, on devrait pouvoir passer. »

Amandine lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur le parchemin.

« Si James nous tient la main, il ne devrait pas être rejeté.

\- C'est pas un peu bancal, comme sécurité ?, ne put s'empêcher d'interroger l'Auror.

\- Vous allez rire mais ce sont vos _collègues_ qui ont installé cette barrière. On ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite, si on veut avoir du temps pour l'entraînement. », continua la batteuse à l'attention d'Alisha.

Cette dernière se mâchouillait doucement la lèvre, le front plissé sous la concentration. Puis elle finit par hausser les épaules en signe de défaite.

« Nah, je vais les libérer. Sans nous, elles pourront rien faire. Attendez-moi là deux minutes. »

Avant que l'un des deux ne puisse protester, la blonde s'envolait rejoindre ses camarades. Il y eut un instant de vide durant lequel James regarda Amandine. Amandine regarda James. James se racla la gorge. Amandine contempla le sol.

« Les scellés ont été posés quand ?, finit-il par demander.

\- Le lendemain du meurtre. Personne n'a eu accès au bureau, par contre, mis à part pour faire l'inventaire des affaires. »

Les yeux de la brune, comme ceux de sa capitaine avant elle, se perdirent momentanément dans le vide.

« Olivier Dubois devrait venir s'installer dans une semaine environ... Il a accepté la position de coach avant-hier. Alisha sera moins disponible. »

James grimaça. Oui, vu la ferveur que pouvait afficher Olivier Dubois, ancien gardien de l'équipe nationale masculine, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Son énergie débordante s'affichait même durant les matchs auxquels il participait : sans une mauvaise chute, qui lui avait réduit une partie de la mobilité de son bras gauche, l'Auror savait qu'il aurait continué à jouer. Même avec son âge, drastiquement au-dessus de la moyenne des joueurs. Même Viktor Krum avait fini par raccrocher son balai, cinq ans auparavant, et entraînait maintenant l'équipe de la Bulgarie.

« Personne n'a essayé d'entrer dans ce bureau ?

\- À part vous, non. »

Donc si preuve il y avait, elles étaient vraisemblablement encore là, dans cette pièce. James essayait de ne pas porter ses espoirs trop haut mais comme dans tous les cas : aucun enquêteur ne pouvait s'avouer s'être déplacé pour rien, surtout sur une affaire de cette envergure et qui touchait d'aussi près à la vie personnelle. Sans ses congés, de toute façon, le brun savait qu'on l'aurait écarté de l'enquête aussi sec.

Alisha revint près d'eux et ensemble, ils se mirent en mouvement. La blonde les conduisit dans ce dédale de couloirs sans bureaux mais avec fenêtres : l'aile administrative se trouvait en dessous de la loge où certaines personnes s'installaient parfois pour commenter l'entraînement. Le reste de la façade du terrain ne comportait majoritairement que des escaliers, faits pour conduire aux sièges. Cet endroit était bien loin du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, tout de bois là où celui de l'école était ouvert. En un sens, il rappelait à James les terrains de foot qu'avaient les moldus.

Il s'arrêta à temps pour éviter de rentrer dans Amandine : les deux joueuses s'étaient arrêtées de concert devant une innocente porte en bois, mais sur laquelle étaient tracées d'étranges runes en tout genre. C'était là une barrière magique complexe ; plus, en tout cas, que celles que l'on pouvait installer avec sa baguette. Pour une pièce déclarée ''sans intérêt ni rapport avec l'enquête en cours'', elle était certainement très bien gardée. Amandine et Alisha prirent une inspiration de concert puis se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul geste, chacune lui tendant une main. James ne se posa pas plus de questions et les empoigna fermement. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. D'une certaine façon, ils arrivèrent à passer tous les trois en même temps, chacun serrés les uns contre les autres, de telle sorte que le brun eut du mal à respirer, prisonnier entre le corps immense d'Amandine et celui, plus frêle mais musclé d'Alisha. Il sentit sur lui une vague de magie : c'était une sensation étrange, alors qu'il semblait être scanné par la magie que contenaient les runes ; mais au final, il ne se fit pas retenir dans le couloir et il put passer sans être inquiété.

Le bureau de Ginny était à l'image de sa mère : elle aurait dit qu'il était rangé. James, Albus et Lily s'étaient toujours entendus pour dire qu'il était organisé dans son bordel : la pièce qui était consacrée à leur mère, dans la maison de Godric's Hollows, était après tout du même goût. Partout où il y avait une surface plane traînaient des papiers : froissés, pliés, feuilles normales, tout cela importait peu, puisqu'au final tout se retrouvait dérangé mais dans une étrange logique qui faisait que leur mère parvenait toujours à tout retrouver. En vérité, on aurait plutôt dit un atelier d'artiste : de grandes fenêtres donnaient une vue sur le terrain de Quidditch et les énormes anneaux qui constituaient les buts, faisant par la même occasion entrer la lumière du jour. Dans un coin, un bureau en bois clair avait été installé, coincé entre le mur et d'immenses bibliothèques en bois regorgeant de livres et de classeurs en tout genre. Au milieu de la pièce, une table basse recouverte de tasses et de ce qu'il semblait être une théière ; à côté, un canapé vert délavé par le temps. Et çà et là, des cartons ouverts laissant entrevoir des plans pliés, des feuilles de brouillon, des lettres déchirées. Pour James qui rentrait dans la pièce, on aurait dit que son occupant venait de la quitter. Il n'y avait pas encore cette odeur de renfermé qui témoignait du temps passé, mais au contraire une presque sucrée, qui peut-être émanait de la théière, mais qui donnait à l'ensemble un air presque vivant.

Alisha et Amandine, le laissant à ses observations, bougeaient dans la pièce comme si elles la connaissaient par coeur. Attentives, leurs bottes évitaient n'importe quelle chute de papier échouée sur le sol avec la grâce d'un danseur.

« De quoi on a besoin, déjà ?

\- Les observations de jeu contre les Harpies et les plans de vol idéaux contre l'équipe indienne. »

Alisha s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, dans ce geste qui lui semblait favori.

« Est-ce qu'on a _vraiment_ le droit de toucher tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce ? »

Amandine s'arrêta, la main à quelques centimètres d'un classeur, mais ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers son amie.

« Je ne sais pas, Alisha. Fais ton truc, regarde si quelqu'un d'autre que notre coach est rentré ici.

\- Le ministère ne pense pas que cette pièce a un lien avec l'enquête en cours, intervint James. Mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal de vérifier. »

Alisha hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard et elle les rouvrait, faisant un signe de négation. Personne n'était rentré, donc.

« Mais prends des gants tout de même, Amandine.

 _\- Par Melchior_. », soupira la batteuse, mais d'un signe de main elle fit tout de même apparaître des gants en cuir usés.

Malgré son apparence quelque peu vivante, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que ce bureau renfermait une atmosphère plutôt lourde. Peut-être était-ce la connaissance, savoir que celui qui l'occupait habituellement était mort, mais l'Auror n'arrivait pas à se détendre dans cette tornade de papiers. Tandis que ses camarades cherchaient, eh bien, ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher, lui s'installa lentement sur le canapé vert. Il était rembourré, nota-t-il, mais il remarquait ici et là quelques taches d'usure que sa mère n'avait pas jugé utile de réparer. Lorsqu'il souleva la théière, le brun fut surpris de voir que le thé n'était pas encore fini : de l'eau flottait encore au fond, touchant misérablement les bords de la céramique blanche et laissant une trace vieille de plusieurs semaines. Même la tasse en contenait encore, et James pouvait encore voir les quelques traces de feuilles de thé qui s'étaient perdues dans le fond.

 _Interrogez-les_ , retentit la voix de Constance dans sa tête, qu'il chassa avec un petit coup de main dans les airs. _Interrogez-les_ , revint-elle pourtant, et James se tourna vers les deux joueuses qui ouvraient les classeurs avec l'air d'un moin ayant trouvé une bible dans un désert, un bras par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

« Comment était ma mère les derniers jours de sa vie ? »

Dire ça sonnait drôlement définitif, mais sachant qu'il avait brûlé son corps quelques jours avant James secoua sa sensation de malaise assez rapidement. Pendant un instant, il pensa que les deux femmes ne l'avaient pas entendu ; mais c'était sans compter sur la voix d'Alisha, qui s'éleva finalement dans le silence lourd de la pièce :

« Normale. Comme tous les jours, en fait. Elle n'avait pas de soucis personnels —

\- Et on l'aurait su, vu qu'elle n'avait aucune notion de vie privée, interrompit Amandine, mais la voix avait une note chaleureuse.

\- Pas faux. On en entendait plus sur son week-end que sur notre entraînement, des fois. »

Les deux se regardèrent et échangèrent un petit rire.

« Je pense que ça lui faisait du bien de parler à des gens qui ne connaissaient pas personnellement sa famille, en fait.

\- De ce côté-là, elle était plutôt gâtée. Alisha est née-moldue. Je viens carrément d'un autre continent. Dans l'équipe, on a une autre née-moldue, deux sangs-mêlés, et le reste n'admirait votre mère que parce que c'était une poursuiveuse émérite, pas parce qu'elle avait épousé le Survivant. »

James poussa un bruit indéfinissable mais compréhensif. Il voyait où voulaient en venir Alisha et Amandine.

Seulement, les deux n'avaient visiblement pas fini, puisqu'elles échangèrent un regard cette fois-ci plus grave. Le brun se redressa légèrement. Il reconnaissait cet air. C'était souvent celui qu'arboraient certains témoins, lorsqu'ils se demandaient si ce qu'ils savaient valait la peine d'être confié. Dans la majorité des cas, oui, complètement : et les deux femmes parvinrent apparemment à la même conclusion puisque Alisha referma son classeur gentiment tandis qu'Amandine faisait de même plus sèchement.

« Le soir où elle est morte, elle a reçu un appel, commença la brune.

\- Vous savez, ces espèces de cristaux étranges, qui ont été commercialisés il y a peu. Un peu comme les téléphones moldus mais en _beeeaucoup_ moins pratique. »

James hocha la tête. Ces nouveaux moyens de communication faisaient actuellement fureur, et les sorciers (principalement des sangs-purs) n'arrêtaient pas de hurler leur génie à qui voulait l'entendre. James n'avait pas eu le coeur de dire à certains de ses collègues les plus enjoués que ces appareils existaient depuis belle lurette chez les moldus. Lui même avait un vieux Nokia (il était sûr qu'en le lançant assez fort, il pourrait assommer quelqu'un avec et son téléphone serait _intact_ ) mais il ne l'avait pas rechargé depuis quelques mois.

Il serait peut-être temps qu'il le fasse, d'ailleurs, et le brun nota un rappel dans sa tête.

« Bref, donc ces... cristaux de communication, peu importe comment ils appellent ça. Le sien a... sonné ?

\- Brillé, opta Amandine.

\- Brillé, donc, pendant l'entraînement, et Ginny était assez remontée mais elle a tout de même... Euh, _décroché_ ? »

Alisha mima l'acte avec sa main. James eut un sourire en coin.

« Et wow, le gars à l'autre bout du fil était excité, un truc de dingue.

\- J'aurais dit ''paniqué'', vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler comme si il venait de tuer quelqu'un accidentellement.

\- Un gars... Harry Potter ? », demanda James, l'intérêt piqué à son maximum.

Alisha et Amandine se regardèrent de nouveau avant de hausser les épaules de concert.

« Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais entendu parler Harry Potter.

\- Idem.

\- Bref, donc le type parlait beaucoup, et Ginny n'arrivait pas à en placer une.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle allait écraser le cristal dans sa main.

\- Et l'autre parlait aussi très fort, tu vois, commenta la blonde. Tout le terrain l'a entendu. Des trucs incompréhensibles, en plus. ''C'est lui, c'est lui, Ginny c'est _lui_ '', ou à un moment ''Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je _fais_ ?''.

\- Ginny a juste fait ''J'arrive, attends moi'', finit Amandine. Visiblement, elle savait à qui elle parlait. En tout cas, elle a coupé la communication, a déclaré que l'entraînement était fini et l'instant d'après, elle n'était plus sur le terrain. »

Le reste n'avait pas besoin d'être dit : le lendemain, Ginny Potter était déclarée morte aux côtés de son mari.

James se gratta le menton. Ce que venaient de dire les filles était potentiellement _très_ intéressant. Encore fallait-il qu'il sache à qui appartenait cette voix et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

« Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me passer vos souvenirs de ce moment ? L'une de vous deux. »

Encore une fois, un autre regard échangé.

« Est-ce qu'il ne faut pas des permis pour ça ? », demanda Alisha avec hésitation. À ça, James haussa une épaule.

Enfin, _si_ , il en fallait, ou plutôt il fallait que l'enquête soit officielle, que l'Auror soit rattaché à cette dernière, et qu'il en fasse une demande à sa supérieure, qui elle-même la transmettrait à son supérieur, et ainsi de suite. En soit, un procédé normalement long. Mais _vous êtes un électron libre_ avait dit à Constance, puis _tant que vous restez dans les limites du légal_. Tant qu'il avait l'accord explicite d'Alisha ou d'Amandine, le seul blâme qu'il pourrait avoir serait celui d'avoir procédé sans permis. Et si il obtenait des résultats, tout le monde s'y intéresserait plus que les moyens employés pour les avoir.

« Vous savez, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire avec un sourire, _je_ devrais être le plus inquiet concernant l'aspect légal de la chose.

\- Pardon mais j'ai une vie et je ne veux pas la finir à Azkaban, interjeta Amandine brusquement, le refroidissant considérablement. Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec la partie souvenir, tant que vous pouvez me garantir qu'on ne recevra pas de retombées.

\- Amandine, franchement, protesta faiblement Alisha. Si James nous le propose, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de risque. »

James lui-même leva une main, comme un serment.

« Croix de bois croix de fer. », jura-t-il. Amandine roula des yeux. Lui roula des dents. La brune se tourna vers sa capitaine, mal à l'aise dans la tension de la pièce.

« Qui était la plus proche de Ginny, toi ou moi ?

\- Hum. Toi je crois. »

 _Super_ , pensa James, mais apparemment la pensée était réciproque vu la tête qu'afficha la batteuse. Alisha, gloire à elle (?), n'avait apparemment pas lu la pensée d'Amandine de la laisser hors de cette histoire. La brune, pendant ce temps, avait claqué des doigts, faisant apparaître magiquement une fiole. Puis elle en colla deux à sa tempe et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les écarta, un fin filon d'argent les joignait à son front. Un bouchon plus tard et elle lui tendait la fiole, se tenant physiquement le plus loin possible de lui. James l'empocha sans mot dire puis se tourna vers Alisha — ou du moins, autant qu'il était physiquement possible en étant contorsionné sur un canapé.

« Merci du temps consacré.

\- Y a pas de quoi ? »

Amandine mit ses mains dans ses poches et courba le dos. En un clin d'oeil, elle était seule, les documents oubliés dans un coin de sa tête. Alisha la regarda partir, interloquée, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers James.

« Le courant ne passe pas ?

\- Ça t'aura pris une semaine.

\- On se connaît depuis plus longtemps que ça ! »

James tenta de faire un rapide calcul mental ; puis laissa tomber et préféra hausser les épaules.

Neutre, parfait.

« Bon, continua-t-il en se levant finalement. Je vais... trouver une Pensine, je suppose. »

Avec un peu de chance, c'était dans les affaires qu'il avait récupéré de ses parents — affaires qu'il n'avait jamais déballé, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Alisha l'observa se lever du canapé et fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Après quelques secondes de flottement, ils se saluèrent tous les deux, et James sortit de la pièce en tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les yeux de la blonde dans son dos.

XxX

Comme prévu, la Pensine traînait dans un carton scellé qu'il put ouvrir d'un coup de _Alohomora_ bien placé. La petite baignoire incrustée de joyaux semblait sortir d'une autre époque, le blanc poussiéreux mais l'eau argentée toujours aussi propre. Là où se trouvaient avant les mémoires de ses parents, on n'y voyait maintenant qu'une surface à peine troublée par ses pas, tandis qu'il la plaçait sur sa table à manger. Ces souvenirs étaient morts avec ses parents ; désormais, nul ne pourrait les récupérer.

James s'assura de fermer ses fenêtres et sa porte d'entrée, mettant quelques sortilèges pour être sûr que personne ne puisse s'introduire dans son appartement pendant qu'il avait littéralement la tête ailleurs. Puis le sorcier se plaça à genoux devant sa table basse et fixa la Pensine sans cligner des yeux quelques secondes, avant de prendre à gestes ralentis la fiole, qu'il ouvrit et versa dans l'eau argentée. Aussitôt, cette dernière changea ; et on put bientôt observer les silhouettes de joueuses de Quidditch virevoltant autour du sujet ; autour d'Amandine. James prit une inspiration et, tout en se bouchant le nez (l'habitude était restée), plongea sa tête dans l'eau grise.

 _Il était assis à califourchon sur un balai, derrière un dos imposant, et le vent lui frappait le visage avec la force d'un ouragan._ Intelligent _, pensa-t-il. Devant lui, Amandine volait, batte levée, fonçant vers un Cognard vindicatif. En quelques secondes, elle effectuait un virage en tête d'épingle tout en l'envoyant vers une silhouette en t-shirt blanc, et James dut se tenir de toutes ses forces au manche du balai pour ne pas tomber. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut la silhouette faire un tonneau pour éviter le Cognard ; et l'instant d'après, il se tournait complètement pour pouvoir la voir entièrement._

 _Sa mère était resplendissante, presque autant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu vivante. Son visage était orné d'un sourire malicieux, ses yeux étaient plissés dans cette position qui accompagnait normalement sa joie ; le tout contrastait tant avec la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, étendue et morte dans ce salon plein de plumes d'oreiller, que James dut se retenir pour ne pas bondir à côté d'elle et la voir de plus près._

 _« Pas mal, Amandine. »_

 _Devant lui, les épaules se secouèrent dans ce que le brun reconnut comme un rire silencieux. Alisha apparut tout à coup, entourée de ses joueuses, et s'approcha de sa seconde en quelques instants. Elles étaient toutes couvertes de sueur mais leur sourires étaient resplendissants, la joie de s'entraîner inscrite sur leur visages._

 _« On va les battre à plate couture, les indiennes !, s'écria la blonde._

 _Ginny vola vers ses joueuses, les deux mains dans les poches, détendue à son maximum._

 _« Je dirais que nous avons nos chances, oui._

\- Aow _, coach ! Ne soyez pas aussi réservée ! Ça fait depuis un mois qu'on s'entraîne pour ce match. »_

 _La rousse haussa les épaules mas flasha un sourire confiant._

 _« J'ai fait des plans de vol pour le match, embraya-t-elle. Il faudrait que vous passiez les prendre, vous deux. »_

 _Devant James, Amandine hocha la tête. Alisha montra son pouce levé dans un signe de compréhension._

 _« Qu'est-ce que... »_

 _Autour du cou de sa mère, le cristal de communication attaché au cordon venait de se mettre à briller d'une lueur verte. Un air irrité passa sur le visage de sa mère._

 _« J'ai pourtant dit à tout le monde que j'étais en train de travailler... Pas possible, ça... »_

 _Toutes les joueuses échangèrent des rires discrets sans malice aucune. La rousse s'excusa avant de saisir la chose, qui brillait d'une lueur de plus en plus vive au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient._

 _« Ginny Potter-Weasley, j'écoute._

 _\- Ginny ! »_

 _Tandis que les filles s'échangeaient des regards interloqués à l'entente de la voix paniquée, James s'était figé._

 _C'était indéniablement, indubitablement, la voix de son père._


	13. Chaudron Baveur

Moi en train d'écrire en pleine canicule, alors que mon histoire m'échappe : alaide

Merci à **Guest** pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir mon histoire appréciée ! En espérant que le reste sera à la hauteur uwù

Bonne lecture et restez hydratés !

XxXxXxXxX

 _« Ginny ! », avait dit son père, et perché sur le balai James ne pouvait qu'écouter la voix paniquée de celui qui avait tué Voldemort. C'était un ton qu'il n'avait entendu que peu de fois chez lui ; et toujours, cela avait été lorsqu'il était jeune enfant. Lorsqu'il ne savait quoi faire de Lily pleurant dans ses bras après être tombée sur ses genoux, ou alors quand Albus venait le voir avec un problème particulièrement retors dont il ne pouvait trouver la solution. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, James ne l'avait entendu dans un tel état de panique. Cette dernière pouvait même se deviner ; elle était presque palpable dans l'air ambiant, dans la posture de sa mère qui, droite comme un i, agrippait le manche de son balai avec tant de force qu'il craignait qu'il ne cède._

 _« Ha—, commença-t-elle, mais fut interrompue immédiatement par son mari :_

 _\- Ginny c'est — c'est_ lui, _c'est lui, par Merlin— Il faut... Il faut que tu viennes, Ginny, il faut que tu viennes. C'est lui. »_

 _Harry sembla venir à une réalisation soudaine puisque ses divagations changèrent de cible ; à l'autre bout du 'fil', on pouvait entendre divers objets être déplacés, comme pris dans un tourbillon de panique._

 _« Il faut que je la prévienne, également— Non, viens d'abord, puis nous la préviendrons ensemble, il faut l'arrêter Ginny, il s'apprête à faire quelque chose, quelque chose de grave—_

 _\- J'arrive. Ne fais rien en mon absence. », interrompit la rousse, réussissant enfin à placer un mot dans ce flot de paroles, et coupa immédiatement la communication, ne laissant pas à Harry le temps de recommencer à parler._

 _Le stade était silencieux, si on exceptait bien sûr le vent qui soufflait autour d'eux et dérangeait leurs cheveux. Ginny regarda son poing serré sans le voir, les yeux dans le vide ; puis elle sembla sortir de ses contemplations, se rappelant sans doute de l'équipe de Quidditch interloqué qui la dévisageait. James pouvait voir, du coin de l'oeil, Alisha, ses yeux grands ouverts, aussi perdue que ses coéquipières._

 _« Mesdemoiselles, finit par articuler la rousse. Je crains que notre entraînement soit écourté. »_

 _Alisha et Amandine échangèrent un regard avant que la capitaine ne prenne les choses en main, affichant un sourire éclatant, quoiqu'il sonnait faux pour quiconque en avait déjà vu un avant :_

 _« Eh, pas de problème coach ! De toute façon, j'ai les cuisses en feu et je suis certaine de ne pas être la seule ! Pas vrai, Amandine ?_

 _\- Certes. », grogna l'autre une fois la surprise passée._

 _Ginny leur offrit toute un sourire contrit._

 _« Je vous verrai demain, alors. Ne faites pas de bêtises en mon absence. »_

 _Sous les affirmations de ses joueuses, la sorcière fit sa descente. Personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur la pelouse et disparut dans l'enceinte du stade, sans doute pour son bureau. Le souvenir commença à se brouiller autour de lui mais même alors que l'image se floutait de plus en plus, James put voir le regard inquiet que toutes s'échangèrent._

L'Auror émergea de la Pensine lentement, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de lui.

 _C'est lui_ ; avait dit son père. _Il faut que je la prévienne_. _Il s'apprête à faire quelque chose_. Il lui manquait deux sujets. Peut-être trois, mais au moins deux. Et c'était deux inconnus pour lesquels il n'avait aucune piste. Le fait était que son père avait trouvé quelqu'un, ce qui signifiait en premier lieu qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Une enquête ? Pourtant, Harry Potter n'était plus Auror. Constance ne l'avait jamais consulté avant, ne l'aurait jamais fait. Tout ce qu'avait fait le Survivant dans ses derniers jours était siéger à la confédération internationale des sorciers et attendre que le temps passe.

James s'assit doucement dans son canapé, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Peut-être était-il en train de suranalyser la situation, le souvenir qu'il venait de visionner, mais il préférait ça à réfléchir à la frustration qu'il ressentait. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ?

(il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui hurla «Tu ne sais rien, James Potter». Saleté de culture moldue)

Son père venait de trouver quelqu'un. Dans une enquête, tout du moins personnelle. Ce quelqu'un était assez choquant pour qu'il appelle sa femme alors que cette dernière était en plein entraînement de Quidditch, pour la faire venir plus tôt alors qu'un dîner était prévu chez Molly Weasley ce soir là, ce qui de toute façon l'aurait fait rentrer vers la fin de l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce qui était si urgent que son père ne pouvait pas attendre trente minutes de plus ?

Vu l'urgence dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de cette personne qu'il avait trouvé, il était indéniable qu'il s'agissait d'une connaissance, ou alors de quelqu'un d'assez respecté par son père pour que ce dernier soit choqué de son implication dans... peu importe ce dont il s'agissait. James était quasiment sûr que si il trouvait cette personne, il trouverait le tueur, ou alors une piste qui mènerait au tueur. Mais Harry Potter agissait-il seul ? Il avait évoqué quelqu'un.

 _La. Il faut que je la prévienne_.

Avec qui s'était-il fourré ? Avec qui travaillait-il ? Pas son épouse, pour commencer. Constance ? Comme déjà dit, hautement improbable, et dans tous les cas son implication dans l'affaire, quelle qu'elle soit, aurait été notée et surtout, remarquée. Constance occupait une fonction publique connue qui attirait l'attention, or si Harry Potter avait agi en secret, cela allait sans dire qu'il avait été discret. Quelqu'un d'autre, alors. Hermione ? Peut-être plus probable. Les deux étaient meilleurs amis, toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre avec Ron. Qu'ils se soient embarqués pour une aventure sans en avertir leurs enfants et en réussissant à rester incognitos serait logique. Mais si Hermione se révélait être une voie sans issue, alors James se retrouverait réellement perdu sur un point, car il ne connaissait pas l'entourage de son père aussi bien que ce qui était souhaitable. Peut-être que Albus pourrait le renseigner sur ce point ; après tout, c'était lui qui avait le plus profité du réseau professionnel de ses parents pour construire le sien (en témoignait sa place d'assistant du ministre, qui signifiait plus ou moins que si quelque chose devait arriver à ce dernier ce serait à lui de prendre les rênes du pays).

James soupira et regarda le plafond. Il avait beaucoup de personnes à qui parler. Sa grand-mère, sa tante. Thorin, si il croisait ce dernier, mais pour des raisons plus personnelles. Recevoir les résultats du centre de transplanage, d'ici deux jours, pourrait peut-être le lancer sur une nouvelle piste, ou tout du moins il l'espérait. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il avait était des balbutiements. L'avenir seul dirait si ces derniers pouvaient se transformer en paroles sensées, ou se taire à jamais.

XxX

« James. », l'accueillit Molly Weasley, et elle le serra dans ses bras. James crut sentir ses os craquer sous la puissance du câlin de sa grand-mère ; assez gauchement, il lui tapota le dos.

« J'en oublie mes manières, fit la vieille sorcière une fois séparée de son petit-fils. Entre donc, ignore la poussière. »

La doyenne des Weasley le laissa dans l'entrée pour aller vérifier la cuisson du poulet. James passa en revue tous les meubles à portée d'yeux sans apercevoir un seul grain de poussière. Le Terrier était aussi resplendissant que d'habitude, voir même plus. Mais il y régnait un air de tristesse perpétuel, sans doute lié au fait que seuls ses grands-parents s'y trouvaient aujourd'hui. James savait que normalement, ils recevaient la visite de membres de la famille tous les jours, ou en tout cas assez fréquemment pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas et aient des nouvelles de tout le monde. Visiblement, aujourd'hui était un jour sans, et James n'était pas forcément le plus joyeux de tous leurs petits-enfants. Encore moins avec "l'interrogatoire" qu'il comptait leur faire passer.

Il avança jusqu'à la cuisine, où Molly était en train de sortir le repas du four à la manière des moldus. Son grand-père n'était nul part en vue et James n'entendait aucun bruit provenant de l'étage.

« James, chéri, pourrais-tu aller chercher Arthur ? Il est dans le poulailler. »

L'Auror acquiesça et sortit dans le jardin, sans aucun gnome pour le polluer. C'est qu'il devait être rudement bien entretenu ; normalement, les petites pestes qu'ils étaient n'attendaient pas plus de quelques jours pour revenir à la charge et s'installer de nouveau dans les plates-bandes. James trouva son grand-père debout parmi les poules, exactement comme sa grand-mère lui avait dit, et il resta à l'entrée de l'enclos quelques secondes pour détailler ce qu'il voyait du grand homme qu'était Arthur Weasley. Les manches de sa chemise étaient retroussées mais ses bras et ses mains étaient exempts de toute poussière. Son pantalon était celui qu'il utilisait pour le travail manuel mais là encore, mis à part les traces d'usure, il était immaculé. Arthur ne bougeait pas, ne frissonnait pas sous la brise ; on aurait dit qu'il était absent, dans un monde qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre.

« Grand-père. », appela James doucement. L'autre tressaillit, comme arraché à ses rêveries, et se retourna, l'air perdu. Le plus jeune le soupçonnait d'avoir perdu la notion du temps malgré lui.

Arthur ne le serra pas dans ses bras comme l'avait fait Molly. Plutôt, il resta debout, les bras ballants, et James dut lui prendre le bras pour qu'il consente à faire un pas.

« Le repas est servi. »

Arthur lâcha un «hmm» contemplatif avant de suivre son petit-fils dans le Terrier et à table.

Ils mangèrent en silence, si ce n'est pour les questions banales que lui posa sa grand-mère entre deux bouchées. Soudainement, James trouvait que faire la discussion à ses grands-parents était une tâche beaucoup plus difficile qu'auparavant. La présence de ses parents pesait entre eux ; le brun pouvait voir dans les yeux de sa grand-mère l'envie d'en savoir plus, comment se déroulait l'enquête, si il y avait eu de l'avancement ; or il n'aborda jamais le sujet de lui-même et Molly n'essaya jamais de le lancer. Arthur resta silencieux : James se demanda depuis combien de temps son grand-père avait ouvert la bouche. Déjà, au buffet suivant la cérémonie de crémation de ses parents, il n'avait pas dit un mot, si ce n'est saluer un Thorin perdu d'un «Bienvenue» à peine audible. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de porter son deuil mais James n'arrivait pas à réconcilier cet homme muet avec son grand-père d'habitude si énergique.

Lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent au dessert, cependant, l'Auror décida que le moment était aussi bon que n'importe quel autre ; c'est-à-dire horrible, et il écarta son assiette de cake au chocolat à peine entamée. Le raclement attira le regard de ses grands-parents ; lui se pencha sur la table, les mains jointes comme si sur le point de leur livrer un secret :

« J'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions. »

Molly et Arthur partagèrent un regard avant que la petite femme n'écarte à son tour son assiette. Son sourire triste lui disait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir : d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils s'étaient doutés de la raison de sa visite. James se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à leur prouver le contraire mais l'enquête primait sur tout le reste ; de plus, si il parvenait à mettre la main sur celui qui avait tué ses parents, alors le reste serait oublié.

« Vous vous en doutiez, dit-il néanmoins pour confirmer ses pensées.

\- Oh James, chéri. Tu ne viens jamais nous voir sans une bonne raison. », répondit doucement Molly.

C'était une simple remarque mais James sentit tout de même une vague de honte l'envahir. Certes. Sans les repas de famille, il doutait qu'il verrait énormément ses grands-parents, mais c'était le cas de beaucoup de leurs petits-enfants. Lui avait un métier prenant, d'autres parcouraient constamment le monde, certains avaient des postes à responsabilité. Mais il n'empêchait qu'il prenait la remarque à coeur, et il se jura de voir un peu plus Molly et Arthur quand son emploi du temps le lui permettrait (sachant qu'il était plutôt vide actuellement, ceci arrangeait cela).

« Pose tes questions, chéri, continua Molly, évitant que le malaise ne s'installe trop profondément. Nous ferons au mieux. »

À côté d'elle, Arthur hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du repas.

« Le repas de famille commence à dix-neuf heures. Est-ce que ma mère a mentionné un quelconque retard ? »

Molly noua ses mains, paraissant réfléchir, mais tout de suite son mari hocha énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Non. La petite femme confirma pour lui :

« Non. Ils étaient toujours à l'heure, tes parents. Jamais une seconde de retard. Peut-être que si j'avais vu avant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas... »

Arthur lui couvrit les mains avec les siennes. James détourna le regard, leur donnant un peu d'intimité. Dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute était inutile : elle le savait déjà, lui aussi, tout le monde. Mais c'était le réflexe de chaque survivant, essayer de trouver ce que l'on aurait pu faire pour éviter l'accident, se flageller pour ça. Cette habitude passerait avec le temps. Normalement.

Le regard de James dériva sur l'horloge familial, remplie de tant d'aiguilles qu'elle en devenait presque illisible. Celles de ses parents avaient disparu, bien entendu, tout comme celle de son oncle Fred bien des années avant, lors de sa mort à la bataille de Poudlard. Pourtant, comme cette fameuse soirée, les aiguilles semblaient bloquer entre deux positions, immobiles, comme si la machinerie n'avait pas su où les placer et s'était bloquée d'indécision.

« L'horloge est toujours cassée ?, s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, depuis quelques semaines déjà. Après une visite de tes parents, elle a commencé à se détraquer. L'aiguille de ton père indiquait toujours "En danger de mort". J'aurais dû me douter—

\- De rien du tout, coupa-t-il. Papa avait un travail dangereux, c'était normal que cette aiguille pointe par là. Tu n'as pas fait venir un réparateur ?

\- C'est un objet de famille. Il faut que je le fasse moi-même, quand j'en aurai le temps. Aucun sorcier extérieur à la famille Weasley ne sait comment l'entretenir correctement. »

James nota la fierté dans la voix de sa grand-mère mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. L'idée que l'horloge était cassée le chagrinait, car la coïncidence était beaucoup trop grosse pour être fortuite. Quelqu'un l'aurait-il détraquée intentionnellement ? Après tout, si on pouvait s'introduire chez Harry Potter alors que la maison était solidement gardée, il aurait été aisé de faire de même pour le Terrier.

Le sorcier secoua la tête. Il en tirerait plus tard les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Pour l'instant, il avait des questions à poser.

« Est-ce que mes parents étaient différents que d'habitude, ces derniers temps ?

\- Pas vraiment. Harry était peut-être plus stressé mais c'est souvent lié à la confédération internationale. Ginny, eh bien, Ginny était excitée pour la prochaine coupe du monde féminine de Quidditch, voilà tout. »

Le regard que Molly lui envoya était triste et James dut retenir l'agacement qu'il sentait poindre.

« Tu sais ça mieux que nous, chéri.

\- Vraiment ?, répliqua-t-il avec plus de force que nécessaire. Parce que dans cette enquête, j'en vois plus sur mes parents en une après-midi qu'en un mois. »

L'Auror se pinça l'arête du nez pour se calmer.

« Désolé, grand-mère. C'était méchant de ma part.

\- Ils vous aimaient, tu sais. »

Molly et James sursautèrent.

La voix rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée, le ton bas mais le menton haut, Arthur Weasley avait parlé avec tant de force que le brun avait envie d'agréer avec lui sur-le-champ. Il retrouvait un peu de l'homme qu'avait été son grand-père avant le meurtre de ses parents, mais il déplorait le timing un peu épouvantable.

« Je sais qu'ils nous aimaient, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas la question. Vous les connaissez mieux que nous, c'est tout. C'est normal, après tout. »

Car il y avait plus d'histoire entre ses grands-parents et ses parents qu'entre ses parents et eux, Albus, Lily et lui. Les deux couples avaient connu une guerre, s'étaient battus ensemble contre Voldemort. La période dans laquelle vivait James était relativement calme, en comparaison.

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise. Il avait dit avoir des questions mais maintenant qu'il faisait le tour de son esprit, il ne trouvait rien de plus à demander. Et il n'avait plus faim du tout. Ses grands-parents durent le comprendre, puisqu'ils se levèrent à leur tour, résignés à son départ. Molly l'escorta jusqu'à l'entrée du Terrier après lui avoir fourré un tupperwar rempli de gâteau dans les mains. Sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle lui fit la bise sur les deux joues, deux claques retentissantes dans l'atmosphère pesante de la maison, avant de garder son visage dans ses mains et de dégager ses boucles brunes avec des gestes tremblants. Ses yeux étaient un peu mouillés, apparemment au bord des larmes, et James ne savait pas si elle le voyait lui ou une version de son père plus jeune, sans lunettes, sans cicatrice. Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse, décida-t-il alors que sa grand-mère le laissait enfin partir.

« Reviens nous voir, James. Et dis à ta soeur et ton frère qu'ils sont les bienvenus également.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. », répondit-il, et après un dernier au revoir il se mit résolument en route.

Le regard de son grand-père semblait fiché sur son dos mais James n'osa pas se retourner pour voir l'expression qu'il arborait. Certaines choses valaient mieux ne pas être sues.

XxX

Le soir, comme promis, il brancha son vieux Nokia et attendit patiemment qu'il charge en mettant ce qu'il savait sur papier. Le tout semblait très éclaté et surtout, semblait ne mener à rien, mais pour autant James savait qu'il pouvait en tirer quelque chose si il cherchait bien.

Son père connaissait apparemment l'agresseur, ou alors il connaissait quelqu'un qui _connaissait_ l'agresseur. Indéfini mais probable. Sa découverte avait été assez choquante pour qu'on veuille l'éliminer. Et qu'on réussisse.

Un agresseur masculin, alors ? Cette piste était privilégiée, mais pour autant l'inverse n'était pas impossible.

Car grâce à Alisha, il savait qu'une seule personne avait tué ses parents. Ces derniers n'avaient pas réagi. Pourquoi ? Avaient-ils été surpris par le meurtrier à un moment inopportun ? Mais si son père avait été si stressé, n'aurait-il pas dû être, au contraire, sur ses gardes ?

L'horloge était cassée. Beaucoup trop suspect pour que cela soit normal. Par qui ? Il devrait peut-être emmener Alisha pour inspecter la pièce mais pour ça, il faudrait expliquer le processus à ses grands-parents. Une tâche un peu trop fastidieuse pour l'instant.

Au premier abord, pas d'infraction dans la barrière. Le centre d'essai de transplanage lui en dirait bientôt plus, en espérant que l'équipe envoyée fasse du bon travail. Vu le zèle dont certains faisaient preuve, James avait peu d'espoir, mais peut-être la menace de Thorin/Constance les avait effrayés. Qui sait.

Son père avait travaillé sur quelque chose. Une enquête, un _truc_ , visiblement pour quelqu'un. _La_. Qui était ce _la_ , comment s'appelait-elle réellement, quel était son but dans la vie si ce n'est lui compliquer le travail. Et surtout, pour qui son père accepterait-il de travailler illégalement ?

Une seule personne. Une. Seule. Personne. Qui avait tué deux puissants sorciers sans aucun souci.

C'était sa plus grande inconnue. C'était sa plus grande inconnue et il n'avait aucune idée de comment la résoudre.

 _Par les caleçons de Merlin_ , jura-t-il intérieurement, puis il se rendit compte qu'il était encore seul dans son appartement alors il répéta l'injure à voix haute, ne serait-ce que pour la satisfaction. Godric, brave chouette, ouvrit un seul oeil courroucé avant de le refermer aussi sec. Il avait l'impression que la réponse lui pendait sous le nez sans qu'il ne puisse la saisir.

James souffla d'irritation. Il savait que réfléchir, lorsqu'il était frustré, ne menait à rien si ce n'est à encore plus de déception. Il le savait et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Si il était frustrant de ne pas trouver, il était encore plus frustrant de savoir que la solution était proche sans pour autant pouvoir l'attraper. L'Auror s'enfermait dans un cercle de réflexion vicieux — et il pouvait entendre d'ici le rire moqueur d'Albus et de sa tante Hermione, en mode «C'est pas trop tôt mon vieux».

Heureusement (mais James, comme un Auror un peu pessimiste venant juste de perdre ses deux parents, ne considéra pas ça comme de la chance), l'écran de son Nokia s'illumina à cet instant-là, lui permettant de trouver une issue de secours à ce problème. Il dut se creuser la tête pendant quelques minutes avant de réussir à trouver son code d'activation — chose complètement stupide vu qu'aucune de ses connaissances sorcières ne savait comment utiliser un téléphone, tout ancien soit-il — et lorsqu'il le fit, il fut envahi par une tonne de messages, ainsi que de quelques plus rares appels manqués. Il fit défiler la liste de ses conversations : la plupart des SMS étaient des offres publicitaires, des bons de réduction, l'annonce de soldes... Lorsqu'il regarda ses appels, il constata la même chose. Personne n'avait laissé de message vocal ; du télémarketing, alors. Paresseusement, l'Auror tria ses SMS. Puis tout à coup, alors que son doigt allait en supprimer un, il s'arrêta net et se pencha sur le minuscule écran, déchiffrant les mots inscrits.

 _Adélie_

 _Roy_

 _Créance_

 _Isidore_

 _Lia_

 _"Chaudron Baveur", vendredis 2100_

 _La tourte est meilleure chaude_

James cligna des yeux. Numéro inconnu, évidemment. Il essaya d'appeler mais il fut aussitôt accueilli par une voix féminine :

« _Le numéro que vous cherchez à joindre n'est pas attribué_

\- Merde. », jura-t-il tout bas, et raccrocha. Les chiffres ne lui étaient pas familiers du tout, alors qu'il avait normalement bonne mémoire pour ce genre de chose.

« Est-ce qu'on est vendredi ? », demanda-t-il tout haut, et Godric ne lui répondit pas.

Oui, on était vendredi, vérifia-t-il, et la seconde étape était : est-ce qu'il y allait ? Au Chaudron Baveur ? Il ne connaissait qu'un seul restaurant de ce nom là, celui qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. La question était de savoir si il était judicieux de s'y rendre alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui venait lui envoyer cette liste de noms qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, avec une horaire qui tombait — oh, tiens donc, la _nuit !_ — à pic pour des attaques en tout genre.

« Oh, qui est-ce que j'essaye de convaincre ? », lança James, et il fonça prendre son manteau le plus "moldu", prêt à sortir.

XxXxXxXxX

Mon document Word fait actuellement 103 pages. C'est beaucoup trop et en même temps pas assez


	14. Washington Tyne & Wear, à partir de 21h

Je pense que c'est le plus gros chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit  
Je pense que c'est également un de ceux que je déteste le plus mais eh.  
Enjoy! (et bonnes vacances !)

XxXxXxXxX

Pendant ce temps, ignorant tout des occupations de son employé James Potter, Constance faisait équipe avec un Ilyes Forress tout aussi bougon qu'elle pour se rendre dans une bourgade perdue dans la campagne anglaise. Ils avaient reçu une demande d'investigation, ou plutôt de vérification, de la part de la brigade magique, qui une fois n'est pas coutume croulait sous le travail. Les Aurors et les brigadiers se partageaient maintenant le moindre signalement : car qui disait état d'urgence disait également qu'ils se devaient de vérifier n'importe quel appel venant d'un brave citoyen inquiet (ou paranoïaque, au choix). Manque de pot pour elle, Constance était constamment de garde et Ilyes avait subi les affres de l'emploi du temps, obligé de l'accompagner en tant que binôme.

« Pincez-moi je rêve. », murmura la cheffe des Aurors en arrivant sur la place de ce village somme toute très paisible, mais aussi très glauque car à peine éclairé dans la nuit qui était presque entièrement tombée. À ses côtés, Ilyes fit un bruit mais ne répondit pas à sa plainte. La tension était telle qu'elle aurait pu couper du beurre. Exit le jeune homme déterminé à faire bonne impression d'il y avait quelques semaines ; maintenant, l'autre lui envoyait de temps en temps des regards haineux à peine cachés.

Soit. Elle était capable de subir le mépris d'un camarade.

« On nous envoie _là_ ?, renchérit-elle. C'est aussi calme qu'un cimetière la nuit.

\- La maison suspecte se trouve à trois cent mètres. », préféra répondre Ilyes, sa baguette pointant devant eux. Constance soupira et prit la tête. Qu'on en finisse maintenant, se dit-elle. Elle avait mieux à faire.

La requête était simple, mais avait été ignorée jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de la brigade magique ne fasse remarquer qu'ils avaient reçu cinq plaintes venant du même endroit, pointant vers la même maison. En l'espace de deux semaines. Une vieille sorcière se plaignant du bruit que causait son voisin, un jeune homme à peine diplômé de Poudlard qui ne sortait pas beaucoup de chez lui si ce n'est pour vider ses poubelles. Du bruit, ainsi qu'un voisin plus irrité que d'habitude lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé la parole. Sec, l'aspect sombre, les yeux remplis de malice, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'avait écrit la sorcière. «Il n'est pas bavard en temps normal,» avait-elle dit, «mais cette fois-ci je sens quelque chose de plus. On dirait qu'il fomente un mauvais coup.»

On les envoyait dans la cambrousse pour une suspicion de mauvais coup, et si ceci ne montrait pas la ruine de leur département («Justice Magique, tu parles.», avait murmuré Constance en lisant le parchemin qu'on lui avait donné) alors l'Auror ne savait pas ce qu'il leur fallait.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison ; celle voisine était tout feu allumée et Constance pouvait discerner la silhouette de la vieille dame, tenant les rideaux pour mieux les voir dans l'obscurité. Ilyes n'attendit pas d'ordre de sa part pour frapper trois coups sur le bois et d'annoncer qui ils étaient. Dix secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne réitère son geste, plus fortement cette fois-ci, mais Constance l'arrêta en plein milieu et sortit sa baguette. Pas un bruit ne sortait de cette masure aux allures de maison hantée.

« _Alohomora_. », lança-t-elle finalement et comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Constance rangea sa baguette.

« Monsieur Marsch ?, cria-t-elle dans le silence de l'entrée, quand bien même elle se doutait qu'il n'y avait personne. Bureau des Aurors. Nous avons reçu quelques plaintes à votre encontre.

\- Il n'y a personne ici, annonça Ilyes. On perd notre temps.

\- Vérifiez le rez-de-chaussée, je fais l'étage. »

L'autre parut vouloir protester avant de finalement hocher la tête de mauvaise grâce. Constance le vit disparaître dans le salon.

Les marches craquèrent lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Comme elle n'était pas à ça près, l'Auror lança un _Lumos_ , éclairant le très sombre vestibule. L'étage n'était pas très grand, cependant : elle ne voyait que trois portes. Deux d'entre elles devaient mener à une chambre et une salle de bain. Lorsque Constance tourna la poignée la plus proche, cette dernière ne résista même pas et la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un lit défait. Elle resta sur le seuil, ne souhaitant pas s'aventurer dans la pièce, et la passa rapidement du regard. Aussi petit qu'un appartement bas prix à Paris, décida la sorcière, et elle referma la porte. Comme prévu, une autre s'ouvrait sur la salle de bain ; Constance fouilla les placards et nota la relative propreté de la pièce. Somme toute, la maison était assez bien entretenue. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans le miroir, son visage éclairé par la lumière verte de sa baguette, et elle se trouva soudainement un air vieux et fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici. », marmotta-t-elle pour elle-même en détournant le regard. Ce n'était pas une vision à avoir maintenant. Elle devait se concentrer ; plus tôt elle aurait fini, se répéta-t-elle, plus tôt elle pourrait partir. L'extrême propreté de la maison, tout à coup, lui donnait des sueurs froides ; Constance sortit vite de la pièce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un regard à l'obscurité dans son dos. Totalement inutile, mais instinctif. Non pas qu'elle pouvait voir quoique ce soit dans ce noir complet. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, elle faillit lancer un sortilège au corps grand et fin qui se tenait là, avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois et surtout, à regarder aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait le visage sévère d'Ilyes Forress.

« Est-ce que vous avez manqué de me lancer un sort ?, s'indigna-t-il d' un ton qui disait que Marie allait en entendre parler.

\- Vous êtes censé être au rez-de-chaussée.

\- RAS. Rien à signaler. Cette maison est vide. Vous avez fini ? »

Constance ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers la dernière pièce qu'elle n'avait pas exploré. Comme une invitation, cette dernière se trouvait au bout du couloir, la porte en bois fermée comme toutes les autres avant elle. L'Auror tenta de l'ouvrir comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, soit tourner la poignée ; mais si cette dernière bougea, il n'en fut pas le cas de la porte, qui resta désespérément immobile.

« Vous avez rencontré des portes fermées ?, interrogea-t-elle en gardant ses yeux vissés sur cette maudite poignée.

\- Non. », répondit simplement Ilyes.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Pour toute l'animosité qui régnait entre eux, ils reconnaissaient cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Marsch s'était-il carapaté en laissant un cadavre dans sa maison ? À côté d'elle, Ilyes essaya trois sortilèges différents avant de lâcher un soufflement excédé.

« C'est plutôt bien gardé. Il n'y a que Millie pour mettre des protections aussi fortes.

\- Millie est une Auror entraînée. Ce gars sort de Poudlard.

\- Alors il doit _vraiment_ vouloir cacher ce qu'il y a derrière. »

Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent un mot. Puis Constance soupira, fit comprendre à son collègue de reculer et lança sa plante de pied une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le bois ne cède et ne s'ouvre de quelques centimètres. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prévenir son collègue pour que ce dernier ne sorte sa baguette (elle fronça intérieurement les sourcils parce que _eh_ , depuis quand on range une baguette sur un lieu suspect ?). Ils se regardèrent, Ilyes hocha la tête, et Constance ouvrit la porte en grand d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Ce qui la frappa en premier fut qu'il n'y avait aucune odeur de pied, soit aucun cadavre dans la pièce. La cheffe des Aurors en fut rapidement soulagée, avant de prendre conscience d'un problème plus important : qu'est-ce qui était donc dans cette foutue pièce ?

Un bordel, aurait-elle répondu immédiatement, et sans même demander elle savait qu'Ilyes pensait pour une fois la même chose qu'elle. Sa chambre avait l'air propre, en comparaison. C'était comme si une tornade était passée dans une bibliothèque pour en renverser le contenu des étagères ; en réalité, Constance soupçonnait un réinvestissement éclair de la pièce, mais l'état restait le même peu importe l'angle sous lequel on le regardait. C'était un foutoir, voilà tout. Les deux Aurors firent leur chemin à travers les livres et les papiers éparpillés, chacun prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur un _Monstrueux livre des monstres_ qui aurait pu traîner là comme protection.

« Constance. », l'appela soudainement Ilyes, et l'urgence dans sa voix lui fit oublier le blâme qu'elle allait lui mettre. Elle fit volte-face et le rejoint : l'autre avait l'air alarmé et pointait le mur de sa baguette. À côté, détail sans importance mais morbide, la fenêtre avait été bouchée avec des planches en bois clouées aux murs. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Constance plissa des yeux pour apercevoir ce que pointait son collègue : sa vue n'était malheureusement plus ce qu'elle avait été et même ses lunettes ne pouvaient l'aider. Une réflexion de son ex, tiens...

Concentration.

« C'est un tableau. », fit-elle remarquer platement après quelques secondes alarmées. Puis :

« Il y a _beaucoup_ d'épingles. »

On aurait dit que le gars préparait un meurtre, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'Ilyes cherchait un interrupteur pour actionner la lumière. C'était une immense carte du Royaume-Uni, quand bien même seule la Grande-Bretagne semblait concernée par l'attention de Marsch. Il y avait épinglé ça et là des photos, reliées par un fil rouge à un point sur la carte. Des photos de bâtiment, numérotées dans un ordre bien précis, et le schéma lui était familier.

Trop familier.

Certaines d'entre elles étaient barrées, ayant apparemment dépassées la date limite. Londres, Liverpool, Leeds, Bristol... Mais aussi de plus petites, Washington (oui, celle de l'Angleterre), Warrington, Shrewsbury, et même quelques villages sorciers tels que Pré-au-Lard, le moins connu et somme toute plus frugal Pierres-Salées, même celui qui devait compter trois sorciers à tout casser, Terre-Géant. Washington Tyne and Wear, ou plutôt la photo de la rue qui _devait_ s'y trouver, ainsi que son emplacement sur la carte, avaient été entourés plusieurs fois au feutre rouge dans ce que Constance ne pouvait qualifier que d'acharnement. Ou de gribouillage.

Et les rouages s'enclenchèrent dans sa tête, et ils s'embriquèrent parfaitement et la lumière jaillit, pour sa plus grande horreur.

« Ilyes, appela-t-elle. Arrêtez de chercher cet interrupteur et retournez au ministère fissa. Urgence maximale, ramenez le maximum de sorciers de la brigade magique et d'Aurors à Washington Tyne and Wear. Le plus vite possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, interrogea l'Auror à l'autre bout de la pièce. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- On a un fou qui veut attaquer le ministre. »

XxX

Quand bien même on était en automne, Millie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir chaud. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'elle se retrouvait serrée dans la foule immense qui se pressait dans l'avenue sorcière de Washington Tyne and Wear, ou alors le feu qu'elle voyait de loin, sans doute l'oeuvre d'un artiste-sorcier ambulant qui profitait de l'évènement. Ses doigts la démangeaient, lui réclamant de mettre la main sur sa baguette pour ne plus la lâcher, mais Millie ne pouvait se permettre de la dégainer sans raison. Le ministre l'avait libérée, quelque temps avant son discours, pour lui permettre ainsi qu'à son équipe d'explorer un peu l'avenue. Après tout, avait-il décrété de sa voix tremblante mais pleine d'humour, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se retrouve à l'autre bout du pays. Jusque alors, ils n'avaient fait que se déplacer, respectant scrupuleusement leurs horaires. Cette fois-ci, Robards avait décidé d'arriver un peu en avance et les en avait informé.

Voilà comment Millie se retrouvait dans une foule de sorciers plus imposante que ce qu'elle avait cru possible. L'avenue était exigüe, quoique constituée de petites échoppes et habitations, certains avec des balcons joliment fleuris, et aux murs pas plus grands qu'une petite maison, laissant découvrir le ciel et la nuit qui tombait de plus en plus tôt. Elle n'avait aucune montre sur elle pour savoir l'heure, ce qui était somme toute problématique ; voilà pourquoi la sorcière cherchait activement celui avec qui elle était censée traîner, car lui en avait une. Elle se serait honnêtement bien passée de la compagnie d'Albus Potter mais ce gamin lui avait été assigné sans qu'on lui demande leur avis. Il avait suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour le perdre de vue ; maintenant, la sorcière se sentait comme un parent à qui il manquait son enfant, quoique moins paniquée. Plus excédée. Pourquoi les limites de la magie et du sortilège Accio devaient-elles s'arrêter aux êtres vivants ? Si elle essayait d'attirer son t-shirt, tout ce qu'ils allaient récolter était une plainte pour atteinte à la pudeur. Voilà pourquoi elle préférait se balader dans la foule toute seule.

Du calme, raisonna la sorcière. De toute façon, si elle ne trouvait pas le gamin Potter avant le début du discours du ministre, il lui suffirait de rejoindre l'estrade qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de loin, et où se tiendrait Robards. Il lui suffirait de fendre la foule à grand renfort de coups d'épaule (hélas, quelque chose que sa carrure ne lui permettait que moyennement) et le problème serait réglé.

Alors voilà, Millie avait un plan simple, et ce fut à cet instant là que quelqu'un vint le chambouler sans état d'âme.

Au début, l'Auror crut à un boulet de canon humain venu la percuter de plein fouet. Cependant, lorsque le-dit boulet de canon attrapa ses épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber, et qu'elle regarda de plus près les attributs physiques qu'il possédait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle le connaissait très bien.

Très bien. Certes. Constance était son amie et sa supérieure, en plus de ça, mais elle estimait son enthousiasme un peu trop grand actuellement. L'autre avait l'air complètement paniqué, alors qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de parler, et lui hurla quasiment dessus :

« Où est le ministre ?! »

Suivi d'une petite secousse, et Millie sentit ses yeux s'élargir d'eux-mêmes.

« De quoi—

\- Millie, _le_ _ministre_. Où. Est. Il.

\- Je ne—

\- C'est ur—

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?! », réussit-elle enfin à placer, certes en criant plus fort que l'autre, mais elle allait trouver ses victoires là où elle pouvait.

Désagréablement, mais c'était attendu, leur petit concours de cris avait attiré l'attention de certains passants, qui les regardaient en pouffant derrière leur main. Il y avait en même temps de quoi rire, vu les cheveux ébouriffés de Constance qui lui donnaient un air complètement fou. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, lui lâcha brusquement les épaules et observa ses alentours d'un oeil vif, tel un chat cherchant une souris. Millie, quelque peu inquiète, lui trouvait le teint aussi pâle que sa cicatrice, soit blanche comme un linge.

« Constance, essaya-t-elle de raisonner en levant ses deux mains, se forçant à ne pas toucher l'autre. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

\- Un énorme problème, oui, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de trouver le ministre. »

Millie grimaça devant la rudesse de son amie mais répondit :

« Il nous laisse vagabonder avant son discours. Écoute, et si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe, que je puisse t'aider ? »

Constance s'arrêta au moins de regarder autour d'elle et lui lança un regard contemplatif, avant de finalement hocher la tête et de lui attraper le coude.

« Pas ici. », décida-t-elle, et l'emmena traverser la foule vers une ruelle sombre. Millie manqua de trébucher mais maintint son équilibre et la suivit, non pas qu'elle ait le choix vu la poigne de fer qu'exerçait l'autre sorcière autour de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? », interrogea-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent éloignées de la foule, et cette fois-ci elle ne cacha pas l'agacement de sa voix.

Elle observa le-dit agacement passer au-dessus de la tête de son amie, visiblement pas concernée par le spectacle qu'elle venait d'offrir.

« Millie, commença-t-elle d'une voix précipitée, c'est très urgent et _très_ sérieux et j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. S'il te plaît. », ajouta-t-elle d'une manière qui disait que ce n'était pas plus une demande qu'un ordre.

Millie, elle, croisa les bras et coupa l'autre droit dans son élan.

« Actuellement, c'est plutôt toi qui doit m'écouter, parce que je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Constance ? Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvée dans toute cette foule ?

\- Je sais toujours où se trouve mes collègues. », et de sa poche Constance tira ce qui semblait être une boussole, et dont l'aiguille pointait vers elle.

Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas se pincer l'arête du nez d'exaspération.

Bien. Sa supérieure pouvait la filer. Parfait.

Elle lui crierait dessus plus tard, décida la sorcière, et enchaîna sur la deuxième question :

« Tu ne m'as pas répondue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? La situation est sous contrôle, il va bientôt y avoir un discours, tu n'as rien à faire là—

\- Il va y avoir une attaque et un sorcier va tuer le ministre. »

Millie ferma la bouche. Constance la regardait droit dans les yeux, sa bouche une fine ligne blanche, ses sourcils froncés ; elles ne se quittèrent pas du regard et pas une fois l'autre ne détourna les yeux.

Puis lentement, Millie demanda :

« Constance, est-ce que tu as bu ? »

Si l'indignation pouvait tuer, songea-t-elle, elle serait actuellement un petit tas de cendre. Si Constance avait eu un verre d'eau entre les mains, nul doute qu'elle se serait étouffée avec.

« _Non_! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de _boire_ pour dire _ça_?! Un type cherche à buter notre ministre, Millie !

\- Ok, ok, tempéra-t-elle. Qui, pourquoi, quand, comment ?

\- Willem Marsch, aucune idée, ce soir, je ne sais pas ! Millie, on a pas le temps, il faut qu'on retrouve le ministre et tout de suite !

\- Et tu ne peux pas le trouver avec ta... Ton _truc_ ?

 _\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça_ ! », cria Constance, et au même instant ils entendirent une explosion et des hurlements.

Elles se regardèrent, le temps paraissant suspendu, puis l'autre se mit à jurer en français. D'un même pas, elles sortirent de la ruelle où elles s'étaient abritées.

Dans un premier temps, Millie ne perçut rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est que la foule s'était comme gelée, toutes les têtes tournées vers la source du bruit sourd. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle sentit une odeur de fumée, puis quelqu'un cria au loin et ce fut le chaos.

Le premier réflexe qu'avait une foule, évidemment, était de hurler chacun à leur tour et de commencer à paniquer, ce qui était certes un réflexe très humain mais également très contagieux et surtout, très contre-productif. Puis tout se mit en mouvement, des gestes chaotiques tandis que tout le monde cherchait à s'éloigner le plus vite possible du lieu de l'explosion. Millie se plaqua contre un mur pour éviter d'être écrasée ; à ses côtés, Constance fit de même. Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard, et en d'autres circonstances Millie était certaine que son amie lui aurait lancée «Je te l'avais bien dit.». Dans l'état actuel des choses, cependant, chacune échafauda un plan dans sa tête, comme le duo rodé qu'elles étaient, et elles hochèrent la tête en même temps.

« Évacue les citoyens, ordonna Constance. Et ne te fais pas tuer.

\- Trouve le ministre, répliqua Millie, toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Et reste en vie. »

Constance plongea la tête la première dans la foule, ses larges épaules lui permettant d'écarter les sorciers avec plus de facilité que ce que la carrure de Millie ne lui permettait de faire. Cette dernière, cependant, imita son amie et se rendit dans le coeur de l'action. Malgré la panique des sorciers et sorcières, ce genre d'avenue était protégée par un champ anti-transplanage, et les entrées et sorties ne permettaient pas à une grande foule de passer en même temps ; inévitablement, des embouteillages se créaient. L'Auror jura. Si elle avait eu plus de temps et plus de réserve de magie, sans doute aurait-elle pu désactiver la barrière magique ; or, ce genre de chose prenait du temps et de l'énergie, deux choses qu'elle ne possédait pas actuellement.

La priorité était de calmer la foule afin de ne pas créer de réaction en chaîne pouvant causer des désastres. Les hurlements s'étaient calmés, fort heureusement, mais maintenant l'impatience et la peur gagnait le coeur des hommes, et elle n'était qu'une simple Auror pour gérer une centaine de sorciers et sorcières qui ne voulaient qu'une chose : sortir du piège dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés.

Millie arrêta de bousculer des personnes comme elle était en train de le faire depuis quelques minutes et regarda la façade de l'immeuble le plus proche. Elle voyait les balcons, et l'idée la plus folle s'offrit à elle : si elle parvenait à en atteindre un, alors peut-être pourrait-elle se faire voir des gens et...

 _Pardonnez-moi, mes doigts_ , pria-t-elle silencieusement, et elle fendit de nouveau la foule en sens inverse. La gouttière avait l'air d'être fragile tout au plus, à peine assez solide pour supporter son poids. L'Auror maudit et remercia simultanément son absence de muscle ; si Constance avait été dans son cas, elle aurait été coincée au sol. Prenant la gouttière à deux mains, Millie la secoua pour tester sa solidité, avant de décider _Oh, tant pis_ et de se mettre à l'escalader. C'était, décida-t-elle, la situation la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais connue, mais en même temps elle put franchir les quatre mètres la séparant du balcon sans trop de soucis. Lorsqu'elle agrippa la balustrade, ses doigts crièrent d'agonie mais elle les ignora, pointant plutôt sa baguette sur sa gorge et lançant un _Sonorus_.

« Mesdames et messieurs ! », appela-t-elle, et instantanément toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Il y eut une suspension de toute activité qui lui coupa presque le souffle ; pourtant, l'Auror se força à déglutir et à continuer :

« Je suis l'Auror Millie von Doenstag, chargée de la protection du ministre, et je vous demande de garder votre calme. Tout le monde sera évacué en temps et en heure. Les renforts sont en chemin. »

Ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Millie ne savait pas l'impact que pouvait avoir une sorcière à moitié pendue à un balcon et dont les doigts étaient définitivement en train de tuer les plantes d'un pot, mais elle estima qu'il était assez positif, ou en tout cas sa situation assez stupide pour qu'on la regarde et que personne n'essaie de piétiner son voisin dans l'espoir de sortir de cette ruelle plus vite. Petite victoire.

Qui n'en fut plus une quand un rayon vert passa à trois centimètres de son visage.

XxX

Constance avait frayé son chemin plus ou moins facilement à contre-sens de la foule, et avait entendu au loin la voix de Millie tandis que cette dernière appelait au calme. Tactique qui avait apparemment marché pendant dix secondes, avant que la foule ne se remette à hurler dans son dos.

La sorcière serra les dents et se força à ne pas regarder en arrière. Elle avait une mission et Millie avait la sienne ; elle avait totalement confiance en son amie. Il _fallait_ qu'elle ait confiance en elle, ou alors la situation allait dégénérer de manière spectaculaire, chose dont ils n'avaient pas besoin actuellement.

Quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, non pas que ce fut exceptionnel vu son activité du moment. Ce qui l'était, cependant, était quand cette personne lui attrapa le bras et l'appela par son nom de famille. Dans la panique du moment, elle mit un instant à identifier celui qui venait de la harponner.

« Potter ? », crut-elle s'étrangler.

Le jeune assistant du ministre, les cheveux inhabituellement en bataille et l'air totalement paniqué, hocha vigoureusement la tête. Autour d'eux, la foule coulait comme de l'eau, non pas qu'elle avançait très vite actuellement. Les issues devaient être bouchées.

Un million de questions se pressaient sur la langue de Constance, mais elle ne posa que la plus importante :

« Où est le ministre ? »

Albus Potter ouvrit et ferma la bouche quelques secondes sans dire un mot, et en d'autres circonstances l'Auror se serait bien foutue de sa gueule, sans aucun doute. Mais le sorcier finit par répondre, sa voix plus haute d'une octave :

« Je... Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui se pa—

\- Une idée de où il pourrait se trouver ? Où est-ce qu'il était la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? »

Albus trouva le temps d'hocher les épaules et de paraître presque désintéressé, avant que la panique ne s'inscrive de nouveau sur son visage et qu'il ne l'interroge :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette explosion ?

\- Des gens qui ne nous veulent pas que du bien. », marmonna-t-elle en continuant à regarder autour d'elle, en vain. Il y avait trop de monde ici et, petit comme il était, elle serait capable de rater Robards.

C'est alors que l'estrade en bois, qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres, attira son attention, et elle faillit se frapper la tête devant la solution évidente.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne de la hauteur. Si elle pouvait repérer Millie, des issues de secours, le ministre et Marsch, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Constance agrippa cette fois-ci Albus Potter par le coude, attirant de nouveau son attention, et commanda :

« Il faut évacuer les citoyens. Cet endroit est en train de devenir un piège à souris et—

 _\- Confringo_ ! »

Ce ne fut que par un réflexe extraordinaire que l'Auror parvint à tourner la tête et dresser un bouclier, juste à temps pour dévier le rayon rouge qui allait l'atteindre de plein fouet si il était parvenu à destination. Il alla plutôt s'écraser sur une façade proche, qui explosa et s'écroula. Le mouvement de foule faillit la faire tomber, tandis que Constance tentait d'apercevoir son agresseur. Sans qu'elle ne parvienne à comprendre _comment_ , la foule était parvenue à s'écarter, ne laissant à sa droite qu'une ligne de vide ; et, au bout, ce qui semblait être un homme recouvert de la tête au pied d'une cape brun foncé et au visage recouvert d'un masque couleur d'or, qui lui rappelait ceux portés dans les pièces de théâtre antiques.

À côté d'elle, Albus prit une inspiration sèche, et la cheffe des Aurors pouvait presque sentir sa panique par vague. Son sang réagit au quart de tour, et sans qu'elle sache comment elle parvint à faire entendre sa voix par-dessus le concert affolé qu'offrait la foule apeurée :

« _BOUGEZ_! »

Non pas que des personnes se soient mis entre elle et Antique. Ce dernier pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur elle, dans une posture de combat grotesque, et cria de nouveau à plein poumons :

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Constance serra les dents et invoqua de nouveau son bouclier d'un _Protego_ informulé. Elle était dans une position délicate : son style de combat était beaucoup plus offensif que défensif, or son adversaire avait l'avantage de la surprise pour lui. D'autant plus qu'elle devait faire attention aux personnes qui se pressaient autour d'elle, tandis qu'Antique n'avait clairement pas cette préoccupation.

La sorcière sentit son bouclier trembler sous le choc du sortilège, qui rebondit et alla s'écraser comme le précédent... autre part, aucune idée de où. Elle ne baissa pas le bouclier cette fois-ci et continua sa marche vers Antique. Pendant une seconde, elle le vit hésiter, s'attendant clairement à autre chose qu'une sorcière marchant résolument vers lui — et cette seconde fut décisive, puisque Constance l'envoya voler d'un _Expelliarmus_. Vu la pirouette qu'il fit, elle y avait mis plus de force que nécessaire, mais l'Auror ressentit un plaisir certain à le voir quitter le sol, les bras s'agitant dans tous les sens dans une vaine tentative de contrôler sa posture. La foule s'écarta de concert ; lorsque Antique retomba, elle fut presque sûre d'entendre un os craquer. Dans tous les cas, il ne se releva pas de suite, seconde erreur qui fut suffisante pour Constance : dans un grand geste de main, elle attrapa la cape d'Antique au col et, bandant l'autre bras, lui décocha un coup de poing qui envoya sa tête rouler. La douleur qu'elle ressentit dans ses doigts ne lui ôta pas la sombre satisfaction qu'elle ressentit lorsque l'autre ne se releva pas lorsqu'elle le lâcha.

Constance se redressa et balaya la foule du regard. Si tout le monde la regardait, personne n'avait effectué un geste pour la retenir. Son regard échoua finalement sur Albus Potter, immobile à quelques mètres de là, ses yeux grands ouverts devant la prestation qu'elle venait d'offrir. La colère qui bouillonnait en elle devait se montrer sur son visage, cependant ; car personne ne protesta lorsqu'elle lança :

« Évacuez dans le calme. Allez vous réfugier dans les bâtiments en attendant que les combats se terminent. Les renforts sont en chemin. »

Ou du moins, elle espérait qu'ils allaient se ramener rapidement, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul de ces zigolos masqués.

Constance ficha ses yeux dans ceux d'Albus Potter lorsqu'elle rajouta :

« Et que quelqu'un me trouve le ministre. »

Elle le dépassa en voulant aller inspecter la façade qui s'était écroulée quelques minutes auparavant ; il la suivit après quelques hésitations, et elle sentait sa présence derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait près du tas de pierres. Tout s'était écrasé sur le trottoir et l'Auror pouvait voir la façade éventrée donnant sur ce qui semblait être une réserve quelconque. Peut-être personne à l'intérieur, donc, mais...

« Vous, aboya-t-elle à un pauvre sorcier à proximité. Est-ce qu'il y avait des gens en dessous ? »

L'homme ne répondit rien mais hocha lentement la tête. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient recouverts de poussière.

Sans un mot, Constance se releva et se tourna vers Albus.

« Supervisez les opérations. Je ne sais pas si c'est le même qui a lancé cette première explosion tout à l'heure mais je pense que c'est le début. Il doit y en avoir un autre près de Millie. », et ce disant elle pointa la direction opposée de son pouce. « Il faut que j'aille voir ce qui se passe là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du menton l'endroit d'où avait démarré les évènements. Vous êtes en charge de cette zone. »

L'Auror ne laissa pas à Albus le temps de protester ; maintenant n'était pas l'heure des interrogations mais des actions, et quand bien même elle n'aimait pas le gamin, il était actuellement le plus à même de diriger des gens. Si il gardait son sang-froid. Tout était calme ; elle avait l'impression d'avoir affronté la tempête, se trouvait maintenant dans le calme avant une nouvelle tornade.

Sur le chemin, elle nota qu'Antique était en train de reprendre connaissance. Pointant de nouveau sa baguette vers lui, elle murmura « _Stupéfix_ », le rendant immobile. La cheffe des Aurors nota avec satisfaction que certains sorciers s'étaient assez réveillés pour le garder sous la menace de leurs baguettes. Constance les salua d'un signe de tête reconnaissant, qu'ils lui rendirent.

Elle était à mi-chemin entre la rue principal et celle adjacente quand elle entendit un immense craquement, celui qui signait un transplanage. Sauf que...

« Impossible. », souffla quelqu'un à côté d'elle, une vieille sorcière aux cheveux réunis dans un chignon impressionnants, et Constance agréa intérieurement. Si elle écarquillait plus les yeux, ils allaient tomber de son visage.

Sur cette estrade qu'elle avait comptée et espérée atteindre se tenaient maintenant six sorciers. Chacun d'entre eux avaient le même attirail que Antique, si ce n'est un masque différent à chaque fois. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança sur l'estrade avec des pas mesurés, la baguette à la main et prêt au combat. Ses bottes firent craquer les planches avant qu'il ne s'arrête à quelques centimètres du vide. Il sembla scanner la foule, ses yeux invisibles derrière ceux plissés du masque, avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent sur sa cible.

« Toi. », dit-il en tendant un doigt impérieux, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Constance en même temps comme dans une parodie de film d'horreur.

La sorcière agrippa sa baguette coincée entre son pouce et son index et leva un regard défiant vers l'inconnu. Elle avait la vague impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, mais le masque semblait la déformer et la transformer.

« Moi. », répondit-elle simplement.

L'autre lâcha un rire.

« Toujours pas ?, rigola-t-il. Tu ne vois pas qui je suis ? »

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la foule avait commencé à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que certains s'étaient réfugiés dans les magasins, comme elle le leur avait dit.

Le chef du groupe prit son silence pour ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire un aveu, et toujours riant ôta son masque.

Constance crut en avoir le souffle coupé, tandis que se dévoilaient des yeux rieurs, une touffe de cheveux auburn et un sourire éclatant. Sa prise sur sa baguette se raffermit et soudainement il n'y avait lui, que lui. Uniquement lui.

« _Roy_ , souffla-t-elle.

\- Le jeu est fini, Adélie. »

Roy transplana sous son nez, et lorsqu'elle lui fit face ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres, assez pour qu'elle puisse le toucher, trop peu pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le frapper.

« Le jeu est fini, continua-t-il, et ta toile a _perdu_. »

Ce fut à cet instant-là, se dira-t-elle plus tard, qu'ils perdirent totalement le contrôle de la situation. Pour sa défense, cependant, ce n'est pas comme si ils en avaient eu énormément au début.

Comme dans un rêve, Constance avait l'impression de se regarder agir, que son corps bougeait tout seul ; pas assez vite, cependant, pour bloquer l'uppercut qui vint lui frapper l'estomac, lui coupant la respiration. Ses mains sur son ventre, elle fit l'erreur de se plier en deux et Roy lui fit tout naturellement une béquille, la faisant ployer, laissant la gravité faire le reste et à elle de s'écraser face contre le pavé, en train de prendre des respirations hachées.

« Nettoyez-moi tout ça. », ordonna-t-il en se détournant d'elle. Non pas qu'elle aurait été une grande menace actuellement : tout ce qu'elle voyait était des pieds à travers ses lunettes, pas encore craquées grâce à un quelconque miracle.

« On a assez traîné ici. » continuait Roy sans lui prêter la moindre attention. « Adélie n'est pas stupide. Les Aurors vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. »

 _Où sont ces bâtards, d'ailleurs_ , pensa vicieusement Constance, et ce fut la colère de son impuissance, de l'inutilité d'Ilyes et plus globalement de toute sa soirée de merde qui la fit réagir. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa main agrippait la cheville de Roy, et Constance se dit _Oh, eh bien pourquoi pas_ et tira de toutes ses forces.

Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que d'entendre l'autre jurer et s'écraser de tout son poids par terre, quand bien même ses longues jambes atterrirent sur sa poitrine, l'écrasant à moitié. Le prochain réflexe fut de taper _le point faible Constance allez le point faible d'un mec_ le plus fort possible à l'endroit le plus vulnérable, et ce fut ainsi que le distingué Roy agrippa son entrejambe en hurlant de douleur au beau milieu d'une rue à moitié vidée de sa population.

Constance se leva avec peine, sa respiration légèrement sifflante, et parvint à se redresser assez pour toiser Roy de haut, les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Ses traits étaient tordus de douleur, ses cheveux auburn étalés sur le pavé sale, ses yeux marron plissés. Malgré tout, le sorcier réussit à prendre un sourire moqueur : quelqu'un qui se fichait de perdre personnellement, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait gagner à la fin. Constance n'était pas sûre d'arborer la même expression ; elle sentait sa bouche tordue en une grimace de rage. À peu de choses près, elle lui aurait craché dessus.

« Je croyais que tu étais avec _nous_ , lança-t-elle avec tout le venin du monde. Je croyais que tu étais avec _moi_. Je croyais que tu avais _changé_.

Roy lâcha un petit rire.

« Ne jamais faire confiance à un lion doré. », se moqua l'autre malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

Il y eut quelques secondes où ils se regardèrent et ne dirent rien, eux seuls dans leur bulle, la main gauche de Constance commençant à serrer doucement le col de la cape de Roy. Le seul bruit perçu, celui de sa respiration erratique à travers ses dents serrées.

« J'imagine que non, finit-elle amèrement, ramenant son autre bras lentement en arrière.

 _\- Avada Kedavra_! »

L'éclair vert toucha le flanc de Roy de plein fouet ; ce dernier eut un soubresaut et comme une poussière qu'on aspirait, la vie quitta ses yeux marron, son sourire resta figé. Constance tourna vivement la tête et se releva aussi précipitamment qu'elle le pouvait.

« Monsieur le ministre. »

Robards, toujours ployé, restait cependant solide alors que sa courte baguette était encore pointée sur le corps de Roy. Ses yeux de fer lui rappelèrent presque ceux d'Albus Dumbledore tels qu'elle s'en souvenait sur les images de Chocogrenouille qu'elle collectionnait jadis.

« Une connaissance ?, s'enquit-il en baissant lentement sa baguette.

\- Oui monsieur le ministre. Une vieille et une à qui je pensais pouvoir faire confiance. »

Le ministre huma pour seule réponse.

« Peu importe combien de temps vous les connaissez, la vraie nature d'un homme ne se révèle que dans les moments critiques. Retenez ça, Reynard. »

Constance hocha silencieusement la tête. Avec son grand âge, on oubliait parfois que le ministre avait jadis été Auror, dans la même position qu'elle.

Puis le présent lui revint en tête et la sorcière jeta un regard paniqué autour d'eux. La rue semblait avoir été vidée de la majeure partie de la foule, si ce n'est quelques braves qui combattaient leurs assaillants. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un semblait avoir mis le feu à une devanture et une autre était éventrée. Quand bien même Constance mourrait d'envie de rejoindre le combat, la priorité allait au ministre. Elle tenta de ne pas être inquiète en n'apercevant pas Millie, sans doute occupée autre part.

« Monsieur le ministre, ces gens sont ici pour vous. Il faut évacuer.

Eh bien, ce sera non. »

Constance serra les dents. Typique d'un Auror, d'être têtu jusqu'au bout.

« Monsieur—

\- Reynard, la coupa-t-il de sa voix tremblante. J'ai servi alors que vous étiez dans le ventre de votre mère. Quel genre de ministre serais-je, si je laissais mes gens combattre à ma place ? Je peux changer ceci en ordre, si cela vous convient, ajouta-t-il comme en arrière-pensée.

\- Monsieur— »

Et comme le champ de bataille n'était pas un parloir, bien sûr qu'elle fut interrompue par _une_ _boule de feu_ qui fonçait droit vers eux.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit des yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, cette dernière ricochait sur le bouclier du ministre Robards. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et glissa un regard vers elle ; elle ne l'avait même pas vue se retourner.

« Maintenant, Reynard— »

Sa phrase resta incomplète, cependant, alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux et que son expression devenait horrifiée. Constance eut tôt fait de se retourner à son tour ; et sentir sa bouche s'entrouvrir.

La boule de feu avait certes ricoché, mais elle enflammait maintenant une de ces coquettes petites masures, et la pierre brûlait comme du papier roulé dans de l'huile, c'est-à-dire énormément et surtout, _rapidement_.

 _Allez vous réfugier dans les bâtiments en attendant que les combats se terminent_ ; se remémora-t-elle, puis _oh merde_ quand de l'intérieur survint le premier cri paniqué.

« Allez-y, Reynard ! », aboya le ministre, et à la commande ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-mêmes. Elle ne vit pas, mais put deviner, la silhouette gracile du ministre partant en guerre contre l'un de ces satanés sorciers.

Maintenant, il fallait que les _Aguamenti_ marchent, ou alors...

Mieux valait ne pas penser à la suite.

XxX

En définitive, Millie passait une très mauvaise soirée, mais ceci on pouvait s'y attendre, surtout en connaissant les circonstances actuelles.

Elle était donc tombée de son balcon ; très mauvaise idée si vous voulez son avis, elle était quasiment sûre que sa cheville était au moins entorsée et était obligée de claudiquer pour combattre deux gigolos avec des masques de théâtre qui n'avaient absolument pas d'amour envers elle. Petit miracle en soi, certaines personnes avaient pris la situation en main et très vite les gens s'étaient réfugiés dans les maisons alentours.

Sa barrière vibra et se fissura sous l'impact d'un sortilège d'explosion. Millie serra les dents et concentra toute sa magie pour le maintenir.

L'Auror s'était réfugiée derrière son bouclier à la hâte et protégeait maintenant sa vie ainsi que celles des gens derrière elle ; apparemment, ses assaillants étaient décidés à l'avoir elle d'abord puis les autres ensuite. Sachant que sa spécialité était les sorts de protection, c'était somme toute compréhensible. Leurs points forts comme faibles étaient connus de tous les services du Ministère ; pour peu qu'il y ait eu une fuite, ils étaient proprement foutus. Millie n'était pas très portée sur l'offensif ; oh, bien sûr, elle savait attaquer si besoin il y avait, mais généralement le système de binômes instauré sous Harry Potter lui permettait de s'épanouir dans sa matière de prédilection et de laisser son camarade s'occuper du reste. Mais Thorin ni Ilyes ni même Constance n'étaient disponibles et voilà que maintenant, l'Auror devait rester plantée là, la baguette dans le sol, et concentrant sa magie pour ne pas laisser tomber son bouclier qui devait bien recouvrir toutes les façades de la rue. À chaque minute qui passait, elle sentait ses épaules s'alourdir un peu plus, signe que sa magie la drainait de son énergie.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution avant d'en arriver là, où alors ce serait sa fin ainsi que celle (probable) de tous ceux derrière elle.

Dans la rue perpendiculaire à celle qu'elle occupait retentissaient çà et là le bruit de sortilèges frappant pierres et pavés, et les éclats de couleur qui les accompagnaient. Plus d'une fois, du coin de l'oeil, Millie crut apercevoir le vert du sortilège de la mort ; plus d'une fois, elle dut se retenir de bondir dans la bataille aux côtés de Constance. Le craquement sourd qui avait accompagné le transplanage n'avait été loupé par personne ; mais peu importe combien de fois ils avaient essayé, personne ne pouvait sortir de cette allée magique dont ils étaient prisonniers.

À sa gauche d'où venait le plus fort des combats, l'Auror aperçut des reflets orangés et rouges, et dans sa gorge monta un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien des mois. Elle faillit émettre un grognement. Maintenant plus que jamais, elle était inutile alors que là-bas, des gens se battaient. Constance, le ministre sans aucun doute car ce dernier avait conservé la volonté de l'Auror qu'il avait été, _merde_ même le gosse Potter se battait sans doute et pendant ce temps elle restait plantée sur un pavé où elle s'était cassée la gueule comme une _conne_ –

En face d'elle, l'un de ses deux assaillants se prit un éclair rouge de plein fouet. En cet instant, Millie ne sut pas qui fut la plus surprise, elle ou son adversaire encore debout, qui fit l'erreur de détourner la tête pour regarder d'où venait ce nouveau danger.

En un instant, elle avait levé son immense barrière et jetait toute ses forces dans son _Expelliarmus_ qui envoya voler l'individu masqué. La sorcière ne ressentit pas la moindre once de pitié lorsque son dos alla claquer contre la façade d'en face. La baguette dressée, elle se tourna vers celui qui l'avait aidée : Thorin, la posture prête au combat, lui adressa un sourire crispé.

« L'auteur qu'adoraient tes parents, demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- J.R.R Tolkien, il a écrit La Communauté de l'Anneau et le Hobbit, et je sais que tu ne les as toujours pas lus. Il faudrait penser à me rendre mes bouquins. »

Millie laissa flotter le moment avant de lentement baisser sa baguette ; toujours à l'affût mais certaine de l'identité de l'homme devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, s'enquit-elle rapidement. Tu es censé être en mi– autre part. »

Les lèvres de Thorin se pressèrent en une fine ligne qui montrait clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle le fait d'avoir désobéi à des ordres directs. Cependant, il resta évasif lorsqu'il répondit :

« J'ai entendu ce qui se passait et maintenant je suis là. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas tout seul. »

Et comme réglé sur du papier à musique, surgirent de derrière lui Ilyes, Marie, Garo, six membres de la brigade magique et –bon, ils n'allaient pas cracher sur l'aide – Jonas Prouvaire dans son costume toujours aussi impeccable. Millie se sentait un peu pouilleuse et essaya d'arranger sa tresse, sans grand succès.

« La priorité, commanda Prouvaire de sa voix un peu traînante, est le ministre. Évacuez-le et conduisez-le à ses appartements. Assommez-le si il le faut, je prendrai le blâme. Asgarov, Sailcirc, Mac Fhirbhisigh ! », aboya-t-il. Deux hommes et une femme sortirent précipitamment des rangs. « Vous savez faire des Portoloins ?

\- Hum. Oui ?, lança interrogativement l'un des deux hommes. Oui, directeur, c'est dans nos cordes, enfin je crois que–

\- Faites sortir cette foule de ces boutiques et acheminez-les dans le hall du ministère. Gardez-les ici. Si il y en a un qui se plaint, dites lui que c'est non-négociable, ou alors je remplis un délit de fuite. Est-ce compris ? »

Les trois sorciers hochèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers les devantures. Croyant à moitié rêver, Millie les regarda sortir divers objets de leurs poches avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« Bon travail, Doenstag. », la félicita Prouvaire distraitement. « Les autres, vers la rue principale. Cueillez-moi ces fils de Strangulots. »

Millie se demanda brièvement si elle devait y aller ou pas ; Thorin ne lui laissa pas le choix en lui agrippant l'avant-bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

« Des nouvelles de Constance ?, murmura le sorcier.

\- Il y avait une rue, une barrière et deux sorciers entre nous. », rétorqua Millie, et malgré la fatigue qui s'abattait sur elle et engourdissait ses membres, elle se dégagea vivement de sa poigne, faisant elle-même son petit chemin.

La première chose à remarquer était qu'il y avait quelques cadavres dans cette rue, et si deux n'étaient pas des leurs, d'autres étaient clairement des citoyens pris entre deux feux. L'espace d'un instant, la sorcière crut halluciner en voyant Albus Potter et le ministre Robards tenir tête à quatre de ces énergumènes en costume et masque ; mais très vite, il lui apparut que sans eux, ils auraient eu tôt fait de perdre leur combat. Potter semblait fonctionner par la pure force de sa volonté. Quant à Robards, même un ex-Auror comme lui était impuissant face à la vieillesse, et ses mouvements ralentis en étaient la preuve. Et au bout de la rue, disparaissant un par un, Millie crut voir des personnes hagardes couvertes de suie. Certaines s'étaient éloignées des affrontements et tenaient dans leurs mains des membres brûlés, des habits abîmés ou tout simplement, avaient le regard dans le vide des hommes qui s'étaient perdus.

Sitôt qu'ils posèrent le pied dans cette rue, les assaillants eurent un instant de pause, avant de se mettre à combattre par pur désespoir. Ils étaient quatre face à huit, dix en comptant le ministre et Potter. Une fois que les trois membres de la brigade magique furent désignés pour évacuer les citoyens pris au piège dans les maisons alentours, ils se retrouvaient à neuf. Largement faisable.

Mais Millie ne se jeta pas dans le combat. Car malgré l'état déplorable de la rue, il y avait deux choses qui étaient impossibles à manquer : l'absence de Constance, qui n'aurait abandonné un champ de bataille pour rien au monde, et l'incendie qui s'était apparemment propagé comme de la poudre et brûlait désormais joyeusement, éclairant la nuit de ses flammes et obstruant le ciel de sa fumée. Maintenant, Millie n'était pas le crayon le plus pointu de la boîte, mais même elle savait additionner deux plus deux et mettre en lien ces personnes brûlées, couvertes de poussière, perdues, et l'incendie qui s'était déclaré.

Encore plus, elle savait interpréter l'absence de sa cheffe. Alors Millie ne se jeta pas dans le combat mais se jeta dans le feu.

C'était l'action la plus héroïque mais également la plus stupide de sa carrière. Aussitôt rentrée dans la bâtisse en flammes, l'Auror se couvrit le nez et la bouche avec son foulard. Mais un foulard ne pouvait rien contre la chaleur (elle qui se plaignait tout à l'heure !), ni contre ses yeux qui commencèrent à picoter après quelques pas.

« Constance ?! », appela-t-elle. Sa voix parut à peine un murmure face aux crépitements des flammes et le bois qui brûlait. Millie ignora avec peine ce qui ressemblait à des humains immobiles englués dans l'incendie, de toute façon trop tard pour être sauvés. Encore une fois, elle maudit sa stupidité : aucun moyen de savoir si elle se trouvait ou non dans la bonne maison, aucun moyen de savoir si elle perdait son temps, aucun moyen de savoir si Constance était...

Non. Non, raisonna-t-elle, si il y avait bien quelqu'un pour survivre à ce genre de trucs juste pour dire plus tard «De mon temps, j'ai connu pire», c'était définitivement Constance. Et maintenant, Millie allait grimper ces escaliers à l'aspect de ruines, prier pour ne pas tomber en chemin, ou alors se recevoir un écroulement sur la tronche, et ressortir d'ici avec sa supérieure et amie, ou alors elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle allait devenir.

Marche par marche, elle monta à l'étage. Le plancher était en bois, fragilisé par l'incendie. _Si je survis à ça, je demande une augmentation_ , décida l'Auror, et appela de nouveau :

« Constance ?! »

Et attendit.

Jusqu'à ce que, comme venant de loin, une voix calfeutrée ne lui réponde :

« –lie ?

\- Oh merde. Constance ! Constance, où est-ce que tu es ?! »

La voix ne lui répondit pas, ou alors elle ne l'entendit pas ; mais du couloir, une porte s'entrouvrit, et un pied en surgit, puis une jambe, puis un corps, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une Constance aux bras et à la joue brûlés, sans lunettes et apparemment crevée, mais une Constance tout de même.

Millie parcourut la moitié du trajet, Constance la retrouva au milieu. Au-dessus d'elles retentit un sinistre craquement qu'aucune des deux n'entendirent. Millie passa un des bras de son amie par dessus ses épaules et l'aida à engager les escaliers. Dans la fournaise, la descente lente était une torture, d'autant plus que si Millie avait couvert sa bouche avec son foulard, l'autre n'avait clairement pas cette chance. Il fallait sortir au plus vite de cet endroit avant qu'elle ne s'empoisonne au monoxyde de carbone, ou quoi que ce soit, et vite.

« 'Suis une idiote, grogna Constance en accélérant légèrement le rythme. Une _idiote_. Se faire prendre par surprise comme ça...

\- On est deux, alors. », rétorqua l'autre, grimaçant sous la douleur de sa cheville et l'effort qu'elle fournissait.

Son amie souffla du nez pour toute réponse. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte du poids concret que pesait la cheffe des Aurors, quelque chose de fort peu agréable. Surtout à porter et dans l'urgence. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elles progressaient vers la sortie, Constance prenait enfin une prise solide sur ses pieds, et lentement dépliait sa colonne vertébrale pour se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

« Encore une minute, dit Millie pour se rassurer elle autant que son amie. Une minute. On voit la sortie, allez. Même pas une minute. »

Cette fois-ci, elles entendirent toutes les deux le craquement signifiant que la toiture allait lâcher. Entre les flammes qui les entouraient et le toit qui risquait de leur tomber sur la tête, il devenait urgent de sortir de cet endroit et ce, le plus vite possible. Le tremblement qui fit vibrer leurs pieds indiqua bien vite que des débris étaient tombés là où elles se tenaient quelques minutes avant.

« Allez. Allez ! »

Et à quelques mètres de la sortie, Constance s'immobilisa. Encore un craquement. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!, lui hurla-t-elle, oubliant toute retenue. On a pas le temps, Constance !

\- Ça va tomber.

\- Raison de plus pour se magner et sor– »

Sa phrase resta incomplète.

Sans doute étaient-ce là les dernières forces de son amie qui, s'estimant trop lente pour leur survie à elles deux, la prit par les épaules, le regard solennel.

« Non. », dit-elle seulement, et après les avoir serrées une dernière fois, la poussa. Évidemment, son corps enclencha ses réflexes qu'il avait si durement appris – et encore dans sa tête résonnait la voix profonde d'Harry Potter «Ne tombez jamais durant une situation critique, ou alors cela pourrait vous coûter la vie»– et Millie fit quelques pas maladroits en arrière, loin de Constance, Constance qui elle tomba ridiculement, une roulade et hop, sur le dos, et Millie tomba également, à moitié dehors à moitié dedans, et si les flammes lui brûlèrent les mains elle n'en tint pas compte, alors qu'encore une fois un craquement sonore lui emplissait les oreilles, l'avertissant de prendre sa baguette, tenter quelque chose–

Le toit tomba, Constance cria et Millie resta là, le pied à deux centimètres d'une pierre, immobile.


	15. Interlude 3 — W T&W

Lorsqu'il avait eu vent des rumeurs concernant une attaque à Washington Tyne and Wear, il n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Ces gars, qu'il espionnait depuis maintenant quelques jours, n'étaient pas assez sérieux pour _vraiment_ essayer de tuer un ministre. Il avait fait son rapport à Roy, qui l'avait transmis à Adélie – ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit – et l'affaire était conclue, de son côté dans tous les cas. Dans les deux semaines qu'il avait passé à se rendre à des meetings obscurs où des sorciers aux habits sombres se réunissaient pour écouter religieusement un porte-parole apparemment aussi énergique qu'un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune (le chef, une pitié, ne venait jamais en personne), il en avait appris bien plus sur leur monde qu'en plusieurs années de boulot.

Lia avait eu raison de lui dire qu'on découvrait une nouvelle facette de la vie, lorsqu'on posait le pied dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec l'intention d'y rester. Pendant toutes les nuits où il était resté dans le bordel, une chambre à l'écart des travailleurs nocturnes, il avait entendu des murmures et des rumeurs, avait appris à déchiffrer un nouveau langage même.

Mais Roy gisait maintenant à ses pieds, ses traits figés dans une grimace satisfaite, ses yeux vides, et il portait indubitablement les vêtements ennemis. Il savait qu'il était le seul sur le coup ; parce qu'il était nouveau, et que Adélie n'aurait jamais permis à quelqu'un de leur toile de prendre part à un assaut contre des citoyens et surtout, le ministre.

Ses yeux coulèrent vers sa gauche.

Le ministre.

Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers sa droite.

Millie.

Sans Adélie.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient emportés vers elle et sa stature immobile, à moitié baignée dans les flammes. Lorsqu'il la prit sous les aisselles pour la dégager du bâtiment, l'Auror ne se débattit même pas.

« Où est Constance ? », demanda-t-il avec urgence, quand bien même il ressentait une soudaine appréhension.

Millie pointa devant elle, le tas de bois écroulés mêlé à de la pierre, et il jura.

« Je— Je n'ai plus assez de réserves pour... éteindre— »

Et cela se voyait, parce que ses doigts tremblaient et elle semblait peiner à se tenir droite, aidée d'une main par terre pour ne pas tomber. Sans un mot, il prit sa baguette et conjura le plus gros _Aguamenti_ qu'il put. Il sentait sa magie se transformer en eau, arroser la façade, sut que demain (ou peut-être tout à l'heure, qui sait quelle heure il était) il regretterait cette démonstration de force.

Il s'en fichait. Qu'elle soit vivante ou morte, il fallait retirer Adélie – Constance – de ces décombres fumants. C'était bien la moindre des choses.

Son _Aguamenti_ fut rejoint par un autre ; sans surprise, et malgré leur récente dispute, les traits de Marie étaient tendus. Les secondes maintenaient leur suspens morbide, retardaient leur découverte.

Une fois les flammes étouffées, Marie ne prit pas le temps de ranger sa baguette avant de s'élancer dans ce qui restait du bâtiment. L'entrée était obstruée par le toit écroulé, les forçant à contourner le tas impressionnant de gravât.

Le bras prisonnier sous les pierres et le bois, à moitié baignée dans le sol encore chaud, il était difficile de dire si Adélie était vivante. Elle était à moitié tournée vers la sortie, les jambes pliées comme pour se préparer à se relever. Marie regardait sa soeur jumelle, juste à ses pieds, comme transcendée par la vision de ce corps tordu et immobile. Elles n'avaient jamais semblé plus différentes qu'en cet instant-là, se dit-il, l'une recouverte par la suie et la poussière et le sang, l'autre vierge de toute blessure mais le souffle coupé comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Est-ce que..., commença Millie depuis la porte, où elle s'était douloureusement relevée. Est-ce qu'elle est... ? »

Il regarda Marie, qui sortit de sa rêverie pour s'agenouiller près de la tête de sa soeur. Prenant garde à ne pas la bouger, elle se pencha doucement vers elle, ses cheveux brun clair tel un rideau pour la protéger. Il y eut quelques secondes d'attente où tout trois retinrent leur souffle.

Puis Marie prit une respiration tremblante, mais sur ses lèvres se dessinait maintenant un sourire hésitant.

« _Saloperie résistante._ », dit-elle en français, puis d'une voix plus forte elle ajouta en anglais : « Il faut la transporter à Saint-Mangouste au plus vite.

\- Et... Le ministre ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Le sourire de Marie disparut. Comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité, ses mains allèrent serrer le bras encore visible d'Adélie – assez fort pour qu'elle grogne un peu, puis plus rien.

« Saint-Mangouste. », répéta Marie.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Millie comprit, et avec des pas hésitants alla chercher de l'aide.

Avec Marie comme seule spectatrice, il se figura que l'opportunité devait être saisie ; et, le dos aux deux soeurs, il pointa sa baguette, pensa encore une fois à cette tête rousse qu'il avait tant aimé, et fit surgir un patronus imposant, au corps et aux membres épais. Le cheval argenté secoua sa crinière et resta immobile, tandis qu'il murmurait :

« À Créance. Attaque à Washington Tyne and Wear. Adélie est entre deux. Roy est mort, il était de l'autre camp. Préviens les autres, suspendez les opérations, personne ne sort, personne ne rentre. »

Puis d'un geste de la main, il chassa son patronus, qui partit caracoler et délivrer son message.

« À qui c'était adressé ? »

Il ne sursauta pas, parce qu'il s'y était attendu. Marie semblait toujours affairée près de sa soeur, ne le regardait pas, mais dans sa voix teintée de son accent français, il pouvait percevoir sa curiosité.

« Des personnes importantes. »

Il n'élabora pas et Marie ne demanda rien de plus.

Sa reprise sur sa baguette se raffermit, et avec elle l'impression d'être désormais inutile l'étreignit pour ne plus le lâcher.


	16. Londres, à partir de 21h

James posa le pied dans le Chaudron Baveur peu avant l'heure indiquée dans son sms et hésita sur le pas de la porte. Il avait tenu à arriver par la voie moldue, communément appelée la marche à pieds, et si cela avait été une distraction les deux premiers kilomètres, les trois derniers punissaient maintenant ses pieds. Il ne savait pas si rentrer dans ce bar-restaurant était la plus brillante de ses idées mais il était dans une impasse dont il ne savait pas sortir. Le Chaudron Baveur s'était transformé en un potentiel piège, et si l'Auror appréciait beaucoup le patron, il ne savait pas si il était lié ou non à toute cette affaire.

« Tu es un Auror, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Tu es un Auror et tu es compétent, et tu vas rentrer dans ce bar. »

Sa main saisit la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Monsieur Potter, salua Tom Jr. à son nez. Je vous voyais hésiter. Quelque chose vous tracasse, peut-être ?

\- Ah, Tom. »

Le destin semblait vouloir s'acharner à ne pas lui laisser le choix, apparemment, et James fit un geste désabusé vers l'intérieur avec ses meilleurs talents de comédien.

« C'est que... Je ne veux pas croiser des collègues à cette heure-ci, vous savez, des fois ils posent plus de questions qu'une classe de première année. »

Tom lui offrit un sourire compréhensif qui éclaira ses traits tombants et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

« Je vous rassure, monsieur Potter, pas âme qui vive ici ! Tous les Aurors travaillent jours et nuits, apparemment.

\- Oh, tant mieux alors. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous me renseigner sur quelque chose ? »

Tom passa de l'autre côté du bar alors que James s'y accoudait. Il y avait autant de monde qu'attendu pour un vendredi soir mais comme l'avait dit le restaurateur, personne du département des Aurors. Quelques-uns du ministère, en revanche, qu'il reconnut de loin ; mais tout le monde semblait enivré, ne serait-ce que légèrement, et préoccupé par sa propre boisson. L'Auror lui-même était chanceux d'avoir un espace plutôt dégagé sur le bar, normalement pris d'assaut par les consommateurs. Ses seuls voisins étaient une élégante femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui regardait son verre comme si il renfermait tous les secrets de l'univers et deux hommes à moitié écroulés sur le bois vénérable, les joues rosies par l'alcool.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, monsieur Potter ? », demanda Tom en posant devant lui une Bièraubeurre, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique.

« C'est stupide, vraiment, commença-t-il, mais j'ai reçu quelques informations et il faudrait que j'en discute avec quelqu'un de... spécifique. Vous croisez beaucoup de monde, je crois, Tom ? »

Tom agita la main çà et là, désignant globalement la pièce et son étage. Le brouhaha ne faiblit pas, emplissait l'espace durablement et servait de bruit de fond.

« Du monde, cela dépend des jours, monsieur Potter, mais oui j'ai beaucoup de clients. Mon commerce est réputé, et ceci depuis mon arrière-arrière-grand-père, Merlin en soit loué.

\- Mais connaissez-vous certains clients plus... personnellement ? Comme des amis ? »

Tom, en train d'essuyer un verre, suspendit ses gestes. Lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix était déjà plus mesurée :

« Amis, ennemis, les mots sont forts, monsieur Potter, mais il m'arrive bien sûr d'échanger des mots avec certains sorciers plus que d'autres. »

James décida alors de laisser tomber toute prétention et se pencha vers l'homme comme pour lui faire une confidence. Tom leva à peine les yeux ; ce fut suffisant, en revanche, pour capter son regard et son attention.

« Je cherche Adélie. », souffla-t-il à mi-voix, et Tom se figea.

La femme du bar tourna vivement la tête de leur côté avant de se désintéresser d'eux dans la même seconde. James ne la remarqua pas, en revanche, son visage sérieux alors que le dévisageait Tom.

« C'est un nom à prononcer avec prudence, monsieur Potter.

\- Quoi, c'est le nouveau Voldemort ?

\- Non, monsieur, rétorqua Tom en se remettant à nettoyer son verre, mais ses yeux trahissaient son agitation. Mais dans certaines... sphères, il est dangereux. Dans d'autres, il ouvre des portes. La seule qui peut prédire ce qu'il fait, eh bien, c'est Adélie. Elle a de nombreux ennemis, monsieur Potter. »

Et en êtes-vous un, se demandait naturellement Tom. Il y avait en l'homme une volonté farouche de protéger la femme qui portait ce prénom, ou alors ce pseudonyme, et James pouvait respecter cela. Cependant, il était aussi déterminé à rencontrer cette Adélie ce soir-là, dut-il forcer le chemin.

« Tom, pressa-t-il. Je ne suis pas là pour l'assassiner ou pour, quoi, la taper, je ne sais pas, je suis là pour lui parler. Sans débordement, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tom, appela soudainement la femme à sa gauche. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me cuisiner une tourte ? Je meurs de faim et l'alcool ne fait que creuser mon estomac. »

James crut se claquer les cervicales tant il tourna la tête. En face de lui, Tom semblait ne pas en revenir et pointait sur l'inconnue des yeux ronds ; visiblement, il avait du mal à imprimer ce que cette dernière venait de lui dire.

« Une... tourte ?, Tom interrogea lentement.

\- Une tourte. », confirma l'autre, mais ses yeux étaient fichés sur James, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. L'Auror n'aurait su dire si il était moqueur ou... autre chose.

Non, oubliez ça : tout dans le langage corporel de cette femme respirait la moquerie et la nonchalance. Comme si la situation était pour elle une excellente blague que les autres ne pouvaient saisir.

« Une tourte, effectivement, c'est... bon, commença James, essayant d'amener le sujet de la manière la plus naturelle possible. Mais personnellement, je trouve que la tourte est meilleure chaude. Mieux que froide. Chaude.

\- Quel homme intelligent. », murmura la femme, toujours éternellement moqueuse, mais cela lui suffit apparemment puisqu'elle se leva de son tabouret, abandonnant son verre maintenant vide et contourna le bar.

« Et si nous allions voir ces fours ? »

Tom soupira mais lâcha son verre et mit son torchon sur son épaule. En passant, il fit un léger signe de tête à James pour que ce dernier le suive ; il hésita un instant, sentant dans le regard de Tom toute la résignation qu'il ressentait. Mais il était venu là avec un but et si on décidait de lui faciliter la tâche, eh bien, qui était-il pour refuser ?

Tom les conduisit dans l'arrière-boutique, à moins que ce ne soit cette étrange femme : à les voir, impossible de savoir qui connaissait mieux le chemin que l'autre. Le Chaudron Baveur n'était pas un grand établissement, loin de là ; il se mêlait parfaitement aux façades moldues, passant inaperçu sauf si on cherchait à le trouver. Mais les cuisines étaient un endroit plein de mystères auquel personne n'accédait jamais. Il se souvenait d'une tentative, alors qu'il allait rentrer en cinquième année, avec son cousin Fred. Ils avaient été surpris par Tom (le père) et ramenés par les oreilles dans la salle de restauration, sous les pouffements des clients et les excuses de leurs parents respectifs. Alors voir aujourd'hui une inconnue les emmener eux dans l'un des endroits les plus gardés du Chaudron Baveur, eh bien, cela pouvait sembler extrêmement banal, mais James pouvait déjà en noter quelques petites choses. Que Tom était mêlé à cette affaire, du moins superficiellement ; que cette femme avait l'habitude de se rendre là ; et qu'elle était sans aucun doute membre de cette, quoi, organisation ? dont le QG se trouvait vraisemblablement ici. C'était si intelligent, mais également un endroit que personne ne pensait à fouiller tant la famille de Tom faisait partie du paysage sorcier. Personne n'aurait idée de les soupçonner, James y compris.

La femme s'arrêta soudainement devant un mur et leur envoya un sourire rempli de dents qui lui donna envie de faire demi-tour. Mais elle tourna bien vite la tête, reportant son attention sur Tom, apparemment toujours indécis.

« Tom, lança-t-elle nonchalamment. Je me porte garante du petit lion, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le restaurateur hésita encore mais lâcha finalement l'affaire avec un soupir résigné, et sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon sa baguette, un épais et court bout de bois au manche grossièrement taillé. Comme pour l'ouverture du Chemin de Traverse, il tapota une brique ; dans un bruit de roches que l'on déplace, le mur s'ouvrit progressivement, et lorsque James y jeta un oeil il ne put déceler que des escaliers dans un couloir sombre à peine éclairé par de vieilles torches.

« Soyez prudents. », conclut Tom, et après un dernier regard appuyé vers la femme du bar il rebroussa chemin.

Il y eut un petit silence, avant qu'elle ne lui indique l'entrée d'un signe de la main, toujours souriante (il commençait à vraiment détester ce sourire, se rendit-il compte dans une arrière pensée).

« Après vous. », invita-t-elle, et James s'engouffra dans l'ouverture sans demander son reste. Le bruit de pas derrière lui, ballerines frappant sur la pierre, lui indiqua que l'autre le suivait ; pour autant, il ne se détourna pas pour la regarder faire son chemin. Il n'était pas là pour faire la parlote, décida-t-il, et des deux elle semblait être la plus maligne. Vu ses expressions, elle le savait, et elle savait qu'il savait ; mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable alors qu'il était en plein territoire inconnu.

« Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, vous savez, finit-elle cependant par dire derrière lui, le sourire toujours dans sa voix. À Percival. »

Toute la volonté du monde lui fut nécessaire pour ne pas répéter «Percival ?» d'une voix perdue, parce qu'il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne à qui il ressemble, et c'était son père.

 _Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es embarqué, papa_ , songea-t-il désespérément, et surtout en train de se demander si il allait découvrir que son père avait été enrôlé dans une secte quelconque.

« C'était un homme plutôt honnête, Percival, continua l'autre sans se soucier de son mutisme. Quand il n'essayait pas de taillader le visage des gens, je veux dire. »

Son pied loupa une marche. L'autre huma, l'ignorant complètement ce qui était, ok, juste.

« Disons qu'il avait son petit caractère, mais entre vous et moi je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Adélie lui a demandé de travailler pour elle. Enfin, j'imagine que dans ce genre de circonstances, il faut faire table rase du passé. Quelle est l'expression, déjà ? Sans rancune ?

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. », finit-il par dire d'une voix plus dure que prévu, et l'autre lâcha un petit rire.

« Non, j'imagine que c'est le cas. », et une main sur son épaule le fit s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas combien de marches ils avaient descendu mais il espérait ne plus en avoir beaucoup à parcourir, ou alors quelqu'un allait finir par mourir dans ce couloir éclairé comme un bunker de la Seconde guerre mondiale.

« Par là. »

Là encore, il fallut tapoter un mur fait de roche véritable. Au lieu de s'écarter, une porte apparue de nul part. La femme posa la main sur la poignée et lui présenta l'autre.

« Baguette. », clarifia-t-elle lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il ne ferait rien. L'Auror la lui donna de mauvaise grâce et fut sûr de le lui montrer. Avec un dernier sourire, l'autre tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Encore quelques marches, mais cette fois-ci James pouvait entendre le bruit de conversations et voir la lumière orangée des bougies. Sans attendre, il dévala l'escalier, ne se souciant pas de savoir si il avait l'air ridicule.

C'était une grande pièce, à peu près la taille de la salle de restauration du Chaudron Baveur. Éclairés par des bougies flottantes, comme la grande salle de Poudlard, il était pourtant difficile de dire que la même ambiance s'en dégageait. Les conversations semblaient être des murmures, comme craignants d'être entendues par des oreilles indiscrètes. Çà et là, des individus que James aurait appelé suspects en d'autres circonstances, étaient penchés sur les tables en bois. Et tout au fond, un vieux bar inoccupé et sa collection de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre. On se serait cru dans un bar clandestin lors de la Prohibition. Presque silencieusement, si facile à louper, l'Auror croyait entendre un air de violon ; quant à savoir si il s'agissait de son imagination ou de la réalité, le sorcier n'en avait aucun idée.

« Bienvenue dans le repère de la toile, James Potter, lança la sorcière en le doublant. Mon nom est Lia et je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans notre modeste établissement. »

Dans son esprit, un prénom se raya. Lia. Dernier de la liste, deuxième à consonance féminin et un qui semblait correspondre parfaitement à l'éternel sourire moqueur de sa propriétaire.

Il était un inconnu dans cet environnement et sans sa baguette il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais ; chose, si cela était possible, que les autres sorciers avaient remarqué, au vu des regards qu'il récoltait, rapides et suspicieux. Lia, ignorant la tension qui s'installait lentement mais sûrement dans la pièce, claqua deux fois des mains.

« Mes chers, le fils de Percival ! Et déterminé, avec ça. Rassurez-vous, il n'a pas sa baguette – me l'a donnée assez aisément, si je peux me permettre. »

Et dans ses doigts agiles, elle agita l'artéfact comme si il n'en dépendait pas tous les jours. James sentit le bout de ses oreilles rougir et ses poings se serrer. Il resta cependant immobile, tandis que quelques ricanements se faisaient entendre.

« Poupée !, cria quelqu'un à sa gauche. Espèce de garce, le gosse sort à peine de ses couches !

\- Si fin !, reprit un autre. Tu veux te faire une brindille ou une bûche ? »

Et des rires gras de retentir de toute part, mais Lia au lieu de rougir fit une petite révérence comme un acteur après une pièce de théâtre, elle-même riante. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, ses pas semblèrent naturellement la mener vers la table où se trouvait l'homme et, avec toute l'expérience en elle qui signalaient des années de pratique, se pencha vers lui, le corps séducteur, sa robe bleu nuit une invitation à la contemplation.

« Mais Créance, chéri, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu quelque chose d'intérêt là-dessous. » Une pause, puis : « En vérité, y avait-il quelque chose à voir ? »

Et de partout fusèrent des hurlements et des ricanements, tandis que Lia caressait la joue de Créance du bout des doigts, le sourire en coin satisfait.

« James Potter !, héla-t-elle par-dessus le bruit et les conversations renouvelées. Joignez-vous à nous. »

James détendit doucement ses poings, maintenant que l'attention se portait partout et surtout, autre part, et rejoignit la table où s'était installée Lia à pas lents.

Si cette dernière semblait jeune, le teint immaculé et les cheveux noirs raides, alors Créance était son exact opposé. En vérité, il semblait être issu de la même famille que Constance tant la carrure semblait similaire. Comme elle, l'homme était moyen de taille mais les bras, les jambes, même le cou épais. Ses cheveux gris étaient encore parsemés ici et là de noir, assez pour les remarquer, trop peu pour penser qu'il avait un jour été brun. Ses joues étaient mal rasées, ses lunettes rondes avaient été rafistolées par du scotch et glissaient continuellement de son nez ; et il y avait un air dans ses petits yeux plissés, quand il regardait autour de lui, qui empêchaient James de le croire totalement idiot.

Somme toute, il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un pervers qui cachait bien son jeu.

Lia chassa de la table les trois autres hommes, qui partirent avec leurs boissons à la main et différents niveaux d'hilarité. Sur table, un cendrier qui ressemblait à un véritable cimetière, et plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles éparpillés. James s'assit avec un regard critique que les deux ignorèrent.

« Rassure-moi, Créance, lança Lia mine de rien en faisant rouler une bouteille d'un doigt. Vous n'avez pas bu dix bières à trois ?

\- Huit, répliqua l'homme en prenant une gorgée de la sienne, apparemment fier. Bientôt neuf.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Jamais, poupée. »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, le nez de Lia se plissa dans une grimace qui n'avait rien d'amical. James posa ses coudes sur la table, assez violemment pour faire rouler et tomber une bouteille vide. Le bruit de verre brisé, plus que sa tentative de force, sembla attirer l'attention qu'il souhaitait avoir. Assez comiquement, Créance sépara sa bouche de son goulot.

« James Potter, dit-il lentement comme si le nom lui faisait physiquement mal. Le fils du Survivant. Il n'a pas survécu bien longtemps, celui-là.

\- Et tu vas le suivre si tu ne m'écoutes pas. », interrompit Lia, et cette fois-ci la menace semblait très réelle. Ils échangèrent un regard, bref mais rempli de compréhension de chaque côté. Lia n'appréciait pas plus l'homme que lui, et ce dernier n'était visiblement pas une mince affaire.

Mais au moins, Créance finit par finir sa boisson et la posa tout en s'essuyant la bouche. Il avait des mitaines, et il lui manquait deux doigts à sa main droite, nota James. Le sorcier remarqua son regard et lui offrit un regard noir que l'Auror refusa de se détourner ; il était là pour causer avec Adélie, pas un sorcier en passe de faire un coma éthylique dans la soirée.

« Où est Adélie ?, demanda d'ailleurs Lia en posant également ses coudes sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Elle va à droite, à gauche, là où elle veut et quand elle veut. Elle est peut-être en train de bosser, ou alors elle s'envoie en l'air avec une de tes putes. »

Comme dans un western, Créance cracha par terre ; le molard passa à quelques centimètres de sa cheville et le vieil homme en eut presque l'air _déçu_.

« Ce qu'elle fout de ses journées, c'est le cadet de mes soucis maintenant. », et vu le regard appuyé qu'il lança vers Lia, James pouvait bien deviner quel était le premier. _J'aurais dû garder ma baguette_ , pensa-t-il, et si la sorcière n'était pas dans sa position actuelle, il aurait pu essayer de lui lancer un regard noir. Mais en cet instant, ils étaient silencieusement unis contre un adversaire commun apparemment décidé à ne pas leur dire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est des propos salaces.

« Adélie n'est pas au bordel si je n'y suis pas, finit par dire Lia. Et elle ne fait jamais rien–

\- Oh, oui, depuis que tu lui as coupé les vivres, oui oui, je pense que tout le monde s'en souvient ici. Quelle époque, poupée ! »

Lorsque Créance se pencha vers la femme, cet éclair de lubricité était de retour dans ses yeux appuyés par deux épais sourcils.

« Tu sais ce que j'aurais fait, moi, poupée ? Tout cet argent qu'elle te donne pour tes putes et toi, je l'aurais utilisé juste pour une vie. Avec toi. Et quelle vie !, ajouta-t-il. Quelle vie entre tes jambes et tes deux mam–

\- Je ne suis pas là pour entendre la vie sexuelle de votre patronne et la manière dont elle utilise son temps libre, interrompit-il pour la première fois de la conversation, mais pour la voir et si possible _aujourd'hui_. »

Lentement, Créance tourna vers lui des yeux haineux et se redressa dans sa chaise. James n'était pas grand mais il fut tout de même heureux de voir qu'il l'était plus que ce sorcier aux manières d'homme de Cro-Magnon. Le menton haut, il affronta du regard l'homme sans se défausser, le calme qu'il ressentait mêlé à un début de colère sourde.

« Tu joues le justicier, fils ?

\- Je ne suis pas votre _fils_ , Merlin soit loué, et la prochaine fois que vous faites une remarque déplacée ou hors contexte, vous saurez qu'un sorcier n'a pas forcément besoin de sa baguette pour faire mal. Maintenant, où est Adélie ? »

Lia retrouva un léger sourire en coin, tandis que Créance s'était immobilisé et le contemplait en silence.

Puis l'homme s'enfonça dans sa chaise, visiblement à contre-coeur, mais répondit tout de même :

« J'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas où était Adélie. Elle gambade où elle veut, ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Où est Roy, alors ?, reprit Lia, désormais plus assurée. Si il y en a un qui peut la dénicher, c'est lui.

\- Le pisteur, renifla le vieux sorcier avec dédain. Aucune idée. »

Lia souleva un sourcil parfaitement dessiné, et le geste rappela à James celui qui faisait Millie lorsque une situation lui paraissait totalement stupide.

« En somme, tu ne sais rien, alors que c'est justement ta seule utilité dans cette toile.

\- Écoute, espèce de pu–

\- Injure. », murmura silencieusement James, sa main à quelques centimètres du goulot d'une bouteille couchée.

Créance grommela mais ne rétorqua rien d'autre. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de finalement dire :

« Elle est censée venir vers vingt-deux heures. Quinze maximum.

\- Dans une demie-heure. Merci, Créance ! Tu peux disposer. »

Si le sorcier avait en tête l'idée de protester, il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'oeil pour voir qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu à table. Avec une dernière injure proférée à voix basse, il se leva, les pieds de sa chaise raclant sur le sol, et tituba jusqu'aux escaliers, où il disparut. Lia attendit d'être sûre qu'il soit bien parti puis lui adressa un léger signe de tête ; il devina que ce serait le seul remerciement qu'il recevrait, et ça lui convenait.

D'un coup de baguette vif, la sorcière fit disparaitre toute les bouteilles sur la table et en métamorphosa deux en verres, avant de lancer un _Accio_ sur l'étagère derrière le bar. L'instant d'après et elle leur versait ce qui semblait être du vin, vidant la moitié de la bouteille avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné, lança-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il ne prenait pas son verre. On a plus de classe que _ça_. »

Quand bien même, James garda ses mains pour lui. Il tenait passablement bien l'alcool et tenait à être sobre quand débarquerait cette fameuse Adélie.

L'Auror jeta un regard en coin à Lia. Il avait le dos à la pièce, vulnérable contre n'importe qui, et si il voulait se rendre compte de son environnement il aurait à se tourner. Or, il avait l'impression que les murmures étaient sur lui, tout comme les regards dans son dos. Sans doute de la paranoïa, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de secouer une épaule sous la gêne.

« Est-ce que..., commença-t-il pour combler le silence. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle acceptera de me parler ? »

Lia posa son verre et, sans le regarder, prit le sien d'une main assurée.

« Normalement, non, mais je pense que pour vous elle fera une exception. Vous êtes qui vous êtes, après tout.

\- Le fils de... Percival ? »

Il était étrange de mentionner son père, ou tout du moins le pseudo censé être son père, sous un autre nom. La plupart du temps, les gens l'appelaient «Harry Potter» avec la même ferveur qu'un religieux devant un miracle. Alors que Lia prononçaient «Percival» avec le même entrain que quelqu'un en train de faire la vaisselle, une pointe d'amusement en plus.

« Non, contra-t-elle. D'ailleurs ce serait la raison pour laquelle elle _refuserait_ de vous adresser la parole. Je pense que Percival l'appréciait mais Adélie, aaaah, c'est une autre paire de manches. »

Vu le sourire qu'elle venait de récupérer, c'en était d'ailleurs une sacrée. James s'accouda un peu plus à la table, maintenant plus enclin au dialogue quand on savait qu'il avait trente minutes à tuer.

C'était fou mais tout le monde avait l'air de connaître ses parents mieux que leurs propres enfants. Le sorcier ne savait pas si cela voulait dire que son enfance avait été particulièrement vide de leur présence ou si il était tout simplement un très mauvais fils.

Par contre, il savait que maintenant n'était pas le moment d'avoir une crise existentielle.

« Comment était-il ?

\- Nerveux, répondit immédiatement Lia. Paranoïaque. Quand il parlait avec Adélie, on aurait dit un chiot qui avait envie de se faire pardonner ce qui, bon, est compréhensible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé entre eux deux ?

\- Un combat, quoique je n'étais pas encore là pour le voir. Une petite coupure çà et là, mais vous savez comment sont les choses. Les blessures les plus permanentes ne sont pas physiques mais ici. »

Et ce disant, Lia se tapota le crâne trois fois pour appuyer son point. James hocha lentement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

« Enfin, vous ne lui ressemblez que physiquement. C'est déjà ça de pris. »

Il choisit de prendre ceci comme un compliment. Après tout, le ton de la sorcière n'était pas totalement mauvais ; mais dans tous les cas, cela se sentait qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus son père que Adélie.

« Percival travaillait pour Adélie, du coup. », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais Lia l'entendit tout de même et confirma ses propos, ajoutant même :

« Elle lui a personnellement demandé de se joindre à la toile. Pourquoi, aucune idée ; enfin, je peux bien émettre des hypothèses. » Lia haussa les épaules, comme si elle s'en fichait complètement, mais anticipa sa prochaine question et répondit directement :

« La notoriété, j'imagine. Son nom ouvrait bien des portes, après tout, et avec lui Adélie pouvait peut-être gagner quelques alliés de plus. Elle a un caractère de cochon, vous savez.

\- Rien que je ne connaisse pas déjà. »

Après tout, il avait Constance comme patronne. Après ça et ses engueulades tous les quinze du mois, il pouvait tout affronter.

Lia, comme pour agréer, eut un petit rire, avant de tremper de nouveau ses lèvres dans son vin.

« La notoriété, le pouvoir ; tout ceci se rejoint étrangement, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Sûrement, il avait plus à offrir qu'un nom et quelques sortilèges.

\- Non, contra immédiatement la sorcière d'un ton certain. Si c'est de la discrétion qu'elle voulait, Adélie n'avait qu'à piocher dans cette pièce. Nous ne manquons pas de talent, James Potter, juste de célébrité. Et de la célébrité, nous en avons parfois besoin. »

Cette fois-ci, James se tourna légèrement pour parcourir la pièce du regard.

Il ne connaissait personne, cela était vrai, et tout le monde ici ressemblait à, eh bien, tout le monde. Une personne de tous les jours. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir les reconnaître si il les croisait dans la rue le lendemain.

De la discrétion.

« Je lui ai dit et répété, continuait de dire Lia, que le prendre avec nous allait nous ruiner. Diviser les troupes, la déstabiliser, nous faire connaître. Et regardez-nous maintenant. Deux cadavres sur les bras et aussi peu d'informations qu'avant. »

Lia parlait comme une cheffe militaire en train de se préparer à une bataille décisive, et elle-même dévisageait chacun des individus avec cette lueur calculatrice dans les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas novice en la matière : peu importe l'organisation dans laquelle il venait de mettre pied, cette dernière n'était pas nouvelle, et Lia encore moins. Et si celui qui lui avait envoyé ce sms avait été un tant soit peu intelligent, alors il ne lui avait pas envoyé les pseudos de gens moyens. Tout dans l'attitude de Lia le montrait également : c'était une femme qui avait l'habitude de commander et de se faire obéir ; qui, tout comme Créance semblait en avoir, avait des responsabilités.

« Quelles sortes d'informations ? », finit par demander James après un long silence.

Comme si elle s'était attendue à cette question, Lia sortit de nouveau sa baguette de sa poche. Il ressentait toujours autant de gêne à l'idée de ne pas avoir la sienne, mais la regarda éloigner leurs deux verres sans mot dire.

« Dans quel monde vivez-vous, James Potter ? »

L'Auror contempla la question quelques secondes avant d'être sûr qu'elle ne comportait aucun piège, et à lui de répondre :

« Celui des sorciers. »

Lia claqua sa langue contre son palais et colora un des verres en noir, l'autre toujours transparent.

« Celui des sorciers, répéta-t-elle. Voici donc notre monde. »

Et ce disant, elle désigna le verre noir.

James cligna des yeux.

« Êtes-vous connaisseurs de la manière dont nos mondes s'organisent, sorcier et moldu ?

\- Le Secret Magique dissimule notre existence aux individus non-magiques, récita-t-il aussitôt. Toute infraction est punie par la loi, et jugée ou non par le Magenmagot et la confédération internationale selon la gravité. Les seuls moldus à qui nous pouvons révéler notre héritage magique est un conjoint, de manière plus globale la famille, ou alors en cas de danger immédiat. »

Lia hocha la tête, quoique avec un sourire qui semblait le féliciter de connaître sa leçon, et traça sur la table une ligne pointillée blanche entre les deux verres.

« Cependant, nuança-t-elle, nos mondes sont liés sur de nombreux points, que sorciers comme moldus ne prennent pas le temps de connaître ou de contempler tant cela semble évident. Par exemple, l'organisation de notre société. »

De la ligne pointillée surgirent comme de petites brindilles, que James regarda avec un intérêt un peu trop poussé pour être normal en temps, eh bien, normal.

« Connaissez-vous le système économique dans lequel nous vivons ?

\- Excusez-moi, se força-t-il à demander, mais est-ce que cela à un rapport avec notre affaire en cours ?

\- James Potter, nous avons vingt minutes à tuer. Faites-moi donc plaisir et répondez à mes petites questions.

\- Capitaliste, donc.

\- Capitaliste. »

Rien de nouveau n'apparut sur la table.

« Ceci n'a rien à voir, en effet, si ce n'est pour vous montrer une similitude entre les mondes moldu et sorcier. Notre système est capitaliste, peu importe de quel côté nous vivons. Vous êtes-vous déjà penché sur nos lois, James Potter ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. »

Il avait dû avaler un manuel pour obtenir ses examens écrits au concours d'entrée des Aurors. Certes, il avait subi ce que l'on appelait communément «le black-out de l'examen», et si on lui demandait d'en ressortir plus de dix aujourd'hui, l'Auror aurait été bien en peine d'en citer quelques-unes moins connues des foules. Mais tout ceci n'enlevait en rien le fait qu'il était capable de parler un peu de juridiction, pas autant qu'Albus (Albus, de toute façon, avait avalé le dictionnaire dès sa naissance), mais plus que sa soeur Lily.

« Alors vous sauriez qu'elles ne sont pas différentes de celles moldues, quoique nous en avons rajouté plus d'une vis-à-vis de nos aptitudes plus... magiques. Notre état d'urgence, par exemple, ressemble fortement à celui de nos chers compatriotes non-magiques. Ne serait-ce que dans nos systèmes politiques. La France a un président pour chaque face du même pays. Nous avons un ministre. Les États-Unis ont leurs congrès, l'Allemagne a ses chanceliers, et ainsi de suite. Nous n'avons rien inventé, James Potter. Nous ne faisons que vivre dans les pas des autres. »

Il peinait à voir où allait la conversation, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la culture magique que semblait avoir Lia. Peu de sorciers connaissaient le monde des moldus, comme peu de sorciers se souciaient réellement de savoir comment marchaient les autres systèmes politiques de leur réalité à eux.

« Maintenant, continua la sorcière, si nos systèmes économiques et sociaux sont similaires, il n'en est évidemment pas de même avec nos mentalités, nos coutumes, ou tout du moins pas forcément. Là encore, cela dépend des pays. »

Sur la table, quelques branches qui liaient les deux verres se rompirent et prirent chacune une teinte différente.

« Nous sommes liés et déliés de plus de manière que l'on pourrait le croire à première vue. Mais il y a un point que les sorciers ont tendance à oublier : si nous avons besoin des moldus pour exister, le contraire n'est pas réciproque. »

James leva vers elle un regard incrédule. Que cela s'agisse d'une entrée en la matière pour un propos plus grand ou qu'il était sans doute en train de moquer, cela n'importait plus : il y avait un point sur lequel il s'accordait, et c'était que Lia racontait très bien l'évidence que personne ne scrutait jamais. La sorcière, se sentant sans doute épiée, lui flasha un sourire brillant.

« Notre monde, au bout d'un moment, ne peut se renouveler tout seul, James Potter. Pensez à la part de nés-moldus que nous comportons. Les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur sont vouées, tôt ou tard, à disparaître, surtout si ils arrêtent de baiser entre eux, comme dirait Adélie. »

Lia fit une pause et huma, les yeux dans le vague.

« Avez-vous entendu parler de la chasse aux sorcières, James Potter ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. C'est au programme de l'Histoire de la Magie, entre deux histoires de trolls et de géants. »

Un programme de troisième année, et comme cela parlait de sorciers véritables, ce chapitre l'avait captivé plus que les autres. Les moldus capturaient des sorcières, ces dernières évitaient ou non le bûcher, avec quelques extravagants parmi eux : somme toute, rien de très difficile à comprendre.

« Certes, mais vous étudiez le côté historique du problème, pas le côté plus social, dirons-nous.

\- Côté dont nous sommes en train de discuter depuis dix minutes, donc. »

Lia rigola de bon coeur avant de se reconcentrer sur sa leçon d'histoire.

« Les moldus ont eu peur de nous, alors les moldus nous ont chassés, nous les sorciers. Le signe qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous pour exister dans ce monde, _leur_ monde, et assez évident en plus de ça. Alors nous nous sommes cachés, individuellement, puis nous nous sommes regroupés. Et comme nous ne savions pas comment nous organiser, nous avons copié. Notre destin, annonça Lia, celui collectif, est dû à un seul groupe, que la plupart de nos compatriotes haïssent. Sans les moldus, qui sait où nous serions aujourd'hui, mais surtout nous ne serions pas là. »

À discuter autour de deux verres de vin vides et dans une salle souterraine, ou bien leur situation actuelle plus globale, James n'aurait su le dire, mais le résultat restait le même malgré tout : il hocha la tête, comme bien souvent, sans mot dire, les yeux rivés sur les lignes qui se séparaient et se rejoignaient, la plus grosse en rouge ; rouge comme le fil du destin.

« ... Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec mon père ? », finit-il néanmoins par demander quand, après quelques pirouettes du cerveau, il ne parvint pas à dessiner un rapport entre ce petit discours et sa présence ici. Lia lâcha de nouveau un rire, cette fois de bon coeur : ses yeux se plissèrent sous le geste en deux arcs joyeux et ses épaules se relâchèrent, tout comme sa prise sur sa baguette.

« Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous les Aurors. Il n'y en a aucun, James Potter, si ce n'est que cette entrée en matière me permet de vous montrer à quel point les moldus ont influencé nos vies – et crâner un peu également, j'en ai peur. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, Lia effaça les lignes, ne laissant que la plus importante.

« Je l'ai dit plus tôt, ceux qui haïssent les moldus pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas, c'est-à-dire des sorciers, se trouvent dans notre monde. Rappelez-moi vos cours d'histoire, James Potter, donnez-moi leurs noms.

\- Les plus célèbres sont Grindelwald, défait en 1945 par Albus Dumbledore. Et Voldemort, tué par mon père lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Mais–

\- Oui, interrompit la sorcière. Chacun avait une vision plutôt radicale de la chose. "Pour le plus grand bien" et tout ça. Après Voldemort et la victoire du Survivant, cependant, les choses ont changé, et le courant de pensée également. Courant de pensée _acceptable_ , j'entends.

\- Les Lions d'or n'étaient pas des Sangs-Purs ? »

À ceci, Lia afficha un sourire presque rêveur, comme si elle se remémorait la période avec affection. Treize ans plus tôt, la sorcière devait avoir été dans sa vingtaine, plus proche de sa sortie de Poudlard que de maintenant.

« Non, c'était des trafiquants d'animaux magiques mêlés à des anarchistes qui ont fait explosés quelques rues et tués quelques personnes – plus ou moins. »

Si une centaine de personnes pouvaient être qualifiés de "plus ou moins", bien entendu, mais James ne le dit pas. En l'absence de questions, Lia reprit de plus belle :

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire, cependant, que ces... "opinions" ont disparu. Bien au contraire, même. Interdisez quelque chose...

Il revient au galop. »

Lia hocha la tête.

« Un galop de Sombral, mais un galop tout de même.

\- Et... C'est ce que vous êtes ? »

 _Est-ce que mon père s'est allié à des Sangs-Purs et a été tué ou quoi_ , pensa rapidement James, les rouages tournant à plein régime dans sa tête.

Complètement stupide, finit-il par conclure. Non non non non non. Jamais. Son père aurait préféré qu'on l'envoie à Azkaban plutôt que de traîner avec des personnes aux idées aussi sinistres. Il avait failli mourir pour en arrêter un, merde, il avait _tué Voldemort_. Mais alors, si cette... toile, comme s'obstinait à l'appeler Lia, avait comme ambition de, quoi, tuer tous les nés-Moldus, et si son père avait travaillé pour les arrêter et s'était fait découvrir et tué ?

Ce qui voudrait dire que le sms viendrait de son père ? Mais James ne l'avait jamais vu manipuler un téléphone avant, pourtant. Et si, en donnant ces noms, il ne voulait pas que James mette le pied dans cette taverne souterraine mais rameute plutôt tous les Aurors, Constance, Marie, Millie, Thorin, même Lisa et juste, tous ses collègues pour les arrêter ? Est-ce qu'il allait rencontrer Adélie slash _la meutrière de ses parents_ ?

Lia éclata de rire. Ce qui... n'aida pas du tout, et James sentit un début de sueur sur son front.

« Calmez-vous, James Potter, je peux voir la fumée sortir de vos oreilles. Non, nous ne sommes pas une suprématie blanche et sorcière.

\- C'est ce que dirait un extrémiste. », rétorqua-t-il rapidement, regrettant maintenant plus que jamais l'absence de sa baguette. Si il se jetait sur Lia maintenant, est-ce qu'il avait une chance de la récupérer avant de se faire descendre ?

« James Potter. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, je n'aurais pas attendue Adélie pour le faire. Vous ne voulez pas décevoir cette femme, croyez-moi, et lui laisser du boulot que _nous_ aurions pu faire est un des moyens de le faire. »

James fixa longtemps Lia dans ce qu'il espérait être son meilleur regard suspicieux. Non pas que cela l'affecta, puisque la sorcière haussa les épaules.

« Nous ne sommes pas des extrémistes, répéta-t-elle doucement comme si elle s'adressait à un demeuré. Mais notre but est de _lutter_ contre ces extrémistes. »

James finit par réussir à hausser un sourcil. Tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire en étant insupportable jusqu'au bout.

Lia farfouilla dans une des poches de sa robe et en sortit deux baguettes. Toutes les conversations de la table, auparavant murmurées, se turent d'un seul coup. James, un peu éberlué, sentit son sourcil descendre en même temps que la sorcière lui tendait sa baguette.

« Voilà. Vous êtes armé, je le suis également. Pouvons-nous reprendre ? Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée et Adélie va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. »

Comme dans un rêve, l'Auror se saisit de sa baguette et la soupesa dans sa main, comme on le ferait avec une bourse pleine de Gallions. Puis il la posa sur la table, à quelques millimètres de sa main, bien en évidence. À côté de lui, Lia jeta un regard circulaire aux autres sorciers de la pièce, comme pour les défier de protester. Mais personne ne pipa un mot et elle finit par s'accouder de nouveau à la table, se penchant vers les deux verres vides et lui.

« Nous existons depuis treize ans, James Potter, depuis la fin des Lions d'or. J'aime à penser que nous ne sommes pas inutiles, surtout en cette période, et votre réaction me conforte dans cette idée. »

Une espèce de petit fantôme se dessina sur le bois.

« Tout comme la société moldue a un côté caché, le nôtre existe également. L'Allée des Embrumes n'en est qu'une partie. L'autre, eh bien, disons qu'il faut savoir parler aux bonnes personnes.

\- Je n'assimilerais pas de bonnes personnes à l'Allée des Embrumes, fit-il remarquer prudemment.

\- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Nous sommes, eh bien, comme une sorte de police cachée. Non, nous sommes plutôt un réseau. Vous, les Aurors, êtes bien trop évidents et bien trop lents lorsqu'il s'agit de faire le ménage. C'est là que nous intervenons. »

James regarda la table sans rien dire. Si ce que lui disait Lia faisait sens, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer l'existence d'une organisation aussi grande, aussi organisée que celle qu'elle semblait décrire, et que personne ne l'ait jamais remarquée pendant treize ans. Certains disaient que les bruits murmurés portaient plus que ceux criés, et en tant qu'Auror son travail était de bosser avec des informations vérifiées. Mais jamais en huit ans au sein du bureau des Aurors, n'avait-il entendu parler de cette "toile".

Et c'était ça qui prouvait tout, n'est-ce pas ? Le côté caché de la société sorcière, comme Lia semblait aimer l'appeler, et voilà qu'il venait de mettre les pieds en plein dedans. Tout comme son père avant lui ?

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est, du coup, votre boulot ?

\- Un peu de ci, un peu de ça. Ne prenez pas cette tête frustrée, James Potter, rigola Lia. Je ne vais pas commencer à déballer toutes nos activités à un étranger.

\- Alors quel est le rapport entre Percival et... tout le reste, j'imagine ?

\- Oh, il en existe un petit. Un minuscule. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de cette affaire que vous avez bouclé le jour où vos parents ont été tués ? »

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils avant de les relever d'un coup. Remonter à aussi loin dans ses souvenirs, dans un dossier qu'il avait bouclé et qui n'avait aucun rapport direct avec son enquête en cours, eh bien... Il aurait été correct de dire qu'il l'avait totalement effacé de sa mémoire, ou en tout cas qu'il était passé en arrière-plan.

Mais pourtant, oui, il s'en souvenait. Cela avait été un dossier long, en tout cas pour une équipe telle que la leur, et presque tout le bureau avait été mobilisé pour ce que Constance avait nommé "le raid" (elle avait prononcé ce mot avec le même niveau de haine que Thorin lorsqu'il parlait de Harry Potter). L'affaire avait commencé par quelques disparitions, signalées à la brigade magique, mais qui leur avait été transférée lorsque Garo, un Auror un peu lent mais plein de ressources, avait trouvé que le même phénomène s'était manifesté côté moldu, et chez des enfants qui avaient montré quelques prédispositions à la magie. À partir de là, le duo Millie/Lisa s'était empressé de prendre en charge le dossier, vite rejoint par Constance lorsque son amie en avait fait la demande ; puis Garo, Ilyes et l'Auror junior qu'il formait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste bien que Thorin et deux pauvres jeunes en formation pour tenir le bureau et faire croire au reste du ministère qu'il leur restait un tant soit peu d'organisation.

James lui-même, si il n'avait pas activement participé à la recherche de ces enfants, avait finalement été appelé pour prêter main forte sur quelques points. Et sur l'assaut final lorsque, tout à coup, Constance avait finalement déclaré avoir "une piste", qui s'était retrouvée être "la bonne réponse", et le reste était de l'histoire.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que oui, il s'en souvenait, il s'en souvenait même... pas très bien, cela aurait été mentir, mais le principal était là, et Lia dut le sentir puisqu'elle enchaîna :

« Récemment — enfin, tout est une question de point de vue —, nous avons eu vent d'une nouvelle activité... illégale, ce serait le mot, qui aurait été liée à ce dossier. Adélie nous a demandée de creuser nos pistes, nous l'avons fait, et au fur et à mesure que nous creusions, nous découvrions de plus en plus de... mauvaises herbes. »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, comme pour choisir soigneusement ses prochains mots.

« Nous avons donc reçu l'ordre de nous déployer, d'autres de se "réveiller" — je ne vous ferais pas de cours sur le jargon d'espion, cela prendrait trop de temps — et en moins d'une semaine, notre toile est rentrée en action. Tout cela a eu lieu il y a un an environ. »

Il eut beau chercher, il ne parvint pas à rattacher la durée à un évènement particulier. Il y a un an, il devait sans doute être en train de finir un énième rapport et le bureau avait dû être un havre de paix et de silence.

(le bureau n'était jamais un havre de paix et de silence mais cela faisait du bien de rêver)

« Là où Percival rentre en action, est qu'Adélie a décrété que nous avions besoin d'une tête pensante de l'autre côté — chez nos adversaires. Et il nous la fallait vite. Alors en quelques discussions, Percival est rentré chez nous, est allé là-bas, et de là nous avons reçu de jolis petits rapports qui ornent encore le bureau d'Adélie — ou en tout cas, un de ses dossiers qu'elle affectionne tant. »

L'image de rapport réveilla en James un souvenir tenace mais il ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Et quel genre d'organisation mon père a-t-il infiltré ? », préféra demander l'Auror, car il sentait que c'était là tout le noeud du problème, et une fois dit alors peut-être que ce noeud se délierait enfin un peu, laisserait entrevoir une perspective, peut-être un début de réponse.

« Voyons, James Potter, nous en parlons depuis—

\- LIA ! », beugla une voix qu'ils avaient entendu une vingtaine de minutes auparavant et qui ne leur avait pas du tout manqué.

Pour autant, ce ne fut pas la voix qui leur fit tourner la tête, mais plutôt l'urgence qu'elle contenait, et Lia se leva sans finir sa réponse. Après un temps, James la suivit, quelques pas derrière elle, tandis que sur le seuil des escaliers Créance reprenait son souffle, se remettant de ce qui avait dû être son meilleur sprint.

« Un problème ?, interrogea sèchement la sorcière avec la voix menaçante.

\- Un message de Prat. Urgent. Il y a eu une attaque à Washington.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle, alors. », fit une voix près du bar, suivie aussitôt par quelques ricanements.

Mais Créance secoua la tête et précisa :

« Washington Tyne and Wear. Le ministre y était. »

Lia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux rivés dans son dos, James n'aurait su dire quelle expression elle arborait, mais Créance portait sur elle toute l'attention qu'il n'avait pas eu lors de leur précédente discussion.

« ... Continue, finit par ordonner la sorcière.

\- Adélie était là-bas. Elle est entre deux. »

Un silence assourdissant lui répondit.

Sans même être rôdé à cette organisation, son langage ou ses habitudes, James comprit aisément que la vie de cette mystérieuse meneuse était maintenant menacée.

« Va trouver Roy—

\- Roy est mort. Il était dans l'autre camp. »

Il n'était même plus certain que Lia respirait.

« Prat nous dit de rester cloîtrés.

\- De faire profil bas, compléta la sorcière, mais sa voix semblait vide. Quoi d'autre ? Le ministre ?

\- Inconnu. Mais je pense que si Adélie est HS, alors... »

Alors Robards était mort, et ils étaient dans la merde. James n'avait jamais connu un autre ministre que Robards, et avec sa mort semblait s'envoler la stabilité qu'il avait instauré dans leur fragile pays si enclin aux débordements.

Lia, doucement, avec le silence d'un chat, tourna les talons : son visage ne trahissait aucune expression tandis qu'elle faisait son chemin vers la table et, toujours aussi lentement, prenait une bouteille par le goulot.

Il sut ce qui allait se produire avant même de le voir, mais le geste le surprit tout de même lorsque la sorcière, dans une force que ses bras ne trahissaient pas, jeta la bouteille de bière vide contre le mur. Cette dernière explosa dans un bruit assourdissant dans le silence de la pièce, et les éclats de verre pleurèrent sur le sol comme une pluie d'éclats d'obus.

Lorsque Lia se retourna, la sympathie avait définitivement quitté son visage, remplacée par la rage que James reconnaissait si bien, celle du perdant qui savait qu'il s'était fait roulé.

« Fermez les issues, ordonna Lia. Va prévenir Tom et garde l'entrée. », lança-t-elle à Créance, et ce dernier s'exécuta sans perdre de temps.

La sorcière se tourna vers lui ; on aurait dit un diable en furie en robe bleue.

« Et _vous_ , James Potter, n'avez pas intérêt à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. »

Il vit les regards ouvertement hostiles, il vit les baguettes pointées sur lui, il vit la mâchoire serrée de Lia, et il sut qu'il était pris au piège.


	17. Londres et St-Mangouste, 22h38

« Madame. »

Elle ne réagit pas. Le sol était magnifique, vu de là où elle était. Blanc, foulés par des pieds qui de toute part affluaient. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de pieds d'un coup, pensa-t-elle distraitement.

« Madame. », suivi d'une vive douleur brève dans les côtes qui lui fit enfin relever la tête.

Millie cligna des yeux devant l'infirmière qui la regardait de haut. Normalement, Millie dépassait tout le monde de quelques centimètres, mais ployée comme elle était désormais, les coudes sur les genoux, elle n'avait aucune chance face au regard de fer de cette médicomage. Comme si ces yeux pouvaient réveiller en elle quelque chose, la douleur de sa cheville éclata brutalement, lui rappelant qu'effectivement, elle se l'était foulée, suivie par la fatigue qui signait ses réserves de magie vides.

Elle était, pour résumer, une pâle farce d'Auror.

« Madame, répéta l'infirmière pour la troisième fois. Est-ce que vous avez été examinée ? »

Millie hésita avant de lentement secouer la tête. Non. Mais comparée à d'autres, elle n'était pas la plus mal lotie. L'Auror était moins là pour se faire soigner que pour l'important colis qui avait été acheminé là, immobile et à peine respirant...

À côté d'elle, Marie lança un regard froid à la médicomage et parla doucement :

« Nous attendrons. Allez voir autre part. »

La femme hésita mais inclina finalement la tête et partit dans le couloir, à la recherche d'autres patients. Marie n'ajouta rien. Les bras croisés, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire, elle avait l'air d'être propriétaire du couloir, et mis à part si on lui apportait des nouvelles de sa soeur, elle restait silencieuse et dédaigneuse à toute tentative de communication. Ce devait être elle qui lui avait donné un coup dans les côtes pour la tirer de ses rêveries, mais maintenant Millie n'avait plus rien à faire, plus rien à penser. Elle ne savait pas si le silence de Marie était aussi une punition pour elle ou si sa supérieure ne s'en rendait tout simplement pas compte. La connaissant, les deux solutions étaient aussi envisageable l'une que l'autre.

Millie baissa les yeux vers sa main gauche, qu'elle avait jusque là maintenu fermée. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, laissant apercevoir dans sa paume la boussole que, une heure plus tôt (ou était-ce plus ?), Constance avait sorti le plus normalement du monde. _Je sais toujours où se trouvent mes collègues_ , avait-elle dit.

Désormais, la probabilité qu'elle la dise de nouveau semblait de plus en plus fine au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Les médicomages l'avaient fait tombée en la transportant dans la salle des opérations et Millie l'avait ramassée après quelques secondes à la fixer d'un oeil un peu torve, toujours détaché. Depuis, la boussole n'avait pas quitté son poing.

Millie ouvrit son couvercle lentement. À côté d'elle, Marie ne disait rien, ne faisait aucun commentaire. La sorcière n'était pas certaine qu'elle puisse encore réagir à l'heure actuelle. Le mur devait être plus intéressant qu'elle en train de trifouiller un objet non identifié.

De l'extérieur, la boussole ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre boussole moldue, mais Millie ne s'y trompa pas : Constance ne transportait jamais rien qui ne lui soit pas utile, et la moitié de ces objets avaient été confectionnés par ses soins et sa magie. Elle savait, par exemple, que ses lunettes étaient capables de se réparer toutes seules si seulement on leur en laissait le temps. Et lorsqu'on ouvrait le clapet de cette boussole, on s'apercevait tout de suite de sa différence. Au centre se trouvait un nom, sans doute celui de la personne recherchée : ici, il s'agissait du sien, écrit en lettres compactes et oranges. Sans doute pour signifier sa situation actuelle : dans cette logique, alors le rouge devait vouloir dire qu'ils étaient en danger, le vert qu'elle était en sécurité, l'orange le juste milieu. La boussole devait prendre son état physique en compte. En dessous de son nom, un «0m» semblait indiquer la distance qui séparait le porteur de la boussole : dans ce cas-là, Millie tenant l'objet, rien ne les séparait. Et l'aiguille qui normalement indiquait le nord était ici pointée vers elle. Enfin, le cerceau d'or était un mystère, ou en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Millie ne le tourne : là, le nom changea et devint celui de «Marie», en lettres hésitant entre l'orange et le vert, prenant une teinte vaguement jaunâtre. «0m, 30cm». Une estimation correcte.

Et enfin, en dessous de la distance, le petit «Hôpital saint-Mangouste». Millie ne savait pas combien de temps il avait fallu à Constance pour faire tout ça mais une chose était sûr, cet appareil semblait redoutable pour les tracer. Et les mettre dans une mauvaise situation si jamais la boussole tombait dans de mauvaises mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Millie ferma précipitamment la boussole, un geste que Marie remarqua tout naturellement puisqu'elle s'était penchée pour regarder ce qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

« Rien d'intéressant. »

Marie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand du fond du couloir grandit un bruit qui leur fit tourner la tête. Au premier abord (et surtout, à la première écoute), on aurait dit des cris de douleur montant dans les aigües et rivalisant avec ceux des mandragores. Mais au fur et à mesure que le concert se rapprochait, se mêlaient des voix qui semblaient tenter de raisonner les cris. Millie vit l'armée de médicomages tourner le coin du couloir et malgré le fait qu'ils faisaient un cercle autour de la personne qui continuait à hurler, vraisemblablement pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de marcher dans leur direction, comme obligés de mettre un pas devant l'autre. Qui était l'attaquant, Millie n'en avait aucune idée, et ne pouvait voir personne dans le cercle.

Marie, qui s'était levée, alla à la rencontre des médicomages. Après quelques hésitations, elle la suivit de loin, incertaine de son utilité.

« Mesdames, messieurs, salua Marie. Un problème ? »

Un des médecins lui lança un regard reconnaissant, et comme un seul homme le groupe s'arrêta.

« Madame, oui, en fait...

\- Où est James Potter ?! »

Les médicomages s'écartèrent comme un seul homme, et ce fut une petite femme blonde qui parcourut les derniers mètres la séparant de Marie et Millie, un balai à la main. La sorcière n'osa pas bouger, tétanisée par cette apparition pour le moins... Inattendue. L'inconnue s'arrêta devant Marie et vraiment, la différence de taille était ridicule. Marie, et par extension Constance, n'avaient jamais été grandes, tout juste dans la moyenne ; mais alors que cette jeune femme lui faisait face, le sommet de son crâne arrivant à la hauteur du nez de la seconde en chef des Aurors, on avait l'impression d'assister à un combat inégal.

« Je vous reconnais, commença Marie en fronçant les sourcils. Vaguement, corrigea-t-elle ensuite.

\- Eh bien moi je ne vous connais pas, et en fait je m'en fiche parce que vous. N'êtes. Pas. James Potter ! »

Et pour appuyer son propos, elle tapa du pied sur le sol carrelé.

Millie n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi enfantin chez un adulte, mais tout chez cette femme semblait montrer un bébé qui avait grandi trop vite, des cheveux blonds emmêlés aux grands yeux ronds, en passant par les joues légèrement roses. Malgré elle, elle sentit ses sourcils se froncer de... quelque chose.

« Eh bien...

\- Où est—

\- Écoutez—

\- Et vous êtes ? », préféra-t-elle couper une bonne fois pour toute, et Millie ne savait pas si c'était la lassitude dans sa voix ou le fait que son intervention soit si inattendue, mais en tout cas la question fit son effet et les deux femmes se turent simultanément.

Merlin soit loué pour ses oreilles, qui bourdonnaient de tout ce raffut.

L'inconnue lui accorda son entière attention, tandis que derrière elle les médicomages s'éloignaient en lui jetant des regards furieux, apparemment tout de même convaincue qu'elle était prise en charge par des gens compétents.

Enfin.

Tout était une question de point de vue.

« Mon nom est Alisha Braus, capitaine et attrapeuse de l'équipe féminine de Quidditch d'Angleterre !

\- Alisha Braus, l'attrapeuse des _Poufsouffle_ ? »

Millie avait beau approcher de la quarantaine (plus que un an et elle atteindrait l'âge fatidique), elle se souvenait plus ou moins de l'exubérante fille des Poufsouffle, qui avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation exceptionnelle d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch dès sa première année. Cela remontait à si loin mais elle se souvenait avec une perfection presque effrayante elle-même, en septième et dernière année, regarder l'équipe des Serdaigle jouer et perdre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à tous les autres élèves de Poudlard, mais il y avait certaines images que l'on oubliait tout simplement pas. Et quand on regardait maintenant Alisha Braus, on remarquait les traits changés mais toujours reconnaissables de l'enfant qu'elle avait jadis été.

« Oui, bon, balaya Alisha d'un geste par-dessus l'épaule. Le fait est, je connais James Potter et je veux savoir. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Marie et Millie échangèrent un regard.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'irait pas bien ?, s'enquit la plus âgée au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Mais ! Parce que ! L'attaque à Washington Tyne and Wear ! »

Nouveau regard.

« Il est en congé.

\- Mais ! Il ne répond pas ! »

Et Alisha sortit de sa poche un objet rectangulaire, noir et dur qu'elle leur montra comme si il détenait toute la vérité du monde. Ce qui semblait être un écran s'alluma et afficha l'heure, 22h38, oh, _déjà_ ? et ce fut là que Millie réalisa que ce devait être un de ces fameux téléphone portable, si célèbres chez les moldus.

« Écoutez, reprit une Alisha excédée devant leur mutisme étonné. C'est franchement simple. Il a un téléphone. Il a un _numéro_ de téléphone. Il est dans l'annuaire téléphonique et je _sais_ que j'ai le bon numéro, je _sais_ que son téléphone est chargé et je _sais_ que si il ne répond pas c'est pour une bonne raison alors où. Est. James Potter ?! »

Marie souffla fort dans ce qui aurait été une parfaite imitation de Constance en temps normal et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Millie put voir qu'elle commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à s'énerver.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, mademoiselle Braus, peut-être souhaiteriez-vous déranger tout l'hôpital pour le trouver ? Et si vous ouvriez toutes les portes pour voir qui se trouve dans les chambres, hum ?

\- Oh, eh bien—

\- C'était _sarcastique_ , siffla Marie, et maintenant si vous avez fini votre cirque je vous enjoins fortement à _partir_. Et laisser les médicomages soigner les vrais malades et blessés, dont certains sont entre la vie et la mort, merci bien. James Potter est en _congé_ , pour ce que j'en sais il est dans l'Allée des Embrumes, au Terrier, à Poudlard, en Amérique, je m'en _fiche_ , c'est un homme adulte, pas un enfant. Millie, raccompagne-la dehors. »

Elle envisagea un instant de protester, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle quitte ce couloir sans la moindre nouvelle positive ou négative de Constance, mais déjà Marie tournait les talons et retournait prendre sa posture assise initiale, à cela près qu'elle ficha sur elles un regard à faire reculer un dragon. Clopin-clopant, Millie marcha jusqu'à une Alisha Braus estomaquée et, la prenant par le bras, l'emmena loin de la furie de l'Auror en second. Trop éberluée pour protester, l'attrapeuse la suivit sans faire d'histoire, son téléphone et son balai toujours en main.

Elle attendit d'avoir mis quelques mètres entre elles et Marie avant d'oser parler, et murmurer d'une voix à peine audible :

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser, mais la nuit a été rude. Et elle n'est pas finie.

\- Oh ! Non non, ça va. Enfin, non pas que ça _aille_ mais... »

Millie ignora la suite de mots qui sortit de la bouche d'Alisha Braus. Elle était trop fatiguée, tout à coup, pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi futile. Sa cheville recommençait à la lancer et elle savait qu'elle claudiquait pathétiquement ; mais tout ça, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était de retourner auprès de Constance.

« ... et vous n'êtes pas vraiment en train de m'écouter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, vraiment pas, confirma distraitement Millie en priant pour que l'autre se taise.

\- Alors vous me comprenez ! »

Le regard qu'elle lança à l'attrapeuse montra très clairement qu'elle ne la comprenait pas du tout. Alisha Braus l'ignora totalement. Pire, elle s'arrêta en plein couloir, à quelques mètres des escaliers et des ascenseurs qui auraient pu les mener vers la sortie _si seulement elles bougeaient_ , et quand bien même les couloirs n'étaient pas bondés, Millie se sentit tout de même gênante. Mais l'expression sérieuse d'Alisha Braus, si éloignée de l'impérialisme enfantin qu'elle avait affiché il y a quelques minutes, la ficha sur place.

« Est-ce que la personne que vous attendez est importante ? », demanda l'ancienne Poufsouffle.

La gorge soudainement serrée, Millie détourna le regard, évitant Alisha comme elle avait évité Marie. L'attrapeuse, sans doute dans une impulsion, lui attrapa les deux mains ; ce ne fut que l'étonnement et la fatigue qui la retint de lui envoyer son coude dans les côtes. Distraitement, elle entendit le balai et le téléphone tomber par terre.

« Elle compte, et elle compte pour cette autre personne, et je suis _désolée_ d'avoir débarqué à un mauvais moment mais je vous jure...

\- Millie von Doenstag, compléta la concernée avec une voix étrangement étranglée.

\- Je vous jure, madame Doenstag, que je ne serais pas là si je n'avais pas une _bonne_ raison d'être là et— »

Millie leva la main, interrompant le flot de paroles. Regarda à droite, à gauche, vit que Marie ne les suivait pas et entraîna vivement Alisha vers l'ascenseur. Coup de chance, les portes s'ouvrirent dès qu'elle appuya sur le bouton et, une fois à l'intérieur, Millie appuya sur toutes les touches en même temps. Alors que les portes allaient se refermer, l'Auror se souvint des affaires qu'avait l'attrapeuse, et les attira d'un _Accio_. Le balai passa in extremis, mais il passa et c'était le principal.

« Je vous écoute. »

Alisha mit quelques secondes, durant lesquelles elle sembla lustrer du regard le manche de son balai, avant de déclarer tout de go :

« James ne répond pas à son téléphone alors je me suis dit, eh, il doit être occupé, sauf que après j'ai entendu parler de l'attaque à cette ville et mon cerveau a fait, Alisha, il a fait, si il ne répond pas c'est peut-être qu'il est en danger, et du coup comme j'étais sans nouvelles je suis allée à Saint-Mangouste et maintenant eh bien j'en sors avec vous. »

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Millie en profita pour questionner :

« James a un téléphone moldu ?

\- Il est dans l'annuaire et c'est sa voix sur le répondeur ! »

S'ensuivit quelques secondes de flottement alors que Alisha essayait de faire marcher ses appels, avant de laisser tomber en se rendant compte que les ondes magiques rendaient le signal indisponible. Bizarrement, cependant, Millie la croyait sur parole.

« Il n'est pas _forcément_ en danger, tenta-t-elle de raisonner.

\- C'est de ma faute. Je crois. _Quelque chose_ doit être de ma faute. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à un étage. Personne n'entra.

« Et puis, comment est-ce que vous savez qu'il a un téléphone ?

\- L'annuaire—

\- Pourquoi ne pas le contacter par hibou ?

\- Oh, eh bien c'est très simple. » Millie grogna intérieurement. Encore une histoire. « En fait, je n'ai pas de chouette, alors je me suis dit, Alisha, il a été élevé par un Weasley et un Potter, il doit bien avoir un moyen de communication moldu ! Et j'ai cherché dans l'annuaire et bam ! Bingo, Alisha. »

Cette fois-ci, Millie grogna tout haut.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez trouvé, que vous avez appelé, totalement par _chance_ ?

\- Et quelle chance ! Maintenant, est-ce que je pourrais exposer ma longue théorie sur pourquoi il est peut-être en danger et pourquoi il est urgent d'intervenir maintenant ? »

Nouvel étage. Millie ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir survivre les quatre derniers.

« Non, ça ira.

\- J'insiste.

\- J'insiste encore plus et je dis que vraiment, ça ira. »

L'Auror fourra sa main dans sa poche. Ses ongles rencontrèrent une surface dure, et la lumière se fit dans sa tête.

Et si, pour une fois, les tendances paranoïaques de Constance leur avaient été favorables ?

D'un geste presque triomphant, elle sortit la boussole de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Alisha se pencha vers elle pour loucher sur sa main mais garda sa langue, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un instrument normal. Avec des gestes précis, Millie tourna plusieurs fois l'anneau d'or qui cerclait la boussole, observant les noms qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient à chaque fois. Thorin... Lisa... Garo... Ilyes, avec une faute d'orthographe... Et là, tout à coup, James. Malgré la fatigue, Millie ressentit le soulagement. Avec tout ça, elle allait pouvoir rassurer Alisha et enfin, elle pourrait remonter auprès de Marie et attendre—

L'Auror sentit tout le sang quitter son visage d'un seul coup. Avant qu'Alisha ne puisse jeter un oeil plus longtemps sur les inscriptions, Millie ferma le clapet. Elle se savait blême, et entendit l'inspiration choquée de l'attrapeuse dès que cette dernière lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

« Bordel, James. », fut tout ce qu'elle dit, et sortit de l'ascenseur dès que ce dernier s'arrêta. Le plus rapide serait les escaliers, puis transplaner, puis marcher...

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Alisha lui avait emboîté le pas, apparemment déterminée à découvrir dans quel endroit James avait atterri.

XxX

Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'il devrait être un peu plus paranoïaque. Peut-être devrait-il également attacher sa baguette à son poignet, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'envole au premier _Expelliarmus_ lancé.

En fait, l'idée même de venir ici, si elle avait été excellente au départ, se transformait maintenant en quelque chose que même lui qualifierait de "désastreux". Le destin s'acharnait contre lui. Il devait avoir vexé un dieu, ou quelque chose de ce goût-là, considérant les poisses qui lui arrivaient.

James bougea un peu sur sa chaise, les mains bien en évidence sur ses cuisses. Aussitôt, trois baguettes se pointèrent sur lui. Lia, si elle ne le regarda pas, lui glissa tout de même distraitement :

« J'ai dit, ne bougez pas, James Potter. »

Et comme il ne savait pas si «ne pas bouger» était compatible avec «soupirer», eh bien, il ne soupira pas. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, croyez-le.

XxX

Transplaner en plein milieu du Chaudron Baveur était sans doute une erreur, surtout lorsque Millie sentit un corps percuter le sien et aussitôt l'envoyer au sol, réveillant sa douleur à la cheville. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux exclamations étonnées autour d'elles, préférant regarder qui venait de lui rentrer dedans.

Alisha Braus et son balai. Et son téléphone. La joueuse de Quidditch le lâcha pour momentanément se frotter la tête, à la recherche d'une bosse pas encore formée. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil en même temps qu'un sourire contrit ; mais cela n'importait pas, puisque Millie était sûre que son regard aurait pu la tuer. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que souhaitait Millie et actuellement, c'était que son regard puisse tuer.

Tout ceci méritait de plus amples recherches qu'elle ferait lorsque tout serait arrangé, décida-t-elle en se relevant. Peut-être dans un an, si ils avaient de la chance. Jamais, connaissant leur poisse.

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision ; l'Auror suivit le bras du regard pour tomber sur le visage anxieux de Tom. L'aidant à se relever, le propriété du Chaudron Baveur n'attendit pas qu'elle soit stable pour lui murmurer rapidement :

« Mademoiselle Millie, j'ai entendu pour Adélie et Roy, et personne n'est remonté depuis—

\- Est-ce que James Potter est ici ? », intervint Alisha, qui s'était levée à son tour et avait de nouveau pris son balai dans sa main droite. « C'est urgent, voyez-vous. », ajouta-t-elle très sérieusement comme si elle était en mission officielle.

Tom lui envoya silencieusement un regard qui disait _«Mademoiselle Millie, je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais êtes-vous certaine, actuellement_ vraiment _certaine, que nous puissions discuter de vous-savez-quoi-et-qui devant elle ?»_. Pour sa part, Millie était juste épuisée et voulait juste aller sauver son employé de la nouvelle situation catastrophique dans laquelle il s'était fourrée, alors son regard répondit quelque chose comme _«Je ne sais absolument pas si nous pouvons discuter de vous-savez-quoi-et-qui devant elle mais dans tous les cas elle va me suivre jusqu'au bout, qu'on le veuille ou non, et je n'ai absolument plus de magie alors je ne peux pas lui jeter un sort, désolée et maintenant ouvrez le chemin s'il vous plaît Tom»_.

Mais les sorciers ne savaient pas lire dans les regards des gens, tout sorcier qu'ils furent, alors Millie ne capta que l'incompréhension de Tom et Tom ne comprit que la résignation de Millie et Alisha frappa du pied sur le sol.

« Maintenant, Tom, soupira l'Auror.

\- C'est que madame Lia a dit—

\- Tom, je m'en fiche, je me battrais contre Lia si il le faut mais actuellement, la situation est pressante et si je ne finis pas ça rapidement je ne dormirai pas à l'hôpital mais sur le sol de votre restaurant. »

Quoique entre Lia et elle, le résultat était couru d'avance, mais Tom n'hésita pas plus avant de finalement les entraîner vers le fond du restaurant. Alisha leur emboîta tout naturellement le pas. Autour d'eux, les clients reprenaient peu à peu leurs activités, des discussions pressantes et confuses que l'Auror ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Washington Tyne and Wear devait être sur toutes les langues, malgré sa nouveauté.

Tom ouvrit le chemin vers les escaliers sombres menant au QG d'Adélie —de Constance— et de sa toile. Intérieurement, elle grimaça : avec sa cheville, elle serait encore plus lente que d'habitude, et il n'y avait pas de rampe pour se tenir. Ce couloir avait été enchanté pour être sans fin ; si jamais elle tombait, elle mourrait de sa chute avant d'en atteindre le bout (qui, rappelons-le, n'existait pas). Pourtant, après avoir remercié Tom à mi-voix, Millie s'y engouffra. La porte se referma derrière elles, les enfermant dans le couloir. Elle soupira et, doucement, commença à compter les marches.

« Si je tombe, s'entendit-elle dire, ses mots résonnant sur les pierres humides, remontez et allez chercher Tom. Et n'essayez pas de me rattraper.

\- Oh, je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention ? »

Millie renifla bruyamment mais n'ajouta rien, appuyant sa main sur le mur pour s'aider à descendre. Elle sentait le manche du balai d'Alisha lui titiller le bas du dos, et les pas de la joueuse derrière elle, presque trop proches. Chaque marche descendue faisait remonter dans sa jambe une pointe de douleur ; mais bientôt, tout ceci ne fut qu'une pensée en arrière-plan, alors qu'elle comptait les marches une à une, comme hypnotisées par elles. Distraitement, elle s'entendit parler :

« J'apprécierais, disait-elle, que vous ne disiez rien une fois que nous serons arrivées. Certains sont tatillons, vous comprenez.

\- Oh, oui, oui, parfaitement, je comprends.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Constance a tenu à travailler avec eux alors qu'elle avait tous les Aurors à son service si elle le voulait. Enfin, je _sais_ pourquoi mais certaines situations nous paraissent injustes, vous savez.

\- Je... suppose.

\- C'est mieux que rien, de supposer. Je suis son amie, vous savez ? Et au lieu d'être à l'hôpital, je suis dans un escalier glauque avec une fille que je ne connais pas et je ferai peut-être mieux de me taire avant de dire n'importe quoi. »

Alisha ne répondit pas mais son silence était assez évocateur pour que Millie s'empêche de rajouter quelque chose d'autre et de commencer à raconter sa vie qui n'intéressait personne.

Demain serait un autre jour. Soit approximativement une heure et demie. Mais même là, elle ne savait pas si tout allait aller mieux.

« Ça doit être dur, fit prudemment remarquer Alisha, son timbre de voix si éloigné de son attitude impérieuse et enfantine de tout à l'heure. Ça doit être dur d'être vous. »

Millie s'arrêta, incrédule. La pensée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, en partie parce que son existence n'était _vraiment_ pas la plus difficile. Elle était surtout épuisante, quand elle y mettait du coeur.

Puis l'attrapeuse soupira pour elle-même et ajouta :

« Vous devez vraiment beaucoup l'aimer. »

Millie préféra reprendre sa marche. Encore vingt.

Encore dix-sept.

Encore quinze.

« Mais est-ce que vous êtes censée dire tout ça ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air de coller à, vous savez, vous. »

Encore dix.

« Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai plus de magie, je ne veux pas être là, j'ai du mal à marcher, on va devoir remonter cent-dix-sept marches et je déteste Lia. Je pense que mon cerveau n'a plus aucun filtre. »

Mais la remarque était bonne et Millie se permit de fermer les yeux cinq secondes pour se reconcentrer.

Allez. Un dernier effort, juste un dernier effort, et elle rentrerait ( _à l'hôpital_ ) et elle dormirait ( _sur une chaise en plastique_ ) enfin un peu. L'Auror rouvrit les yeux, s'arrêta et fit face au mur de pierres.

« C'est ici. »

XxX

Il n'était certainement pas le premier à le remarquer mais il fut le premier à espérer, contrairement aux regards inquiets que les autres s'échangèrent. Lia n'eut pas cette pensée, ou alors elle s'en ficha, car tandis qu'ils entendaient des pas descendre inégalement les dernières marches, elle leva tout simplement sa baguette et la pointa sur l'entrée, un sort pratiquement sur le bout de ses lèvres. Les autres l'imitèrent : il était aisé de voir qui avait la main, ici, et James espérait vraiment que la sorcière n'aurait pas idée de tuer celui ou celle qui allait venir dans la pièce.

Voir la tête de Millie, ses cheveux d'habitude si ordonnés en pagaille et un peu courbée comme avec un poids sur les épaules était une surprise. Ce qui l'était encore plus était la deuxième personne qui la suivait : Alisha, Alisha et son _balai_ , qui regardait autour d'elle avec de grands yeux étonnés. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent sur lui, et le visage de l'attrapeuse s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire deux pas, une demie-douzaine de baguettes étaient pointées sur elle. Lia, il semblerait, avait du mal à choisir entre qui viser ; mais finalement, son choix s'arrêta sur l'Auror.

« Millie, salua-t-elle d'une voix qui disait qu'elle n'était absolument pas ravie de la voir. Quelle _bonne_ surprise. »

Millie lui adressa un haussement de sourcils et parla à James par dessus la sorcière, comme si cette dernière n'était qu'un mur un peu inopportun qui disparaîtrait si on l'ignorait.

« Je pense que votre capacité à vous fourrer dans des situations compliquées dépasse de loin celle de votre père, James.

\- Acceptable, grimaça-t-il.

\- Hilarant !, renchérit Alisha.

\- Je suis _ici_. », grinça Lia.

Millie se reconcentra de nouveau sur elle et jamais avant James n'avait vu l'Auror laisser autant transparaître son agacement. Entre les deux femmes, il n'y avait apparemment aucune amitié.

« Et je suis là. J'aurai besoin de James.

\- Quel dommage, parce que moi aussi. »

Alisha resta silencieuse. Millie haussa un sourcil.

« Il est sur une chaise.

\- Quelle perspicacité.

\- Il ne fait littéralement _rien_.

\- Parce que tu en as besoin pour quelque chose, peut-être ?

\- Actuellement, _j'en_ ai besoin, intervint Alisha d'un ton presque joyeux. C'est vital, vous comprenez. »

Lia fut silencieuse un instant. James était certain que Millie ne pouvait pas paraître plus furieuse que maintenant sans actuellement le _montrer_. Son visage resta terriblement neutre mais pour autant, il pouvait sentir l'agacement et la colère qui couraient sous sa peau. L'attrapeuse les ignora toutes les deux, toujours un sourire stupide vissé sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai bien peur que non, articula lentement Lia comme si tout le monde était débile et qu'elle était, actuellement, la seule personne sensée de la pièce.

\- Oh, eh bien j'en suis désolée mais le point reste le même. »

Elle fit un pas. Trois autres baguettes rejoignirent celles qui étaient déjà pointées vers elle. L'attrapeuse leva les mains, et, accessoirement, son balai. Toute la scène était si ridicule que James se demanda pendant un instant si il s'était endormi. Lia agréait apparemment avec lui puisque, dans un geste qu'il avait jadis observé chez Constance, elle se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour se donner du courage.

Honnêtement, si elle avait un mal de tête, il ne se sentirait pas le moins du monde compatissant.

« Qui est cette fille, Millie ?

\- Alisha Braus, répondit l'Auror tandis que la concernée restait les bras en l'air. L'attrapeuse et capitaine de l'équipe féminine de Quidditch d'Angleterre. »

Lia considéra un instant cette réponse avant que son visage ne s'éclaire soudainement.

« Alisha Braus, l'attrapeuse des _Poufsouffle_ ? »

James crut que la joueuse allait s'étouffer d'indignation, si une telle expression était possible alors qu'elle avait encore ses bras comme ceux de quelqu'un qu'on venait d'arrêter sur la voie publique.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là, l'attrapeuse des Poufsouffle ?

\- De l'équipe féminine d'Angleterre !

\- Elle m'accompagne, rétorqua Millie avec le ton le plus plat du monde. Parce qu'elle cherchait James Potter et qu'elle a dérangé la moitié de l'hôpital pour ça. Elle ne savait pas où le trouver et j'ai su où fouiner, et nous voilà.

\- Personne ne savait où vous étiez, James Potter ? », lui demanda Lia en détournant le regard. Elle semblait proprement stupéfaite que quelqu'un ait réussi à le dénicher. James en était plutôt impressionné, sachant qu'il n'avait laissé d'instruction à personne.

« Attends, se reprit Lia en se retournant de nouveau vers les deux intruses. Tom vous a laissé passer ?

\- Tom est un bon ami. »

Comme si ça résolvait tout. James crut que Lia allait s'étouffer d'incompréhension, tandis que Millie restait aussi stoïque que d'habitude. Alisha protesta dans le silence de la pièce :

« Dites, est-ce que je peux baisser les bras ?

\- Ça ne peut pas _tout_ résoudre, l'amitié, l'ignora totalement la sorcière.

\- Tom m'apprécie plus que toi. », corrigea Millie.

James crut voir un sourire en coin avant qu'il ne s'efface. Alisha fit un bruit tout bas qu'il crut être un « _Po po poooo_ » et baissa finalement les bras, comprenant que personne ne lui répondrait et que de toute façon, tout le monde s'en fichait. Lia avait la tête de quelqu'un qui allait faire un anévrisme dans les minutes qui suivaient si elle ne reprenait pas tout de suite la main sur la situation en cours — main qu'elle était en train de perdre face à deux femmes qui n'en avait apparemment rien à faire si ce n'est se foutre de sa gueule, et apparemment tout le monde s'en doutait vu que tout le monde derrière la sorcière se regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Même la prise sur leurs baguettes s'était relâchée : si James le voulait, il était presque certain qu'il pouvait se lever et partir et les trois seraient encore en train de se prendre le chou.

Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'effort, loin de là.

« Bref, fit Millie. Ravie de te voir, contente de savoir que tu vas bien, maintenant rends-nous James Potter.

\- Le plus tôt serait le mieux, ajouta Alisha.

\- Je tiens à vous rappeler de quel côté se trouve James Potter. Et ce n'est pas le vôtre. »

Et ce disant, Lia braqua sur lui sa baguette. L'Auror crut loucher.

« Washington Tyne and Wear est attaqué. Adélie est entre deux. Le ministre est mort. Et pendant ce temps, ce type débarque comme une fleur, nous soustrait des informations. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Je le garde avec moi et si tu fais un pas de plus je ne louperai pas ma cible. »

Millie leva les mains dans ce qui devait être une tentative de calmer les choses ; mais même elle semblait ne pas y croire, puisqu'elle les abaissa bien vite.

« Tu ne vas pas le garder ici indéfiniment, Lia.

\- Regarde-moi faire. »

L'Auror mit cinq secondes à comprendre que l'autre était totalement sérieuse : à cause de la fatigue ou de l'incrédulité, James n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle avait soudainement l'air très, très las.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses, exactement ? Que James est venu vous extorquer des infos pendant que ses potes vous attaquaient autre part ? C'est totalement stupide. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Lia.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, la coupa l'intéressée. Peu importe ce que _tu_ penses. Qu'il soit coupable ou non. Qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec cette attaque ou non. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu vas devoir croire à celle-ci. »

Tout à coup, le visage de Lia s'éclaira d'un sourire, qui n'était ni moqueur ni taquin mais tout simplement cruel.

« Ou quoi, Millie ? Tu vas aller cafter à Adélie ? Grande nouvelle : elle est à Saint-Mangouste, pas prête d'en sortir. Roy est mort. Les actions sont figées. Et _je_ suis sa seconde ici, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- ... J'y croirai quand j'aurai vu un bout de papier signé de sa main qui certifie exactement ce que tu as dit.

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Millie. »

En trois grandes foulées, Lia se trouvait nez-à-nez avec l'Auror. Si cette dernière n'avait pas été courbée, sans doute aurait-elle surpassé la sorcière ; mais dans l'état actuel des choses, les traits tirés par la fatigue et la lassitude, sa carcasse stoïque se brisant au fil des secondes, Millie semblait être un enfant que l'on invectivait.

« Il va falloir que tu comprennes qu'ici, tu n'es _rien_. Tout ce que tu pouvais faire, ma chère, c'était là-haut, faire en sorte qu'Adélie ne soit pas blessée. Félicitations, tu as parfaitement bien réussi ! Et maintenant, si tu me laissais m'occuper de mes affaires — que je sais gérer — et que tu retournais apprendre à comment bien faire ton boulot ? »

D'un faux geste attentionné, Lia replaça le foulard rouge qui ne quittait jamais le cou de l'Auror ; distraitement, James remarqua que sa teinte était plus sombre, plus sale, comme si il avait traîné dans de la suie.

« Fuis, petite Millie, et laisse les grands gérer. Depuis treize ans, tout ce que tu sais faire de bien, c'est attendre sur le bas-côté qu'elle t'accorde un regard. Si tu restes dormir dans sa chambre, peut-être qu'elle te verra enfin. En attendant, c'était moi qu'elle avait en vue. C'était moi qu'elle a reconnu. Et c'est moi. Qui. Décide. »

D'une légère pression, Lia appuya sur l'épaule de l'Auror, qui fit un pas en arrière. Dans l'expression fatiguée de Millie, James crut voir poindre— quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su définir mais qui semblait sortir des tréfonds de son être, d'à peine touché et de douloureux. Trop douloureux.

Et Lia tourna les talons, sûre de sa victoire, et Millie regarda par terre, sûre de sa défaite, et Alishe se racla la gorge et parla :

« Excusez-moi, mais sinon j'ai toujours besoin de James. Potter. »

Arrêt. Fermeture et ouverture des yeux. Exaspération.

Lia lança un «Excusez-moi ?» impatient, et Alisha se gratta la nuque dans un geste de gêne que James n'avait vu que dans les mangas.

« Oui, parce que enfin, désolée de ne pas vous avoir interrompu avant, ça semblait être assez personnelle, votre histoire, mais je suis en dehors d'accord ? Rien à voir avec tout ça, moi. Je veux juste récupérer mon ami, vous comprenez. »

Lia ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Millie, quoique moins expressive, semblait exprimer la même surprise.

« Enfin, vous voyez, encore une fois, mais j'ai besoin de lui— c'est assez urgent, voyez-vous, nous avons une enquête à résoudre.

\- Je—

\- Et c'est lui qui s'en charge, interrompit la joueuse en le désignant du doigt, totalement lancée. Alors ce serait assez problématique si il n'était pas avec nous pour trouver le coupable du meurtre de ses parents. Parce que. Vous savez. C'est lui l'Auror. Moi, je ne suis qu'attrapeuse. Vous saviez que j'ai eu deux T à mes BUSE ? »

La moitié des sorciers de la pièce eurent l'air horrifié. L'autre moitié sembla impressionnée.

« Où est Créance ?, marmonna Lia comme pour se rappeler qu'elle l'avait _effectivement_ chargé d'une mission.

\- Connaît pas. Pas là, répondit Alisha. Sans doute parti boire, ou alors profiter de la vie — ce qu'on devrait tous faire, d'ailleurs ! Je veux dire, il fait beau dehors, et ça ne doit pas être bon pour la santé de rester toute la journée sous terre, non ? »

Un murmure traversa la foule. James perçut l'interrogation qu'il portait.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, peu importe si c'était prévu ou pas, Alisha était en train de le _sauver_. Il ne savait pas qui hallucinait le plus, lui, Lia, Millie ou la concernée même.

Non pas que cette dernière s'en souciait : la joueuse était prête à discuter toute la soirée, apparemment.

« Et puis honnêtement, qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire, de ce pauvre James ? Ça doit être un peu épuisant, de le tenir en joue toute la journée — est-ce que ce terme s'applique aux baguettes ?, lança-t-elle à l'assistance.

\- C'est valide, répondit Millie avec une voix très très lointaine.

\- Oh, eh bien. Tant mieux alors. Tout ça pour dire que. Ça va être un peu épuisant, non ? Et aussi, enfin pardonnez mon langage mais ça va être chiant ? »

Tout le monde se regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Certains hochèrent la tête. James vit la prise de Lia sur sa baguette se relâcher.

« Et, encore une fois je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un peu dans une situation d'urgence ? Et, je veux dire, c'est un peu du gâchis de mettre quelqu'un sur James à ne rien faire alors que vous n'avez aucune preuve. »

Alisha apparut alors comme quelqu'un venant de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important puisqu'elle pointa ce même doigt sur Lia d'un air triomphant :

« Parce que aussi, vous n'êtes pas officiels ! Alors ce que vous faites est un peu illégal. Je pourrais vous _dénoncer_ , vous savez.

\- Vous n'auriez même pas le temps de franchir la porte que vous seriez déjà morte, Alisha Braus. »

Millie cligna des yeux et assura d'un murmure :

« Adélie en entendrait parler.

\- Adélie est à _l'hôpital_ !

\- Oui, enfin elle ne va pas y rester éternellement vous savez. Normalement. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle a mais ils sont plutôt forts à Saint-Mangouste. Tenez, rien que la dernière fois où j'y suis allée—

\- Je m'en _fiche_ !, beugla Lia, perdant définitivement son calme. La ferme ! Taisez-vous _tous_ ! »

Personne d'autre ne parlait et après ça, personne d'autre ne parla. La sorcière enfouit son visage dans ses mains ; James compta exactement trente secondes et dix inspirations profondes. Et une multitude de coups d'oeil incertains.

« Du coup, finit par demander Alisha comme si les dernières minutes avaient été totalement plaisantes, ce qui, pour elle, avait dû être le cas. Est-ce qu'on peut prendre James Potter avec nous ? »

La joueuse, qui avait retrouvé son humeur joyeuse, conclut dans une arrière-pensée :

« Je suis prête à camper ici, vous savez. »

Vu l'expression meurtrière qu'afficha Lia, James n'était pas sûr que ceci eut été la chose à dire _absolument_.

Mais dans l'histoire, il n'était encore qu'un otage — plus sous la menace d'une baguette mais un otage quand même — alors il se tut et retint son souffle.


	18. Le Chaudron Baveur, fin de la nuit

Ils remontèrent les marches d'un pas plus lent. Millie pouvait sentir dans son dos le regard brûlant de Lia, mais ne lui fit pas l'honneur de se retourner pour la dévisager. De toute façon, si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'elles se rencontreraient dans l'escalier pour s'arracher les cheveux.

Devant elle, Alisha avait le pas bondissant de celle qui avait fait son travail et était totalement ravie du résultat. Considérant James Potter, qui la suivait, son état d'esprit était tout à fait légitime. La joueuse de Quidditch avait réussi à caresser Lia à contre-sens, et surtout, ne s'était pas prise un _Silencio_ en chemin. L'Auror considérait actuellement l'idée de juste, prendre des cours. Ne serait-ce que pour sa prochaine rencontre avec Lia ou un quelconque membre de la toile.

Ils parvinrent en haut des escaliers, James tapota le mur avec sa baguette fraichement retrouvée, et bientôt ils posaient le pied dans la salle centrale du Chaudron Baveur. Toujours aussi occupée. Toujours aussi bruyante. Comme si le temps s'était stoppé tandis qu'ils avaient été en bas et que maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour, tout avait repris.

Alisha se tourna vers elle, les deux mains sur ses hanches, son balai menaçant de renverser une chaise.

« Bon, fit-elle. Merci de m'avoir aidée, en tout cas ! C'était super de faire équipe avec vous.

\- Le plaisir est le mien. », s'entendit-elle répondre de très loin.

James eut une grimace, ouvrit la bouche, sembla la considérer et la referma.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Millie ? »

Encore plus loin, l'Auror pensa que c'était vraiment étrange, parce que autant ils se tutoyaient sur leur lieu de travail mais ici ils se vouvoyaient.

 _La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolat_ , se moqua une voix dans sa tête, et ce fut le signe pour elle qu'elle allait fermer les yeux et juste. Sombrer.

« Actuellement, je vais faire un somme. », prévint-elle.

Elle n'avait même pas fermé les yeux qu'elle plongeait déjà par terre, endormie.


	19. Londres et St-Mangouste, 23h58

« Washington Tyne and Wear a été attaqué ?! »

Alisha, qui sirotait une tasse de thé en face de lui, hocha la tête.

« Apparemment, c'était le ministre qui était visé.

\- Et...

\- On sait qu'il y a eu des morts. Mais on ne sait pas qui. »

Mais si il n'y avait pas encore eu de déclaration officielle, alors il y avait de grandes chances pour que Robards y soit passé. James sentit comme une pierre tomber dans son estomac. Le vieux sorcier avait été une présence constante dans le paysage des sorciers d'Angleterre et quand bien même il avait eu un âge avancé, personne ne s'était attendu à le voir disparaître avant longtemps.

« Peut-être qu'il est juste blessé. », ajouta Alisha, apparemment sans vraiment y croire. James fit un bruit affirmatif mais ne répondit rien d'autre, préférant rester silencieux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Alisha lui demanda de nouveau du thé qu'il se leva.

Après que Millie se soit littéralement écroulée sur le sol du Chaudron Baveur, eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si ils pouvaient la laisser là, pas vrai ? Et il n'avait pas voulu mettre un autre boulot dans les mains de Tom, qui avait déjà bien assez à faire, et qui en avait assez vu cette soirée là. Ils avaient donc transplané dans son appartement, l'Auror chargée sur ses épaules, et aussitôt arrivés Alisha avait fait du thé et James était allé mettre Millie sur son lit, envoyant à Godric un regard qui disait clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire quoi que ce soit de préjudiciable. La chouette lui avait répondu d'un hululement impérieux ; il s'en était contenté.

Et maintenant, les voilà qu'à presque minuit, ils finissaient leurs thés, leur envie de dormir disparue malgré l'heure, tout comme leur discussion. En dehors de l'enquête et de Quidditch, James n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de raisons de parler à Alisha, et ce devait être réciproque puisque la joueuse ne disait rien. Tout au plus humait-elle parfois quelques notes de musique avant de se taire. Somme toute, une ambiance au point mort.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pensa-t-il avec humeur. Mais son escapade au Chaudron Baveur lui avait été aussi utile que ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie en première année à Poudlard, soit une énorme perte de temps pour toutes les parties impliquées dans l'histoire. Si ce n'est qu'il était maintenant sûr et certain que Lia le surveillerait, ou alors le ferait surveiller ; en tout cas, l'un ne voulait certainement pas revoir l'autre, et James ne ferait pas le premier pas sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Tant pis pour cette toile, tant pis pour Adélie (disparue comme neige au soleil, elle aussi), tant pis pour tout. Il se débrouillerait seul.

Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Millie ce qu'elle savait. Il y avait une histoire entre les deux femmes, ceci il en était sûr. On ne se mettait pas à haïr quelqu'un du premier coup d'oeil, sauf si ce quelqu'un avait tué son chien ou quelque chose de ce goût-là.

« Au fait, dit-il soudainement pour briser le silence, merci beaucoup d'être venue me chercher. Tu m'as tiré d'une situation épineuse, cette fois-là. »

Alisha haussa les épaules. De eux trois (quatre, si on comptait Lia, vingt si on prenait tous les sorciers de cette salle), elle était clairement celle qui avait passé le meilleur moment de sa vie. James n'allait pas la blâmer.

« Les Poufsouffle sont loyaux, répondit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout. Et persévérants. Je n'allais pas laisser une Serpentard avoir le dernier mot.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? »

Alisha eut l'air de réfléchir.

« Elle m'a définitivement reconnue, mais ce n'est pas si étonnant. Non, je ne la connais pas, mais il y a quelque chose dans son caractère... Je dois dire des bêtises. »

Alors Alisha disait beaucoup de bêtises, dont de nombreuses s'avéraient fondées. James ne le dit pas mais le pensa très fort.

« Mais sa magie m'est familière. Enfin, familière type "on se croise dans un couloir" familière. Soit environ deux mille personnes. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

\- Peu importe. Merci quand même. »

Puis, pour détendre l'atmosphère solennel qui s'était installée, James rigola :

« Est-ce que la prémonition est un don des Poufsouffle ? »

La joueuse le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre avant que son visage ne s'éclaire de compréhension. Elle fourragea un temps dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un téléphone, dont l'écran s'alluma dès qu'elle appuya sur le bouton.

« En fait, c'est parce que la nouvelle de l'attaque a vite fait le tour, tu vois. Et on ne savait pas quels Aurors étaient là-bas, alors j'ai tenté de t'appeler... »

Ce disait, elle lui tendit l'appareil. Sur l'écran, James vit son numéro suivi d'un petit huit entre parenthèses.

« Au bout de huit fois, j'ai légèrement paniqué, admit l'attrapeuse avec légèreté. Alors j'ai volé jusqu'à l'arrière de Saint-Mangouste et j'ai causé une mini-révolution dans les couloirs. Et c'est là que j'ai croisé ta collègue. »

Alisha indiqua la porte de sa chambre d'un mouvement de menton. Par automatisme, James se tourna pour la regarder. Malgré leur bavardage, Millie ne s'était pas réveillée pour leur demander de baisser d'un ton : elle devait vraiment être fatiguée, alors que James savait qu'elle avait le sommeil relativement léger.

Puis le reste de la phrase parvint à faire son chemin dans son cerveau, et James se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

« Millie était à Saint-Mangouste ? Pourquoi ?

\- Quelqu'un d'hospitalisé. Comparé à l'autre sorcière avec elle, franchement, elle n'est pas très reluisante.

\- Quelle autre sorcière ? »

Certainement pas Constance. Constance serait venue directement pour lui hurler dans les tympans à quel point il était stupide.

Alisha fronça les sourcils, se remémorant le visage de celle qui avait accompagné Millie dans ce couloir blanc.

« Une demie-tête de plus que moi, les cheveux bruns clairs bouclés, l'air un peu pédant ? Dans la quarantaine ?

 _\- Marie_ ? »

Alisha haussa de nouveau les épaules. Aucune idée, mais en même temps elle devait connaître trois Aurors à tout casser. En revanche, le cerveau de James travaillait à plein régime tandis qu'il faisait correspondre la description physique à la seconde en chef des Aurors, et aussitôt que cela fut fait les questions — dont la moitié était sans doute complètement inutile — se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Et parmi tout ça, une seule certitude ressortait, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Une seule qui puisse répondre à la tête d'enterrement de Millie, la présence de Marie à l'hôpital, l'absence de sa cheffe aux côtés de son amie.

Constance était hors combat.

XxX

Lily Potter, depuis le jour où son père avait magiquement réparé sa jambe cassée alors qu'elle avait sept ans, avait une certitude en tête : elle allait devenir médicomage. Le terme de guérisseur n'était guère plus employé aujourd'hui, pour un tas de raisons dont une clamant que le terme avait été souillé par de la lecture populaire et que par conséquent, le métier n'était plus pris au sérieux, et bla et bla et bla.

Lily n'avait jamais pris son métier avec des pincettes et, toujours, l'avait tenu sur un piédestal mental qu'elle refusait de réorganiser pour garder sa motivation. Peut-être était-ce ces pensées qui avaient influencées sa Répartition ; mais jamais Lily n'avait trouvé ça honteux d'être une Poufsouffle, ni dégradant, ni même réducteur. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle. Qui sait, si il y avait eu un quatrième membre dans leur fratrie, il aurait pu se retrouver à Serdaigle, compléter la boucle, concourir avec eux trois pour qui ramènerait le plus de points à sa Maison.

Les deux années qu'ils avaient tous partagés, Lily avait gagné à chaque fois, au désarroi d'Albus et à la fausse surprise de James.

« Potter !, la héla un médicomage qui passait par là. J'aurai besoin de vous quelques minutes. »

La plus jeune de la famille se décolla du mur où elle s'était adossée et adressa un sourire fatigué à son collègue. Le boulot, oui. Jamais elle n'avait regretté son choix mais des fois, elle pensait que ces "quelques minutes" pour souffler auraient été idéales.

Enfin, pas de repos pour les bosseurs.

« Un problème ? »

Et puis, techniquement, elle était encore stagiaire. Ces gens-là pouvaient la faire travailler cinq heures d'affilées sans pause midi ni pipi et ils seraient dans leur droit. Ses seules minutes de répit étaient lorsqu'elle croisait Angelo. Qui travaillait aussi actuellement, mais sur un autre étage.

« Pas encore, répondit le médicomage en se grattant l'oreille avec sa baguette. C'est à propos de la patiente chambre 307.

\- Ah. La cheffe des Aurors. »

L'autre grimaça. Lily avait vu juste. Dans toute cette gestion de crise et de blessés, la présence de l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes du pays les avait complètement pris au dépourvu. Ils s'en étaient honorablement bien sortis, au final, mais Lily était partie avant la fin de l'opération, appelée autre part, et si elle savait que Constance Reynard était vivante, c'était bien la seule information à sa disposition.

Ça, et le fait que la moitié de son visage avait semblé cramé à son arrivée à Saint-Mangouste.

« Bref. La patiente chambre 307. Elle a quelqu'un qui attend de ses nouvelles.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Sa soeur. La seconde en chef des Aurors. Et une autre sorcière, mais elle est partie et on ne l'a pas revue depuis, alors...

\- Merlin, ne put s'empêcher de penser tout haut Lily. Je ne sais pas laquelle affronter, alors. Du coup ? »

Le médicomage cessa de se gratter l'oreille (et heureusement, parce que ça en devenait franchement dégoûtant) et la regarda avec ce qui semblait être de la pitié dans les yeux. Puis, de la poche de sa blouse magiquement agrandie, il sortit un porte-documents, qu'il posa dans ses paumes ouvertes.

Lily sentit la réalisation venir à elle.

« J'ai d'autres patients, Potter, s'excusa-t-il. Profitez-en pour souffler. »

Et avec ça, il lui tapota l'épaule trois fois, la serra quelques secondes et partit d'un pas qu'elle aurait presque pu qualifier de soulagé. Elle resta là, baissa les yeux vers le dossier damné, et dans son cerveau il y avait un bruit blanc constant.

Le fait est, comprenez.

Non, vraiment, comprenez. Enfin, essayez de comprendre.

Ces sorcières-là avaient des réputations. Ce qui, vu leurs positions au Ministère, était somme toute basique. Rien d'anormal jusque ici.

Maintenant, ces sorcières avaient d'autres réputations, qui elles avaient plus lien avec le caractère et les réactions. Constance Reynard, par exemple, apparaissait trois fois par an dans la Gazette du Sorcier avec chaque fois des insultes savamment tournées pour qu'on les repère à la troisième relecture et une tête à faire fuir un Mangemort. Sa soeur, Marie Reynard, était plus dans une catégorie que beaucoup appelait «Rattrapage de conneries», et si ses apparitions étaient plus rares, la femme semblait toujours à deux doigts de faire un massacre, et si on suivait son regard, on savait généralement qu'elle commencerait éventuellement par sa soeur.

Est-ce que la présente affaire et la présence de la cheffe des Aurors n'étaient pas les deux plus grosses conneries que cette dernière ait jamais faites, s'interrogeait actuellement Lily, et si oui serait-ce celles qui pousseraient enfin Marie à agir et à étrangler sa soeur dans son sommeil ?

Jamais la chambre 307 n'avait semblé si dangereuse alors qu'elle avait un jour accueilli un homme ayant cherché à fusionner avec un dragon, et qu'actuellement son seul et unique occupant devait être assommé par trois litres de potions anti-douleur.

Maintenant, comprenez également que techniquement, Lily était encore stagiaire dont la nuit était interminable et le compagnon sur un autre étage, loin de tout soucis (probable). Alors avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

Non, pas vraiment, en fait, était la réponse correcte, et par conséquent Lily prit le chemin du couloir où attendait Marie Reynard. Au pire du pire, elle jetterait juste ce porte-documents et partirait en courant ; elle avait été connue à Poudlard, après tout, pour ses magnifiques sprints dans les couloirs. Elle avait gagné un peu de poids depuis sa dernière année mais aimait penser que son endurance, elle, avait persévéré malgré les épreuves.

« Marie Reynard. », appela-t-elle en sortant à peine de derrière son mur. Chose de toute façon inutile puisque l'interpellée jaillit de son siège comme un diable de sa boîte et fonça droit sur elle.

« Moi-même, annonça la sorcière comme si ce n'était pas évident. Des nouvelles de ma supérieure ? »

Lily ne savait pas si son ton était un appel au meurtre et décida de jouer la prudence ; ce qui revint, somme toute, à dire la même chose que ce qu'ils disaient à chaque membres de la famille :

« Elle a été déchargée il y a quelques minutes, chambre 307. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Dans les faits, ce fut Lily qui suivit Marie avant de la doubler pour reprendre la tête. Aucune des deux ne dirent un mot, l'autre ne s'enquit pas de l'état de sa soeur, et c'était mieux comme ça sachant que Lily n'avait pas lu un mot de ce qu'il y avait marqué dans ce porte-documents. Actuellement, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi en faire. Peut-être le jeter au médicomage traitant ?

Enfin. Ce serait un ennui pour Lily-du-futur. Le sien était de conduire Marie à la chambre 307, observer la situation cinq minutes et partir. Simple. Ses études avaient été plus difficiles que ça.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent à la chambre 307, et Lily ne fit pas monter la pression en attendant un peu avant d'ouvrir la porte, ou encore tourner la poignée lentement : elle y alla franchement, laissa passer Marie devant elle et referma en rentrant à son tour. Tandis que l'Auror faisait le tour du lit, se plaçant à la gauche de sa soeur, Lily déposa son dossier sur une table de chevet qui se trouvait près de la porte, avant de enfin se tourner vers celle dont elle était pour l'instant chargée.

Elle n'avait pas de moyen de comparaison, bien entendu, mais même maintenant il lui semblait que la cheffe des Aurors était minuscule. C'était psychologique, de penser qu'un patient, noyé dans du blanc, paraissait plus petit que ce qu'il n'était en réalité ; mais à cela s'ajoutait ici un air de vulnérabilité qui ne collait pas au personnage sérieux, grognon, hurlant, que lui avait toujours décrit James. Comme si tout n'était une façade qui disparaissait lorsque s'étouffait la conscience.

Du reste, Lily nota bien vite – mais comment le manquer ? – qu'une partie des cheveux de l'Auror avait été rasée, apparemment pour un meilleur accès à la tête. Tout le côté gauche de son visage comportait des traces de brûlures, une peau vaguement plus rouge, craquelée même par endroit, des blessures que même la magie, dans toutes ses possibilités, ne pouvait guérir. La cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage semblait, en comparaison, encore plus livide que d'ordinaire. Le plus frappant, le dernier clou du spectacle, était cependant le bras gauche de la cheffe des Aurors. Lily savait que ce dernier avait été pris sous des débris, subit des brûlures ; par le passé, comme pour tout le monde ayant un métier à risque, Constance se l'était cassé en frappant quelqu'un un peu trop brutalement. Mais voir l'endroit où le drap tombait et rencontrait le matelas, remplissant un espace qui normalement aurait dû être occupé par de la chair, eh bien. Il y avait une drôle de galipette dans son estomac, qui vagabondait et refusait de s'en aller.

Comme hypnotisée, Marie tapota l'espace où aurait dû se trouver un bras, un peu au-dessus du coude ; lorsque ses doigts ne rencontrèrent rien si ce n'est du tissu, elle tourna un regard perdu vers la médicomage. Lily se détourna et se hâta d'aller chercher le dossier qu'on lui avait donné, le feuilletant pour y lire les informations nécessaires.

« Ah– oui, je vois, marmonna-t-elle en revenant à pas lents vers la blessée et son visiteur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a plus– ? »

Et ce disant, Marie fit d'étranges petits gestes de la main, comme si dire le mot allait définitivement sceller cette situation épineuse dans laquelle elles se trouvaient désormais.

« Plus de bras gauche ?, compléta Lily en levant brièvement les yeux de sa page. Il a été brûlé, écrasé sous des décombres, subi un poids important— la liste pourrait continuer longtemps mais. Enfin. Vous comprenez. Il a fallu amputer. »

Marie sembla ne pas saisir le concept ; Lily se demanda un instant si la seconde des Aurors avait encore assez d'énergie pour traduire de l'anglais au français ce qu'elle disait.

« Mais. Et la magie ? »

Lily se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et referma le dossier.

« Madame Reynard. Des fois, la magie intervient trop tard, ou alors nous ne sommes tout simplement pas assez avancés dans ces domaines pour nous permettre d'intervenir sans risquer la vie d'une personne. Des décisions ont dû être faites. »

L'autre parut prête à protester, si son froncement soudain des sourcils était une quelconque indication, et ce fut à cet instant-là que le médecin en chef et supérieur de Lily rentra dans la chambre. En cet instant-là, elle songea qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser, tant l'attention se redirigea sur lui. Le médecin en chef, Stomart, prit connaissance de la situation dans laquelle elle était en un coup d'oeil, et se décala aussitôt de l'encadrement de la porte ; une claire invitation à sortit, que Lily saisit au vol. Avec un mot d'adieu, la médicomage en devenir s'éclipsa de la petite chambre et marcha à toute allure dans le couloir, mettant le plus de distance entre elle et là-bas. Rapidement, elle comprit plusieurs choses.

Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

Le ministre était mort, ce qui signifiait que—

Et elle voulait Angelo.


	20. Londres et Saint-Mangouste, le lendemain

Millie se réveilla au doux son qu'était le hululement d'une chouette, sauf que cette chouette là était trois centimètres de son visage, perchée sur son torse, et que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'elle vit fut le regard ambré d'un animal curieux.

« Merlin. », murmura-t-elle en réprimant un geste brusque. Lentement, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, ne quittant pas des yeux l'animal qui s'était établi sur elle ; ce fut réciproque, et à par se déplacer sur son ventre la chouette n'esquissa pas un geste pour partir.

Décidant finalement que faire un concours de regard avec une chouette était un peu stupide, l'Auror balaya du regard la chambre où elle était. Elle avait des souvenirs flous de la veille, si ce n'est le Chaudron Baveur et son cerveau baignant dans la fatigue. Rien d'autre. Alors où... ?

Millie se leva lentement et la chouette sauta sur son épaule. Elle pesa rapidement le pour et le contre puis parvint finalement à la conclusion que l'animal n'était, de toute façon, pas très lourd. Lorsqu'elle ne la chassa pas, la chouette poussa un hululement heureux et se frotta légèrement contre elle. D'un geste distrait, elle lui retourna la caresse, tandis que du regard elle cherchait sa baguette— là. Sur la commode. Elle la mit dans la poche de son jean froissé— et ce fut juste maintenant qu'elle sentait l'odeur de braise qu'elle portait sur elle. Celui qui l'avait amené là n'avait pas pris la peine de la déshabiller. L'Auror ne savait pas si elle devait en être soulagée ou non.

Elle s'aventura dans le couloir, prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer le bois. Elle avait oublié de regarder l'heure mais, au vu de la lumière qu'elle voyait venir du salon, ils devaient se trouver en pleine journée. L'appartement semblait assez petit ; lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'une porte entrouverte, elle crut entendre des ronflements. Doucement, Millie l'ouvrit.

James dormait à poings fermés, étalés de tout son long sur la table de la cuisine ; à côté de lui, Alisha était en train de baver sur le bois. Leurs épaules se touchaient et leurs positions avaient l'air aussi inconfortables l'une que l'autre. Millie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement inaudible dans le silence de la pièce, entre les ronflements de Alisha et les soupirs plus discrets de James, et se détendit imperceptiblement. La chouette sur son épaule poussa de nouveau un hululement, déploya ses ailes et parcourut la pièce en deux temps trois mouvements, se posant sur un perchoir posé à côté du plan de travail. Visiblement, le bruit avait alerté James, qui se redressa lentement avec le même air qu'un zombie qu'on réveille ; Millie fut aux premières loges pour le voir s'humecter les lèvres, avaler sa salive, lancer un petit grognement, et se figer lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

« Merlin. », fit-il également, puis sa tête se tourna vers Alisha et il grogna encore plus fort... Avant de grimacer.

« Mon _cou_. », et ce fut assez pour faire cligner des yeux à Alisha, qui tourna la tête, posant sa joue là où elle avait bavé, et leur offrit un petit sourire.

« J'ai un torticolis de l'enfer, leur confia-t-elle. Du genre, je pense que Amandine va m'engueuler quand je vais retourner à l'entraînement.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas parler d'elle maintenant. », demanda platement James, et les deux lâchèrent un rire en même temps.

Millie, pour qui les évènements de la veille étaient certes flous mais tout de même assez limpides pour les comprendre, en parvint à la conclusion exacte qu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de son collègue.

« Je divague, je divague, fit James en se levant, mais quelqu'un veut du café ?

\- Actuellement, je... Devrais retourner à l'hôpital. », intervint Millie pour la première fois de la discussion.

Comme si ça avait été un signal, Alisha se tourna vers elle et, très indiscrètement, leva rapidement les sourcils avant de les baisser, et de répéter ça une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'être satisfaite.

« Votre _personne spéciale_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

Millie resta immobile cinq secondes avant de répondre d'un ton qu'elle espérait plat :

« Actuellement, c'est ma cheffe.

\- Oh, vous savez, les deux ne sont pas incompa—

\- Constance est à Saint-Mangouste ?! »

Il lui semblait que James venait tout à coup de découvrir l'origine de la vie ; ou peut-être, plus probable, celle de l'absence de Constance hier au Chaudron Baveur.

Avec résignation, l'Auror hocha la tête.

« Elle a été piégée dans une maison en feu hier. Je dois voir comment elle va. »

James jura tout bas.

« Bordel, déjà que cette Adélie ne vient pas comme prévu, et maintenant la seule indic que j'aurais pu avoir est entre la vie et la mort. »

Il y eu un silence qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal, et lorsqu'il leva la tête il croisa le regard plat de Millie. Cette dernière n'en croyait pas son regard, avait envie de hurler «Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas voir le _lien_ ?!», un peu à la manière de son amie après tout, et était-ce le moment où l'Auror devait s'inquiéter de voir que Constance avait déteint sur elle ?

« Quoi ?, demanda James avec une note défensive dans la voix.

\- Rien, rien, répondit Millie encore plus platement.

\- Si, il y a bien quelque chose, sinon vous ne me regarderiez pas comme ça.

\- Est-ce que..., commença-t-elle. Enfin, est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous étiez parfois très bouché ? »

James eut l'air scandalisé. Millie en déduit que la réponse était non et haussa les épaules, le signe universel pour dire «Laissez tomber» et se tourna vers la porte. La chouette hulula ; elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et prit la poignée avec l'autre.

« Enfin. Merci pour le lit. »

Le «Au revoir !» d'Alisha la suivit dans le hall d'entrée, où elle trouva ses chaussures, les enfila. Puis elle sortit ; la porte n'avait même pas le temps de claquer qu'elle avait déjà transplané, direction Saint-Mangouste.

XxX

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle retrouva Marie avec une tête à faire fuir un mort, en dehors de la chambre de Constance, qu'elle se mit à craindre pour sa vie. Pas la sienne. Celle de Constance.

Et, peut-être, un peu pour la sienne.

« Millie, la salua Marie en la gratifiant d'un regard noir.

\- Je me suis endormie en chemin. », se justifia-t-elle aussitôt, avant de décider que cela pouvait attendre, après tout ; mais lorsqu'elle essaya de contourner Marie, cette dernière se décolla du mur et, croisant les bras, se mit pile devant la porte de la chambre. Millie recula au milieu du couloir. Il n'y avait personne. Au moins, l'endroit était tranquille.

Et cette tranquillité les mettait sur les nerfs.

« Un problème ?, demanda-t-elle aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Plusieurs, actuellement, grinça l'autre. Le premier étant, où étais-tu passée ? Le deuxième, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de réseau secret ? »

Heureusement que Marie ne lui avait pas demandé ça, ou alors sa poker face dont elle était si fière habituellement se serait sans aucun doute transformée en une vague grimace tentant de se faire passer pour une réaction naturelle et totalement contrôlée.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, Millie leva un sourcil et répondit immédiatement, avec tout le ton hautain qu'elle pouvait invoquer :

« Je ne pense pas que je réponde de toi. J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux, quand je veux, il me semble. »

Marie, gentille, douce _Marie_ , leva les mains au ciel, et lorsqu'elles redescendirent, elles étaient des poings.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Millie, gronda-t-elle. Toi et moi, tout le monde, _tout le monde_ , Millie, sait que la seule manière de te faire quitter les côtés de Constance, c'est soit parce qu'elle te l'a demandée, ou alors parce que tu es morte. _Et_ enterrée. Sauf que tu as l'air bien vivante, et ma soeur a l'air bien silencieuse, alors en tant que _supérieure hiérarchique_ je vais te le demander encore une fois : _où_ est-ce que tu étais hier ? »

Millie avait envie de faire et de dire beaucoup de chose, mais partir dans un concours de cri avec Marie était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait faire que une fois bourrée ou ivre de sommeil ; et actuellement, elle n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Alors la stratégie la plus efficace, c'était d'attendre. Regarder fixement et attendre, attendre que Marie comprenne que si elle ne disait rien mais la fixait, eh bien, fixement, c'était parce qu'elle ne comptait pas ouvrir la bouche.

« Très bien, gronda Marie. _Très bien._ », répéta-t-elle en français, comme si insister dessus en deux langues allait lui délier la sienne. Millie fit un pas vers la porte, vers Marie ; cette dernière lui adressa un regard assassin et demanda :

« Et le réseau secret, alors ?

\- Marie, fit l'autre Auror de sa voix qu'elle espérait la plus condescendante. Va dormir. »

Millie posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. L'autre ne fit pas de geste pour l'arrêter.

« Si tu rentres dans cette chambre sans me répondre, considère-toi comme suspendue. Indéfiniment. Et même Constance ne pourra pas te sortir de cette merde. »

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas considéré, pour que Marie se mette tout à coup à parler ainsi, comme si certaine du pouvoir qu'elle avait, et pour qu'elle ait eu vent ne serait-ce que d'une rumeur de la toile de sa soeur. Mais plus tard. Tout ceci étaient des réflexions pour plus tard.

« Toi et moi, nous savons très bien que je m'en fiche. »

Marie était partie avant même que la porte ne claque.

XxX

Peu après le départ de Millie, et alors que Alisha et lui dégustaient un délicieux café à onze heures du matin, James reçut deux hiboux.

Le premier, avec un air toujours très officiel, le port de tête digne, avait en ses serres une lettre scellée avec le parchemin du ministère de la magie, et son adresse écrite en vert. Le deuxième se posa sur la rambarde de sa fenêtre et tendit la serre qui ne tenait pas la Gazette du Sorcier. Avant de se raviser et de jeter le journal par terre. Puis il poussa un hululement triste, comme chagriné par l'absence de pièces, et en trois battements d'elle il s'était envolé.

James, qui était en train de tendre un verre d'eau au hibou du ministère, regarda le journal sans comprendre ; ce fut Alisha qui le ramassa et le lui tendit.

« Je ne reçois jamais la Gazette, d'habitude. »

Son amie, qui trempait son pain dans son café avec le même entrain que lui en train de faire sa vaisselle à la moldue, désigna le ruban rouge qui nouait le journal.

« Édition spéciale, apparemment. »

Washington Tyne and Wear, bien sûr. La Gazette avait dû mettre les bouchées doubles pour faire cette édition.

Il s'en était douté, bien entendu, mais cela lui fit tout de même quelque chose de lire les caractères gras sur la page principale, le **DÉCÈS DU MINISTRE ROBARDS** impossible à rater, même pour les plus étourdis. À côté de lui, Alisha suspendit tout geste et se pencha sur son épaule pour lire.

« Wow. », souffla-t-elle simplement en apercevant tous les articles, petits et grands, qui ornaient la première page, tous promettant de se poursuivre autre part. Jamais James n'avait vu une édition aussi épaisse : il avait l'impression de tenir dans ses mains un livre de poche qu'on avait agrandi pour des besoins de lisibilité.

La joueuse de Quidditch pointa du doigt un encadré, qu'il parcourut du regard.

 **La cheffe des Aurors hospitalisée**

 **Le résultat d'une politique trop hasardeuse ?**

 _La suite en page 10._

La suite en page... La suite en page... La suite en page... Juste ça, partout, sur toutes les brèves, ou plutôt ce qui était censé être des brèves et qui était maintenant des petites nouvelles à elles seules. Il n'y avait même pas de place pour la publicité, et il avait un peu peur de tourner la page et de voir si c'était la même chose de l'autre côté. Mais au final, il le fallait, et c'était effectivement la même chose de l'autre côté. Il y avait plus de noir que de beige dans ce journal. Mais au final, il y eut deux intitulés qui lui tapèrent dans l'oeil. Le premier était l'en-tête de la deuxième page, en gros et en gras **LE REMPLAÇANT DU MINISTRE ROBARDS : LA CONFÉDÉRATION ET LE MAGENMAGOT SE RÉUNISSENT** , mais il y avait dans cette tournure quelque chose, à moins que ce ne soit son instinct qui ne lui dise simplement qu'il y avait une impression de finalité. Comme si la réunion n'était faite que pour les besoins d'une réunion.

Et le deuxième, plus petit mais tout aussi important, **Des fuites dans le ministère ? Constance Reynard impliquée dans la mort du ministre** , et c'était si ridicule que James bondit à la page indiquée, ignorant le «Eh !» de protestation d'Alisha. James tint la page fébrilement, ses yeux parcourant l'article avec un empressement qu'il n'avait connu que lorsqu'il avait fallu lire les sujets des ASPICS. Alisha se mit à lire l'article de l'autre côté de la page, et chacun s'occupèrent à leur sujet.

 _«C'est impossible !», s'exclame, pour la troisième fois de la nuit, le directeur du Département de la Justice magique, Percy Weasley. Mais il est évident que lui-même ne croit pas ce qu'il dit._

 _Une heure auparavant, une source anonyme leur a indiqué une possible fuite du plan de tournée du ministre Robards, qui avait jusque là été tenu secret afin d'éviter tout incident tel que celui de l'attaque de Washington Tyne and Wear._

 _«Il est évident qu'il y a eu une fuite, puisqu'il y a une une attaque. », a sombrement déclaré Jonas Prouvaire lors de l'interruption de séance quémandée par les membres de la Confédération internationale des sorciers, officiellement pour "réfléchir de la marche à suivre". Officieusement, afin de sans doute déterminer si un état de crise plus grave doit être déclenché._

 _«C'est d'ailleurs une décision qui a été critiquée par grand nombre de nos concitoyens, notamment pour des raisons d'emploi du temps. Comme vous le savez, le lieu des prochains meetings n'était dévoilé que deux jours avant qu'ils aient lieu.»_

 _Lorsqu'on lui demande comment il peut soutenir une telle accusation contre sa collègue, l'Auror française Constance Reynard, Mr Prouvaire secoue la tête._

 _«Il n'y avait qu'elle qui ait accès à ce plan de tournée. Elle, et l'Auror qu'elle a dépêché près du ministre.»_

 _Ce même Auror, dont l'identité n'a pas été communiquée au public, est cependant considéré comme quasiment innocent._

 _«Je le connais. Il a combattu les attaquants au péril de sa vie, et son professionnalisme n'est pas à remettre en question.»_

 _Mais Jonas Prouvaire a noté une hésitation. Et nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de la lui faire remarquer, avant de lui transmettre ce que nous savons déjà : Constance Reynard est actuellement hospitalisée pour blessures graves à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste, et son état de santé n'est pas plus connu que ces quelques mots._

 _«Il est impossible de savoir dans quel contexte l'Auror Constance Reynard a reçu ses blessures. Cependant, et si notre théorie se révèle exacte, alors cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ?»_

 _Pourtant, plusieurs citoyens pris dans le feu ont soutenu avoir été aidés par la cheffe des Aurors. Jonas Prouvaire esquisse un geste interrogatif._

 _«Concentrons-nous sur la fuite. Je ne pense pas ma collègue capable d'attaquer un innocent. Et au final, qu'elle ait souhaitée la mort du ministre Robards ou non en transmettant ces plans, eh bien, cela ne compte pas : la fin, vous la connaissez.»_

 _Jonas Prouvaire, dont nous rappelons qu'il occupe la place de directeur de la brigade magique, a dû prendre congé de nous : l'audience vient de reprendre._

 _Cependant, le message de la source d'informations anonyme a été rendu public quelques minutes avant que nous n'imprimions les exemplaires de votre cher journal, la Gazette du Sorcier. Ainsi, un inconnu soutient «l'existence d'un réseau secret à la tête duquel se trouve la cheffe des Aurors», et dont les membres «se cachent partout, autour de vous, dans le ministère, dans la rue, à Poudlard». Et de finir «la coupable, la voilà». Il est précisé qu'un parchemin accompagnait le message, livré par hibou postal, et que ce parchemin était l'original du plan de tournée._

 _Canular, coup de bluff ou fait avéré ? En attendant d'en savoir plus, la Confédération internationale, en commun avec le Magenmagot, a pris la décision de suspendre la cheffe des Aurors de ses fonctions. Ce réseau est dès maintenant étudié, et un interrogatoire a déjà été promis une fois que Constance Reynard se sera réveillée. L'avenir s'annonce pour elle bien incertain._

Et, comme si le destin voulait moquer James, un petit nom qu'il connaissait bien à la fin de l'article : Lucy Weasley. Décidément, sa cousine avait un don pour mettre le doigt sur les scoops et articles à sensation.

Puis il relut le dernier paragraphe, la phrase de Millie lui revint en mémoire, son « _Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous étiez parfois très bouché ?_ » et les neurones se connectèrent enfin ensemble.

« Constance est Adélie. », réalisa-t-il dans sa cuisine, et Alisha leva la tête, ayant apparemment fini son article, et demanda :

« Qui est quoi ? »

Et en même temps, ça faisait tellement sens qu'il se sentit non seulement victorieux mais aussi stupide. Toute la soirée d'hier, l'absence de Adélie, les commentaires de Lia sur cette dernière, la confiance de Millie quant au fait qu'Adélie en entendrait parler, parce qu'elle saurait _à qui_ parler, et surtout qui allait l'écouter.

Le fait que sa cheffe et Lia soient sorties ensemble rentrait en compte : non pas que James était homophobe, parce que honnêtement il s'en foutait comme de sa première couche, mais c'était chose commune que de se mettre à juste, _détester_ ses ex, et Constance comme Lia avaient la rancune tenace. Entre cette dernière et Millie, le choix aurait sans doute été très vite arrêté.

Mais maintenant, il avait vraiment perdu tous ses indics. Il n'y avait personne à qui s'adresser. Millie, l'Auror de Washington Tyne and Wear, serait au chevet de Constance ; et les deux, dans tous les cas, seraient sous étroite surveillance jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Marie n'était pas au courant, de ça il en était sûr. Et il n'était certainement pas prêt de revenir voir Lia, d'autant plus que si cette dernière n'était pas stupide (et elle ne l'était pas, c'était un fait), elle aurait vite fait de déménager sa base vers un autre endroit. Le seul auquel il puisse potentiellement parler de ces activités un peu secrètes, c'était _Tom_. Le gérant du Chaudron Baveur.

Alisha lui secoua le bras, le ramenant à la réalité, et tourna la page, masquant l'article qu'il avait fini. D'un doigt, elle lui désigna l'en-tête , et James crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites tant il les écarquilla.

 **ALBUS POTTER, LE NOUVEAU MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE ?**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _brol_ ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de dire tout haut, et Godric qui était perché à quelques mètres de lui, poussa un hululement qu'il ne put que décrire que comme étant interrogatif.

« Apparemment, commença à expliquer l'attrapeuse, lui épargnant une nouvelle lecture, le poste d'assistant du ministre est beaucoup utilisé pour former les prochains. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, bien sûr, mais qui de mieux pour lui succéder que quelqu'un qui connaît tous les tenants et aboutissants de la carrière ? »

Alisha se mit à se mordiller un ongle, apparemment involontairement.

« Dans le cas d'un décès, et si les prochaines élections se tiennent dans un délai de un an et demi, alors l'assistant du ministre peut devenir ministre lui-même, à la condition de se faire épauler par la Confédération internationale et le Magenmagot, notamment dans les prises de décision et rédaction de nouvelles lois.

\- Alors la réunion...

\- Je pense que ce qui pose le plus de problème, c'est l'âge de ton frère, lui confia-t-elle. Mais si il promet de ne pas faire trop de souk, alors... »

James fit un rapide calcul mental.

« Les prochaines élections sont censées être dans un an et quatre mois.

\- C'est un Potter. Et en temps de crise, on a pas le temps d'organiser des élections anticipées.

\- Alors mon frère est _ministre_. »

Bizarrement, ce qui le dérangeait n'était pas le fait que son frère soit désormais à la tête du pays mais le fait, beaucoup plus enfantin, qu'il allait pouvoir le commander. James allait devoir obéir à son _petit_ frère.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il se leva. Et se rappela de la lettre du ministère lorsque ses yeux tombèrent dessus. Il la prit à bout de bras ; maintenant qu'il était au courant de l'actualité, pour ce qu'il en savait, ce pouvait être une lettre d'Albus lui demandant de débarrasser son bureau. Ça, ou alors...

Avec des gestes fébriles, James l'ouvrit. Et fut récompensé lorsqu'il vit l'en-tête, toujours dans cette encre verte, mais dans une écriture qui n'avait rien d'élégant :

 _Centre d'essai de transplanage_

 _À la demande de : Constance Reynard_

 _Raison : Instinct personnel_

 _À l'attention de : James Sirius Potter_

 _Monsieur,_

 _Après en avoir fait la demande, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre équipe a effectué un tour complet de votre maison, située à_ ** _Godric's Hollow_** _._

 _Ont été détectés les sorts et protections suivantes :_

 _barrière anti-transplanage_

 _barrière de détection d'intrusion*, avec notification instantanée au lanceur par le biais d'un grattement physique_ (James ne se posa pas de question. Au bout d'un moment, on arrêtait de se poser des questions)

 _barrière repousse-sorts_

 _* Ont été détectées les intrusions suivantes :_

 _PAS D'INTRUSION DÉTECTÉE_

 _Nous vous souhaitons, monsieur_ ** _James Sirius Potter_** _, une bonne continuation dans vos recherches et expérimentations, et vous informons que notre bureau ne prend pas en charge les plaintes éventuelles liées aux résultats obtenus._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Les membres du centre d'essai de transplanage du ministère de la Magie, branche londonienne._

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? », demanda Alisha.

James lui tendit la lettre pour qu'elle puisse la lire et ajouta :

« Ça dit que nous n'avons aucune piste. »

Et que maintenant, il en était vraiment au point mort.

Mais Alisha lut en silence et lentement, releva la tête.

« Actuellement, dit-elle, il faut que je parle à Amandine. Ça te dit, un repas à St James Park ? »

Il grogna. Ne manquait plus que ça pour égayer sa journée.


	21. Des murmures — interlude 4

« Il faut qu'on contacte Isidore. »

En face de lui, Lia souffla du nez. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient dormi de la nuit, occupés qu'ils étaient de superviser le retrait des opérations de la toile et demander aux agents en action de se «rendormir» jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ils faisaient face à la plus grande fuite de leur histoire. En treize ans d'existence, jamais ils n'avaient connu une urgence aussi grande, et tout ça partait du même point : Adélie.

Leur cheffe les avait foutue dans la merde et, autant il détestait l'avouer, mais il était obligé de le reconnaître : sans l'excès de confiance dont elle avait fait preuve, ils n'en seraient pas là.

« Personne ne sait qui est Isidore, Prat. Même pas Roy ne le savait, et ce petit bâtard était en charge des agents de terrain et de soutien.

\- Et Créance ?

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à Créance et Adélie n'est pas assez stupide pour croire en lui également. »

Mais elle était assez stupide pour filer les plans de tournée du ministre à Roy, entendit-il. Un manque de prudence qui était en train de leur coûter cher.

« Et il faut qu'on détermine si la "source d'informations anonyme" est lui ou l'autre connard. »

Les deux étaient plausibles. Il ne voyait pas encore sa nuit de sommeil arriver.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se détacha les cheveux, les laissant tomber en cascade sur sa nuque. La sensation lui permettait de rester connecté au présent. Il avait besoin de tout son entraînement pour ne pas tomber de fatigue, et la journée serait encore longue.

« Potter était là, hier soir. »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Lia était en train de parcourir la pièce, presque avec nostalgie. En treize ans, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de changer de QG. Personne ne savait quand ils allaient pouvoir le réinvestir.

« Lequel ?, demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- L'aîné, bien sûr. Ne joue pas l'idiot. »

Il se tendit un peu. Si James était venu, alors est-ce qu'il l'avait éventé ou...

« Il n'était pas là pour toi, ajouta Lia dans une autre pensée. Il voulait parler à Adélie et la suite, tu la connais.

\- Des nouvelles d'elle ?

\- Millie a dû barricader la porte, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. On a pas besoin d'eux pour l'instant. »

Ses yeux furibonds se fichèrent sur l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, que Tom leur avait descendu en même temps que des cafés et des croissants.

« De toute façon, la partie est finie pour elles deux. Tant que le ministère a ses yeux sur elles, il n'y a rien à faire. »

Il haussa les épaules, restant vague.

« Je ne sais pas. Elles sont capables de nous surprendre. Adélie ne va pas rester les bras croisés.

\- Oh non, certainement pas. Mais est-ce qu'elle a le choix ? »

Lia se tourna vers lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse ou en colère, en cet instant-là, mais en train d'exposer des faits.

« Comme dit l'adage, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Mais pour l'instant, l'avenir ne peut rien pour nous. Et Adélie non plus. Nous sommes seuls, Prat. Et personne ne pourra nous aider. »


	22. St James's Park

**Je vais pas mentir, j'ai très hâte que cette partie de l'histoire se finisse, histoire que je puisse commencer à écrire le reste. J'ai relu le début de cette fic et oh god  
The cringinobfiozebgness  
(voilà)**

* * *

St James's Park, situé à Londres, était un endroit où James n'avait jamais vraiment traîné. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps, ensuite parce que ça faisait beaucoup de James en une phrase. De toute façon, ce n'était pas les activités qui allaient lui manquer. Nourrir des canards ? Manger une glace ? Traîner sur un banc ?

Par un curieux hasard qui pouvait possiblement s'appeler Alisha, il se retrouva à faire les trois à la fois.

Par "repas", l'attrapeuse entendait apparemment «plus grosse glace que l'on puisse avaler sans se coller une indigestion», et voilà la raison pour laquelle, en temps de crise dans le monde des sorciers, James et Amandine la regardaient en train de lécher son cône pour récupérer la glace qui avait fondu. De la glace en automne. Le monde ne cessait de l'étonner.

Alisha avait été stratégiquement placée entre eux deux, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de s'envoyer divers regards noirs par-dessus sa tête. Elle était vraiment _petite_ , excusez le terme, et James pensait que si ils ne commençaient pas maintenant à parler, il allait finir par jeter ce qui lui restait de cône alimentaire et juste, partir. Alisha lui avait dit «C'est important» avec son air sérieux qui ne manquait jamais de le surprendre à chaque fois, mais maintenant elle était retombée en enfance, quelque chose du genre, et «C'est important» s'était transformé en «Cela saura attendre que j'ai fini ma glace».

L'Auror ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté d'être ici, et vu la tête d'Amandine, elle se posait une question à peu près similaire. _Surtout si c'est pour t'aider_ , ajouta son cerveau et, bon, certes. Mais il aimait penser que la batteuse en avait quelque chose à faire, du meurtre de sa coach.

« Alisha, commença finalement Amandine. Est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qu'on fiche ici ? »

De sa main, elle détacha un morceau de son cône, qu'elle lança dans l'eau ; les canards s'y précipitèrent.

James se retrouva une nouvelle fois à relativiser et à réfléchir sur ses choix de vie. Quelque chose qui lui arrivait beaucoup ces derniers. Il était certain que, quelque part, il l'avait déjà dit.

« En fait, répondit l'attrapeuse entre deux bouchées, c'est extrêmement simple. »

Une pause, alors qu'elle léchait une goutte de glace fondue.

« Je disais— Oh, attendez. »

 _Merlin me sauve_.

« Bref, je disais, c'est extrêmement simple. James a reçu ça. »

Alisha se contorsionna et sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon le papier plié qu'il avait eu du centre d'essai de transplanage. Amandine jeta tout ce qui restait de son cône aux canards et le prit à deux mains, le dépliant pour le lire.

« Et du coup, il faudrait—

\- Laisse-moi lire. », claqua la voix agacée de Amandine, et Alisha se tut.

Deux minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles James décida que ces canards avaient l'air bien sympathiques et qu'ils avaient plus besoin de nourriture que lui en cet instant précis. Leur petit groupe était en train de se transformer en garde-manger pour volatiles.

« Ok, finit par dire la batteuse, et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, en fait ? »

Alisha lui tendit sa glace et sa main ; Amandine prit l'une et lui rendit la lettre de l'autre.

« Tu t'y connais en transplanage et barrières et autres ?

\- Pas plus qu'un _Auror_ mais oui, j'ai des connaissances. »

James ignora la pique avec classe, mais Amandine ne le regardait même pas tandis qu'elle disait ça.

« Bien, du coup est-ce que tu pourrais... confirmer ce qu'ils disent ? Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

La batteuse ferma les yeux, inspira quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit avec toute la patience du monde. James, qui savourait un bien beau spectacle, appuya son coude sur le siège en bois qu'était le banc et juste, contempla.

« Alisha, je ne suis pas le ministère.

\- Merlin en soit loué, ou alors je me poserais quelques questions.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas leurs _moyens_. Et la maison des Potter a été interdite d'accès. Je ne peux pas aller me promener et juste faire "Mais c'est bien sûr ! Ils ont totalement raison !"

\- Mais je ne te demande pas de faire ça ! »

Alisha agita la lettre de manière frénétique, et Amandine loucha quasiment dessus. Du coin de l'oeil, James vit qu'ils commençaient à attirer les regards, et donna un léger coup de pied à l'attrapeuse pour lui faire cesser ses gestes.

« Je veux juste demander— est-ce qu'il y a des exceptions aux barrières ? Un dysfonctionnement possible ? Quelque chose ? »

Amandine prit le même air qu'avait sa tante Hermione quand son oncle Ron lui demandait quelque chose et qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer «je ne suis pas ta bibliothèque ambulante, _Ronald_ », sauf que la batteuse avait plus de scrupule à s'exécuter alors elle finit par relâcher la tension qui s'était installée dans ses épaules et soupira de résignation.

« Comme pour tout sortilège, bien sûr que quelque chose peut mal se passer et louper. Mais les barrières nécessitent du doigté, du talent, et si on en foire une, il y a de grandes chances qu'on puisse détruire sa maison dans le processus. »

La batteuse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'installant dans le fond du banc. Ses yeux perdus au loin indiquaient qu'elle était actuellement en train de leur donner un cours et que si on l'interrompait, il y aurait des conséquences pour tout le monde impliqués.

« Mais Harry et Ginny Potter étaient des sorciers d'excellence, Alisha. Ils n'ont pas pu se louper. Non, ce qu'il peut y avoir, ce sont des _conditions_. Et ça, le centre d'essai transplanage ne le remarque pas forcément.

\- Des conditions, comme quoi ? », l'interrompit James tout à coup.

Amandine lui lança un regard qui promettait un meurtre mais la tête d'Alisha s'interposa entre eux presque au même moment. L'Auror ne put voir l'échange silencieux que les deux femmes eurent, mais la batteuse détourna finalement le regard et répondit :

« C'est trop long à lister, mais par exemple, qui peut être immunisé contre la barrière. De la famille, des amis, des sortilèges. »

Une idée parut lui venir à l'esprit, et elle la leur confia après quelques secondes de silence :

« Les Animagus ne peuvent pas être détectés par les barrières. Sous cette forme, ils sont considérés comme des animaux, sauf que les barrières détectent les sorciers ou êtres humains uniquement. »

James fit un plan rapide dans sa tête et jura.

« Le registre des Animagus est disponible à Poudlard ou au ministère, avec une autorisation spéciale.

\- Et tous les Animagus ne sont pas répertoriés. Il y en a beaucoup plus que ce que l'on croit réellement.

\- Tu es Animagi, Amandine ?, demanda Alisha, curieuse.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas les aptitudes nécessaires, je t'ai déjà dit. »

La voix d'Amandine avait pris un ton hostile ; Alisha lâcha l'affaire et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu ne peux pas demander à ton frère, pour l'autorisation ? »

Le journal de ce matin lui revint aussitôt en mémoire, et James fit une grimace.

« Je pense que tous les membres de la famille qui travaillent au ministère sont occupés. Et Albus est capable de refuser de me la donner. »

Celle qui aurait été très utile actuellement était Constance sauf que, surprise, elle était à Saint-Mangouste, sous investigation, probablement encore dans les vapes, et si James voulait garder profil bas, il avait intérêt à ne pas approcher de sa chambre d'hôpital, à moins d'être armé d'un balai de dix mètres et d'une solide raison.

Quand tout à coup, un Eurêka se fit.

« Les Aurors seniors, lança-t-il tout haut.

\- Les quoi ?, fit aussitôt Alisha d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de prévisible.

\- Les Aurors seniors ! Ils ont le droit d'aller consulter le registre des Animagus !

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas Auror senior. », interrompit Amandine avec le ton de quelqu'un qui voulait vous ramener sur Terre le plus vite et le plus violemment possible.

Sauf que James était tellement excité par son idée qu'il n'en avait, pardonnez-lui l'expression, absolument rien à foutre.

« Et ! Ils peuvent fournir l'autorisation !

\- Ok, et du coup...

\- Millie est Auror senior ! Elle est aussi auprès de Constance, réalisa-t-il dans la même seconde. Garo ! Sauf que je ne lui parle quasiment jamais. Marie, mais je ne sais pas où la trouver, elle doit être au ministère. Oh ! _Thorin_ ! »

Alisha, qui se souvenait très certainement de Thorin comme étant celui qui n'aimait pas le Quidditch et qui avait refusé de les aider dans leur enquête, malgré la demande au centre d'essai de transplanage, eh bien, Alisha plissa le nez dans une grimace peu convaincue. Mais James était trop parti pour s'en formaliser.

« Je ne sais pas où il est ! Super ! Il va falloir que je le déniche dans tout Londres, peut-être dans toute l'Angleterre, voir la Grande-Bretagne ou le Royaume-Uni si je n'ai pas de chance ! Pas grave ! Il faut juste qu'on le trouve !

\- Ou alors, on pénètre dans les archives du ministère par effraction. »

L'Auror crut un instant que la voix d'Alisha avait profondément mué mais, non. C'était bien Amandine qui, flegmatique, venait de proposer ça. Il ne fut pas le seul étonné, puisque l'attrapeuse resta également la bouche entrouverte, estomaquée. Sur la défensive, la batteuse leur adressa à tous les deux un regard noir.

« Moi aussi, je veux trouver celui qui a tué la coach. Le plus tôt et le plus rapidement on s'y prend, le mieux c'est.

\- Mais..., commença Alisha, s'arrêta et reprit : Mais les archives du ministère... Est-ce qu'elles ne sont pas bourrées de sortilèges ?

\- Certes.

\- Et des barrières anti-transplanage ?

\- Comme tout le ministère, je crois.

\- Et contre les Portoloins ?

\- Seulement ceux légaux.

\- Il existe des Portoloins illégaux ?

\- Il existe _encore_ des réseaux de Portoloins illégaux _et_ connus du public ? », préféra demander James, recouvrant sa voix. Pour toute réponse, Amandine haussa ses épaules, mais il comprit que cela voulait dire oui.

Actuellement, c'était quelque chose que le ministère cherchait à combattre, c'est-à-dire que chaque année il leur balançait sur leurs bureaux un flyer avec marqué «Aujourd'hui encore, le trafic de Portoloins nous a fait perdre trente mille Gallions, alors magnez-vous de trouver une solution, s'il vous plaît, merci», sauf que comme des Portoloins vaguement non homologués étaient potentiellement moins dangereux que des fous furieux armés de baguettes, bon.

Disons qu'ils laissaient couler.

Surtout qu'à la base, c'est le dossier de la brigade magique, ne manquait pas de rouspéter Constance, et à elle d'aller prendre tous les flyers pour les lancer dans les bureaux de ces derniers.

James était quasiment certain que Jonas Prouvaire nourrissait sa haine de son ambition démesurée qu'il avait pour le poste de Constance, et l'autre du fait qu'elle venait chaque année leur rappeler tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas _encore_ fait.

(l'une des disputes les plus célèbres avait eu lieu après une réunion où Constance avait ramené une _liste_ des tâches effectuées par leurs deux services pendant l'année écoulée, et durant cette dispute l'ascenseur était tombé en panne, bloquant effectivement la moitié du ministère pendant deux heures et quarante-six minutes très exactement)

Mais il savait également que pour trouver des Portoloins illégaux, non acceptés par un officiel du ministère, il fallait soit être très chanceux, ou alors avoir les bons réseaux. Là encore, Lia aurait pu lui être utile, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette sympathique petite soirée entre quatre yeux et une douzaine de baguettes pointées sur lui. Et par lui-même, il ne savait pas où commencer à fouiner : son poste d'Auror était connu de tout le public. Si le fils du Survivant se mettait à chercher des Portoloins illégaux, les sorciers étant connus pour leur capacité à raconter n'importe quoi, et surtout ce qu'ils savaient de plus critique et important au bout de deux Biéraubeurres, eh bien. Disons que James pourrait directement rendre son insigne d'Auror. Ça, et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire un lui-même. Les Portoloins étaient directement reliés au flux magique du ministère de la Magie ; pour les dissimuler, il fallait avoir de l'agilité et de l'expérience. James avait peut-être l'un, mais n'avait certainement pas l'autre.

« Il y en a, avait continué Amandine sans prendre en compte ses réflexions intérieures. Si on sait parler aux bonnes personnes, on peut en trouver sans trop de soucis. Et en échange de quelques pièces, bien sûr. »

Le petit sourire qu'elle avait sur ses lèvres leur indiquait déjà qu'elle savait où aller.

« Du coup, tu nous y conduis quand, à ton dealer ?, demanda Alisha, de nouveau excitée.

\- En fait, jamais. »

La batteuse leva les mains pour se protéger du début de protestation qu'émettait sa capitaine.

« Non pas que l'envie me manque, mais les seuls que je connaisse se trouvent en Afrique du Sud. Tu ne veux pas aller en Afrique du Sud. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, mais disons que c'est pour la bonne cause. »

Amandine se leva et épousseta sa veste bleue marine, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Tandis qu'elle les regardait, James pouvait sentir ses réflexions s'agiter derrière son front.

« Si j'y vais maintenant, je pourrai peut-être être de retour en Angleterre ce soir. Vers vingt-heures environ. Retrouvons-nous à l'Allée des Embrumes, ce sera déjà plus discret.

\- Je _déteste_ l'Allée des Embrumes, grommela Alisha mais ne protesta pas plus. Quel magasin ?

\- Il y a un bar de contrebande qui a l'air fermé, mais ce n'est bien que de l'extérieur. Le Hibou Alerte. Ce sera parfait. »

Si Amandine avait un chapeau, sans doute l'aurait-elle soulevé pour les saluer. En l'état actuel des choses, elle leva une main, la baissa et partit derrière les buissons les plus proches. Le craquement qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle transplana fit tourner la tête de plusieurs moldus, mais ils regardèrent le ciel, à la recherche d'un orage. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, James se tourna de nouveau vers Alisha. Cette dernière lui sourit.

« Du coup, on a jusqu'à vingt heures, statua-t-il. On va explorer l'Allée ? »

L'attrapeuse hésita puis se leva à son tour et, ce faisant, lui tendit une main.

Il l'attrapa.

XxX

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle commença à se réveiller qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été en train de dormir. Elle n'ouvrit pas directement les yeux ; tout cela lui semblait être un effort surhumain qu'elle ne pouvait pas, pour l'instant, fournir. À la place, elle grogna. À ses côtés, elle crut entendre quelqu'un se lever.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir du plâtre sur son visage, comme si ses traits étaient figés en une grimace qu'elle ne pouvait ôter, et lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger ses doigts, très lentement, elle ne put sentir que ceux de sa main droite.

Doucement, Constance papillonna des yeux, éblouie par la lumière de la pièce. Sans ses lunettes — non pas que ces dernières l'aient jamais un jour vraiment aidée —, la chambre d'hôpital où elle se trouvait n'était qu'un endroit flou où le blanc ne finissait jamais. Si ce n'est la tâche noire qu'elle croyait être une tête, ou tout du moins des cheveux.

Constance tendit le bras droit, autant qu'elle le pouvait, et tout son corps hurla de douleur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. La tâche noire s'approcha, son visage se dessina plus précisément. Mais toujours, toujours, toujours aussi flou. Des doigts enserrèrent les siens et ne les lâchèrent plus.

Pendant un instant, elle crut voir un autre visage. Mais non, c'était bien...

« Millie. », appela-t-elle faiblement, et entreprit de fermer à nouveau les yeux.


	23. Au Hibou Alerte

Prat parcourait les rues de l'Allée des Embrumes avec le pas expert de celui qui savait désormais où il allait. Dès son arrivée dans la toile, quelques semaines plus tôt, Lia lui avait collé un plan dans les mains et l'avait fait s'asseoir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le lui réciter par coeur. Le nombre de rues cachées et d'intersections avaient failli faire exploser son cerveau mais maintenant, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se balader à yeux fermés dans l'Allée étaient les gens et l'expérience.

(il était encore capable de se prendre un mur invisible, tiens)

Il passa devant le Mur des Affichés. Des posters de hors-la-loi, recherchés par les Aurors ou la brigade magique, le tapissaient. En temps normal, ils auraient eu pour but d'avertir la population, leur demander de se tenir à l'écart des fugitifs. Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, quartier mal famé par excellence, il n'en était rien. Accueillir ces personnes là était une tâche honorable dont il aurait été mieux de s'acquitter. On voyait rarement des Aurors dans l'Allée ; et encore, uniquement les plus puissants, ceux que l'on savait capable de battre plusieurs sorciers à la suite. En temps actuel, cela voulait dire : pas beaucoup. Et cela était à son avantage, puisqu'aujourd'hui, à cette heure qu'était celle de vingt heures, il avait une réunion à assister. Ou plutôt, un meeting.

Certains auraient pu penser que se réunir en temps de crise, moins de vingt-quatre heures après une attaque meurtrière sur une foule, et dont le bilan humain était encore inconnu, était une mauvaise idée. Mais pas eux. Eux n'avaient rien à craindre, et pour cause.

C'était eux qui avaient organisé l'attaque.

Enfin, pas tous. Car si l'on considérait tous les supporters (le mot était juste), ils devaient bien excéder le millier. Un millier et plus de personnes ne peuvent pas organiser un attentat et espérés être discrets. Mais eux représentaient les chefs, et eux auraient tôt fait de se targuer de leur réussite, non pas auprès du grand public mais auprès de leurs fidèles.

Enfin, eux étaient sans doute la plus grande menace du monde des sorciers depuis treize ans, fin du gang des Lions d'or, et tellement imprévisibles qu'on ne pouvait les mettre dans aucune case.

Prat s'arrêta devant la devanture du Hibou Alerte. Normalement, il y avait toujours un sorcier à l'entrée pour s'assurer que personne du ministère ne venait vers leur direction. Mais aujourd'hui, ils devaient avoir considérés la précaution inutile, et ils n'avaient pas forcément tort. À l'heure qu'il était, tous les Aurors étaient soit au ministère, soit chez eux, soit à l'hôpital, chacun profitant du court répit qu'on leur offrait avant de reprendre leurs tâches respectives. Pour sa part, il était assez content de regarder tout ça de loin, mais il l'était moins lorsqu'on considérait où il devait se rendre dès maintenant.

Il entra silencieusement dans le bar et fut aussitôt accueilli par le brouhaha ambiant de l'immense salle, pleine à craquer de monde. Des habitués à ceux venus exprès pour la réunion, il avait l'impression d'être rentré dans une discothèque huppée et sans musique. Une table avait été disposée en plein milieu de la salle, l'endroit où se mettrait leur interlocuteur dans quelques instants. Jouant des coudes, Prat se fraya un chemin dans la foule serrée et jura à voix basse quand certains le regardèrent plus longtemps que ce qui était considéré comme convenable. Il avait pris soin de modifier certains traits de son visage : son nez avait été redressé, ses cheveux noirs crépus (si loin du style qu'il leur donnait d'habitude, mais le changement était quelque part bienvenu) et un style vestimentaire beaucoup plus classe. C'est bien simple, la veste qu'il portait devait valoir un mois de salaire à elle seule, et il ne comptait pas le pantalon en lin assorti de souliers noirs vernis, sur lesquels la lumière se réfléchissait tellement qu'il craignait qu'un feu ne s'allume quelque part. Il était impossible à reconnaître – d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas une personnalité publique au départ, loin de là même – et le seul qui pourraient compromettre sa mission était un idiot affectueux qui devait encore être en pls sur son canapé après sa rencontre avec Lia. Autrement dit, la couverture était parfaite.

Mais tout ceci ne l'empêchait pas d'être le seul visage de couleur dans cette marée de blanc, et quand bien même on se désintéressait vite de lui, la sensation de plusieurs regards sur son corps ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

Prat se trouva bien vite au premier étage et s'adossa à la balustrade en bois où s'étaient déjà accoudés ce qui semblait être une centaine de sorciers. Les yeux légèrement plissés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la table au centre de la pièce, comme si cela allait faire apparaître le futur orateur plus vite.

« N'est-ce pas formidable ? », s'extasia une jeune femme à côté de lui. Il la regarda. Elle semblait à peine sortie de Poudlard, et à la lumière ses yeux bleus brillaient de contentement. Son ton était si innocent, si enjoué, qu'il se sentit désolé pour elle. Ses cheveux roux courts flamboyaient . Elle lui rappelait Lily Potter.

« Formidable, en effet, agréa-t-il rapidement.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très content. », rétorqua immédiatement l'autre en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Si rapidement que l'expression aurait pu passer inaperçue si seulement il ne savait pas les chercher.

« Je crains l'attention que nous pouvons attirer, désormais. »

L'autre lui tapota le bras dans ce qui devait être un geste de réconfort.

« Bah ! Les Aurors sont décimés. Dans tous les cas, nous avons gagné. »

Et il avait peur que cela soit vrai. Les prochaines réunions allaient être décisives. L'ordre des Aurors se relèverait, évidemment, mais pas immédiatement. Or, quelque chose lui disait que les évènements allaient tout à coup s'accélérer. Et quand les choses s'accéléraient, on avait besoin des Aurors. Ou de la toile.

Et les deux ordres étaient hors service.

Un murmure parcourut la foule, un murmure qui parut plus fort que toutes les conversations réunies ; du bouche à oreille, il les rejoignit, et Prat put comprendre qu'il était l'heure.

Sur la table, apparut un homme.

Ou, tout du moins, il pensait que c'était un homme. L'individu portait une cape de voyage qui devait lui parvenir aux genoux derrière, et à la taille devant ; la capuche avait été mise et cachait ses cheveux, et le bas du visage était masqué par un morceau de tissu noir qui épousait les formes de son visage, qu'on pouvait deviner anguleux. Dire du premier coup d'oeil qu'il était un sorcier aurait été difficilement possible ; tout au plus Prat lui aurait accordé le titre de randonneur dont les vêtements étaient beaucoup trop propres pour l'être réellement. Ses bottes noires, son pantalon noir, même son t-shirt noir auquel était accroché son porte-baguette : tout était sombre chez lui, tout jusqu'à l'aura qu'il dégageait et qu'il sentait dangereuse.

L'individu écarta les bras, et les applaudissements commencèrent comme par magie. Prat imita les autres, quoique plus retenu que sa voisine, devenue surexcitée.

« Eh bien, mes amis. Voilà qui est fait ! »

Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité. La voix qui avait retenti, indéniablement masculine et un peu traînante, avait sans difficulté réussi à se faire entendre par dessus la foule de supporters déchaînée. Il était difficile que ces personnes qui applaudissaient et s'époumonaient à tout rompre étaient les mêmes qui, dans la vie de tous les jours, étaient les plus stoïques qu'il lui était donné de croiser dans les couloirs du ministère ou dans le Chemin de Traverse.

« Nos compagnons, reprit l'homme une fois l'enthousiasme quelque peu apaisé, ont fait preuve de courage hier soir, face aux troupes du ministère. Certains sont tombés. D'autres nous sont revenus blessés, agonisants. Mais le principal est là. Notre premier but est atteint. Robards est mort ! »

Nouvelle vague d'applaudissements. À force de taper des mains, Prat commençait à ne plus les sentir.

« Robards est mort ! Le traître à la cause est mort ! Combien d'obstacles encore se dressent sur notre chemin ? Aucun ! Les Potter ont été éliminés, grâce à nous, et le perfide réseau de notre ennemie, d'Adélie, sa fière toile, part en fumée à l'instant même où je vous parle. »

Si il avait pu cracher, sans nul doute que l'homme l'aurait fait. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, l'homme se contenta de claquer ses doigts gantés tandis qu'autour de lui, certains se mettaient à huer l'idée même d'Adélie.

« Les Aurors sont enfin réduits à néant et dans peu de temps, le ministère sera enfin à nous.

\- Nous devrions le prendre tout de suite ! », hurla un homme inconnu dans la foule.

Un murmure d'approbation traversa les fidèles. L'individu, perché sur sa table, disparut dans un craquement ; un autre presque simultané lui répondit. Il avait transplané auprès d'un sorcier dont l'embonpoint commençait à se voir sous sa chemise tendue. Il posa les deux mains sur ses épaules, et même si il parlait doucement, sa voix porta tout de même dans l'immense pièce.

« Mon ami, fit-il, ton impatience, ton dévouement à la cause nous honore. Mais les choses sont en marche et nous montons, je te le promets. Petit à petit, nous montons. »

Détachant une main mais gardant l'autre sur l'homme, l'individu masqué se tourna vers le reste, qui s'était respectueusement écarté de lui.

« Je vous promets, sur mon honneur de sorcier et sur celui de mes ancêtres avant moi, sur toutes les générations que comportent ma famille depuis que nous fûmes touchés par la grâce de la Magie, que nous sommes présents. Nous sommes là, partout autour de vous, nous montons. Et bientôt, comme la mer qui grignote le rivage, nous aurons englouti nos ennemis. Nous sommes en mouvement, nous sommes inépuisables et rien ni personne ne pourra nous stopper. »

Un dernier tapotement sur l'épaule, avant que l'homme masqué ne reprenne sa main pour lui et, de nouveau, écarte les bras.

« Soyez en assurés, mes frères, mes soeurs. Le jour où nous viendrons, vous ne pourrez nous rater. Et à partir de là, vous n'aurez plus de honte à vous cacher de tous. Vous pourrez vous assumer fièrement, partout sur cette Terre. »

Le silence régna cinq secondes très exactement avant que, comme au début, la foule n'explose en applaudissements. Tandis que l'homme masqué effectuait un salut digne d'un comédien au théâtre, la voisine de Prat lui lança :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il parle bien ! »

Son bruit d'approbation se perdit dans le claquement des mains, mais en même temps il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait sonné très convaincu.

« Mes amis, conclut l'homme au masque, quand la pluie de feu tombe, nous nous enterrons et nous fomentons. Je souhaite de tous vous voir bientôt, au prochain quart de lune. Mes frères, mes soeurs, que l'Ordre vous soit favorable. »

Il salua la salle d'un petit mouvement de tête ; la seconde d'après, il avait disparu, s'évanouissant comme toujours dans le craquement du transplanage. Comme il n'y avait plus personne à applaudir, la plupart des personnes présentes se remirent à discuter entre eux ; en temps normal, dans les autres lieux de réunion, tout le monde se dépêchait de partir afin de ne pas être attrapé là en cas d'opération inopinée des Aurors. Mais aujourd'hui, le temps était à la célébration (quoique toujours dans la sobriété, car il ne fallait pas oublier que les sorciers avaient une image à garder), aussi la grande salle s'emplit-elle bien assez tôt de conversations à moitié murmurées. Avant que sa voisine ne se mette en tête l'idée d'en entamer une avec lui, Prat se détacha de la rambarde contre laquelle il s'était accoudé et s'empressa de détaler les escaliers. La tâche telle que vous la lisez peut vous paraître aisée mais elle lui demandait un langage corporel montrant à ses ennemis potentiels qu'il n'était pas un intrus se sentant actuellement à découvert dans un endroit rempli de, eh bien, d' _ennemis potentiels_ , mais celui d'un homme ayant décidé de partir car n'ayant plus rien à faire à cet endroit.

Somme toute, donc, Prat descendit les escaliers comme on descendrait ceux d'un métro tout en regardant son téléphone portable : lentement et avec précaution. L'un incluait souvent l'autre, quand on y réfléchissait bien, mais ceci est une activité pour plus tard, car tandis qu'il atteignait le rez-de-chaussée et faisait les premiers pas vers la liberté, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Tout ceci aurait pu être anodin si la personne malheureuse ayant rencontré son impressionnante stature n'était pas tombée sur ses deux fesses avec un couinement de douleur, et un couinement qui appartenait à une personne qui leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

Alisha Braus ne le reconnut pas, pas plus que son amie (Amélie ? Amandine ?) qui s'était empressée de s'agenouiller près d'elle pour vérifier son état physique (excellent, soit dit en passant).

En revanche, James Potter pila net et il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, en même temps que ceux de James devenaient ronds sous l'effet de la surprise.

Le cerveau de Prat reboota et il ne lui fallut ensuite que quelques secondes avant de se dire _Nop, je ne suis pas assez payé pour ça_ et dérouler la suite logique.

La fuite.

XxX

James fit la seule chose logique qui parvint à son cerveau en voyant Thorin _avec un nez redressé et des cheveux lâchés_ fuir et se mit à lui courir après en criant :

« Eh ! Reviens là ! »

Vu de l'extérieur, il aurait sans aucun doute ressemblé à un fou, ou alors quelqu'un à qui on venait de piquer son porte-monnaie ; dans les deux cas, il était un jeune sorcier bien trop bruyant, mais c'était ce bruit qui fit que la foule s'écarte telle la mer devant Moïse, et pendant un instant James se sentit _puissant_.

Pendant un instant, sont des mots à garder en tête. Puisqu'une fois la porte atteinte — Thorin venait de la franchir quelques secondes auparavant — et la poignée tournée, rien ne put l'aider dans sa chasse à l'homme.

James tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, et au coin de la rue vit un pan d'une veste disparaître. Ni une, ni deux, il se jeta à sa poursuite et, tandis qu'il se mettait à courir sur les pavés, entendit la porte du Hibou Alerte s'ouvrir, sans doute Alisha et/ou Amandine.

« Thorin ! », beugla-t-il en manquant de s'étaler de tout son long lorsqu'il entama son tournant. En réponse, un éclair rouge le frôla, le manquant de peu ; il alla se ficher dans un mur, y laissant une trace. James, ébahi, regarda le craquement qu'avait laissé le sortilège pendant cinq secondes ; cinq secondes durant lesquelles Thorin rangea de nouveau sa baguette et se remit à courir ; cinq secondes qui suffirent à Alisha pour le rattraper, et se mettre à lui hurler après à son tour :

« Quidditch hater ! ICI ! »

Amandine s'arrêta près de lui, lâcha une petite inspiration, et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi il ne transplane pas ?

\- Il ne peut pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il y a une barrière !

\- Et le type du Hibou Alerte alors ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler plus tard ?! »

La batteuse soupira de nouveau et leva le bras, la paume tournée vers Thorin. La rue était ici une allée centrale, soit un chemin en ligne droite, et le spectacle valait quelque peu le coup : celui de Thorin et, un peu après lui, Alisha en train de le poursuivre. Dans tous les cas, c'étaient deux points qui menaçaient de s'évanouir à tout instant.

Mais Amandine grogna et James, en se tournant vers elle, put voir ses cheveux noirs flotter légèrement tout autour de sa tête. Il lui sembla apercevoir un halo envelopper la sorcière, comme une fine lumière bleue claire. Et tout à coup, devant eux, la rue s'éleva.

Ou plutôt, les pavés s'élevèrent. Un à un, tous se mirent à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol, puis de plus en plus haut jusqu'à les dépasser. James crut sentir ses talons quitter le sol et s'accrocha à la gouttière la plus proche de peur de s'envoler. Quelque chose que ne firent ni Thorin, ni Alisha, et les deux sorciers se mirent à léviter à leur tour, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

« Si j'étais vous, je lancerais un _Stupéfix_ dès maintenant. »

La voix d'Amandine était un concentré de, eh bien, concentration, mais également de fatigue. Du sang commençait à couler de sa narine gauche. James ne se fit pas prier et sortit sa baguette de sa poche de jean. Après avoir visé, il murmura le sortilège ; ce dernier, comme lui auparavant, frôla Alisha (ils entendirent son cri de surprise mais autrement, pas de bobo) et frappa Thorin, qui s'immobilisa dans ses gesticulations.

Aussitôt, la gravité refit son office, Amandine relâcha sa magie, et si l'attrapeuse se rattrapa sur ses pattes comme un chat, Thorin tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. James prit un instant pour souffler, remercia d'un signe de tête Amandine et se dirigea vers celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami, mais qui ces derniers jours s'apparentait de plus en plus à un parfait inconnu.

« C'est parti mon kiki. », murmura l'Auror, et l'expression lui parut à la fois très stupide et très appropriée.


	24. Une histoire de baguettes

Constance s'éveilla pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui en se sentant un peu mieux que les deux dernières fois, ce qui n'était pas une indication en soi. Sachant qu'à la première, elle s'était de nouveau évanouie, et qu'à la deuxième elle avait vomi de la bile comme un survivant vomissait son repas.

Mais cette fois-ci, les potions faisaient leur office, et si elle ne savait pas si il était bien recommandé d'en boire autant à la suite, elle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante de leur efficacité. Avec un peu de difficulté, la chef des Aurors parvint néanmoins à se redresser sur son coude droit ; pour être aussitôt rattrapée par une main dans son dos lorsqu'elle se sentit repartir en arrière.

« Doucement, maintenant. », la gronda Millie à voix basse, avant de la guider lentement vers les oreillers.

En temps normal, Constance aurait aboyé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Mais ceci n'était pas un temps normal et elle _avait_ besoin d'aide. Plus précisément, elle avait besoin d'un bras gauche.

Constance choisit de ne pas considérer cette information maintenant.

« Je me débrouille mieux, grogna-t-elle. Je n'ai pas eu de nausée et je peux serrer le poing.

\- Waouh. », répondit son amie sans grand enthousiasme.

Constance souffla par le nez tout en se laissant tomber avec plaisir dans le lit. Depuis ses réveils successifs, Millie avait à peine esquissé un regard vers elle, et encore moins dit un mot.

« Bon, fit la cheffe (?) des Aurors dans une tentative de briser le silence étouffant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle n'était pas habituée au silence oppressant que Millie faisait régner. Normalement, il avait toujours été, du moins entre elles, confortable : il n'y avait nul besoin de se parler quand on se comprenait sans mot. Constance connaissait Millie depuis quinze ans. Peut-être même plus. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de compter les années.

Mais là, c'était comme si elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois.

Millie lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard incrédule, comme si elle était censée savoir ce qui n'allait pas en un claquement de doigt. Constance sentit ses sourcils – enfin, ce qu'il lui restait du gauche et le droit – se froncer, avant de se relâcher aussitôt. La peau de son visage tirait, comme toute blessure récente, et toutes les potions et onguents du monde ne pourraient rien faire contre une brûlure aussi sérieuse.

« Mon visage ? Franchement, Millie. »

La cheffe des Aurors hésita avant de renoncer à secouer la tête. Assez de drama pour aujourd'hui ; sa voix et son ton devraient suffire.

« C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Ça me fera juste une cicatrice de plus. »

Cela faisait depuis quelques temps que Constance n'accordait plus aucune attention à son visage, si ce n'est pour y distinguer les quelques rides potentielles qu'elle pourrait y trouver. La beauté était un concept qu'elle trouvait absurde pour quelqu'un comme elle, et surtout, dans son travail. Ils étaient tous condamnés, un jour ou l'autre, à recevoir les coups et à les garder, indélébiles, tatoués sur leur peau.

« Ou alors mon bras ?, enchaîna la sorcière. Bon, reconnut-elle dans la foulée, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le plus pratique mais honnêtement, j'ai eu de la chance, enfin, ce n'est pas ma main domi—

\- Tu penses vraiment, l'interrompit soudainement Millie, que je me soucie actuellement de ta face ? »

Elle inspira bruyamment. Constance se retrouva, pour la première fois, cible de sa colère. Ça faisait quelques temps que ce n'était pas arrivé, tiens. La colère de Millie était froide, sans éclat, et pouvait vous recroqueviller à la seule force de ses mots. En tout cas, quand la sorcière était dans un état physique et psychologique convenable.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui m'énerve, Constance ? Ou Adélie ? Lequel des deux te convient, actuellement, puisque tu changes d'identité à chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné ?

\- Eh bien à vrai dire—

 _\- Tais-toi_ et _laisse-moi parler_ , par Merlin, juste, laisse-moi finir. »

Constance entendit très nettement ses dents s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres. Millie se pinça l'arête du nez avant de relever les yeux.

Deux puits de furie contenue.

« Ce qui m'énerve, _Adélie_ , asséna-t-elle, c'est ta propension à créer tes problèmes et à laisser les autres nettoyer derrière toi. Oh, à moins que ce ne soit celle de te poser en sauveur et d'en oublier de sauver ta propre peau au passage ?

\- Attends, attends, une _poutre_ allait nous tomber _dessus_ —

 _\- Et_ , parla Millie plus fort, je ne sais pas, Adélie. À quel moment tu t'es dit que Roy n'allait pas finir par te poignarder dans le dos dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion ? »

Constance en resta pantoise cinq secondes. Cette fois-ci, ses sourcils restèrent froncer pour de bon, et sa main droite serra la fine couette avec toute la force qu'elle avait à disposition.

« Excuse-moi, grogna-t-elle, j'étais censée m'en rendre compte quand ? Le type m'a prêté allégeance—

\- Oh, parce que ça a si bien fini avec ses derniers employeurs ! », finit par hurler Millie en se levant, renversant au passage sa chaise. « Je te rappelle pour qui il bossait il y a treize ans ?! Les Lions d'or ?! Les gars qui ont buté des sorciers et des moldus parce que c'était _amusant_ ?!

\- Oui, il y a _treize ans_ ! Je te rappelle à quoi on ressemblait, il y a treize ans ?!

\- Eh bien moi, je te rappelle ce qu'il a fait pour être de ton côté il y a treize ans ? Dès qu'il a senti que le vent tournait pour lui, pour les Lions d'or, tu sais, ce "gang" aux membres dits "les plus loyaux du monde" ?

\- Ça ira, grinça Constance en se sentant, en cet instant même, profondément stupide.

\- Je ne pense pas, gronda Millie en réponse. Je ne pense pas, parce que tu as tout de même été assez _idiote_ pour lui filer un plan _top secret_. Il a— »

Et soudainement, ce fut comme si une tornade s'était engouffrée dans la chambre, faisant trembler les rideaux et les draps, aveuglant Millie tandis ce que ses cheveux lui cachaient les yeux, la faisant lâcher un cri étonné. Le vent retomba aussi vite qu'il était venu et ce fut quand son amie lui envoya un regard incrédule que Constance se rendit compte qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite sa baguette. Comme si elle avait volé dans sa main spontanément, sentant sa colère bouillonner et l'appeler.

Il arrivait aux sorciers de manifester leur magie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les enfants, par exemple, étaient les principaux concernés de ce phénomène qui était, en temps normal, sans incidence particulière. Et de toute façon, il finissait par disparaître avec l'âge, au fur et à mesure qu'avançait l'enseignement de la magie. Les autres personnes à qui cela pouvait arriver étaient celles sujettes aux émotions fortes : après tout, des études récentes avaient démontré que la magie et son usage étaient liés à ces dernières.

Constance se targuait d'avoir une maîtrise correcte de ses émotions ; mais, dans l'état actuel des choses, elle aurait été bien en peine de montrer la justesse de son point de vue.

Alors qu'une excuse se formait sur ses lèvres, cependant, elle s'immobilisa. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa baguette.

Quelque chose _manquait_ , pour être précis, et ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes, à regarder fixement sa main, que Constance comprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Millie, ayant compris que son soudain mutisme n'était pas normal.

Au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ce ne fut que le geste précipité de Millie, qui se leva à en renverser sa chaise, qui fit lever ses yeux à Constance. Sans ses lunettes, elle dut plisser les yeux avant de distinguer autre chose qu'une tache brune. La silhouette s'avança dans la chambre en voyant qu'elle n'était pas venue dans un mauvais moment – question, là encore, de point de vue –, et la cheffe des Aurors mit enfin un nom sur cette frimousse à cheveux bruns et à lunettes.

Albus Potter.

« Mesdames. », salua-t-il, mais d'une voix un peu détachée, comme si d'autres problèmes accaparaient son esprit et qu'il les traitait en même temps qu'il discutait avec elles. Constance regardait toujours sa baguette, absorbée.

Non, le mot correct était plutôt "troublée". Troublée de ce qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

« Monsieur le Ministre. », lui parvint la voix, très lointaine, de Millie.

Sa baguette ne lui correspondait plus. Elle n'était plus en harmonie avec elle. Celle qu'elle avait, actuellement, était composée de bois d'aulne, avec un ventricule de dragon. Elle n'avait dû en changer qu'une fois, il y avait treize ans de cela, et jamais elle n'avait rencontré un seul accroc avec cette baguette prédisposée aux sortilèges informulés et au caractère certes difficile à manier, mais qu'il était agréable lorsqu'on sentait que la baguette vous acceptait enfin !

Et maintenant, elle la rejetait. Constance s'était maintes fois sentie trahie, mais elle sentait que ceci était une des dernières gouttes avant de faire déborder le vase.

« Millie, appela-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose. »

L'Auror, qui semblait avoir été interrompue en pleine phrase, n'eut pas le temps de protester avant que Constance ne reprenne :

« J'ai besoin de l'ancienne. », et ce disant elle remua sa baguette. « Il y a un problème avec celle-là. »

Millie hésita, coulant un regard à Albus Potter. Mais celui-ci ne fit que hocher la tête.

« J'ai à m'entretenir avec Mademoiselle Reynard, dans tous les cas. »

Albus Potter avait repris un peu de sa superbe habituelle, et ses paroles sonnaient plus comme un ordre qu'une phrase banalement dite. La sorcière se mordit la tête et, finalement, s'inclina. Le dernier regard qu'elle lança à Constance lui indiqua que leur conversation n'était pas finie ; mais le temps qu'elle revienne, la cheffe des Aurors soupçonnait que sa colère serait déjà partiellement évanouie. Millie avait toujours eu l'étrange capacité de lui pardonner bien vite.

Tandis que celui qui était apparemment ministre s'installait dans une chaise en plastique, Constance rangea sa baguette sur la table de chevet, redoutant encore un peu les soudaines manifestations de sa magie si le gosse se mettait à lui refaire une remarque désobligeante de plus.

Mais, étonnamment, il ne dit rien. En tout cas, légèrement avachi, il sembla pendant un instant très jeune et surtout, perdu. Et cette sensation perdura lorsqu'il demanda :

« Un problème de baguette ? »

Constance en fut, tout d'abord, étonnée mais trouva tout de même assez de mots pour répondre :

« La mienne ne me correspond plus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a des gens qui disent que... Enfin, ce n'est pas monnaie courante, mais il arrive qu'après un choc psychologique... un évènement traumatisant, autant pour l'homme que la baguette... que cette dernière choisisse de se désolidariser de son sorcier. »

D'un geste un peu désabusé, elle désigna la table de chevet et le bout de bois d'aulne couplé au ventricule de dragon qui s'y trouvait.

« C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive. Depuis treize ans.

\- Et la baguette que votre collègue est allée chercher, c'est... ?

\- Ma précédente. Bois d'ébène et plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. Une des dernières avec ce coeur et encore en circulation dans le marché. »

Et que la trahison avait piqué, lorsque Constance l'avait prise en main pour la sentir récalcitrante, presque explosive entre ses doigts. Elle avait senti une partie d'elle mourir ce jour-là, ou en tout cas cela en avait l'air. Elle s'était souvenue de toutes les années où elle avait bataillé avec sa baguette, à Beauxbâtons, pour que l'autre se plie à sa volonté. Elle était même allée voir le marchand d'alors, convaincue qu'il s'était trompé. Mais il avait été catégorique, et elle avait dû composer avec.

Une baguette puissante, avait-il dit, si seulement vous êtes en harmonie avec vous-mêmes. Mais Constance, à l'âge de la puberté, était en guerre constante avec elle-même, de son corps à son esprit. Il avait fallu attendre sa sixième année pour que les deux, baguette et sorcière, soit enfin en osmose parfaite ; bizarrement, c'était à partir de là que ses notes en travaux appliqués avaient commencé à décoller.

Alors la réjection avait piqué, et celle d'aujourd'hui faisait encore plus mal. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cela signifiait que sa première avait de nouveau décidé de faire des siennes, ou alors elle devrait attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir aller chez Ollivander.

« J'ai eu un problème similaire il y a quelques temps. », finit par avouer Albus Potter en baissant pudiquement des yeux.

Qu'il lui dise une telle information rendit Constance pantoise. La plupart des sorciers n'aimaient pas confier quelque chose d'aussi personnel, même à leurs amis. Et ils n'avaient jamais été amis : si l'on pouvait qualifier leur relation, c'était un mépris réciproque. Le fait qu'ils puissent actuellement tenir une conversation civilisée tenait du miracle (mais aussi du fait que Constance n'avait pas le droit d'attaquer le ministre et que le ministre, tout aussi puissant qu'il était, n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à une alitée).

« Je pense que cela provient de la mort de mes parents, continuait le jeune ministre, mais je n'en suis pas certain. En tout cas, quand j'ai essayé de lancer un sort avec plus tard, eh bien. Rien n'y faisait. J'ai dû aller en prendre une autre chez Ollivander.

\- Puis-je ? »

Constance tendit sa main restante et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Albus finit par poser une baguette dans sa paume.

C'était un bout de bois brun sombre, avec quelques reflets clairs ici et là pour égayer la couleur. Lorsqu'elle la prit en main, Constance ressentit une soudaine connexion s'établir ; certes pas similaire avec ses précédentes baguettes, mais assez efficace pour qu'elle puisse faire des dégâts si elle venait à combattre avec. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais elle aurait été bien en mal de dire quoi.

« C'est en bois de noyer noir, avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur.

\- Une combinaison farfelue, dit-elle pour combler le silence.

\- Si vous le dites. La nouvelle est en if, avec un ventricule de dragon. Une combinaison satisfaisante jusqu'à présent. »

Albus Potter croisa ses jambes et posa ses mains sur un genou, apparemment décidé à camper ici.

« Elle ne me fait pas faux bond, en tout cas. L'autre avait commencé à faiblir depuis un petit moment déjà ; je n'aurais pas dû être surpris lorsqu'elle m'a fait faux bond. »

Le ton était détaché mais Constance sut qu'il repensait à ce moment là, où il n'avait plus rien senti, et pour une fois elle ne put que compatir.

« Puis-je la garder ? », demanda-t-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Albus eut un geste de main désabusé.

« Faites donc. Elle vous sera bien plus utile à vous qu'à moi. Et maintenant, parlons affaire, si vous le voulez bien. Installez-vous confortablement dans vos oreillers. »

Constance mit la baguette de côté mais se refusa à appuyer son dos, ne serait-ce que par souci de contradiction. Albus Potter ne lui en tint pas rigueur ; ce fut à peine si il roula des yeux avant de se remettre à parler, le ton cette fois-ci beaucoup plus impersonnel :

« Il y a beaucoup de bruits de couloir sur vous, Reynard, et cela ne fait que un jour et demi que l'attaque s'est produite.

\- C'est _che_ —

\- Vous n'êtes plus cheffe Auror, l'interrompit-il brusquement. Officiellement, vous êtes mise à pied en attendant le début de l'investigation sur votre compte. Officieusement, vous êtes définitivement rétrogradée. Si ce n'est prochainement à Azkaban. »

Le sorcier croisa ses jambes dans l'autre sens, tandis que le silence s'étirait.

« Ne faites pas cette tête. Les Détraqueurs ne sont plus que dans le dernier étage de la prison ; le reste est tout à fait viable, surtout pour quelqu'un comme vous.

\- Et de quoi m'accuse-t-on, pour que vous soyez si sûr de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Fuite de secrets ministériels ayant conduite à l'homicide involontaire d'un haut fonctionnaire du ministère de la Magie. Le ministre Robards, en l'occurrence. Ainsi que plusieurs dizaines de civils. Arrêtez avec l'expression résignée, ajouta soudainement le nouveau ministre. Je pourrais vous croire coupable.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce que vous venez d'avancer.

\- Enfin, si cela se révèle vrai, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, Reynard. Vous pourriez plaider la réparation d'erreur, il est vrai. Après tout, vous avez votre visage et votre bras gauche pour en témoigner. »

Elle faillit agripper la manche pendante, mais s'en empêcha à la dernière seconde. Mais Albus Potter n'avait pas manqué le spasme involontaire de sa main et eut un bref sourire goguenard.

« Mais vous ne niez rien depuis tout à l'heure, ai-je remarqué. »

Le premier instinct aurait été de dire «parce qu'il n'y a rien à nier» mais cela aurait pu être interprété comme un aveu autant que pour son contraire.

« Tout ce que je dis là-dessus peut maintenant être retenu contre moi. Je fais simplement attention.

\- Cela implique aussi que vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette affaire. Que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi nous vous accusons. Que vous souhaitez avoir la paix.

\- Monsieur le Ministre. Laissons la brigade magique faire son travail, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour une fois, hésita-t-elle à ajouter. Maintenant que Prouvaire avait l'occasion de mettre ses mains sur son dossier et son cas, eh bien. Pour une fois, la brigade magique allait être efficace.

« La brigade magique, et vos Aurors, Reynard. Enfin, ceux de votre soeur, désormais.

\- Marie en cheffe des Aurors, grimaça-t-elle. Puis-je formuler une pensée et suggérer que Millie von Doenstag est plus qualifiée pour ce poste ? »

Comme elle le pensait, Albus Potter secoua négativement la tête.

« Absolument pas. Il fallait mieux nommer votre seconde, Reynard. Pour notre part, Marie fait de l'excellent travail. Et ne passe pas son temps à se chamailler avec le directeur Prouvaire, comme quelqu'un de ma connaissance.

\- Si Prouvaire commençait à faire son boulot au lieu de—

\- Oui, merci de votre intervention. Le monde sorcier connaît votre point de vue sur le directeur de la brigade magique. »

Constance serra les dents. Elle haïssait être interrompue, sauf que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus être impertinente sans risquer d'y laisser des plumes. Sa position était déjà assez délicate actuellement sans se rajouter un jeune ministre sur le dos.

« De plus, continuait Albus Potter, l'Auror Millie von Doenstag est également suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sur décision de la cheffe Auror Marie Reynard. »

Il eut un sourire qui aurait donné à n'importe qui l'envie de le frapper. Le jeune homme en train de lui confier ses peines de coeur quelques minutes auparavant avait bel et bien disparu.

« Un drôle de temps pour être votre allié, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire. J'ai juste des collègues extrêmement fidèles. »

Un peu trop tard, elle se demanda si elle ne venait pas de proférer une ânerie. Mais l'autre n'eut pas d'autre réaction que son sourire toujours aussi doucereux.

« Soyons sérieux. Je sais, même sans preuve, que vous avez des amis qui ne sont ni tout à fait légaux, ni tout à fait loyaux. Que l'un d'eux vous a fait faux bond, et voilà où vous vos trouvez aujourd'hui. »

Comme dans une pièce de théâtre, il se leva pour la dévisager de bas en haut. Constance, courbée qu'elle était sur son lit, ne put que lui envoya un regard noir du bas, tandis qu'il la surplombait.

« Ici, dans ce lit à Saint-Mangouste, avec un avenir pas plus prometteur que celui de votre amie Millie. »

Une pensée survint dans l'esprit de Constance et elle fronça les sourcils. Une parole... étrange.

« Vous savez, fit-elle écho. Même sans preuve. Comment pouvez-vous avancer cela si vous n'avez rien pour appuyer ma prétendue trahison ? »

Ce fut comme voir un robot se geler, sauf que celui-ci était encore en train de sourire.

« Savoir. Avoir l'intuition. Ou une lettre qui a été publiée dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Oh, ne jouons pas les imbéciles. Cette lettre n'a aucun poids juridique, en l'état actuel des choses.

\- Attendons l'enquête, alors. Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux a raison, Reynard. »

Albus Potter fit quelques pas vers la porte, et Constance sut que l'entretien était fini. Elle desserra ses doigts du drap qu'ils serraient sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et sentit la tension quitter son corps en même temps que le nouveau ministre quittait la pièce.

À la porte, cependant, il s'arrêta.

« Une dernière chose. Quand bien même je vous la cède, il y a tout de même un attachement particulier qui me lie à cette baguette. »

La voix prit un ton menaçant, non pas qu'Albus Potter en eut besoin pour le paraître.

« Vous avez intérêt à ne pas tarder à me la rendre, peu importe l'intérêt que vous lui portez. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, bien entendu, mais je suis un homme patient. Bonne journée, Reynard. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le reprendre sur son titre – ou plutôt, son absence –, il était parti, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Constance ne perdit pas plus de temps pour empoigner la baguette qu'il lui avait laissée. Bois de noyer noir, crin de licorne.

Elle n'était pas experte en baguettes magiques ; loin de là, même. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre ces composants et l'abandon soudain du lien qui l'unissait à Albus Potter, assez pour qu'elle se pose des questions.

« J'ai croisé Albus Potter _à l'air heureux_ dans le couloir et franchement, Constance, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dits mais—

\- Millie, interrompit-elle, j'ai encore une dernière requête à te demander, j'en ai peur. »

La sorcière, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre avec son air à peu près neutre habituel et une boite rectangulaire dans les mains, s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils dans le début d'une expression indignée. Constance reprit vite avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer une longue tirade :

« J'aurais besoin que tu ailles me chercher des livres sur les confections et langages des composants des baguettes. Et rapidement, s'il te plaît. Je suis sur quelque chose. »

Millie passa trente minutes à lui hurler de nouveau dessus ; mais Constance, trop absorbée par les pensées nouvelles qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, ne fut pas assez attentive pour être outrée.

Entre ses doigts, elle sentit un morceau de la clé de l'énigme tournoyer et surtout, se réveiller.


	25. Être le dindon de la farce, par JPotter

**Bonne année 2020 à tous ! Cette fanfic arrive, lentement mais sûrement, à sa fin. Je suis positif pour dire qu'elle sera finie cet été. Peut-être. Qui sait ?**

XxX

En fait, finit par penser James, il était juste maudit. Chacune de ses journées, depuis le meurtre de ses parents, finissaient aussi terribles les unes que les autres. Ses congés avaient été aussi courts qu'une queue de rat et son enquête aussi mouvementée que sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Et c'était dire à quel point elle avait été terrible.

Tenez, prenez ce matin : il s'était juste attendu à devoir infiltrer les archives du ministère, vous voyez ; pas assister à ce qui semblait être une réunion tout à fait illégale de sorciers apparemment de nobles familles. Somme toute, des rebondissements en perspective.

James n'était pas certain de les apprécier.

Non, rectification : il les détestait. Et il les détestait encore plus qu'il y était directement lié, par la présence d'un "ami", et encore, ajoutez d'énormes guillemets. James avait passé la durée de ce petit meeting à être totalement estomaqué par ce qu'il entendait, d'abord parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce type déclare, publiquement, être responsable de plusieurs attaques et morts (dont trois d'une certaine importance publique et politique, il fallait en convenir). Ensuite, parce que Thorin était dans le tas. Un Thorin un peu changé, certes, mais un Thorin tout de même.

Et maintenant, ils avaient traîné Thorin dans une ruelle adjacente (plutôt : Amandine l'avait pris sur son épaule comme un sac de patates) et attendaient que passent les bruits de pas des autres participants. Cette phrase sonnait très louche à première vue, mais James n'avait pas d'attentions viles envers Thorin.

Pour l'instant.

Car comme toujours chez lui, après la stupéfaction venait la colère, et si quelqu'un d'extérieur s'y connaissant un peu dans la science de l'esprit humain, il aurait sans doute dit que cela venait du fait qu'il ne comprenait rien, et que son esprit détestait ne rien comprendre.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que James commençait à se sentir d'humeur moins charitable qu'à l'accoutumée.

Alisha se tourna vers lui et chuchota :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Ce disant, elle indiqua du menton Thorin, qui avait été posé par terre, toujours immobilisé par le sort de stupéfixion. Amandine prit les choses en main avant lui et jeta d'un geste lourd de la main un sort ; quelques secondes après et ils n'entendaient plus rien des autres personnes dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Un sort d'insonorisation.

« Au moins, on sera un peu plus tranquille. », grommela la batteuse. Son nez n'avait cessé de couler ; pour la énième fois, elle se l'essuya d'un revers de manche, sans obtenir le succès escompté. Son teint était plus pâle ; en d'autres circonstances, James aurait craint qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Mais toute son attention était focalisée sur celui qu'il avait appelé son meilleur ami.

« Ce qu'on fait, répéta-t-il. J'en ai une vague idée. »

Il leva le sort, ou tout du moins partiellement ; si Thorin bougea le haut de son corps, cherchant à regagner sa mobilité, ses jambes restèrent immobiles. Après quelques secondes de ce petit manège, il cessa tout effort et ficha sur lui un regard noir. James aurait pu en rire : de eux deux, il était celui qui se sentait le plus trahi.

« Alors, fit l'Auror en s'agenouillant. Cette journée a pris une tournure très intéressante. Et déplaisante, également.

\- Je te rappelle qui de nous deux a le cul par terre ?, renifla Thorin avec mépris.

\- Et moi, je te rappelle qui était à un meeting de sorciers terroristes ? »

Si il avait regardé à sa droite, il aurait pu voir Alisha lever deux pouces et former avec ses lèvres les mots «Bien joué !».

Sauf qu'actuellement, c'était un duel entre lui et l'autre homme, et un qu'il comptait, pour une fois, ne pas perdre.

« Correct, reprit James lorsqu'il fut clair que l'autre ne répondrait pas. C'est toi. Et ils ont mentionné, tour à tour, mes parents, le ministre, l'attaque de Washington Tyne and Wear et cette Adélie qui est en fait Constance et sa toile, sauf que cette dernière partie je doute de l'avoir beaucoup comprise. Éclaire donc ma lanterne, Thorin. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici ?

\- Et toi ?, contra finalement l'autre Auror. Je pourrais te sortir exactement le même discours, James. À faire cavalier seul, tu en oublies que les autres ont une vie—

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. T'es en train d'insinuer que j'irais voir, _de mon plein gré_ , un type qui a admis qu'il a quelque chose à voir dans l'assassinat de mes parents ?

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je suis en train de dire, James. »

James sentit sa main trembler ; pendant un instant, il s'imagina l'envoyer dans la figure de Thorin, pour changer l'air haineux de ses yeux en un de stupéfaction, quand il verrait que l'ainé Potter était capable d'en mettre une à quelqu'un, qu'il était capable de—

Il se leva. Les narines frémissantes, il se détourna et fit face aux deux femmes.

« Ce qu'on fait. Des idées ?

\- On le livre aux Aurors, déclara instantanément Amandine, toujours la voix de la raison.

\- On le laisse là, fit Alisha. Et on attend de voir si quelqu'un le trouve.

\- Je pense que quelques personnes auraient du mal à accepter ceci, à commencer par notre patronne. »

La voix de Thorin lui parvint de derrière. Il l'ignora. Sans mentir, la proposition d'Alisha lui était si alléchante qu'il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de scrupules à l'appliquer. La seule chose qui le retenait était l'idée que Thorin, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pourrait ramper et parvenir à trouver de l'aide ; et, dans un même temps, aller se plaindre à leurs supérieures. La colère de Constance était dévastatrice ; celle de Marie, surtout maintenant, risquait de piquer encore plus.

James enfouit son visage dans ses mains et inspira profondément. Et la proposition d'Amandine était tellement logique ! Mais hautement improbable. Il ne pouvait pas décemment débarquer au ministère en disant ce qu'il avait vu, même avec deux témoins avec lui. Rien qu'en voyant Alisha, on sentait qu'elle avait trois blagues au bout de la langue et que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de les dire était son cerveau (béni soit-il, ainsi que sa capacité à filtrer les paroles). Et des deux Aurors, James était celui qui était en congé. _Et_ moins expérimenté. Le temps de prouver ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Thorin aurait déjà fait «tchao !» et se serait cassé, et à lui de passer pour un débile.

 _Encore_.

James se retourna, choisissant de faire face de nouveau à son "ami". Le plus étrange était qu'il considérait la séquestration comme étant une option très raisonnable actuellement. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'en inquiéter.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, déjà. », décida-t-il.

Alisha fit un bruit d'animal déçu, suivi d'un petit cri de douleur. Sans doute Amandine venait-elle de lui rappeler ce qu'était être un être humain décent. James était à deux doigts de lui demander de lui donner le même rappel à l'ordre (et, ne nous mentons pas, la batteuse aurait été plus que ravie de le lui donner).

Thorin eut beau lui lancer tous les regards noirs du monde, James parvint tout de même à le hisser sur ses jambes. Un soupir plus tard et Amandine était à ses côtés pour l'aider ; l'Auror ne doutait pas que, si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu les porter tous les deux sans problème.

« Par où ?, demanda-t-elle. La rue principale doit être désengorgée, mais pas assez pour qu'on passe inaperçus. »

James réfléchit un instant et se demanda si il ne fallait pas jouer la carte du culot.

« On est dans l'Allée des Embrumes. On ne risque pas de nous regarder de travers si on traîne un homme inconscient. »

Le regard qu'Amandine lui envoya était blasé, tellement proche de ce dont il avait l'habitude ; sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ceci le rassura. Enfin quelque chose de logique dans ce monde de brutes.

« Actuellement, intervint Alisha, qui se tenait devant eux, inutile. On risque d'encore plus nous regarder. Tu es James Potter, après tout.

\- Non, surtout que l'Allée des Embrumes n'est pas si mal famée au point de laisser trois personnes _traîner un homme inconscient_ , par Melchior. Je ne sais pas quelle fanfiction de Sorcière Hebdo vous avez lu, mais c'est très loin de la vérité. »

Alisha eut l'air offensée. Amandine l'ignora.

« Un sortilège de Désillusion pourrait marcher, continua la batteuse, mais si on se perd hors des artères principales, on est foutu.

\- Ou alors, fit la voix mesurée de Thorin, vous pourriez me laisser partir, parce que de vous quatre je suis clairement celui qui est dans la légalité. »

Il avait l'air tellement ennuyé qu'on aurait pu le croire dans une réunion particulièrement mauvaise. James était de trop mauvaise humeur pour lui répondre ; le fait de devoir le tenir par le col était, pour l'instant, un contact bien assez suffisant. De l'autre côté, Amandine soutenait son bras comme on essaierait de faire pour relever un camarade blessé. Le résultat devait être une grotesque parodie d'une quelconque statue grecque, faites votre choix ; sans doute étaient-ils très drôles vus de l'extérieur, mais James n'avait pas envie de rire.

« Un conseil, cependant. »

Le petit sourire que James entendit dans la voix de l'Auror lui fit tourner la tête ; et, voilà, le sourire narquois, celui en coin que tout le monde détestait.

« Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, vous n'êtes pas sur votre territoire.

\- Actuellement, tu n'y es pas non plus, Prat, si tu n'es pas capable de piquer un sprint sur deux cents mètres sans te faire choper. »

Nouveau claquage de vertèbres.

À dix mètres devant eux, Lia avait plus l'air d'un professeur en train de gronder son élève que quelqu'un impliqué dans la situation actuelle. Elle était toujours dans une robe fine, noire cette fois-ci, et chaussée d'escarpins. Le détail le plus flagrant qui changeait son physique, par rapport à sa prise d'otage (appelons un chat un chat, décida l'Auror), était l'énorme paire de lunettes, dans un style steampunk, qui pendait à son cou.

« Ok, fit lentement Alisha. Comment ?

\- Ma question, grommela Amandine, serait plutôt, qui ?

\- La mienne, coupa Lia, est, filez-le nous ?

\- Qui est "nous" ? », demanda James.

Lia leva un doigt. Ils levèrent les yeux.

Il n'y avait personne.

Lorsqu'ils les baissèrent, Lia finissait son geste, c'est-à-dire jeter violemment au sol ce qui ressemblait à une poudre noire. _De la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou_ , fut la dernière pensée de James avant que le brouillard noir ne s'abatte sur eux, sans aucun doute poussé par un sortilège : le vent s'était levé et soufflait contre eux. Par réflexe, James leva les bras, protégeant ses yeux, et lâcha Thorin : le bruit que fit ce dernier en tombant fut masqué par l'exclamation étonnée d'Alisha. James se demanda un instant si risquer de se faire écraser par quelqu'un valait le coup.

Dans tous les cas, il se baissa et, comme un myope cherchant ses lentilles, tâtonna le sol pour y attraper un bras, une jambe, une mèche de cheveux ; n'importe quoi, tant que c'était Thorin.

Le plus anxiogène n'était pas de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, parce que théoriquement il le savait : dans l'Allée des Embrumes, au beau milieu d'un brouillard si dense que, lorsqu'il tendait sa main, il ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que le milieu de son avant-bras. Non, le pire était d'entendre les talons de Lia frapper sur le sol et se rapprocher, inexorablement, d'eux.

Ses lunettes, réalisa-t-il. Elle pouvait voir grâce à ses lunettes. Et sa théorie se vérifia lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent, suivis d'une douleur aigüe qu'il ressentit dans les côtes. James en eut le souffle coupé, et le réflexe lui fit s'agripper les côtés pour se protéger d'une prochaine attaque.

« Je vous l'emprunte, James Potter. », fit la voix mélodieuse de Lia à son oreille. Le temps qu'il tourne la tête et il ne pouvait déjà plus la voir.

« Debout, mon cher Prat !

\- C'est pas toi qui t'es pris un Stupéfix, à ce que je vois.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit intelligent.

\- Pas si vite ! », protesta Alisha, mais les deux autres avaient, au contraire, tout le temps du monde.

 _Dissipe le brouillard. Utilise le vent_.

James tâta la poche de son jean, où il savait que sa baguette se trouverait. Bingo. Il l'agrippa et la tendit aveuglement devant lui, là où il espérait que Lia ou Thorin se trouveraient.

« _Ventus fortis !_ »

Le vent qu'il venait d'invoquer souffla contre celui de Lia et, après une résistance, finit par gagner ; le brouillard alla dans l'autre sens et quelques secondes plus tard, James pouvait de nouveau voir autour de lui. Encore un temps d'attente et Alisha et Amandine se tenaient debout ou assises, une en train de cracher ses poumons, l'autre la main inutilement tendue devant elle.

Il n'y avait plus de Thorin ou de Lia dans la ruelle.

James jura entre ses dents et courut dans la rue principale. Le brouillard se dissipait ici et quand bien même sa visibilité était réduite, il n'aurait pas pu manquer deux silhouettes en train de courir. Mais il n'y avait plus personne, pas âme qui vive. Les deux s'étaient échappés. Encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

L'Auror serra les poings, la colère prenant le dessus. Il rebroussa violemment chemin et alla s'agripper à Amandine, qui aidait sa capitaine à se relever. Ce ne fut que son imposante stature qui l'empêcha de reculer ; en tout cas, elle eut l'air surprise par son soudain accès de fureur, encore plus lorsqu'il lui postillonna au visage :

« Le Portoloin. Tu l'as sur toi ? »

La batteuse cligna des yeux avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

« Il faut que je l'active mais oui, je—

\- Fais-le maintenant. »

Même Alisha eut l'air inquiète.

« T'es sûr que tu vas bien, James ?

\- À ton avis ?, siffla ce dernier en relâchant la batteuse. Thorin vient de nous filer entre les doigts alors que c'est une mine d'informations. Il sait quelque chose. Je sais qu'il sait quelque chose. Il sait que je sais qu'il sait—

\- On a compris.

\- —quelque chose !, finit-il dans un quasi cri qui aurait rendu Constance jalouse. Alors maintenant, ça suffit. On va aux archives du ministère. On cueille n'importe quoi, son dossier, ce foutu registre des Animagus, on trouve un mobile, on trouve n'importe quoi mais maintenant, j'en. Ai. Ma. Claque. »

Il ponctua sa phrase de quatre coups de pieds dans le sol. Quelque chose que faisait sa soeur Lily quand elle avait quatre ans et qu'elle voulait une sucette.

Tant pis. Il avait passé une trop mauvaise soirée pour s'en formaliser maintenant.

Et Amandine, bénie soit-elle en cet instant, le comprit. Il n'y eut pas de petite dispute futile, pas de regard noir suivi d'un «Ne me dites pas quoi faire». Non non, puisqu'elle sortit de sa poche, silencieusement, un bouchon de bouteille en plastique. Pointant dessus un doigt, ignorant son nez qui se remit à couler, elle dit :

« _Amplificatum_. _Initium_. »

Le bouchon se mit à grandir, en même temps qu'il commençait à émettre une lumière bleu. Peu de temps après et il avait la taille d'un pavé.

« Et voilà. Droit dans les archives du ministère. Un aller et un retour. »

Ils le regardèrent tous un instant. Puis James prit une grande inspiration, et le charme fut rompu.

« À trois. », décida-t-il. Ce disant, il regarda Alisha. Pour une fois, elle avait l'air mal assuré, hésitante même.

« Un. », commença l'Auror en s'avançant d'un pas.

« Deux. »

Amandine s'agenouilla, les doigts à quelques centimètres du bouchon en plastique.

« Et... Trois. »

James colla sa main sur le Portoloin. Aussitôt, il eut la désagréable d'être tiré par le nombril. Le décor autour de lui tournoya, se brouilla ; il dut fermer les yeux pour s'empêcher d'avoir la nausée. Il sentait, près de lui, le corps d'Amandine, tandis qu'elle menaçait de se cogner à lui. Et, tandis qu'il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au bouchon pour ne pas le lâcher, un effleurement de doigts : quelques secondes, mais il eut le temps de les reconnaître, par leur fraîcheur. Malgré lui, l'Auror sourit.

Alisha s'écrasa sur le sol des archives du ministère. Ils étaient arrivés.

XxX

 ** _Ventus fortis_** **** **littéralement "vent violent" en latin, et encore est-ce que Google Trad est fiable ? Hmm non, mais faites genre que si**

 _ **Initiatum**_ **** **= "mettre en état de marche" se dirait apparemment initiatum status mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire ça ? Peut-être pas**

 **Quatre ans de latin pour ne rien savoir. C'est beau le collège** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Bonnes fin de vacances à tous !**


	26. Une question de bon sens

**Hello ! Deux nouvelles !  
1) J'ai déjà dû le dire mais on approche "dangereusement" de la fin de ce premier volet des aventures de James Sirius Potter. Je pense (mais ne suis pas certain) qu'il y en aura quatre en tout. De l'écriture en perspective dans les années à venir ! ****tuez-moi j'en peux plus svp**

 **2) Je me suis inscrit à deux concours d'écritures avec des deadlines assez... proches... Genre, le 4 avril (tenable) et le 6 mai (je dois faire** ** _au moins 165 pages_** **? Je—). Du coup j'ai un ptit planning et tout, j'ai déjà un autre chapitre d'écrit pour cette fic, et celui d'encore après devrait prendre du temps, mais c'est parce qu'il sera long. Genre 10 000 mots longs, ce qui pour moi est un record.**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée et bonne lecture !**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Tandis qu'Amandine aidait sa capitaine à se relever, James garda sa baguette dressée, au cas où une alarme retentirait. Mais à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait, semblait-il, personne. Et le Portoloin, qui était tombé au sol dans un bruit sourd, les avait téléporté assez loin du bureau d'accueil pour qu'ils puissent être inquiétés. Après tout, les archives du ministère étaient immenses.

Quelque chose qu'Alisha exprima assez aisément, poussant un « _Wow_.» presque rêveur. James ne pouvait qu'agréer.

Il était venu une seule fois aux archives, et accompagné de Millie qui plus est, durant son apprentissage. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que la deuxième immense étagère, et son unique travail avait été de faire en sorte que personne ne les dérange pendant que sa mentor cherchait le dossier qui l'intéressait. L'aventure avait donc été, pour lui, minime, et ils étaient repartis trop tôt pour qu'il puisse explorer plus en détail les archives. De toute façon, si on lui avait dit à l'époque qu'il s'y retrouverait après une effraction, il aurait ri de bon coeur.

James, cependant, n'avait pas le coeur à rire.

« Wow, refit Alisha, encore plus émerveillée que la première fois. C'est _gigantesque_. J'adore. »

Par bien des aspects, que James aurait couramment appelé les immenses étagères, les archives du ministère ressemblaient à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. À l'exception qu'elles étaient construites en longueur, avec une allée centrale séparant les deux rangées de documents plus ou moins bien organisés. Lorsque l'activité au ministère battait de son plein, il n'était pas rare de prendre l'ascenseur avec une douzaine de notes volantes, toutes destinées à être archivées. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi on retrouvait, encore aujourd'hui, des pliures comme celles d'un origami en forme d'avion sur les feuilles que l'on venait chercher là. L'organisation des archives était un mystère que l'on ne parvenait à maîtriser qu'au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. James n'était pas celui que l'on envoyait chercher quoique ce soit ici ; il avait donc une connaissance proche de zéro du fonctionnement de l'archivage. C'était le genre de lieu où sa tante Hermione pouvait passer des heures ; et après tout, qui lui en aurait jeté la pierre ? Il y avait ici plusieurs siècles de connaissances et de rapports. Constance en bavait sans doute en y pensant la nuit.

« Bon, dit James dans le silence de la pièce. Il faut qu'on se mette au boulot. La recherche va prendre du temps, et je ne sais pas du tout quand peut débarquer quelqu'un. »

La fuite était la solution la plus évidente si un employé du ministère venait à arriver et qu'ils se retrouvaient insuffisants en nombre pour le retenir. Autrement dit, les chances étaient fines, mais James n'aurait pas parié sur sa _chance_ actuellement.

La fuite impliquerait également de renverser une bonne centaine d'étagères sur leur passage et James ne voulait pas être le responsable de la destruction de documents vieux de cinq siècles. Tout cela finirait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sur son dossier. Et, par extension, en face du Magenmagot et de la confédération internationale. Deux comités que l'on ne voulait absolument pas affronter, surtout sur le terrain judiciaire.

« Comment ça marche, votre organisation ? », demanda Amandine en parcourant d'un regard critique les dossiers qui menaçaient de tomber par terre. La seule chose qui les retenait était le fait qu'ils étaient pressés contre d'autres, incapables de bouger sans aide extérieure.

« À vrai dire, avoua-t-il, je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- La plupart des bibliothèques moldues fonctionnent par classement alphabétique selon le nom de l'auteur, intervint Alisha. C'est peut-être le cas ici ? »

La batteuse fit une tête que James n'aurait su décrire, mais il comprenait le message que cette dernière voulait faire passer.

Pitié, non. On ne sait rien de ces auteurs. Y a-t-il vraiment des auteurs ? Est-ce qu'on va devoir éplucher plusieurs siècles d'administration pour un seul registre ?

« Je ne pense pas. Ce serait beaucoup trop fouillis. Genre, à chaque fois qu'une bibliothèque est pleine, on décale tout d'un cran ? » James secoua la tête. « Beaucoup trop compliqué, et ce qui est compliqué, le ministère ne veut pas le faire. »

Sa voix résonna sur les voûtes en pierre, remplissant la salle de bruit avant qu'un silence contemplatif ne s'installe. Ce fut Amandine qui le brisa lorsqu'elle grommela, de nouveau dans son humeur habituelle :

« Les choses les plus importantes sont soit bien cachées, soit évidentes. Comme les registres.

\- Tout le monde consulte les registres, de toute manière, ajouta Alisha. Enfin, je crois. On aurait carrément pu aller à Poudlard pour celui des Animagus.

\- Oui, eh bien là on est au ministère. Séparons-nous, sinon, décida James. Vous cherchez le registre des Animagus, je cherche le dossier des Aurors. »

Alisha le regarda étrangement.

« Rien ne nous garantit que c'est lui le tueur.

\- Tu as pu lire sa trace magique ? »

L'attrapeuse secoua la tête négativement, l'air un peu peiné.

« Il y avait trop de monde, trop de relents dans l'air, pour que je la capte totalement. Mais, reprit-elle quand James ouvrit la bouche, sans vouloir te vexer, et je tiens à dire que même moi je ne l'apprécie pas des masses, mais est-ce que tu ne ferais pas une fixette sur lui ? »

James avala sa salive et faillit s'étouffer avec, ce qui ruina potentiellement l'effet qu'il voulait faire, c'est-à-dire des gros yeux qui criaient « _tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?_ ». Mais apparemment, le monde marchait à l'envers et Amandine était devenue un de ses alliés, puisqu'elle se tourna vers sa capitaine et leva un à un ses doigts pendant qu'elle énumérait :

« Ce type est suspect parce qu'il était dans une assemblée de sorciers qui a revendiqué le meurtre de personnalités publiques. Il est suspect parce que dès qu'il a vu James, il a couru dans l'autre sens en si peu de temps que je n'aurais pas pu dire «Vif d'Or». Il est aussi suspect parce qu'il ne veut pas nous aider, dès le début, pour notre investigation—

\- Actuellement, ce n'est pas lui qui a déposé la demande au centre d'essai de transplanage ?

\- — _mais_ son aide minimale aurait été parfaitement utile pour couvrir ses traces.

\- C'est complètement débile !, cria presque Alisha en frappant de pied. Le type ne va tout de même pas se livrer à nous comme ça !

\- Sauf que ce n'était pas prévu. Pour lui, on en serait resté là, à la demande au centre d'essai de transplanage, et voilà tout, intervint James à mi-voix.

\- Mais on ne tue pas quelqu'un sur un coup de tête !

\- Arrête de le défendre, claqua la voix sèche d'Amandine, plus agacée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Toi-même, tu vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ce type. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit retrouvé au Hibou Alerte par hasard, et si il avait été totalement innocent il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça.

\- Et il détestait mon père. Ma mère... n'était qu'une victime fortuite, tout le monde s'est accordé à nous le dire. Il suffise qu'on lui donne un ordre, et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait rechigné. Une idéologie peut motiver un homme.

\- Il aurait laissé des traces, s'entêta l'attrapeuse.

\- Un Animagi ne laisse pas de trace. Jamais. »

Le silence se fit. Alisha avait le souffle court et les bras croisés.

« Et si il n'est pas dans ce registre ? Si il n'est pas Animagi ?

\- Alors tu auras raison et nous aurons tort. »

Le regard que la blonde envoya à la batteuse aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Mais elle n'ajouta rien et, après un dernier regard, tourna les talons.

« Les Poufsouffles détestent les injustices. », dit-elle en guise de conclusion, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers une des étagères. James ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle avait les poings serrés. Amandine, elle, haussa finalement les épaules, laissant de côté la soudaine passion de sa capitaine pour Thorin, et alla en sens inverse. James, resté seul dans l'allée centrale, se décida finalement à faire de même, et se mit à la recherche du fameux registre des Animagus.

Si on était logique, et on pouvait l'être dans un monde de magie, alors ce registre si souvent consulté et mis à jour se trouverait dans les premières rangées des archives. Ne serait-ce que par un soucis de clarté, ou alors dans l'ordre alphabétique ; James se sentait, dans cet espace de pierre, d'humeur chanceuse. Et c'était de la chance dont il avait besoin, après tout : explorer toutes les rangées des archives leur prendrait bien plus que quelques heures.

Arrivé devant, il voyait les escaliers de pierre qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée du ministère. Cet endroit était l'un des seuls à ne pas être desservi par les ascenseurs. Tentant d'abord la ruse, il sortit sa baguette et fit tout haut :

« _Accio_ le registre des Animagus ! »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'entende aucun bruit. Aucun livre ne s'était déplacé, ni ne volait, vers lui. Il s'en était douté, mais l'espoir faisait vivre.

« N'essayez pas, les livres sont enchantés pour ne pas être volés par un sortilège. »

La tête d'Amandine attendit qu'il hoche la sienne pour de nouveau disparaître dans sa rangée, quelques étagères plus loin. James soupira tout bas et retroussa les manches de son pull. La recherche allait donc être longue.

Il commença par le haut, car quitte à se rompre le cou, autant le faire rapidement. L'échelle coulissante grinçait à chaque poussée qu'il donnait, apparemment très peu utilisée. Ou alors tout le monde choisissait de voler, qui sait. La pensée soudaine d'Alisha sur son balai dans une bibliothèque lui arracha un sourire. On ne pouvait nier que cela aurait été très pratique.

La clé de la recherche était d'être prudent. À chaque fois qu'un de ses doigts traînait un peu trop longtemps sur une des tranches d'un livre ou d'un dossier, ce dernier tentait de se déloger de sa place pour s'ouvrir devant lui. James réussit à en rattraper deux in extremis avant de comprendre qu'il devait garder ses mains pour lui, ou les barreaux de l'échelle.

« On va y passer des heures. »

La voix d'Alisha, de mauvaise humeur, lui parvint, et il ne put qu'acquiescer, quand bien même elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Si seulement il existant un sortilège permettant de trouver les objets...

James fronça les sourcils. Attendez un instant.

« Par Merlin, cria-t-il presque pour se faire entendre, on est cons ! »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de ses comparses, il parvint à de nouveau sortir la baguette de la poche de son jean. Il existait bien _un_ sort, mais comme avait dit Amandine, les choses importantes sont soit cachées, soit évidentes. Et, excusez-le, mais chercher des informations à la main était devenu un passe-temps dans la vie du ministère. À croire que la plus évident était aussi le plus oublié.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? », lui demanda Alisha, suivi de bruits de pas précipités sur la pierre, mais il l'ignora.

Un sortilège. Évidemment. Si on ne pouvait pas attirer les livres, on pouvait au moins trouver un chemin jusqu'à eux, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Pointe au Nord._ », murmura-t-il d'abord pour s'assurer que sa baguette était bien calibrée. Elle tournoya un instant avant de s'arrêter, la pointe vers une direction très précise. James eut beau déplacer sa main, cette direction resta la même.

« _Pointe_ le dossier de Thorin Oaken.

\- Oh. _Brillant_. », souffla Alisha un mètre en dessous de ses pieds, mais James ne lui prêta aucune attention tandis que sa baguette tournait et tournait et tournait, apparemment incertaine, avant de finalement se décider et fixer un point derrière lui.

L'Auror redescendit les barreaux de l'échelle précipitamment et faillit bousculer Amandine au passage. Alisha avait reproduit l'enchantement, pour le registre des Animagus probablement, et partit aussitôt dans la direction contraire à la sienne. Après quelques hésitations, sa capitaine la suivit. Pour une fois, il y avait un avantage à posséder une baguette.

James courut dans l'allée et passa six bibliothèques avant que sa baguette ne fasse une parallèle parfaite avec une rangée.

« On a le registre des Animagus !, cria Alisha au loin, l'écho répétant ses paroles.

\- Un instant ! »

Il passa frénétiquement la baguette sur les dossiers avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, le bout sur l'un, et refuse de bouger. Comparée aux autres, la reliure semblait neuve (ou, en tout cas, ne pas dater du siècle dernier). Avec tout de même de la considération pour les énormes pavés de papier qui l'encadrait, James prit soin de ne pas tirer trop fort sur le dossier, mais une fois dans les mains, faire attention à comment il le tenait devint le dernier de ses soucis.

Alisha et Amandine l'attendaient dans l'allée centrale, déjà en train de dévorer le registre à toute vitesse. Puis Amandine pointa un doigt, dit :

« Là. »

Et ce fut tout.

 _Animagi :_ _Thorin Oaken._

 _Forme de l'Animagi :_ _Cheval._

Comme son Patronus.

Ce n'était pas une preuve, ce n'était décidément _pas_ une preuve, mais James sentait son sang battre à ses tempes tandis qu'il ouvrait le dossier de son collègue, le casier judiciaire d'abord.

Alisha siffla, mais ce n'était certainement pas d'une admiration qu'on aurait pu dire raisonnable. C'était celle qu'on avait lorsqu'on lisait les nouvelles type «untel a éventré untel dans sa maison un samedi soir devant une série moldue» et on se demandait juste «Merlin, comment a-t-il fait _ça_ ?».

 _Inculpation pour attaque sur un supérieur hiérarchique_

 _refus d'obtempérer à un ordre direct d'un supérieur hiérarchique_

 _tentative d'attaque qui aurait pu entraîner une incapacité à l'encontre un supérieur hiérarchique_

 _menaces à l'encontre d'un supérieur hiérarchique_

« Au nom de Melchior. », souffla Amandine, apparemment à cours de mots.

 _Mise à pied suite à la demande d'un supérieur hiérarchique._

 _Raison :_ _insécurité sur le lieu de travail_

 _troubles psychologiques nécessitant l'approbation d'un médicomage pour reprise du travail_

 _Mise à pied suite à la demande d'un supérieur hiérarchique_

 _Raison :_ _tentative de lancement d'un sortilège pouvant causer des dommages à l'encontre d'un supérieur hiérarchique_

Ces formulaires de mise à pied, d'inculpation, étaient toujours remplis par le supérieur de l'employé mis en cause. Et c'était, indéniablement, l'écriture de son père, ni élégante, ni même agréable à l'oeil, mais rapide et concise.

James parcourut rapidement de l'oeil le reste, des rapports que son collègue avait rempli et rendu, des papiers insignifiants, des notes de frais. Et, mixé à tout ça, deux papiers qui achevèrent de convaincre James définitivement. Le premier, une demande de création d'un fichier étiqueté «à risque» pour Thorin, une mesure que l'on ne prenait normalement que pour les sorciers soupçonnés d'un crime, ou en passe d'en commettre un.

 _Demande de création d'un fichier «À Risque» pour le sorcier :_ _Thorin Oaken_

 _Demandeur :_ _Harry James Potter, chef des Aurors_

 _Raison :_ _/_

 _Statut de la demande :_ _Refusé_

Et le deuxième, un mot tout simple, toujours signé de la main de son père, qui semblait avoir été retiré d'une correspondance avec quelqu'un :

 _Avec la situation actuelle, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de comporter en notre sein des éléments pouvant potentiellement nuire à la sécurité du bureau des Aurors. Il est de mon bon droit de vouloir le retirer de nos rangs, surtout considérant l'attitude dernière qu'il a eu à mon encontre. Les menaces d'inculpation ne le dérangent apparemment pas, puisqu'il continue son cirque de menaces et de regards noirs en ma direction. Nous ne pouvons travailler sur un dossier de cette envergure si il est là à chaque recoin, à attendre que je relâche ma garde pour me tomber dessus._

 _J'espère sincèrement que tu réussiras à voir la logique dans mon raisonnement, et que tu retireras ta demande insensée. D'autres troubles ne nous serviront pas._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Harry James Potter,_ _ **chef**_ _des Aurors d'Angleterre_

Et James pouvait voir, désormais, comment tout cela s'était passé.

« C'est Thorin le coupable, finit-il par dire après un instant de silence.

\- Ça n'a tellement pas de sens, souffla Alisha. Il était avec Lia. Il connait Lia, sauf que tu connais Lia aussi. Elle t'a donné des infos. Ça voudrait dire que ton patron et Millie sont impliquées ? »

L'attrapeuse secoua la tête négativement. Même avec tous les papiers étalés devant elle, ses yeux passaient dessus sans les voir, la joueuse en proie à une profonde réflexion. Amandine n'était pas en reste, les sourcils légèrement froncés, mais James n'aurait su dire si elle considérait ce que disait sa capitaine ou si, au contraire, l'idée de Thorin coupable était déjà arrêtée dans son esprit. Il y avait une tension dans l'air qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle habituelle qui régnait normalement entre l'Auror et la batteuse.

« Constance est à l'hôpital. L'article de la Gazette disait qu'elle était sous le coup d'une enquête pour fuite de documents secrets. »

Malgré tout, il refusait de croire sa patronne impliquée.

« Quelqu'un l'a dénoncé au ministère, réalisa-t-il en un instant. Quand bien même Constance est la cheffe de son réseau, de la _toile_ comme disait le type du Hibou Alerte, elle a pu être trahi par ses alliés. »

James se leva, ignorant les fourmis qui lui traversèrent les jambes, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'allée centrale des archives du ministère.

« Ça fait sens, ça fait _tellement_ sens ! Regardez, réfléchissez. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait commencé à remuer frénétiquement des mains, ni même que l'attention des deux femmes était entièrement concentrée sur lui.

« Thorin déteste mon père. Il a une dent contre lui, quelque chose d'assez fort pour vouloir le tuer. Il rencontre Lia, et Merlin sait ce qu'elle m'a dit également quand je suis descendu dans les tréfonds du Chaudron Baveur. »

Il avait suffit de l'entendre parler de lui pour deviner qu'elle ne le considérait pas d'un bon oeil. Ça, et Lia était une figure encore assez sombre pour qu'il ne craigne pas de lui faire porter le chapeau pour quelque chose. Il y avait indéniablement quelque chose de suspect chez la femme, et peut-être que cela venait de l'aura de mystère qu'elle semblait cultiver, ou bien d'autre chose, James ne savait pas ; mais il n'avait aucun mal, actuellement, à se l'imaginer en train de planifier un meurtre. Il y avait des personnes que l'on savait naturellement capable de faire quelque chose, extrême ou non : Lia, malheureusement pour elle, avait la tête de quelqu'un qui pouvait tuer un être humain et n'avoir aucun souci à trouver le sommeil la nuit.

« Lia déteste mon père également, donc. Ils s'entendent bien entre eux, au point qu'elle n'ait pas de problème à aller le chercher quand il a des ennuis — comme tout à l'heure.

\- Et de là, ils en ont assez d'obéir à ta cheffe ?, intervint Amandine pour la première fois.

\- Ça, ou alors ils se font convaincre par ce type au masque du Hibou Alerte. Il m'a l'air d'être un bon orateur. Et comme Constance ne peut pas consacrer tout son temps à sa toile...

\- Ils ont le champ libre pour faire leurs magouilles. »

James hocha la tête.

« Et si Constance a embauché mon père dans sa toile, alors ils avaient le champ libre pour l'observer également... Savoir quand ils étaient en danger, et quand il s'est approché trop près du but... »

Sa voix se finit en un murmure. Étrangement, ce n'était pas à son père qu'il pensait, mais à sa mère.

« Millie a essayé de te tirer d'affaire parce qu'elle se doutait peut-être de quelque chose, alors. »

À sa grande surprise, c'était Alisha qui avait parlé. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, la sorcière parlait à voix basse ; mais, dans le silence des archives, c'était comme si elle était en train de crier.

« Et maintenant, elle est en train de veiller sur Constance. Adélie. Peu importe. Parce qu'elle pense peut-être qu'elle est en danger ?

\- Il faut qu'on aille tout de suite l'avertir. »

Les deux sorcières se levèrent également, mais Amandine le retint avant qu'il ne put s'élancer vers le Portoloin, laissé à l'abandon une trentaine de mètres plus loin.

« Ta patronne ne peut rien faire actuellement si elle est à l'hôpital. À qui est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'adresse ? »

James réfléchit. Dans l'état actuel des choses, si Constance était mise à pied, c'était à sa seconde que revenait la lourde tâche de diriger la section des Aurors. Marie, donc. Mais il ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait la sorcière actuellement, ni même si elle était encore debout. Le logement, en revanche, n'était pas un problème : elle partageait un appartement avec sa soeur, quand bien même Marie devait passer la majorité de son temps avec Ilyes, son petit-ami. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier qu'elle soit bien chez elle et non pas chez l'autre Auror, ou alors ils auraient bien du mal à la trouver dans l'immense ville de Londres. Et ils ne pouvaient pas attendre demain également : si Thorin n'était pas stupide, et il ne l'était certainement pas, alors il chercherait sans doute à les intercepter demain, au ministère, car c'était bien l'endroit où ils se rendraient pour voir Marie. Et Thorin était un duelliste accompli : après tout, on ne devenait pas Auror Senior en se tournant les pouces.

« Est-ce qu'on peut choisir l'endroit où va nous emmener le Portoloin ?

\- Donnez-moi cinq minutes et une image mentale de l'endroit où on va et c'est possible, oui.

\- Old Compton Street, dans le quartier de Soho. Ça ira ? »

Amandine leva les sourcils, retrouvant un peu de son dédain d'avant.

« Ça suffira. J'espère que vous avez le numéro d'appartement, parce que c'est une longue rue. »

James hocha la tête, mais Amandine s'était déjà détournée pour se diriger à grandes foulées vers le Portoloin. Décidant de ne pas rester les bras croisés, James s'abaissa de nouveau et rassembla les deux dossiers, reclassa les papiers. Alisha, après quelques hésitations, l'aida.

« J'espère vraiment que tout ira bien, souffla la capitaine en refermant le registre des Animagus. J'espère vraiment qu'on ne s'est pas trompés.

\- Pour une fois, je suis sûr de mon coup. »

Alisha avait presque l'air triste alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Elle était étrangement silencieuse, comme si elle n'osait pas dire quelque chose, ou bien que le sort qui attendait celui qui avait tué ses parents la peinait. James finit par prendre le dossier de Thorin sous le bras. Mieux valait être prêt à toute éventualité.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Amandine les appelle. Maintenant que le coupable avait été découvert, un silence de mort les enveloppait. James, malgré ses paroles courageuses, avait un mauvais pressentiment ; et, quand bien même il le souhaitait ardemment, il sentait que cette histoire était loin d'être finie. Au contraire, il avait l'impression d'avoir tiré sur quelque chose de plus sombre, et cette impression ne se dissipa pas tandis qu'ils tournoyaient, tournoyaient, jusqu'à atteindre Old Compton Street.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Écoutez, j'allais pas leur faire fouiller une bibliothèque entière ok j'ai autre chose à taper que ça je suis pas encore maso**


	27. Fin de l'enquête ?

Il ne devait pas être plus de vingt-deux heures et pourtant la lumière dans l'appartement des deux soeurs Auror était déjà éteinte et les volets, fermés. En fait, toute la façade de l'immeuble avait les volets fermés, mais ceci n'était qu'un détail. Tout cela ne présageait qu'une Marie qu'il allait falloir tirer du lit, une perspective qui n'enchantait guère James, et qui allait encore moins enchanter la seconde des Aurors. Pourtant, ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de sonner à l'interphone pendant de longues, longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que la voix irritée de Marie ne crache à travers le micro de mauvaise qualité :

« _C'est pour quoi ?_ »

Les trois se regardèrent mais James se décida vite de répondre avant que l'autre ne décide qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle retourne se coucher, ou bien alors leur envoyer un sort depuis sa fenêtre ; dans les deux cas, les deux options n'étaient pas les bienvenues, pas maintenant en tout cas.

« C'est James. James Potter. »

Marie jura en français. Son accent pointait dans sa voix quand elle reprit en anglais :

« _Vous êtes censés être en congé, Potter, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?_

\- C'est urgent. Est-ce qu'on peut monter, s'il vous plaît ?

 _\- On ?_ »

James se demanda comment il pourrait donner la nouvelle, c'est-à-dire dire qu'il était flanqué de deux joueuses de Quidditch qui l'aidait depuis le début de son enquête personnelle, autorisée par sa soeur, mais il décida, encore une fois, de couper court à la discussion et d'être le plus direct possible.

« En fait, on est trois. »

Marie, qui semblait avoir emprunté ses manières à sa soeur tandis que cette dernière était à l'hôpital, jura de nouveau.

« _Je vous ouvre_. », décida-t-elle néanmoins, coupa la communication et leur ouvrit la porte. James ne se fit pas prier et la poussa, laissant passer ses deux camarades.

« C'est à quel étage ?, demanda Alisha, sa voix se réverbérant dans le immense hall d'immeuble et la cage d'escalier.

\- Regarde sur les boîtes aux lettres. Nom de famille Reynard. »

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Amandine déclara catégoriquement :

« Quatrième.

\- Super, grommela la capitaine. En plus y a pas d'ascenseur. »

Elle leur emboita néanmoins le pas lorsqu'il fallut s'engager dans l'escalier, et ils ne l'entendirent pas protester tandis qu'ils grimpaient les marches. James, particulièrement, les engloutissait deux par deux. Les étages étaient hauts et pourtant, il ne tint pas compte de son souffle rapidement devenu court, ou de ses cuisses brûlantes. Il fallait délivrer les informations à Marie au plus vite.

La porte, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, était ouverte. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et furent accueillis par la lumière du plafonnier et le bruit de la bouilloire qui chauffait. Marie surgit tout à coup d'une porte, en chemise de nuit, et avec ce qui semblait être une tasse vide à la main.

« Il est vingt-deux heures, James. »

Elle était si différente de la Marie qu'il avait aperçu la dernière fois qu'il en fut un instant étonné. Celle-ci semblait en avoir eu marre de toute la merde dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée, ou alors celle qui se passait autour d'elle, qu'elle avait juste décidé de dire «Fuck it» et de faire un 180° dans sa personnalité. Cette Marie semblait grandie, mais d'une manière qui allumait des petites loupiotes dans sa tête qui criaient «Danger danger danger». Mais Marie était sa supérieure hiérarchique, maintenant, et elle était également celle la plus habilitée à l'aider, alors il s'excusa et enchaîna :

« Il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose d'important. »

Marie jeta à peine un regard derrière lui, analysant rapidement Alisha et Amandine avant de décider qu'elles n'étaient pas importantes pour l'instant.

« J'ai cru comprendre, mais si c'était important vous auriez déjà commencé à parler. »

Puis Marie sembla regarder une deuxième fois Alisha et il y eut une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Et flanqué de... l'agitatrice de Saint-Mangouste. »

Alisha grimaça mais refusa de se laisser démonter.

« Excusez-moi mais j'ai fini par le retrouver, cette nuit-là.

 _\- Millie_ m'a retrouvée, objecta James à mi-voix.

\- Millie ?, fit écho Marie, qui malgré l'heure tardive semblait maintenant prête à les tuer avec son regard si elle n'obtenait pas rapidement des réponses.

\- Millie ? », interrogea Amandine, mais c'était peut-être lié au fait qu'elle était totalement paumée.

Puis James fit une nouvelle découverte logique dans sa tête et bondit presque sur place en s'exclamant :

« Millie ! Il faudrait ramener Millie ici. S'il vous plaît. Parce qu'elle risque de nous être plutôt utile.

\- Millie est mise à pied et honnêtement, je doute qu'elle quitte le chevet de ma soeur.

\- J'insiste avec... insistance. »

Marie passa sa main libre sur ses yeux et souffla fort. Mais au final, elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et leur indiqua la pièce derrière eux.

« Allez au salon pendant que je l'appelle, et ne vous attendez pas à trop de sa part. »

Sans attendre leur réponse, la sorcière les dépassa et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui devait mener aux chambres. La bouilloire bouillait toujours mais James ne voulut pas provoquer encore plus la colère de la sorcière en se rendant dans la cuisine pour aller l'éteindre ; après tout, il n'était pas rare que certains objets prennent la personnalité de leur propriétaire, et cette bouilloire avait apparemment hérité de la mauvaise humeur constante qui entourait Marie en cet instant là. Il suivit donc ses deux camarades au salon, où aucune lumière ne régnait. Ce ne fut que grâce à celle qui émanait du couloir qu'ils purent dénicher un interrupteur, qui alluma une petite lampe qui se déplaça d'elle-même, du rebord de la cheminée au milieu de cette dernière. Alisha la regarda pensivement avant de déclarer d'une voix lointaine :

« Ok, ça m'a rappelé quelque chose. »

Amandine la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter autre chose :

« Si c'est pour nous parler du logo de Pixar, ça ira. »

James, qui était un sorcier et très peu au fait de la culture moldue, interrogea tout naturellement :

« Qu'est-ce que "Pixar" ? »

Mais Alisha (qui, à la question, rayonna littéralement) n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre (il semblait que, ces derniers temps, tout cherchait à interrompre à Alisha) : des pas se firent entendre, revenant des chambres, et quelques secondes plus tard Marie flanquée de Millie réapparaissait. Le plus ridicule était que la sorcière se baladait toujours avec sa tasse vide dans la main, et la bouilloire, dont le bruit s'était atténué quand ils étaient passés du couloir au salon, bouillait toujours. Mise à part cette joyeuse cacophonie, la tension aurait pu être coupée au couteau tant elle était perceptible.

Millie, dans tous les cas, n'avait pas l'air fraîche. C'était même peu de le dire : ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que ceux de la dernière fois, ses cheveux semblaient ternes comparés à leur brillance habituelle, et elle portait sur son visage un air qui était à mi-chemin entre le chien battu et, eh bien, l'abattement.

« Très bien. Millie est là, il est toujours vingt-deux heures et j'ai une journée de travail demain. Maintenant, parlez. »

James extirpa de sous son bras le dossier de Thorin et le déposa sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée ; il émit un grincement et le sorcier crut un instant avoir cassé un des ressorts. Oh, bon. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème si leurs meubles étaient en mauvais état. Tous debout, avec seulement la lumière de la cheminée pour seul éclairage, l'atmosphère était trop lourde pour qu'il ne parle pas. Pourtant, ce fut Amandine qui prit la parole et les devants en première :

« Nous avons des raisons de penser que Thorin Oaken, un de vos Aurors, est celui qui a tué Harry et Ginny Potter. »

James lui envoya un regard rond qui voulait dire _Meuf, sérieusement ?_ , mais Amandine ne le regardait même pas. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Marie, qui avait croisé les bras et s'était figée contre l'embrasure de la porte. Millie, à côté d'elle, qui n'avait pas esquissé l'ombre d'un mot depuis son arrivée rapide, avait une expression qui miroitait celle de James, à la différence près qu'elle serrait les mains en deux poings et qu'elle n'avait pas les sourcils froncés.

En y repensant plus tard, James aurait dû se dire que c'était le premier signe que quelque chose clochait, mais dans l'état actuel des choses il attribua cette réaction à la bombe que venait de balancer Amandine dans la pièce, et il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça.

« Je vois, articula lentement Marie comme pour mieux digérer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et vous êtes... ?

\- Amandine Dimka, batteuse de l'équipe féminine de Quidditch d'Angleterre. »

Marie dirigea sur lui un regard qui hurlait _Sérieusement, Potter ?_ , pas si différent que celui qu'il avait envoyé à sa camarade quelques secondes plus tôt à peine, mais il refusa de se laisser démonter.

« Elles m'ont été d'une grande aide dans mon enquête, madame—

\- Excusez-moi, grinça Marie en se décollant de l'embrasure, apparemment prête à la bataille. Serait-ce le doux son du règlement que j'entends au loin, ou bien les lois ont-elles changé pendant que je dormais ?

\- Alors c'est à mon tour de m'excuser mais—

\- J'ai reçu une autorisation exceptionnelle de Constance, coupa James, effrayé qu'Alisha et son talent... particulier à l'oral n'aggravent la situation. Attendez qu'elle se réveille et elle vous le dira elle-même. Légalement, tant qu'elle n'était pas inculpée officiellement lorsqu'elle m'a donné son feu vert, elle a encore des droits spéciaux assignés à son statut de cheffe des Aurors. »

Marie se tourna vers Millie, qui avait plus ou moins réussi à arranger son expression en une un peu plus neutre. C'était également, de elle deux, celle qui connaissait le plus les droits et les devoirs de Constance (parce que, il fallait se l'avouer, c'était celle qui lui collait le plus les basques).

« Il n'a pas tort.

\- Mais il n'a pas raison non plus ? »

Millie fit un non de la tête puis haussa les épaules, une combinaison d'expressions fort étrange mais qui réussit malgré tout à retranscrire tout ce qu'elle pensait de cette question, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

« Elle était encore en poste lorsqu'elle a donné cette soi-disant autorisation. Si c'est le cas, alors il n'est pas, de base, en dehors des règles. C'est autorisé tant qu'on ne regarde pas de trop près ce qui est écrit. »

Suivi d'un nouvel haussement d'épaule. Marie, comme elle l'avait fait avant, se frotta de nouveau les paupières avec un soupir, un mouvement qui traduisait apparemment toute son exaspération du moment. Ou plutôt, si sa figure rigide était une quelconque indication, son énervement.

« Ok. Thorin, donc. Pourquoi Thorin ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers James, et ce dernier déglutit. Mais il n'était plus le temps d'hésiter, ni même de reculer, alors il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans les explications. De temps à autre, Alisha les agrémentait d'un rapide hochement de tête, tandis que à sa gauche Amandine restait stoïque, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la posture tout sauf décontractée. Millie n'intervint pas à un seul instant : au lieu de considérer cela étrange, James le vit plutôt comme un aveu qu'ils avaient raison. À la mention du réseau de "professionnels" de sa soeur, Marie prit l'air qu'on aurait très bien pu attribuer à quelqu'un qui allait faire un meurtre, et qui comptait d'ailleurs s'y mettre dès leur petite histoire terminée ; mais, et James admira son self-control cette fois-ci, elle se retint et resta sur place jusqu'à la fin. Puis, une fois que l'Auror eut fini, elle se tourna vers sa collègue, qui refusait de regarder vers elle, et lui dit d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion :

« Tu savais quelque chose. »

Millie pressa les lèvres et refusa de répondre ; avec un reniflement dégoûté, Marie se détourna d'elle, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon. La chose n'était pas aisée, en considérant qu'à eux cinq plus des meubles, ils prenaient quasiment toute la place. Il aurait été plus correct d'appeler les cent pas de Marie des zigzags, mais après tout qui étaient-ils pour juger ?

« Ok, donc si je récapitule. », commença la nouvellement cheffe des Aurors avant de procéder à ne rien récapituler du tout.

Une inspiration, puis :

« Si je récapitule bien, ma soeur a fait appel à Harry Potter pour venir l'aider dans... un truc (et là, Marie lança un regard vers Millie, et Millie lança un regard vers le sol), sauf que les deux se sont fait... quoi, trahir ?

\- Poignarder dans le dos serait plus correct, si on considère les deux morts et demi. »

Alisha reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais James considéra qu'elle ne l'avait pas volé.

« Deux morts et demi, fit écho Marie. Bien. Et du coup, Thorin serait affilié à ces types, et vous l'auriez coincé... totalement par hasard ? »

Vu sous un certain angle, c'était encore plus stupide, mais James décida de ne faire aucun commentaire. Sa chance alternait entre «Indécemment haute» et «affolement basse» et il refusait de voir vers où elle s'orientait actuellement.

« Mais ça fait sens, d'une certaine manière, intervint Amandine de sa voix profonde. Thorin Oaken est un Auror. Il a bien reçu une formation d'Auror, et je ne vois qu'un Auror pour battre un autre Auror.

\- Ça, ou un mage noir, grommela Marie, avant d'ajouter : il a été formé par Harry Potter lui-même, et en comptant leur histoire commune... »

Il y eut un temps de silence, avant que Millie ne le perce d'une voix à peine audible par-dessus l'éternel bouilloire bouillonnante :

« C'est plausible. »

Marie hocha la tête, trop dans ses pensées, en train de ressasser ce qu'elle venait d'attendre, pour se permettre un commentaire désobligeant ou vénéneux. Mais une interrogation lui parvint apparemment, puisqu'elle se tourna vers le petit groupe qu'ils formaient tous les trois et, désignant Millie d'un vague geste de la main, leur demanda :

« Et pourquoi vouliez-vous Millie avec vous ?

\- On pensait qu'elle pourrait accréditer ce qu'on avait trouvé ? », répondit Alisha, le ton tentant, invitant presque l'autre Auror à intervenir et à approuver à grands cris ce que l'attrapeuse disait.

Mais, comme avant, Millie ne fit rien d'autre qu'hocher la tête et murmura une nouvelle fois :

« C'est plausible.

\- Alors c'est tout ? _C'est plausible_ ? Il va me falloir plus que ça, Millie. »

Pour la première fois, la femme tourna la tête vers Marie, mais plus que de la colère il y avait surtout de la lassitude dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je rajoute, Marie ? C'est toi qui m'a tirée de la chambre d'hôpital. Tu as des preuves, tu as ton coupable. Va l'attraper et l'interroger ; je ne pense pas que tu m'accordes beaucoup de crédit dans tous les cas. »

Comme si son coup d'éclat l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces, Millie baissa de nouveau la tête, refusant de nouveau de regarder quiconque pendant plus de une seconde (voir moins, vu qu'en fait le sol sembla beaucoup plus intéressant que leur compagnie). Et Alisha, qui jusque là avait réussi à mettre son pied dans sa bouche et à se taire, choisit cet instant de silence plus que lourd pour intervenir :

« Vous savez, j'ai aussi un petit talent moi aussi, et encore je reste modeste, mais enfin si ça peut vous être utile je peux lire l'empreinte magique de ce type, si ça peut confirmer nos soupçons. »

Marie eut une expression qui demandait une explication, mais de toute façon elle n'aurait pas eu à la demander à voix haute puisque l'attrapeuse enchaîna en reprenant à peine son souffle :

« Tout le monde a une empreinte magique vous savez, enfin je suppose que vous ne savez _pas_ vu que vous n'avez pas mon don (Alisha sembla gonfler un peu le torse à ce mot), mais ce n'est pas grave, il est plutôt rare voyez-vous.

\- Alisha, grogna Amandine.

 _\- Et du coup_ , je me souviens un peu de l'empreinte magique de ce Thorin, et un peu de celle qu'il y avait chez les Potter — et je ne dis pas qu'elles se ressemblent étrangement beaucoup, mais, bon, elles se ressemblent _étrangement_ beaucoup. Enfin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment la lire dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais j'ai une bonne mémoire alors—

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mentionné _avant_ ? », crut s'étrangler James, oubliant totalement Marie et Millie, qui devaient être totalement larguées.

Alisha, en une parfaite mimique de Millie avant, haussa les épaules.

« J'ai oublié, j'étais dans l'instant présent, et de toute façon on avait l'air un peu plus occupé dans les archi— _hmpf !_ »

Amandine eut l'ingéniosité de lui plaquer une large main sur les lèvres avant qu'Alisha n'achève sa phrase mais d'après le nouveau «je me frotte les yeux et je soupire» de Marie, elle avait capté qu'ils avaient _peut-être_ pénétré dans les archives du ministère de façon _peut-être_ illégale. Mais son esprit était fixé sur une autre tâche que les engueuler, ce qui n'était peut-être pas si mal au final, et finalement Marie lâcha un _deuxième_ soupir, hocha la tête et leur demanda :

« Elle est où, cette "base", alors ?

\- En dessous du Chaudron Baveur, intervint Millie à mi-voix. Mais elle ne sera pas accessible. »

Le ton de Millie baissa d'une octave.

« Et même si elle l'était, vous n'y trouverez rien ni personne.

\- On verra ça, fit Marie d'un ton décisif. J'ai du pain sur la planche, en attendant. »

Ils prirent tous son avertissement à la lettre et un à un, à la queue-leu-leu, sortir du salon. La bouilloire avait cessé son sifflement, comme si elle s'était calmée en même temps que Marie. En revanche, cette dernière avait toujours une tasse à la main, inutilisée, et ils loupèrent tous le regard un peu perdu qu'elle lui lança avant de s'en désintéresser complètement et de l'abandonner sur le rebord de la cheminée.

L'hôtesse des lieux les reconduisit à la porte. La lampe du salon s'éteignit d'elle-même. À peine eurent-ils quitté l'appartement que la porte de ce dernier claquait derrière eux, les laissant redescendre l'escalier dans un silence de mort. James était soudainement alerte, conscient de la présence de Millie dans son dos, qui avait à peine esquissé un geste et une parole, mais dont il savait qu'elle savait tout.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait gardé la bouche fermée alors qu'elle avait probablement de quoi compromettre entièrement Lia et la toile, que la sorcière semblait contrôler plus habilement que Constance désormais.

Mais dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans Old Compton Street, ce masque de silence se fissura pour voler en éclats. James, Amandine et Alisha la regardèrent, éberlués, faire tout à coup les cent pas, murmurant quelque chose à voix basse, et ce n'est qu'en tendant l'oreille que James comprit qu'elle était en train de les insulter et de les traiter d'idiots.

Puis elle leva les yeux, plus franchement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait dans le salon de Marie et Constance, et cette fois-ci le sorcier _put_ discerner une émotion.

C'était de la colère.

« Jamais, siffla Millie. _Jamais_ , de mémoire d'Auror, et la mienne surtout, n'ai-je vu une aussi belle paire _d'idiots_. »

Cela sous-entendait qu'elle en avait tout de même vu certains, mais James n'eut pas le temps de le lui rétorquer que la main de celle qui l'avait formée agrippait son poignet à la vitesse de l'éclair.

(en même temps, il valait mieux qu'on l'interrompt avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de stupide, si vous voulez son avis)

« Saint-Mangouste. », annonça Millie du ton le plus vénéneux que James eut jamais entendu, et ils transplanèrent en plein dans le hall de l'hôpital. Lui laissant à peine le temps de regagner ses repères, Millie le tira vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. Il n'y avait personne au comptoir d'accueil pour le tirer de cette situation mais alors qu'ils montaient les premières marches, il put entendre le craquement familier du transplanage, et il espérait que c'était Alisha et Amandine qui avaient eu l'intelligence de les suivre. Millie semblait être entrée dans une sorte de folie colérique, quelque chose comme ça, et surtout aurait pu le tuer d'un regard si seulement elle, eh bien, le regardait lui, et non pas la volée de marches qui se présentaient à eux. Lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent enfin devant une porte, ils avaient gravi trois étages, passés trois portraits de sorciers éberlués, et le numéro de la chambre était le 307.

James savait déjà qui y reposait, et Millie n'eut pas la patience de faire durer le suspens plus longtemps quand elle ouvrit la porte. La chambre n'était pas éclairée, si ce n'est la douce lumière bleutée de la Lune, qui émanait de la fenêtre. Et, sur le lit partiellement éclairé, une silhouette qui tourna la tête vers eux dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Millie. Et James Potter, les salua Constance dès qu'elle les vit. Je vous attendais certainement un peu plus tard. »


	28. Thomas

**J'étais à l'hôpital ! J'ai un chapitre d'avance. Je bénis l'époque où j'en avais cinq et où j'avais le loisir de me reposer.**

* * *

« Tu ne dormais pas. », lança simplement Millie dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans la pièce. Constance allait pour répondre mais fut interrompue par Alisha et Amandine, qui poussèrent la porte si fortement que James crut qu'elle allait sortir de ses gonds. Même sans voir la tête de sa patronne, l'Auror put imaginer l'expression de surprise polie qu'elle devait arborer. Mais au final, et avant que Alisha ne puisse se lancer dans une de ses tirades dont elle seule avait le secret, Constance expliqua posément :

« Non, je ne dormais pas. Peut-être avant, certes, mais tout à coup un perroquet est arrivé— »

Constance fit un geste désabusé de la main droite, comme si un perroquet dans un hôpital était la dernière chose qui devait l'étonner.

« — le patronus de ma soeur, donc. Oh, et ta sortie, aussi discrète que Ilyes en train de flatter Marie – sans vouloir te vexer, bien entendu. Et puis le patronus est resté. Et s'est répété. Encore, et encore, et encore. J'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ma magie, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question était rhétorique, et aussi dite sur un ton si léger ; c'est bien simple, James avait l'impression de l'avoir interrompue en plein thé plutôt qu'en pleine nuit. Millie, pour sa part, évalua les dégâts d'un oeil critique. Sans les indications de Constance, les voir aurait été une tâche difficile ; mais on pouvait discerner, sur le mur opposé, ce qui ressemblait à une grande trace de brûlure.

« Enfin. Prenez des sièges. »

Millie soupira et, tenant toujours James par le poignet, le traîna jusque dans le rayon de lumière qui éclairait tant bien que mal la chambre d'hôpital, et le fit s'asseoir de force sur une chaise en plastique qui se trouvait devant le lit de Constance. Cette dernière ne les regarda pas ; elle examinait plutôt les deux joueuses de Quidditch, qui faisaient leur chemin en silence, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il y avait une atmosphère tranquille qui régnait dans la pièce. À vrai dire, c'était bien la première fois que James ne voyait pas sa patronne frémir d'énergie à peine contenue. Ici, Constance était calme, une main posée sur les genoux recouverts par un drap fin malgré la saison automnale, et des yeux qui jugeaient et jaugeaient.

Elle était comme son oncle Ron devant une partie d'échecs moldus.

« Mesdames, fit soudainement Constance en tendant vers Amandine et Alisha son bras droit. Je n'ai que celle-ci à vous offrir, mais j'imagine que je suis enchantée. »

James regarda, avec une sorte d'horreur grandissante, Alisha serrer la main de sa patronne, suivie par Amandine, et le tout d'une manière _civilisée_. Sitôt que l'attrapeuse lâcha le membre de Constance, elle secoua sa main ; l'ancienne cheffe des Aurors avait encore de la poigne, malgré son hospitalisation.

Presque pudiquement, personne ne mentionna l'absence de bras gauche, et l'endroit où la manche flottait, ne recouvrant que du vide et aucune peau.

Puis Alisha brisa l'étrange atmosphère en lâchant, comme si elle ne pouvait se l'en empêcher :

« Wow, vous avez une de ces _empreintes magiques_. »

Constance leva un sourcil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le visage tournée vers l'attrapeuse, James put voir la peau brûlée qui lui recouvrait désormais le bas de la mâchoire et une partie de la joue gauche, en plus des cheveux coupés à la va-vite. Ses blessures avaient dû être sérieuses ; qu'elle puisse, un jour et demi plus tard, leur parler et rester éveillée, eh bien, cela devait être le résultat de beaucoup de potions et de beaucoup de magie. Et Constance l'utilisait pour être _amusée_.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, coupa Millie d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion. Nous sommes là parce qu' _il_ (et ce disant, elle le désigna du pouce) a bien merdé, ce coup-ci. »

L'ancienne cheffe des Aurors tourna de nouveau la tête. Toujours étrangement calme. Autant de maîtrise de soi devait vouloir dire plusieurs choses : soit qu'elle planait (et dans le style _moldu qui a trop fumé_ , si vous voyez ce qu'il voulait dire), ou alors juste que ce calme cachait une _immense_ tempête.

Et James, comme dit auparavant, ne pariait pas trop sur sa chance.

Constance cligna lentement des yeux, et ce devait être une sorte de signal entre les deux femmes, puisque Millie déballa immédiatement tout ce qui venait de se passer dans son appartement avec Marie :

« Ta soeur m'a appelé, et j'étais à peine réveillée et honnêtement, un peu—

\- Abattue, oui, coupa Constance. Va directement au point, s'il te plaît. »

Millie fronça les sourcils mais reprit :

« Ces trois là se sont mis en tête que Thorin a tué le couple Potter, et ont réussi à mettre la main sur son dossier, son profil d'Animagus, et aussi, sont parvenus à le trouver alors qu'il était en mission. Au Hibou Alerte. En pleine... _réunion._ »

Il y eut un sourire qui commença à faire son chemin sur les lèvres de Constance. James sentit son coeur, peu à peu, s'accélérer.

« Thorin, répéta doucement l'alitée.

\- Ils ont aussi élaboré une théorie très intéressante—

\- Eh, on a des _preuves_ —, se sentit obligée d'intervenir Alisha.

 _\- Et_ , parla encore plus fort Millie, se sont donc mis en tête que Lia est devenue une terroriste avec Thorin, ont organisé l'attaque à Washington Tyne and Wear, ont tenté de gagner la confiance de James, quelque chose comme ça, quand je suis allée le chercher au QG. Ils ont balancé le QG, d'ailleurs, mais je pense qu'il a déjà été vidé depuis belle lurette.

\- En conclusion ?

\- Thorin est en fuite. Lia aussi, Marie l'a assez vue pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble. L'affaire est bouclée. Et _eux..._ »

Constance enfouit son visage dans sa main et se baissa, presque assez pour que son front touche le drap. Ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresaut, et en tendant l'oreille, James put reconnaître des rires étranglés. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été impressionné par tant de souplesse, mais l'étrangeté de la situation fit qu'il préféra échanger quelques regards avec ses deux comparses. Et ne fut pas déçu, quand il vit qu'elles avaient l'air aussi perdues que lui.

« Treize ans, » leur parvint la voix étouffée de Constance.

Lorsque cette dernière releva la tête, James sut que si elle avait eu une baguette à proximité, ou au moins l'idée de la prendre, il ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de cendre. En attendant, il était au moins pétrifié par la terreur soudaine qui lui étreint le coeur et lui gela toutes les articulations.

Jamais, de sa carrière d'Auror, n'avait-il vu de visage aussi hideusement tordu par la rage. Constance avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux écarquillés, les dents serrées derrière des lèvres mi-ouvertes. Sa cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage était blême, ses cheveux mal coupés ébouriffés par le repos contre des oreillers ; mais ici, encerclant son visage inégalement, ils lui donnaient l'air d'un démon prêt à attaquer.

« _Treize ans_ , répéta Constance d'une voix qui montait peu à peu, treize ans que je supervise la toile, et depuis un an que nous combattons, il a suffit d'un _Potter_ pour tout foutre en l'air ! »

Si elle pouvait se lever, sans nul doute que la femme aurait fait les cent pas dans la pièce, ou alors l'aurait tapé, l'un des deux choix, mais les forces lui manquaient peut-être, ou alors elle pensait sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas de temps et d'énergie à passer sur lui ; alors elle resta assise dans son lit, sa main agrippant le drap dans une poigne de fer.

« Pour ma défense— », commença-t-il faiblement, mais inutile quand Constance se mit tout simplement à _hurler_ :

« _IL N'Y A PAS DE DÉFENSE À AVOIR, POTTER !_ »

James s'immobilisa en pleine phrase, la bouche encore mi-ouverte, comme un lapin prit entre deux phares.

« J'ai vu des _incompétents_ , j'ai vu des _idiots_ , j'ai vu des _incompétents idiots_ , et vous remplissez à vous tout seul une nouvelle catégorie, Potter : les _incompétents_ , _idiots_ , et qui se prennent pour des _héros_ !

\- Oh, excusez-moi, hein ! »

Il se leva tout à coup. C'était peut-être face aux insultes qu'il réagissait enfin ; mais il n'avait pas envie, tout à coup, d'entendre à quel point il était stupide quand il avait mené une enquête logique, efficace, et à la conclusion qui faisait sens.

« Excusez-moi d'enquêter à votre place, pendant que vous vous plaignez que vous recevez trop de _courrier_ , alors que je passe mes journées à courir après des bribes d'informations, et que je prie pour que ça me mène quelque part ! Et devinez quoi ?—

\- Je devine que ça ne vous a mené que dans de la me—

 _\- Ça m'a mené à une conclusion logique_ !

 _\- Elle n'est pas logique, c'est la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu_!

\- Monsieur, madame ! »

Une infirmière avait finalement fini par arriver, sans aucun doute alertée par les hurlements qu'ils se jetaient à la figure l'un de l'autre. James pouvait discerner son expression scandalisée.

Il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Les heures de visite sont finies depuis longtemps ! »

Constance fit un mouvement de main, comme si on chassait une mouche.

La porte claqua et se ferma à clé.

« Wow, dit tout bas Alisha, tandis que le silence se faisait de nouveau. De la magie sans baguette. »

Peut-être était-ce la flatterie ; dans tous les cas, Constance ne se remit pas à hurler immédiatement, et Millie profita de l'ouverture pour s'immiscer dans la conversation :

« Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire. Calmement serait le mieux, aussi. »

Elle-même était prudente, et son amie ne la contredit pas. Elle ne lui lança qu'un regard noir qui hurlait « _Traîtresse_ ».

« Moi aussi, je suis énervée, Constance, mais leur crier dessus ne servira à rien dans l'état actuel des choses. Maintenant qu'on a perdu notre avance, eh bien. Il faut qu'on la regagne.

\- Et la compréhension qu'on a jamais eu, apparemment. », marmotta pour la première fois Amandine. Elle arborait une expression que James avait cru ne pouvoir voir que sur le visage de sa capitaine : c'était presque comme si elle était _boudeuse_.

Avant que Constance ne puisse redire une remarque cinglante, heureusement, Millie intervint de nouveau :

« Exactement. Alors asseyez-vous. Tous. Et cette fois-ci, ce sera à nous de _parler_. »

Alisha et Amandine métamorphosèrent toutes les deux un objet quelconque en des chaises de plus ou moins bonnes qualités (disons que l'une des deux avait l'air bien plus confortable, et Amandine s'assit dedans avec un air satisfait. Alisha aussi, mais c'était une autre histoire). Quant à Millie, elle posa ses fesses à côté de Constance et refusa de bouger quand elle lui envoya un autre de ses regards noirs.

« Où est-ce que nous pouvons commencer ? », dit-elle à l'attention de son amie, et Constance eut de nouveau une grimace et murmura :

« Peut-être à il y a quelques semaines, quand j'ai décidé de donner des autorisations à cet a—

\- Le _vrai_ commencement. », interrompit Millie avec une voix un peu plus forte que nécessaire.

Constance se pinça l'arête du nez. Ce geste qu'elle faisait pour se calmer, et visiblement cela marcha puisque l'expiration qu'elle relâcha fut maîtrisée, longue et sans hachure.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de point exact où tout cela débute.

\- Il y en a un. Il y a treize ans et demi.

\- Il y a treize ans et demi, grogna Constance. Ça revient toujours à _il y a treize ans et demi_. »

Les deux femmes s'absorbèrent dans des pensées qu'elles semblaient partager, et James n'osa pas les interrompre. Il y avait dans les yeux de chacune un air lointain, un peu brumeux même, tandis qu'elles se remémoraient des souvenirs qui n'avaient rien d'heureux.

« Thorin déteste Harry Potter, intervint Amandine, moins considérante. Le hait, même. Pourquoi ? »

Millie la regarda, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

« Actuellement, c'est... un très bon commencement pour notre histoire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Constance grogna.

« Mieux vaut attaquer par quelque chose. Soit. Asseyez-vous bien, ça risque d'être long. »

Mus par cet ordre, les trois sorciers se redressèrent un peu dans leurs sièges.

« Thorin, commença Constance, a été l'élève de Harry Potter, comme vous, James Potter, avez été celui de Millie. Sauf qu'il y a treize ans, il y avait les Lions d'Or, et c'était une menace complètement nouvelle, surtout depuis la chute de Voldemort. »

La main de l'alitée commençait à jouer négligemment avec le drap du lit, tandis que son ton monocorde ne trahissait aucune émotion, seulement une énonciation de fait.

« À l'époque, le bureau des Aurors était beaucoup plus peuplé qu'actuellement. Nous en avons perdu quelques-uns. D'autres sont partis à la retraite. J'ai mis en place des tests d'entrée plus stricts, pour ne garder que l'élite. Un peu plus que cela, même. Il fallait empêcher un nouveau débordement, une nouvelle panique, et pour ça— Mais je m'égare. »

Les doigts cessèrent de gratter le tissu, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que Constance releva la tête. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, et James se sentait tendu d'anticipation, ne sachant pas quand la catastrophe allait arriver mais sachant qu'elle était là, quelque part, et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder.

« Saviez-vous que Thorin a été en couple ?, demanda soudainement Constance en changeant totalement de ton. Un jeune homme charmant, quoique un peu trop gentil pour ce genre de travail. Je pense qu'il a plus suivi Thorin qu'une quelconque passion pour le droit, ce qui est compréhensible lorsqu'on est jeune et plein de vie. Il s'appelait Thomas.

\- Tout le monde était débordé, à l'époque, intervint Millie à mi-voix. Occupés à lutter contre les Lions d'Or. Et un jour, nous avons reçu une alerte...

\- Une information anonyme. Nous avons décidé d'y aller. Et alors... »

XxXxX

 ** _Treize ans et demi plus tôt..._**

XxXxX

 _« Un problème, Constance ? »_

 _La jeune sorcière tourna la tête, ses boucles noires frappant ses joues dans le mouvement._

 _À côté d'elle, Harry Potter lui offrit un sourire tendu mais sincère. Ses cheveux noirs, qui commençaient à tourner blancs ici et là, paraissaient argentés sous la pleine lune._

 _« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement. Juste... Une impression... »_

 _Elle secoua la tête._

 _« C'est rien. Ça doit être l'anxiété. »_

 _Harry Potter ria un temps avant de poser sa main sur son épaule._

 _« Plus que sept minutes._

 _\- Hmm._

 _\- Une idée de où se trouvent...? »_

 _Il avait à peine commencé à formuler sa question que deux sorciers transplanèrent, les faisant dresser leurs baguettes. En voyant l'identité des arrivants, cependant, ils les abaissèrent bien vite._

 _Grand, costaud, la peau basanée et les cheveux courts, Thorin tranchait à côté de son petit-ami. Thomas était petit, fin, léger et roux comme un Weasley. Ses taches de rousseur lui mangeaient les joues et le nez, et ses cheveux étaient ordonnés en un frange droite qui tombait délicatement sur son front._

 _Le jour et la nuit. Et pourtant, Constance ne parvenait pas à les imaginer l'un sans l'autre._

 _« Thorin, Thomas. Quelle est la situation ?_

 _\- Pas un bruit, monsieur, répondit immédiatement le plus petit d'une voix douce._

 _\- C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. », grommela Constance._

 _Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et elle grogna sous la brève et vive douleur qui s'ensuivit. Mais le geste était joueur, et elle ne s'en formalisa pas._

 _Depuis un an et quelques qu'ils essayaient d'avoir des preuves concrètes pour avancer dans leur enquête contre les Lions d'Or, et voici que se présentait ce bâtiment délabré, vide selon toutes les apparences. Constance avait refusé d'abord d'y croire : les membres des Lions d'Or étaient fidèles à en mourir. Mais fallait-il croire qu'un avait finalement décidé de cafter. Mais pourtant, l'Auror ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir, malgré tout ce qui pouvait indiquer la présence d'éléments pertinents pour leur enquête. Le sortilège Repousse-Moldu. La barrière anti-transplanage, qui commençait quelques mètres devant eux (ils étaient actuellement dans une autre masure abandonnée. Tout le village était abandonné). Tout concordait si bien qu'elle ne pouvait que penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche._

 _« Bien, fit finalement Harry en se levant. Il est l'heure. Préparez vos baguettes. »_

 _Constance n'aurait pas été contre quelques autres collègues, également. Ne serait-ce que sa soeur, par exemple ; sa présence ne l'aurait pas calmée, mais au moins elle aurait été sûre d'avoir quelqu'un de sûr à ses côtés. Mais non. Quatre pour un bâtiment suspect._

 _Elle avait insisté, bien sûr, tant et si bien que Harry avait finalement envoyé son Patronus avec une demande de renforts._ Trois sorciers aguerris _, avait-il dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux, un peu irrité visiblement par son insistance._ Et qu'ils fassent vite. _Constance voulait également les attendre. Son patron avait cette fois-ci mis son droit de véto : ils attaquaient maintenant, ou jamais. L'Auror n'avait pu que s'incliner. Et les voilà qui étaient prêts à partir à l'attaque._

 _Ils descendirent silencieusement de l'étage où ils s'étaient tapis, sortirent de la maison dans une formation en losange, les baguettes dressées. La pleine lune leur éclairait les environs, leur permettait de se déplacer sans avoir à recourir à un_ Lumos _. Le point négatif, c'était qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop exposés : n'importe qui pouvait les voir. Comme si, maintenant que l'on avait des informations concrètes, on se décidait à jouer avec le feu. Constance, et c'était compréhensible, ne voulait pas se brûler. Tout le monde ne semblait pas être de cet avis. Et à part ses grommellements, elle n'avait rien à leur opposer._

 _Silencieusement, ils parvinrent jusqu'à l'entrée, et Harry poussa la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un grincement._

 _« Beaucoup trop cliché. », murmura Constance, et Thomas pouffa avant de se ressaisir sous le regard sévère que lui lança son mentor._

 _Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée._

 _Le bâtiment, selon les précédentes descriptions, avaient dû vous sembler être un immeuble en ruine ; il n'en était rien. Il avait la forme d'une de ses mairies que l'on trouvait dans les villages de France : en longueur, avec des marches pour accéder aux grandes portes d'entrée, des fenêtres auxquelles il manquait des vitres, détruites sous des assauts répétés de poings et de pieds, un air solennel que l'on ne retrouvait que dans les bâtiments officiels. Le village où ils se trouvaient avait apparemment été un de sorciers, avec quelques Moldus ici et là pour égayer le tout. Grindelwald s'était employé à le vider, lors de la première grande guerre sorcière, et de manière expéditive. Après ça, il n'avait jamais été réhabité ; peu de sorciers savaient désormais où il se situait sur une carte. Les Moldus l'avaient oublié. Constance n'avait pas su le placer sur une carte._

 _Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et firent quelques pas. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient même les vestiges d'un ancien grand escalier, par un trou qui avait éventré le toit._

 _« C'est calme, fit remarquer Thorin au bout de quelques pas de tortue._

 _\- Restez alertes. », répliqua seulement Harry._

 _Au-dessus de leurs têtes, des applaudissement se firent entendre. Constance la tourna si vivement qu'elle crut se claquer une cervicale._

 _Là, sur le balcon du premier étage : un homme souriant, les dents tellement blanches qu'il aurait pu apparaître dans une pub Freedent, et surtout, l'air narquois. De loin, elle pouvait deviner son jeune âge et une touffe de cheveux auburn, que la lune faisait paraître plus sombre._

 _« Restez alertes, déclara Harry Potter, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était peut-être qu'il fallait l'être un peu plus tôt !_

 _\- Et qui êtes-vous ? », s'enquit le susnommé avec un calme olympien qui donna envie à Constance de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia._

 _L'autre éclata dans un rire cristallin qui dura bien trente secondes. L'Auror ne savait pas si c'était la stupeur qui les empêchait d'agir, mais aucun d'entre eux ne leva la baguette pour lancer un_ Stupéfix _bien placé._

 _« Mon nom est Roy, ou en tout cas c'est bien le seul que vous retiendrez._

 _\- Je vois. Roy. Et que fais-tu donc là ? »_

 _Le sourire narquois en devint un carnassier._

 _« Moi ? Vous embêter, bien sûr ! »_

 _Un grognement se fit entendre à leur gauche, puis un autre à leur droite, jusqu'à ce qu'une multitude emplissent l'air, et Constance leva la tête un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux fassent face à la pleine lune._

 _« Et, éventuellement, vous retenir. On dirait bien qu'une a déjà compris. Ne prenez pas peur, mes amis ; après tout, ce ne sont que quelques boules de poils. »_

 _La porte d'entrée claqua et le verrou se fit entendre par-dessus les grognements lupins. Toutes les fenêtres disparurent. Avec un petit signe de la main, Roy transplana._

 _Et, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit loup-garous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent encerclés, les baguettes dressés. Constance jura intérieurement. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner (mais alors comment Roy... ?), deux d'entre eux étaient certes sur la fin de leur apprentissage mais étaient encore considérés comme novices selon leurs règles. Et aussi..._

 _« Ils ne sont pas maîtres d'eux-mêmes. Ne les tuez pas. », ordonna Harry Potter._

 _Ça, aussi._

 _Et tout devint une masse de poils et de crocs._

 _« Il faut déverrouiller cette porte !, hurla Thorin dans la mêlée._

 _\- Non, sans blague ! », rétorqua Constance tandis qu'elle roulait au sol pour éviter la bête qui s'était jetée sur elle, ou en tout cas qui s'y était essayé._

 _Les loups-garous étaient certes des êtres sympathiques vingt-neuf nuits sur trente mais elle n'allait pas s'essayer maintenant à..._ l'amadouement de loups-garous _. Si un tel terme existait._

 _Il était dur, dans le feu de l'action, de viser correctement, mais le principal était d'essayer. Sauf quand le feu de l'action signifiait «potentiellement morte si une seule erreur». Autour d'elle, l'Auror entendait le bruit de sabots qui tapaient contre de la chair : Thorin en avait apparemment eu assez d'agiter sa baguette et avait pris les choses en main d'une façon plus expéditive. Elle n'allait certainement pas le lui reprocher. Constance jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour d'elle : Thorin se débrouillait merveilleusement bien, Harry effectuait les mêmes gestes avec une habitude presque condescendante. Thomas..._

 _était acculé contre le mur, la baguette jetant sort par-dessus sort._

 _« Thomas ! », cria-t-elle, mais ne fit qu'attirer l'attention de l'autre junior sur son compagnon._

 _Un des loups-garous, assez proche, plongea une patte griffue et velue dans le vide ; sauf que ce n'était pas du vide, c'était le torse de Thomas, et il ploya sous la douleur avec un cri étranglé._

 _Des crocs se plantèrent dans sa gorge. Un cheval arriva, trop tard, pour le dégager d'un coup de cul bien placé ; l'instant d'après, Thorin le remplaçait et agrippait son petit-ami, la panique inscrite sur son visage carré._

 _Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors :_

 _« Thomas ! », hurlait Thorin, alors que l'autre sorcier se noyait littéralement dans son sang, « Thomas ! », et alors :_

 _«_ Avada Kedavra _! »_

 _Et un éclair vert_

 _qui frappa la silhouette de Thomas d'une précision chirurgicale_

 _et Thorin se tourna vers Harry, Harry avait la baguette levée, et Constance_

 _comme une boule qui grandissait en elle, pardonnez la comparaison peu flatteuse mais comme un haut-le-coeur qui menaçait de lui faire rendre son repas, et loin, très loin dans son esprit, elle reconnut la sensation, une qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps, depuis son adolescence, la magie qui_

 _perdait le contrôle._

 _Ils tombèrent tous ensemble sur le sol du bureau des Aurors, et Constance se mit immédiatement sur ses genoux et ses coudes, épuisée par la vague de magie qu'elle venait de déployer involontairement. Puis, beaucoup moins classe qu'une simple fatigue, rendit tout simplement son repas, sous les exclamations alarmées des collègues qui les entouraient._

 _Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, cependant, Constance ne vit qu'une chose :_

 _Thorin tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Thomas, et dans ses yeux une haine incommensurable, une haine qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autre part, et surtout pas sur son visage._

 _Harry Potter avait encore la baguette dressée, le regard stoïque, et elle sentit alors que quelque chose avait changé._


	29. Comment devenir chef Auror

**Bonnes coronavacances à tous et restez chez vous ! L'air est doux quand on ouvre les fenêtres**

XxXxXxXxX

Il y avait dans la chambre de l'hôpital un silence à réveiller les morts. Et il ne parlait pas que des Inferi, mais la pâleur de Constance, causée par la lumière de lune, aurait parfaitement pu la faire passer pour un.

« Attendez, finit par articuler Alisha. Vous voulez dire que... »

L'attrapeuse s'interrompit, comme si sa voix la lâchait. Mais James, si il l'avait jaugé, en cet instant-là, l'aurait vu troublée, les sourcils pas totalement froncés, la bouche en O, les yeux perdus.

« Harry Potter a _tué_ quelqu'un ? »

Constance leva un sourcil un peu dédaigneux.

« Il va falloir être plus précis. Harry Potter a... _pacifié_ de nombreuses personnes auparavant. C'est notre boulot. J'imagine.

\- Non mais...

\- Un Avada Kedavra ?, intervint James d'une voix plate. Sur son apprenti ? »

Millie était compatissante. Il le voyait dans sa posture, sur son visage habituellement neutre mais qui aujourd'hui était plus ouvert. Récemment, ou alors depuis le début de l'affaire Potter, Millie avait à bien des reprises perdu son sang-froid implacable qui la caractérisait. Ce n'était, apparemment, plus un temps pour porter des masques.

« Thomas n'aurait pas survécu, lâcha Constance. Ses blessures étaient trop graves, il perdait trop de sang, il... »

Elle fit un geste désabusé de la main.

« Tout le monde savait. Ceux qui doutaient se mettait un voile devant les yeux, voilà tout. »

L'expression de la sorcière se fit plus ouverte, et ses yeux plus compréhensifs quand ils se posèrent sur James, qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis quelques minutes.

« Ce que je ne sais pas, en revanche, c'est ce que j'aurais fait à la place de votre père. Thomas n'aurait _pas_ survécu. Entre «tuer» et «abréger les souffrances», la ligne est très fine.

\- Peu importe ses intentions, coupa Millie. Pour Thorin, il a tué Thomas, et c'est tout ce qui compte dans notre cas. Ou en tout cas, dans l'histoire qui en a découlé. Vous avez encore le dossier de Thorin, bien entendu ? »

Alisha regarda Amandine. Amandine regarda Alisha. Amandine et Alisha regardèrent James, et James regarda Amandine et Alisha.

Millie grogna.

« _Sérieusement_ ?

\- Eh, je pensais que l'autre sorcière en aura beaucoup plus besoin que nous !, se défendit Alisha.

\- Et moi je pensais que James le prendrait, déclara simplement Amandine en haussant les épaules.

\- Je voulais juste sortir du salon. », marmonna James en se pliant sur lui-même.

Son cerveau était encore en train de... processer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ou quelque chose d'équivalent. Non, pire : c'était comme si quelqu'un avait désactivé la lumière et avait oublié de la ramener en sortant, et James tâtonnait maintenant pour trouver l'interrupteur.

Il... n'y arrivait pas. À associer son père, qui certes n'était pas l'homme le plus affectif du monde avec ses enfants, mais qui jamais, au grand jamais, ne leur aurait fait du mal, à cet être froid qui avait apparemment tué le petit-ami de son meilleur ami. Et en même temps, chacun savait que les Aurors étaient différents hors et dans leur travail, si cela faisait sens. Millie était un masque qui se découvrait une fois les bonnes circonstances réunies. Thorin était... Eh bien, Thorin était beaucoup plus agressif en civil qu'en Auror, Marie perdait son côté doux que tout le monde lui connaissait une fois dans son appartement. Même James devenait sérieux ( _plus_ sérieux) une fois une enquête en cours.

(il ne mentionnait pas Constance parce que Constance semblait être tout le temps Auror, même lorsque alitée avec un bras en moins et une coiffure que tout le monde estimait ridicule. C'était à se demander si la sorcière avait jamais un jour connu ce qu'était l'amusement, mais, là encore, peut-être n'avaient-ils tout simplement pas la même définition du mot)

Alors était-ce si impensable ? Que son père... Qu'il ait pu... ?

« La Terre à James ! »

Même à trois mètres, les doigts que claquèrent Constance devant elle lui firent l'effet d'une gifle : il sursauta et se raidit sous le regard de braise de l'Auror.

« Je disais donc : tant pis. Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire pour la suite.

\- La suite ?, fit-il écho. Il n'y a pas eu d'enquête ? Quoique ce soit ? »

Constance prit une inspiration.

« Justement, cela rentre dans le thème. »

XxXxX

 _Quelqu'un lança un dossier sur son bureau. Constance sursauta et leva les yeux. Ceux verts d'Harry Potter étaient inflexibles ; le sorcier ne cilla pas une seule fois tandis qu'elle le sondait, incapable de décider de la marche à suivre._

 _Depuis deux semaines, il lui était impossible de juste. L'approcher. Ne serait que de son côté : oublier cette posture assurée, ce bras ferme, ce sort... Tout cela était hors de sa portée. Ou alors du côté de Harry : froid et distant avec elle comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. En une soirée, ils avaient perdu la camaraderie qui avait fait d'eux un duo efficace._

 _Constance n'arrivait pas à savoir si il s'agissait d'un mécanisme naturel qu'avait Harry de se protéger des autres durant ce qui devait être... un deuil ? Ou alors autre chose._

 _Elle ne voulait pas vraiment penser à ce qu'elle ferait si il s'agissait de autre chose. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la situation était tendue, autant entre eux que dans l'entièreté du bureau des Aurors. Thorin était introuvable ; cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'attirer des ennuis. De ce qu'elle avait compris, si il ne traînait pas dans leur bureau commun, il ne se retenait pas pour regarder Harry Potter de travers dans le ministère. Voir même plus._

 _Un Thorin haineux était un Thorin effrayant, mais Harry Potter n'était pas le type d'homme à être effrayé, et surtout pas par son apprenti. Si il l'était encore, cela allait sans dire._

 _« Donc ?, finit-elle par demander lorsqu'il fut clair que son patron attendait quelque chose._

 _\- Donc, Thorin est mis à pied jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et inculpé, également, pour les mêmes raisons._

 _\- Je vois, dit-elle lentement. Et... Pourquoi ? »_

 _Harry remonta ses éternelles lunettes rondes dans un geste qui aurait pu passer pour un lié au stress si seulement tout dans cet homme ne lui avait pas paru calculé au millimètre près._

 _C'était, là encore, quelque chose de récent. Deux semaines. En deux semaines, Harry Potter était passé d'un patron sévère mais sympa, propre sur lui mais..._ proprement _dépareillé, si cela faisait sens, à un officiel du ministère qui ne laissait rien au hasard. C'était déconcertant. Troublant._

 _Elle détestait ça._

 _« Peut-être parce que me menacer n'est pas le meilleur moyen de faire son deuil. Constance. »_

 _Il prononçait son prénom comme si elle avait une responsabilité quelconque dans son comportement. Elle n'en avait aucune. Elle avait rempli son rapport, l'avait rendu, point à la ligne. Ce qu'ils en faisaient après, ce n'était plus son problème._

 _« Et ça, continua Harry en pointant du doigt le dossier qu'il avait proprement balancé sur son bureau, c'est l'enquête qui a été ouverte sur le meurtre de Thomas. »_

 _Maintenant, peut-être pensiez-vous que le bureau était vide ; il n'en était rien. Ils étaient tout simplement les deux seuls qui parlaient. Oh, il n'était pas plein non plus. Quelques Aurors étaient partis en patrouille, comme ils en avaient l'habitude ces temps-ci. Sa soeur Marie, par exemple, et l'une de leur plus récente recrue, un certain Ilyes, qui sortait à peine de Poudlard. Dix ans d'écart entre les deux, tous les deux peu expérimentés du point de vue d'un Auror, et les voilà sur le terrain en effectif réduit._

 _Bref, tout ça pour dire que. Le bureau n'était pas vide. Il était juste silencieux. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Constance sentit la vingtaine de paire d'yeux qui la fixaient tandis qu'elle ouvrait le dossier avec des gestes prudents._

 _Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir, assez étrangement, un pincement, tandis que en haut de la première page se trouvait la mention_ ** _Sans suite_** _, à l'encre rouge et aux lettres élégantes._

 _« Je... vois, ne put-elle que répéter, toujours aussi lentement. Félicitation ?_

 _\- Thomas a été tué par un loup-garou, Constance._ Voici _(il tapa son poing sur son bureau, soudainement) la conclusion de l'enquête. »_

 _Elle ne savait pas si il essayait de la persuader elle ou si il croyait encore n'avoir pas joué un rôle dans la mort de Thomas. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait penser : les faits étaient là. Elle avait vu l'Avada Kedavra. Elle l'avait noté dans son rapport._

 _Et ce qu'était devenu son rapport..._

 _Elle l'avait posé sur le bureau de Harry Potter._

 _Mais tout à coup, une main vint se refermer sur son col et la leva de force. Comme si elle assistait à la scène d'en dehors son corps, Constance ne pouvait que sentir sur sa peau la respiration de Harry, tandis qu'il approchait son visage à cinq centimètres (même moins !) du sien. Constance en fut tellement estomaquée qu'elle ne put pas bouger, juste lever ses bras pour les poser sur le bras de Harry dans un réflexe de défense._

 _« Tu doutes de l'enquête, Constance, siffla-t-il. Je sais que tu doutes de moi, et ça je peux le supporter. Mais n'affiche pas ton_ dédain _comme si ce bureau était à_ toi—

 _\- Harry—_

 _\- J'ai dit—!_

 _\- Lâchez-la, monsieur Potter. »_

 _Leurs deux têtes se tournèrent vers la voix calme qui était intervenue._

 _Millie, toujours aussi stoïque, avait la baguette pointée vers eux, ou plus précisément sur Harry, et si son regard n'avait pas été aussi alerte, Constance aurait pu la croire aussi flegmatique que d'habitude._

 _« Millie—_

 _\- Lâchez-la, monsieur Potter. »_

 _Il y eu un raclement de chaise, et tout à coup un autre Auror se levait ; Collins, beaucoup plus âgé que eux trois, menaça à son tour Millie._

 _« C'toi qui doit arrêter, Mil'. Pose ta baguette et retourne à ton boulot. »_

 _De toute part, dans tous les coins ; tous les Aurors présents se levaient, se menaçaient mutuellement et se jetaient insultes après insultes dans une cacophonie qui aurait assourdie quiconque rentrait dans la pièce à cet instant. Et au milieu de tout ça, Harry la lâcha._

 _Constance fit quelques pas en arrière, faisant tomber sa chaise dans son mouvement pour s'éloigner de Harry._

 _Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet homme._

 _« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Le bureau, nous. Cela doit cesser. »_

 _Harry cligna des yeux. C'était comme si il se réveillait d'une longue sieste et qu'il n'enregistrait pas totalement ce qu'elle lui disait. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais devoir faire_ ça _, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'éviter. Pouvoir juste, continuer son chemin en espérant que tout se remettrait en ordre._

 _Plus rien ne pouvait se remettre en ordre. Pas dans ces conditions. Et Harry, en l'empoignant et en lui hurlant dessus, venait de lui prouver ce qu'elle avait refusé de voir depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'il perdait son sang-froid petit à petit, pendant qu'autour d'eux le bureau des Aurors se transformait en champ de bataille digne d'une guerre civile._

 _Constance sortit sa baguette. Bois d'ébène, plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber. Et il fallait que ça continue._

 _D'un geste lent, elle tapota la joue gauche de Potter avec l'extrémité de la baguette, dans une tradition qui rappelait celle des gifles des chevaliers d'alors. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva, elle était claire et recouvrit toutes les autres :_

 _« Harry James Potter, je vous défie en duel pour la position de chef des Aurors d'Angleterre. »_

XxXxX

« Vous _quoi_? »

Constance le regarda droit dans les yeux et répéta lentement :

« Je l'ai provoqué en duel. »

James se tourna vers ses deux acolytes, se demandant encore une fois si il avait des problèmes d'audition, ou bien si elles étaient aussi époustouflées que lui par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Alisha avait l'air époustouflée, mais pour toutes les mauvaises raisons, comme par exemple, de l' _admiration_. Amandine était... Amandine, c'est à dire les bras croisés, comme d'habitude.

James savait que son père avait quitté son boulot de chef des Aurors au profit de Constance. La décision lui avait semblé étrange, surtout considérant la notoriété de son père. Mais après tout, leur situation financière n'avait pas changé ; et son père n'avait pas paru plus dérangé que ça de son nouveau statut. Il restait un de ceux qui siégeaient à la Confédération internationale des sorciers, ce qui lui sécurisait tout de même une certaine position de pouvoir au ministère.

« James. », l'appela Millie, et il se tourna vers sa direction.

« Je peux comprendre que cette information vous trouble—

\- Je ne suis pas _troublé_ , gronda-t-il. J'essaye de comprendre à quel moment elle a cru que ce serait une bonne idée de—

\- Un homme est mort, Potter, et le bureau était à la limite de la guerre civile, l'interrompit Constance en élevant la voix. Je ne pensais pas que c'était une _bonne_ idée. C'était une _idée_ , tout court. »

Un petit silence s'installa avant qu'Amandine ne le brise, toujours aussi factuelle :

« Harry Potter a perdu, alors ? »

Constance émit un rire qui aurait pu évoquer l'aboiement d'un chien à quiconque tendait bien l'oreille. Et James était, actuellement, particulièrement attentif.

Il n'y avait aucune joie dans ce rire, non pas que Constance rigolait souvent parce que quelque chose l'amusait. Et Millie avait l'air particulièrement sombre.

« _Perdu_ ? Oh, non, il a gagné. Enfin. D'une certaine manière. »

XxXxX

 _Marie faisait les cent pas tandis que Constance finissait de remonter sa manche. Pour la neuvième fois en quinze minutes._

 _Le duel était dans sept minutes. Statistiquement, elle avait le temps de refaire le geste environ quatre fois avant qu'on vienne la chercher._

 _« Un duel..., marmonnait sa soeur encore et encore. Un_ putain _de duel contre_ Harry Potter _. »_

 _Constance soupira et renonça momentanément à s'abandonner à ses tics._

 _« Je pensais qu'en deux semaines, tu aurais le temps de t'habituer à l'idée. »_

 _Marie s'arrêta net. En public, sa soeur était une personne douce, mais en privé elle était l'un des pires dragons que Constance ait jamais affronté._

 _Et elle habitait avec elle._

 _« Je me suis habituée à l'idée que je serai, dans une heure, la seule à payer le loyer de l'appartement ! À quoi tu pensais, Constance, sérieusement ?! »_

 _Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de donner une réponse concrète. Elle ne voulait pas avouer à sa soeur que, justement, elle n'avait pas tant réfléchi que agi. La peur d'avoir un Harry Potter enragé à cinq centimètres de son visage l'avait fait agir plus que ce que la raison lui aurait dictée être prudent. Mais pour autant, était-ce une mauvaise chose ?_

 _Constance serait virée. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour penser pouvoir gagner. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était montrer aux juges que Harry Potter était trop instable pour rester chef Auror. Mais dans tous les cas, Constance refuserait la position de cheffe Auror. Elle était raisonnable, pas suicidaire, quand bien même ses précédentes actions auraient pu démontrer du contraire._

 _Alors quoi ? Si elle n'arrivait pas à ses fins, elle partirait. Dans tous les cas, elle ne voudrait pas rester travailler dans une ambiance aussi étouffante que celle du bureau actuellement._

 _« Et qu'est-ce que tu feras, une fois virée ? », continuait de demander Marie en la regardant fixement, comme si en ayant totalement la capacité de faire un trou dans sa peau._

 _Nonchalamment, Constance haussa de nouveau les épaules._

 _« Je n'y suis pas encore._

 _\- C'est pour ça que le bureau des Aurors français t'a viré. »_

 _Constance soutint le regard de sa soeur jusqu'à ce que cette dernière détourner la tête, ayant réalisée qu'elle en avait trop dit._

 _« C'est l'heure. », dit Constance en se levant, et aussitôt qu'elle finit sa phrase la porte de la salle de classe où elles étaient s'ouvrit._

 _Pour des raisons évidentes, ils ne pouvaient pas faire le duel dans le ministère. Alors Harry Potter avait tiré quelques cordes, quelque chose du genre : et voici qu'ils allaient être conduits sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard pour faire leur petite affaire, sans aucun sous-entendu salace. Avec un sortilège de dissimulation ; encore mieux. Au moins, elle ne se prendrait pas la raclée du siècle devant des gosses de première année._

 _Il n'y avait pas à nier que le château de Poudlard était impressionnant, mais Constance était tout de même bien contente de quitter son enceinte de pierre. Elle avait fait toute sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons ; comparé à l'école française, Poudlard était bien plus terne, plus... médiéval. Malgré les tableaux qui bougeaient et la regardaient avec curiosité, tandis qu'un officiel du ministère les guidait. Il lui manquait le charme à la française, voilà tout._

 _Lorsque les pieds de Constance foulèrent la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch, Marie s'arrêta._

 _« Pas le droit d'aller plus loin. », grommela-t-elle en guise d'explication, et Constance hocha la tête. Rien de plus ne fut échangé entre elles._

 _Elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner mais elle allait très bien_ essayer _, et de toutes ses forces._

 _Hermione Granger était là, entre eux deux, flanquée de..._

 _Constance grogna intérieurement. Percy Weasley. Elle pouvait parier sa baguette que c'était pour déchirer son contrat devant ses yeux sitôt le duel terminé._

 _Harry Potter avait déjà la sienne en main, d'ailleurs et la regardait de la même manière qu'il épiait un suspect en temps normal._

 _« Selon les règles... », commença Percy dès qu'elle fut immobilisée, mais Constance noya très vite sa voix parmi ses pensées. Elle prit sa baguette entre le pouce et l'index, la sentit vibrer de son énergie habituelle, et eut un petit sourire en coin._

 _Un sortilège l'envoya voler. Constance atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit mat et se releva aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son corps._

 _« De la concentration, Constance. », grinça Harry, la baguette devant lui. D'un coup d'oeil rapide, elle nota que Hermione Granger et Percy Weasley s'étaient tous les deux reculés._

 _Super. Elle avait loupé le début._

 _Grand sire, Harry lui laissa au moins le temps de se relever. Et sitôt sur ses pieds, Constance pria de toutes ses forces, pensa à un sourire doux, un col roulé blanc, et elle cria :_

 _« SPERO PATRONUM ! »_

 _Ce fut peut-être la stupidité du sortilège qui le surprit, ou alors la forme de son Patronus : mais lorsque l'oiseau-tonnerre argenté surgit et fonça sur lui, Harry Potter ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir mais elle pouvait très bien imaginer les yeux ronds qu'il devait avoir tandis que la créature fantastique fondait sur son corps avec un cri perçant. Constance ne s'y attarda pas et lança, sans grand espoir, un sortilège de Stupéfixion, que son supérieur bloqua sans peine, quoique avec un peu de retard._

 _Sa stratégie avait fonctionné. Le Patronus l'avait déstabilisé, et Constance entendait bien user des précieuses secondes qu'il lui avait accordé._

 _Le reste ne fut qu'un mélange de sortilèges informulés qu'ils s'échangèrent comme deux tennismen en plein match, sauf que là c'était un poil plus vicieux que des balles. Constance usa de tout son répertoire ; Harry en fit de même. Sauf que Harry était plus fort, et il le savait._

 _Il fallait qu'elle le fasse craquer. Il fallait qu'il pète un câble et lui accorde une ouverture. Il ne_ pouvait pas _rester chef Auror._

 _À chaque sort, ils se rapprochaient. À chaque sort, la distance qui les séparait s'amenuisait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse discerner la panique et la rage sur son visage ; et alors elle plongea et le tacla._

 _Mauvais choix, fut sa pensée, alors que Harry agrippait ses cheveux et tirait d'un coup sec, rejetant sa tête en arrière ; ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'un Doloris reçut de plein fouet, loin de là, mais pour autant la surprise lui fit lâcher un cri. Avec ses cheveux pris dans les filets qu'étaient les mains d'Harry, il n'y avait rien à faire. Plus rien, si ce n'est attendre qu'il la stupéfixie, et alors le match serait fini, elle aurait perdu._

 _Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux, la forçant de se mettre à genoux. Le bout de sa baguette traîna sur son visage. Malgré elle, elle ressentit une pointe de peur la traverser._

 _Il avait l'air fou. Et deux secondes après, lorsqu'il eut fini de la considérer, il murmura d'une voix haineuse qu'elle ne lui avait prêté que très peu de fois :_

 _« Sectumsempra. »_

 _Maintenant, écoutez-la bien. Elle s'était cassée le bras en troisième année. Un stupide accident, vraiment, qui lui avait néanmoins donné une valeur étalon de la douleur qu'elle pouvait supporter. Sentir un os se briser après une chute de deux mètres ? Supportable._

 _Sentir sa peau s'ouvrir sans ne rien pouvoir faire, et le sang couler, et devoir regarder dans ses yeux haineux, et tout son corps convulser, comme si on la poignardait ?_

 _Constance hurla. Ce fut le son le plus strident qu'elle ne poussa jamais, et sa gorge en garda les séquelles pendant une semaine._

 _Son visage ? Pas aussi chanceux._

« Granger et Weasley nous ont séparé... Enfin, ils l'ont obligés à me laisser partir, serait plus exact. »

 _« Harry ! Arrête ! C'est fini, tu as gagné, lâche-la ! »_

« Non pas que ça ait été facile, parce que votre père avait une sacrée poigne. Potter. »

 _« Harry, lâche— J'ai dit,_ lâche-la _! »_

 _Si il la laissa partir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait voulu, mais bien parce que, à travers le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux, elle crut discerner la silhouette de Percy Weasley près de celle de Potter._

 _Puis une autre tache dans son champ de vision, et vu (aha, quelle_ blague) _les couleurs, c'était Marie._

« Et Marie lui a donné un coup de poing, aussi. Ça doit bien être une des seules fois où elle m'a défendu, ce qui était assez horripilant, surtout au vu de notre dernière conversation d'alors. Mais. Bon. »

 _« Merlin, Marie, ne commence pas à t'en mêler—_

 _\- Excusez-moi, elle est train de_ pisser le sang _et je suis censée rester_ ca—

 _\- Constance ? Constance, tu m'entends ? »_

 _Oh, elle entendait parfaitement bien. Voir, c'était une autre paire de manches._

« Je pense aussi que c'est là que votre père a réalisé qu'il avait fait une connerie assez monumentale. Ou bien qu'il avait besoin d'aller voir un psy. Ou alors les deux à la fois, si on a de la chance. »

 _« Constance—_

 _\- Ne posez pas_ un seul doigt— _»_

 _Les cheveux noirs, exactement la même teinte que les siens : c'était ce qui lui permis de reconnaître Harry Potter, et de voir qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec l'allure d'un chiot fautif._

 _Mais Constance, les deux coudes supportant sa carcasse sanguinolente, recula précipitamment._

« Au passage, il faut reconnaître à votre tante un véritable savoir médical. La plupart de mes saignements ont été stoppés avant qu'on ne me conduise à l'infirmerie. Même si, évidemment, on en attend pas moins de Hermione Granger. »

 _Elle avait bousculé Hermione Granger en se carapatant comme un animal terrifié. Mais dans son esprit, juste une seule pensée : ne plus lui laisser un seul lien. Tout couper. Renoncer à tout. Les distances. En établir._

 _« Ne me touchez pas,_ Potter _. », cracha-t-elle, et la silhouette aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta brusquement, comme si ces simples mots suffisaient à casser la mécanique du robot._

 _Ne plus. Jamais. Lui_. _Faire._ Confiance _._

« Enfin, conclut Constance dans un soupir. Voilà comment je suis devenue cheffe Auror. »


	30. Déductions

Il aurait pu bénir Alisha. Alisha, qui ne savait jamais quand se taire, mais qui savait apparemment que cette capacité pouvait être utile, puisqu'elle demanda à demi-voix :

« Et vous avez quel âge, déjà ? »

Constance fit une expression très difficile à décoder, qui devait être proche de la surprise inattendue, comme quand notre meilleur ami déclarait quelque chose d'incongru et de totalement hors du commun (c'était, en soi, quelque chose que tout le monde avait un jour expérimenté).

« Quarante-deux ans. Trois en janvier prochain ?

\- Et il y a treize ans et demi vous aviez... _Vingt-neuf ans_ ?! Quand vous êtes devenue cheffe Auror ?! »

Elle tenta d'échanger un regard éberlué avec Millie, sauf que Millie ne la regardait pas, préférait focaliser toute son attention sur leur petit groupe de chaise avec la même attention qu'un chien de garde.

« Oui ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait reprendre ? Vous devez être là depuis trente minutes au bas mot, et j'ai perdu un bras hier soir. »

Alisha sembla peser le pour et le contre puis, avec un coup d'oeil à Amandine (qui la fixait intensément, apparemment en train d'attendre pour savoir si elle devait encore une fois utiliser son coude ou pas), hocha finalement la tête et se ressaya dans sa chaise. James n'avait même pas vu que, d'excitation, elle s'était légèrement levée.

Lui... Eh bien, avec toute l'histoire qui se déroulait maintenant, son cerveau était à un niveau où il assimilait sans broncher. Il aurait le temps de regarder dans le vide et d'être choqué plus tard. Maintenant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce que Constance et Millie pourraient lui dire pour faire avancer cette enquête.

Il savait que la solution était là, quelque part, qu'il avait fait bonne route avant de s'écarter du droit chemin. Il fallait juste faire marche arrière et trouver où, exactement, il s'était planté.

« Bref. Donc je suis devenue cheffe Auror. Sauf que le bureau était divisé—

\- C'est être généreux avec ses mots, grommela Millie. C'était une guerre civile, surtout avec Collins—

\- Collins n'avait pas besoin de moi pour être un enfoiré, mais j'ai aidé. En tout cas, j'ai vite réalisé que je ne pourrais plus compter seulement sur le bureau des Aurors. Et avec les premières erreurs des Lions d'Or, j'ai rencontré Lia. »

Un air un peu rêveur prit place dans les yeux de Constance, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête pour le chasser. Le regard qu'elle leur lança après était vif, assesseur ; le type qui hurlait la tolérance zéro.

« Lia est ma seconde dans la toile, d'abord parce que je suis sortie sept ans avec elle et que j'estime avoir plutôt bien évalué le type de personne qu'elle est. Ensuite, parce qu'elle connaît l'allée des Embrumes comme sa poche. En plus d'avoir des qualités de commandement indéniables. »

Millie eut un rire bref, à peine un éclat, qui hurla cependant qu'elle pensait exactement le contraire. En réponse, Constance prit une grande inspiration ; si elle avait eu des poils de nez, sans nul doute qu'ils auraient frémit. Mais la cheffe des Aurors ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'attitude de son amie, et cette dernière ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante. Leurs opinions respectives étaient claires et chacune semblait connaître celle de l'autre. En fait, tout le monde dans cette chambre pouvait, sans aucun problème, deviner ce que chacune des deux femmes pensaient.

Constance arrêta son regard sur James, qui se pencha et planta ses coudes sur ses cuisses, l'air plus professionnel que jamais.

« Vous vous êtes mis Lia à dos, cependant, et elle est du type... rancunière. Et j'ai bien formé ma toile ; c'est le branle-bas de combat à tous les niveaux pour tout faire disparaître. Y compris Thorin. Personne ne trouvera rien si on ne veut pas être trouvé. Vous êtes seul sur ce coup, James Potter, alors écoutez-moi bien pour une fois, _je vous en conjure_. »

Puis elle sembla se souvenir de la présence d'Alisha et Amandine et ajouta :

« Ça vaut pour vous deux également. »

Alisha se redressa de fierté, apparemment très heureuse d'être inclut dans la conversation par la cheffe des Aurors. Amandine... resta blasée, soutenant le regard de Constance ; mais Amandine aurait sans doute pu cracher au visage du ministre (aka son _frère_ par Merlin il n'arrivait toujours pas à reconnaître ce fait) et paraître stoïque tout en étant méprisante en le faisant.

Par Merlin, Amandine pourrait paraître méprisante en regardant vaguement là où devaient se trouver les yeux d'un Détraqueur, mais là n'était pas la question.

« Nous n'avons pas de Pensine à disposition, alors il va falloir faire appel à votre mémoire, jeunes gens. Le... _meeting_ qui a pris place au Hibou Alerte. Y a-t-il eu un morceau qui vous a paru stupidement poétique ?

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez pour le—

\- Je n'emploie pas Thorin pour qu'il se tourne les pouces, maintenant, ma réponse, s'il vous plaît. »

Les trois se regardèrent de concert avant qu'Alisha ne dise, tout à fait honnête :

« Tout. »

Constance se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Ok. Vers la fin, peut-être ?

\- Oh non, il a parlé à un des types qui était là, un gars bien _sapé_ , comme disent les jeunes—

 _\- Tu as trente-deux ans_ , siffla Amandine.

\- Il a mentionné une pluie, intervint soudainement James. Une pluie de feu. »

Constance tapota ses doigts sur son drap, la réflexion allant apparemment bon train dans sa tête.

« J'ai besoin d'une carte, fit-elle à Millie. Autre chose qui pourrait nous être utile ?

\- Il a mentionné s'enterrer ? »

Millie tendit une carte de Londres à Constance en silence. Sur la table de chevet, un mug avait disparu. James ne put qu'admirer la mémoire de son collègue : transfigurer un objet à un autre sous-entendait une compréhension du résultat que l'on voulait obtenir. Pour les cartes, la tâche était d'autant plus ardue qu'il fallait en plus connaître un minimum la cartographie de l'endroit dont on souhaitait obtenir une description.

Constance accepta la carte sans un mot et la déplia ; elle prit la moitié du lit, et son occupant l'étudia avec une attention toute particulière.

« Lors de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, les habitants de Londres s'enterraient sous terre afin d'échapper aux bombardements. Aujourd'hui, ces lieux sont connus de tous. Pas discret du tout, surtout pour un meeting de cette ampleur. »

Un silence contemplatif, puis :

« Il faut aussi prendre en compte l'influence sorcière. On en retrouve très peu, en fin de compte. Juste à quelques endroits, ici et là. Et en même temps, il faut pouvoir se mêler aux Moldus. Comme à la gare de King's Cross. Certaines de ses sources sont anciennes, et permettaient aux sorciers de se couper des Moldus. Ou alors de poursuivre quelques petites affaires en secret. »

Le regard de Constance se fit moins contemplatif.

« Ces nouveaux sorciers... fachos, je ne sais pas. Une idée de quand ils se rencontrent ?

\- Au prochain quart de lune, récita Amandine. C'est dans dix jours. »

La cheffe des Aurors fit un geste avec sa main restante, comme si elle avait voulu la claquer contre l'autre. Elle se rappela à temps de sa condition, et préféra se reposer dans ses oreillers, la réflexion apparemment complète.

« Les sorciers doivent se mêler aux Moldus. Ils n'aiment pas le changement, alors ces types se réfugieront là où la magie est la plus ancienne. Ils sont sous terre, mais pas un bunker aménagé exprès. Et en plus, les sorciers sont des êtres pompeux qui adorent le symbolisme. Surtout les sangs-purs, et encore plus quand il s'agit de montrer leur ''supériorité'' vis-à-vis des Moldus. Il n'y a qu'un endroit qui corresponde à à peu près à tout ces critères. »

Constance planta un doigt impérieux sur la carte, faisant ployer le papier sans pitié. D'un bond commun, le groupe se pencha sur le lit. Elle désignait un point, et plus particulièrement un point sur la carte des lignes de métro.

« Le bunker de Churchill est dit avoir été renforcé par la magie, en plus d'une ancienne qui protégeait déjà l'endroit à l'époque. Dans son gouvernement, il devait bien y avoir quelques sorciers qui ne souhaitaient heureusement que son bien. Et la Société des Transports de Londres a annoncé il y a quelques années avoir abandonné ses idées de reconstruction ou de réaménagement de l'endroit. La station n'est desservie que par quelques tours touristiques. Largement la place pour des sorciers de se presser dans les parties les plus cachées de la station, surtout la nuit. »

Sa main quitta la carte et se posa sur son torse. Sur ses lèvres, un sourire de satisfaction trahissait son sentiment de contentement après avoir résolu une énigme particulièrement tenace.

« Dans dix jours, ils seront à Down Street. »


	31. Interlude 5 — avant la tempête

Elle marchait d'un pas pressé, pas parce qu'elle l'était en elle-même mais parce qu'elle était activement recherchée par les autorités. Enfin, elle était aussi pressée, mais ce n'était pas la principale raison de son empressement. En temps normal, elle n'aurait même pas songé montrer son visage dans un lieu aussi public, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et Adélie l'avait demandée avec tant d'insistance qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de répondre son appel.

Non pas que Lia se soit précipitée à son chevet. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, et Adélie le savait. Après leur joyeuse débâcle, cela avait été un cauchemar à démêler. Et à organiser. En plus de cacher Prat dans un nouvel endroit toutes les douze heures, il lui fallait gérer l'endormissement de certains de leurs membres qui risquaient le plus gros (par exemple : Azkaban, à tout hasard), ou encore le réveil d'autres, qui pouvaient abriter les plus recherchés. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais certains noms avaient fuité ; apparemment, quelqu'un avait mal brûlé certaines de leurs archives, et celle qui se retrouvait à gérer tout ce bordel, c'était _elle_.

Mais Lia savait ce qu'elle savait et pouvait faire, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne baissait pas les bras aussi facilement. Après tout, tout était une question d'organisation ; un emploi du temps minutieusement calculé, tout déroulé comme une partition bien ordonnée. Elle avait ajouté ce minuscule trou au dernier moment, après un nouveau mot de Millie ; _encore_. Juste des inflexions vides de personnalité. _«Elle veut te voir»_. C'était tout. Toutes les deux savaient précisément de qui elle parlait, et Lia aurait été heureuse de l'envoyer bouler. Mais il fallait croire que certains restes d'affection avait fait penché la balance. Et la voilà à se promener dans un hôpital à visage découvert.

À vrai dire, tant qu'on marchait vite et qu'on prenait un air occupé et pressé, personne ne vous arrêtait jamais. C'était ce qu'elle faisait dans la rue, le visage fermé pour éloigner ceux qui voulaient éventuellement lui adresser la parole, mais également lorsqu'elle s'attablait à leur QG pour boire un coup. De toute façon, peu de personnes osaient l'approcher. Adélie, de temps en temps, quand elle passait les voir. Millie, très rarement, et toujours avec ce regard hautain qui témoignait de son mépris, qui était d'ailleurs réciproque. Le reste de la bande, Roy, quand il se sentait d'humeur à entretenir une conversation. Mais la plupart du temps, elle restait seule, et cela lui allait très bien. Aujourd'hui ne serait qu'une visite rapide, se rappela-t-elle. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait qu'accorder une heure à Adélie ; pas plus, pas moins.

En s'approchant de la chambre, Lia put constater que personne ne la gardait. Soit ils n'en avaient rien à faire, soit Adélie était dans un état lamentable, soit Millie était de garde mais avait décidé de s'éclipser avant qu'elle arrive. Dans l'ordre : peu probable, peu probable, _hautement_ peu probable, puisque sa mise à pied n'était toujours pas levée. Et que Millie ne quitterait pas une pièce pour lui faire plaisir, en plus d'être un vrai bouledogue.

Elle décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions et toqua à la porte. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, tourna la poignée et rentra dans la pièce.

Saint-Mangouste était toujours désespérément blanc ; c'était un cliché des hôpitaux que les sorciers avaient aimé tapisser sur tous les murs, de façon très littérale par ailleurs. En plus de donner un aspect aseptisé à la pièce, le blanc la rendait déprimante ; un fait peu aidé, également, par la météo apocalyptique de ces derniers jours. De la pluie, des nuages, du tonnerre. Comme un mauvais présage qui ne cessait de s'annoncer depuis dix jours déjà.

Adélie tourna sa tête vers elle mais grimaça immédiatement. Les brûlures qui tapissaient son cou étaient d'un rouge vif, comme si la chair n'avait pas cicatrisé, et chaque mouvement devait être difficile et douloureux.

Lia s'assit gracieusement dans une chaise et noua ses mains, les posant sur ses jambes croisées.

« Comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-elle sans plus de préambule. Tu es dans un état lamentable. »

Adélie grimaça à nouveau, mais elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité : avec ses cheveux désordonnés et coupés inégalement, son teint de craie et ses brûlures à vif, Adélie n'avait jamais semblé aussi pathétique que maintenant. Sans oublier son avant-bras manquant. En y regardant de plus près, le moignon restant était couvert d'une sorte de pâte grise, comme de l'argile, qui semblait pouvoir s'effriter en une seule pichenette.

« J'ai connu mieux, avoua Adélie sans détacher ses yeux des siens. Mais j'imagine que je vais survivre. Encore. »

Lia lui offrit un bout de sourire.

Pour tout ce qu'elle avait affronté, il était vrai que l'autre sorcière était extrêmement durable, avec une constance qui forçait l'admiration.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler, alors ? Millie était très... insistante. »

Trois parchemins par jour. Lia pensait qu'il était prudent d'affirmer que lorsqu'elle reviendrait chez elle, dans sa chambre misérable, un nouveau l'attendrait, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Adélie lui dise d'arrêter.

Cette dernière expira d'ailleurs de l'air dans ce qui devait être un éclat de rire, mais qui était plus pitoyable qu'autre chose.

« Directement les choses sérieuses, hein ?

\- Oui, répondit franchement Lia. Nous n'avons pas tous le loisir de nous reposer dans un lit. Je suis un emploi du temps strict pour limiter au maximum les dégâts causés par _tes_ Aurors, Adélie. »

Elle eut au moins l'honnêteté de paraître vaguement contrite, mais Lia savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

« Excuse-moi d'être allée m'enfermer dans une maison en flamme. J'y penserai lors de la prochaine attaque terroriste.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, parce que Roy est mort, et que je suis en charge. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Adélie se redressa légèrement, sans doute pour son propre confort : en parlant d'affaires, personne n'avait envie de paraître faible. Mais la première impression avait été ratée ; et son état général, d'ailleurs, n'incitait pas à autre chose que de la pitié.

« J'aurai une faveur à te demander. »

Lia ferma les yeux dans une mimique qui montra clairement son début d'impatience. Mais Adélie ne se laissa pas démonter.

« À la station de Down Street, ce soir. Il va y avoir un de leur rassemblement. Et quelque chose va se passer.

\- Je ne peux pas aller à Down Street ce soir. Je suis débordée, en train de gérer _tes_ conneries, Adélie. »

Lia se leva, faisant racler la chaise sur le sol. Prête à partir. Mais Adélie la regardait en silence, avec dans ses yeux comme un éclat qui la priait de franchir la distance qui la séparait de la porte.

Lia ne le fit pas, mais refusa de s'asseoir à nouveau. Préféra croiser les bras, toisant l'autre sorcière de haut.

« James Potter s'y rend ce soir avec ses deux... acolytes. Deux joueuses de Quidditch. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus, et de toute façon ça m'est égal. Mais je _sais_ que quelque chose va se passer, Lia. Et qu'ils ne pourront pas le gérer à trois. »

James Potter. Le gamin de Percival. Le fouille-merde, si Lia était moins classe. Celui qui lui avait fait perdre une soirée, puis qui les avait dénoncé sans un battement de cil. Et deux joueuses de Quidditch. Elle avait en tête Alisha Braus et son balai, ainsi que son talent exceptionnel ce soir là pour lui faire péter un câble.

« Absolument pas, refusa-t-elle instantanément. Contrairement à Millie, je ne suis pas constamment à tes bottes, Adélie. Je _sais_ , pour ma part, mettre mon droit de véto, et je l'applique _tout de suite_. »

Adélie fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose l'avait contrariée, mais Lia n'aurait su dire si il s'agissait de son refus catégorique ou de son commentaire sur Millie.

Quelle importance, après tout. Sa réponse restait la même.

« Millie n'est pas à mes bottes. C'est une adulte douée de volonté propre. Elle m'a engueulée quand je me suis réveillée ; j'espère que c'est une assez bonne preuve pour toi. »

Lia eut un reniflement surpris mais n'ajouta rien. Adélie se passa la main dans ses cheveux gras, son premier signe d'énervement depuis le début de la conversation.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Lia, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je suis clouée au lit, inutile, à attendre ma dose de potion. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur la partie. Ils ne laissent même pas un garde devant ma porte parce qu'ils savent que je ne peux pas me sauver, et parce que si quelqu'un veut me tuer, ils veulent le _laisser faire_. »

Adélie tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle. Elle avait l'air grave, solennelle.

« Alors non, tu ne me dois rien, Lia. Je te le demande. Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis. James Potter est un grand garçon, je suis sûre qu'il saura se débrouiller pour revenir entier.

\- Mais tu apprécierais que je sois là-bas ce soir. », compléta-t-elle.

L'autre hocha la tête.

« J'apprécierais que tu sois là-bas ce soir, oui. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux. Adélie ne la regardait plus, et sa main serrait le drap avec force. Elle était frustrée, réalisa Lia, et elle en avait, en même temps, tous les droits. Personne n'aimerait être impuissant en ce genre de situation, et Adélie, en particulier, était quelqu'un qui aimait l'action. Et s'investir dans ce qu'elle avait commencé jusqu'au bout.

Lia soupira finalement.

« J'y réfléchirai.

\- C'est déjà bien assez. Merci, Lia. »

Encore une fois, un silence. En voulant conclure leur affaire le plus vite possible, Lia semblait avoir épuisé tout sujet de conversation.

Il lui restait une quarantaine de minutes à tuer. Bien sûr, elle pourrait s'avancer sur son planning, mais...

Comme dans un éclair soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Alors elle retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle avait préalablement quitté, se rapprocha du lit et posa une de ses mains fines sur la seule qu'il restait à Adélie. Aussitôt, elle la sentit se détendre, les doigts desserrer leur prise sur le tissu.

« Comment vas-tu, sinon ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, et tâcha d'ignorer du moins qu'elle le pouvait le sourire sincère qui orna les lèvres d'Adélie sitôt qu'elle eut entendue ces mots.

Après tout, elle avait encore quarante minutes à tuer. Autant les passer en une plaisante compagnie.

XxX

Dire que James rongeait son frein était un euphémisme, mais il allait gracieusement vous l'accorder.

Dire également qu'il avait été productif était un doux mensonge qu'il aima pourtant se répéter durant les dix longues journées qui le séparèrent du meeting de Down Street. Parce qu'il les passa terré dans son appartement, à regarder d'un oeil morne le Vif d'Or d'Alisha voler, et à ouvrir et fermer la fenêtre à Godric quand sa chouette partait pour ses promenades. Non pas qu'elle semble vouloir améliorer les choses. Son père lui avait toujours dit que les chouettes étaient des êtres intelligents ; jamais cela ne s'était autant vérifié que ces jours-ci, où Godric n'hésitait pas à lui lancer des regards indignés quand il prenait note de son état.

Qui n'était pas _aussi_ catastrophique que ça, ok. Il avait juste loupé une ou deux douches. Rien de grave. Ça lui arrivait toutes les semaines, à Poudlard. Sauf qu'à Poudlard, le dortoir ne communiquait pas avec les chouettes, et de toute façon il n'avait même pas Godric à l'époque, alors le reste de son point était un peu dans le vent, mais il fallait bien meubler la conversation de son esprit. À ce stade là, James était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour éviter de penser qu'il n'était qu'un débile fini.

Alisha s'était bien invitée une fois dans son appartement. Et ils avaient passé leur temps à fixer le plafond en étant allongé sur le sol, et ils n'avaient rien avalé. Le pire ? James était quasi certain qu'il avait fini par s'endormir au bout d'un moment, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Si ce n'est qu'il avait _juste_ cligné les yeux, et que quand cela avait été fait, il n'y avait plus d'Alisha, et un plat de pâtes mal cuites sur sa table.

La procrastination était donc dangereux, et ça devait être le troisième jour. Après cette aventure, il s'était décidé à prendre une douche et à aérer la pièce. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de mourir d'une accumulation de CO2, ou une connerie du genre. Sa vie était déjà une vaste blague. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

Et maintenant, quoi ? Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, eux trois, au métro. Ils sortiraient une station avant Down Street et le talent d'Alisha pour discerner les empreintes magiques leur serait de nouveau fort utile : ils n'auraient qu'à l'utiliser pour dénicher le passage magique qui leur permettrait de rallier la vieille station de Down Street. En tout cas, l'Auror espérait que ce serait aussi facile. Tout prenait des détours compliqués lorsqu'il était mêlé à une situation. Sauf que ce soir, ils n'auraient pas de temps à perdre.

James s'assit sur le sol de sa cuisine. Procrastiner en regardant le plafond avait tendance à lui faire perdre la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'on était dans l'après-midi. Et qu'il devrait peut-être choisir des vêtements plus classes que son vieux pull jaune pastel. Les gens qu'ils avaient vus au Hibou Alerte avaient une certaine classe ; _Thorin_ avait une certaine classe, et Thorin était abonné aux vêtements de seconde main et aux capes de voyage extra larges.

C'était peut-être pour ça que James avait mis cinq secondes avant de remettre son visage, quand on y pensait.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. James releva vivement la tête et, tout en se remettant sur ses pieds, se saisit de sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas quitté ses côtés et devenait aujourd'hui fort utile.

On toqua de nouveau. Faisant attention de rester silencieux, il se plaqua contre sa porte d'entrée, essayant d'entendre un bruit. Son judas avait été si peu utilisé, auparavant, que le métal avait rouillé ; quand il l'utilisait, le mécanisme grinçait tellement qu'il pouvait dire adieu à la discussion.

« James, je sais que tu es là. »

Il ouvrit la porte et, avant que l'autre n'ait pu dire un mot, lança :

« _Revelio_! »

Le sortilège ne révéla rien, et Alisha croisa les bras en une moue exaspérée.

« C'est bon ? Je peux rentrer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, déjà ? »

Mais il s'effaça pour la laisser passer, et Alisha s'engouffra dans son appartement comme si elle en connaissait déjà les moindres recoins.

Elle y était rentrée deux fois à tout cassé, bon sang. Et ils se connaissaient depuis trois semaines, grand maximum. Ça en disait long sur ses capacités de sociabilité.

« On doit retrouver Amandine dans cinq heures, disait Alisha depuis sa cuisine, et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre toute seule. Alors j'ai choisi mes habits pour ce soir et je suis venue. Godric n'est pas là ?

\- Il est parti se promener, s'entendit-il répondre. Il a de l'énergie à dépenser. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

L'attrapeuse fouillait dans ses placards sans la moindre gêne, et d'ailleurs ne fit que hausser les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Je cherche une tasse pour me faire du thé.

\- Mais— Va dans le salon. Je m'en occupe. »

Plus tôt il cédait, plus tôt elle partait de sa cuisine, et moins le risque de casser une tasse existait.

Apparemment heureuse de déléguer la tâche, Alisha s'y rendit d'un pas bondissant, et James rassembla en vitesse ce qu'il fallait pour faire du thé. Heureusement qu'il lui restait quelques sachets oubliés ; il n'avait pas la foi de descendre à la supérette en acheter.

Quelques minutes plus tard et il posait le plateau sur la table basse, deux tasses fumantes en évidence. Malgré son avertissement, Alisha se saisit de la sienne, et enroula ses mains autour pour se réchauffer les doigts. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait toujours pas allumé le chauffage, alors que l'automne laissait peu à peu place à l'hiver. Il allait devoir s'en occuper dans les prochains jours, une fois que toute cette histoire serait finie.

« C'est bizarre, tout de même, de se dire que tout risque de se terminer ce soir, dit tout à coup Alisha sans le regarder. Que... Peut-être qu'on trouvera l'assassin de la coach.

\- Ou alors ce sera encore une enquête de plus. »

L'autre hocha les épaules. Après avoir pris une gorgée, elle lui confia :

« J'ai un pressentiment à propos de ce soir. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si il est bon ou mauvais. » Un soufflement, puis : « C'est pour ça que j'ai eu un D en Divination. »

Chacune de ses notes étaient aussi catastrophiques les unes que les autres, et sa grimace dut se voir puisque Alisha lui lança un regard plein d'humour.

En même temps, il ne connaissait pas une seule personne ayant un métier en lien avec la divination. Il ignorait même totalement à quoi servait cette épreuve, à part leur faire voir des présages de mort partout.

Peut-être que les sachets de thé étaient une bonne idée, finalement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va trouver là-bas, finit par avouer James au bout d'un moment. Si ça va nous aider ou... Ou juste nous faire perdre notre temps.

\- Ta patronne n'avait pas l'air de penser ça.

\- Oui, eh bien Constance pensait être intouchable, et elle a tout de même fini à Saint-Mangouste. »

Lorsqu'il regarda Alisha, cette dernière avait perdu son sourire, et sa tasse était vide.

Peut-être se rendait-elle compte, soudainement, que si ils trouvaient le tueur, ils ne pourraient pas le laisser partir. Il faudrait agir. On ne les laisserait pas faire.

Ou alors ils devraient faire semblant d'agréer avec ce que ces sorciers avaient à dire, applaudir avec enthousiasme. Déposer une déposition au Ministère de la Magie, et attendre que les Aurors agissent. Il était encore surpris que, malgré la mise à pied de Constance, Marie le laisse toujours avoir ses congés prolongés. Personne ne l'avait appelé pour les aider, et ce détail le dérangeait plus que de raison. Surtout après l'attaque à Washington Tyne and Wear ; la Gazette du Sorcier, qui avait apparemment décidé qu'il avait payé un abonnement alors que _pas du tout_ , s'en donnait encore à coeur joie, même onze jours plus tard.

Le numéro le plus récent était d'ailleurs sur le canapé. Une chouette l'avait déposé avec le zèle habituel des oiseaux postiers, et avait refusé de partir avant qu'il ne la paye. Lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas demandé à recevoir le journal ne l'avait pas faite changer d'avis, et il avait finalement été contraint de céder.

 **PERCY WEASLEY REMERCIÉ ; LE MINISTRE INVOQUE UN CONFLIT D'INTÉRÊT.**

puis

 **JONAS PROUVAIRE NOMMÉ À LA TÊTE DU DÉPARTEMENT DE LA JUSTICE MAGIQUE : «PROVISOIRE», DÉCLARE POTTER.**

puis

 **LE BUREAU DES AURORS INFILTRÉ ? LA DISPARITION DE SES MEMBRES DE LA VOIE PUBLIQUE ALERTE LE MINISTÈRE.**

Et ça continuait à n'en plus finir. James n'y jetait plus qu'un coup d'oeil désintéressé. Après tout, il aurait tout le temps de lire ces théories plus plus tard.

Le pire était qu'il était sûr que sa cousine Lucy avait écrit quelques-uns de ces articles.

« J'ai peur. », avoua-t-il.

Les yeux d'Alisha s'écarquillèrent, surprise sans doute par cette honnêteté soudaine. Mais elle n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'arrêter, et James soupira avec ce qu'il ne pouvait que qualifier d'exaspération.

« Non. J'appréhende ce qu'on va trouver. Ce qu'on va entendre. Ce qu'on va faire. Ce qui va se passer. Tu as entendu ces types, au Hibou Alerte. Ils avaient vraiment l'air... »

En train d'applaudir un homme masqué. En train d'applaudir quelqu'un qui n'osait même pas dévoiler son visage. Un lâche. Et ils buvaient ses paroles, les approuvaient. Certains avaient même eu l'air...

« Enragé, finit-il. Ils avaient l'air enragé. »

Haineux. Prêts à se bouger, pour une fois, pour une cause qui impliquait, encore aujourd'hui, détruire des vies, des familles.

« Je pense que, quoiqu'il arrive, nous n'allons pas passer une bonne nuit. », articula lentement Alisha en posant finalement sa tasse sur la table basse.

James renifla. Euphémisme du siècle.

« Mais c'est bien, d'appréhender. C'est bien, de se demander ce qui va se passer. Ce qu'on va faire. Hésiter. Eux, ils ne nous verront que comme des cibles à abattre. Sauf que nous, on est mieux que ça. On _vaut_ mieux que ça. Et on va le leur montrer. »

Alisha se tordit un peu mais parvint finalement à poser une main sur son genou. Dans un geste qu'elle voulait sûrement rassurant, elle le lui pressa légèrement, et conclut, les yeux dans les yeux :

« J'ai peur, moi aussi, mais j'aurai encore plus honte si je reste les bras croisés. Comme avant un match de Quidditch. Il faut se lancer, une bonne fois pour toute. »

Ils restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux quelques instants.

Puis Alisha se racla la gorge, retira sa main et se leva en se claquant les cuisses avec ses mains.

« Bref ! Et si je t'aidais à choisir ce que tu vas mettre, hum ? »

James roula des yeux mais accepta la distraction pour ce qu'elle était et se leva à son tour.


	32. La caravane des traîtres

« Il est l'heure, monsieur. », dit quelqu'un dans son bureau.

Il finit d'écrire une autorisation en apposant délicatement un point sur le parchemin. Toujours du parchemin, toujours des plumes fines et élégantes pour écrire. Un reste de Poudlard, sans doute. Mais il appréciait le grattement sur le papier, le bruit que cela produisait également.

« Monsieur ? »

D'un geste rapide, sa signature. Puis il souffla pour sécher l'encre, enroula le parchemin et, d'un coup de baguette, le scella. Personne ne pourrait l'ouvrir, si ce n'est le destinataire ou lui-même.

« Je suis prêt. », assura-t-il en se levant, et c'était vrai.

Ça faisait depuis _cette nuit_ qu'il était prêt.

XxX

James avait très peu emprunté le réseau de métro londonien, et agit de ce fait plus comme un touriste qu'un véritable anglais.

Non pas que tous les anglais prennent le métro, mais il était sûr que tous ne se perdait pas aussi facilement dans les boyaux de la capitale. Alisha devait être exaspérée ; pour l'instant, elle le tenait par la manche pour ne pas le perdre.

En temps normal, il aurait pesté contre la foule ; mais, à cette heure-ci, l'heure de pointe était passée, et les quais étaient plus clairs. Moins de monde dont il fallait s'inquiéter. C'était une bonne chose. Ils auraient moins à s'inquiéter des moldus qui pouvaient potentiellement les voir disparaître dans un mur.

Alisha l'avait guidé sur la Piccadilly line, après lui avoir assuré qu'Amandine les attendrait là-bas (ça n'avait pas été une de ses inquiétudes mais il s'était tu, ne serait-ce que par respect pour son ami). Il fallait avouer que le métro avait ça de bon qu'il était rapide. James n'avait pas vu le temps passer avant que l'attrapeuse ne le guide en dehors de la rame, une station avant Down Street, selon les vieux plans du métro de Londres.

Hyde Park Corner. À partir de maintenant, ils devraient se débrouiller seuls. Ce qu'il allait advenir de cette nuit là ne dépendait que d'eux et de leurs actions.

Alisha scanna le quai une fois la majorité des gens partis vers d'autres contrées, et sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait puisqu'elle se précipita vers quelqu'un. Amandine, sans aucun doute. James, plus mesuré, la suivit à petits pas. Il était déjà sur ses gardes, faisant attention au moindre détail pouvant attirer son attention.

Amandine avait revêtu une chemise à manches courtes, dont ces dernières lui arrivaient presque dans le creux du coude, et un pantalon semblant sortir tout droit de la mode des années 40 : pile jusqu'en dessous des genoux, avec des chaussures à lacets et à semelles épaisses et des chaussettes noires et ratatinées.

« Vêtements pratiques. », concéda-t-il quand il remarqua que la batteuse le regardait avec une espèce de défi dans les yeux ; après quelques secondes de réflexion, sans aucun doute utilisées pour savoir si il se payait sa tête ou pas, elle hausse légèrement les épaules.

« Je n'allais pas venir en _robe_ , cracha-t-elle presque, comme si l'idée était ridicule.

\- Mais non. Allez, on est tous très bien, tous prêts à casser la gueule des gens en étant _classe_ , ok ? », intervint Alisha avec une tape amicale.

Un vieil homme se racla la gorge. Les trois se regardèrent et décidèrent immédiatement de déplacer leur conversation à un autre endroit, en plus de commencer leurs recherches. Alisha, tout naturellement, se mit à la tête de leur groupe.

Elle n'avait pas tort, cependant, sur ce point : malgré la certaine formalité de leurs habits, chacun avait choisi quelque chose d'adapté à un potentiel combat... ou une fuite soudaine. Alisha avait revêtu une tunique bleu ciel, cintrée d'une ceinture à la taille, et avec des collants noires et des bottines de la même couleur. Quant à James, il avait lui aussi opté pour une chemise à manches courtes, même si ces dernières lui collaient à la peau, et un veston noir. Rien à faire pour ces cheveux, en revanche : ils restaient désespérément en bataille et indomptables. Godric aurait pu faire un nid beaucoup plus ordonné avec de la paille, sans doute. Il n'avait plus le temps de tester cette théorie ce soir, en tout cas. Quel dommage.

Alisha se frottait littéralement les mains tandis qu'elle parcourait les couloirs lentement. James et Amandine suivaient derrière, chacun ayant tourné leur attention vers l'attrapeuse. Il n'était pas question de manquer quoi que ce soit, mais James ne put s'empêcher de demander au bout d'un moment :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Il n'y a pas trop... d'empreintes ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment adresser le don particulier d'Alisha, sachant qu'ils en avaient eu, au final, très peu recours. Mais cette dernière se contenta de secouer la tête, répondant par la négative :

« Ça va. Il y a des empreintes, _beaucoup_ d'empreintes, mais c'est de la magie résiduelle. Il n'y a pas d'intention derrière. »

James laissa passer quelques secondes d'incompréhension, mais Amandine intervint avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser la moindre question :

« Chaque individu magique laisse une trace même sans employer la magie. C'est comme si on marchait dans un désert : on laisse des empreintes de pas. C'est la magie résiduelle, comme Alisha aime l'appeler.

\- Et les sortilèges ?

\- Chaque sortilège porte en lui une intention, infime soit-elle. ''Je veux réussir'', ''je dois me défendre'', ce genre de choses. Comme dans la maison de vos parents. Dans ce cas, la trace est plus forte. »

La batteuse réfléchit, cherchant un exemple, puis finit par lâcher :

« Imaginez creuser un trou.

\- Dans un désert ?, ne put-il s'empêcher de taquiner.

\- J'ai dit _imaginez_. Par Melchior. »

Il s'autorisa un sourire. La situation était déjà un peu tendue ; il s'autorisait quelques moments de légèreté avant la tempête. Et, surprise oh surprise, Amandine ne l'envoya pas culbuter contre un mur, mais se contenta d'un regard hostile délivré en coin avant qu'elle ne focalise son attention sur sa capitaine à nouveau.

Alisha, qui s'était arrêtée.

À côté d'une grille de ventilation.

James ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

« C'est aussi _simple_ que ça ? Sérieusement ? On se casse la tête à trouver une entrée dans un mur et c'est la ventilation qu'ils choisissent ?

\- J'ai vu assez de James Bond pour savoir que c'est parfaitement logique. », contra Alisha avec légèreté.

Elle laissait d'ailleurs ses doigts caresser la surface ; et cette dernière se troubla, comme de l'eau, avant de se stabiliser lorsque Alisha cessa tout mouvement. Cette dernière se tourna vers eux, expression totalement sérieuse.

« Prêts ? »

Pour toute réponse, les deux autres sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes.

Enfin. _James_ sortit sa baguette. Amandine leva sa main droite, et lorsqu'il la regarda l'Auror crut voir une légère aura l'entourer, comme un halo bleu-blanc quasi invisible.

« Alors c'est parti. »

Alisha regarda à droite, à gauche, puis s'engouffra dans la grille de ventilation. James la suivit sans perdre de temps : mieux valait profiter du couloir désert tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Et ils basculèrent dans un autre monde, ou en tout cas c'était l'impression qui se dégagea de l'endroit où ils atterrirent : un couloir, là encore, mais éclairé à la _torche_ , entre tout ce qui pouvait être utilisé pour éclairer un couloir, mais également un mur fait de pierres bien distinctes, qui semblaient dater du Moyen-Âge. En en touchant une, James la sentit s'effriter entre ses doigts et les retira précipitamment, ne voulant pas risquer un effondrement. Et évidemment, pas assez de place pour marcher côte à côte.

« Une entrée à double sens, dit Amandine à voix haute. Plutôt ingénieux. »

Sa voix se répercuta dans le couloir. Il y avait une odeur d'eau stagnante et de moisi. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de croiser un rat ou deux, mais les bruits de leurs pas devaient leur faire peur.

« On est sûr que ça débouche sur Down Street ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin. On verra bien quand on y sera. », répondit Alisha, toujours devant eux.

En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait rebrousser chemin maintenant. Il n'avait plus qu'à avancer et à voir.

Et ils avancèrent. Une petite marche dans les couloirs oubliés sorciers ne faisait de mal à personne, après tout ; mais le couloir semblait s'étendre sur des mètres et des mètres, et ne jamais s'arrêter, toujours en ligne droite, si ce n'est le très léger tournant çà et là. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils débouchèrent sur une nouvelle grille de ventilation. Enfin, peut-être que pour un moldu, cela devait être une grille de ventilation ; pour eux, c'était une lourde porte en bois. Alisha se tourna vers eux et murmura :

« J'ouvre la porte. »

Avant de plaquer tout son poids dessus et de se mettre à pousser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

On oubliait parfois la force d'un joueur de Quidditch, mais au bout de quelques efforts, la porte tourna sur ses gonds rouillés dans un grincement qui n'avait rien à envier aux meilleurs films d'horreur.

Le couloir où ils atterrirent ( _encore_. C'est Poudlard ou une station de métro ?, songea James avec agacement) était beaucoup plus large, toujours dans ce style ancien, mais sans l'odeur d'eau stagnante qui lui avait donné envie de s'enfouir le nez dans une écharpe. L'atmosphère, la température : tout était plus froid. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir en chemise à manches courtes, et l'Auror se frotta les bras pour se donner un peu de chaleur.

C'était un Down Street sorcier. Ils n'avaient pas aménagé la station, ils en avaient fait leur propre version sur la même réalité.

« Vous êtes en retard ! »

Une voix pleine de reproche se fit entendre devant eux. Ils levèrent tous simultanément la tête, et James raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Un homme dans sa quarantaine, les cheveux sales et le pas pressé, se dirigeait vers eux comme un taureau à la charge.

« C'est pas possible, ça ! Puisqu'on répète qu'il faut venir à l'heure ! Personne ne vous a vu venir, hein ?

\- Si c'était le cas, il ne serait plus un problème, dit Alisha d'un ton soudainement hautain. Trois sorciers, c'est bien assez pour en gérer un. De Moldu. »

Elle rentrait excellemment bien dans le jeu de la noblesse un peu pincée, mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ça serait mieux passé si elle n'avait pas rajouté ce bout de phrase avec un changement de ton qu'on pouvait entendre à des kilomètres, mais également si elle pouvait regarder l'homme de haut ; malheureusement, Alisha était désespérément petite, et l'homme eut l'air peu convaincu.

« Ils sont muets, les deux autres ? Ils parlent anglais, au moins ?

\- Quand ils le veulent, siffla Amandine.

\- Où est le rassemblement ? », intervint James rapidement avant que la situation ne dégénère.

L'homme tourna son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Faut suivre le couloir, c'est tout. Vous êtes vraiment bou— _Eh_ mais attendez— »

James lança un _Stupéfix_ aussi vite qu'il le put, avant même que l'autre ne finisse sa phrase, et ce dernier s'immobilisa, la bouche encore entrouverte, la main légèrement tendue vers eux comme pour les attraper.

Alisha se tourna vers lui et murmura furieusement :

« _Eh_ , pourquoi ?!

\- Il m'a reconnu. Il a dû voir ma tête dans la Gazette. »

Il avait muri depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la rubrique People, bien sûr, mais il avait également des traits reconnaissables entre mille. Un petit air de famille Potter.

« On en sait rien !

\- Oh Alisha, s'il te plaît. Ça se voyait à sa tête.

\- Ok les enfants, et maintenant ? »

James s'avança vers la statue immobile qu'était maintenant l'homme et lui tapota le haut du crâne de sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard et le sort de Désillusion était en place et l'homme, un vrai caméléon. À moins que James ne se fasse descendre par quelqu'un durant ce rassemblement, personne ne trouverait cette personne avant quelques heures.

« Si on est en retard, personne d'autre ne devrait débarquer, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

\- Et pour ton visage ? », demanda Amandine.

L'Auror y réfléchit quelques instants avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas ce genre de personnes lire un journal comme la Gazette, et de toute façon on a plus de temps à perdre. Je garde la tête baissée et je reste entre vous deux et on devrait vous porter plus d'attention. »

Après tout, les deux joueuses avaient plus de présence que lui, quand il s'effaçait. Tout ça, aidé par son physique banal, l'aiderait à se mêler au décor ; et puis, ils allaient sans doute se retrouver dans une foule semblable à celle du Hibou Alerte. Si en plus l'orateur était aussi bon que la dernière fois, tout le public n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui, pas pour le retardataire brun aux vêtements de dix ans.

Alisha ne discuta pas plus, contourna l'homme invisible et s'engagea dans le couloir. Avec un juron à moitié étouffé, Amandine se joignit à elle, et James leur emboîta le pas. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le temps d'admirer l'architecture, mais les torches combinées à la pierre donnaient réellement l'impression d'un château quelque peu enterré. Pas une toile d'araignée, également, et d'énormes dalles en pierre au sol, où les bottines d'Alisha claquaient. Le summum de la discrétion.

Tout le monde se cachait sous terre. James eut une pensée fugace pour Lia et Constance et leur chère toile, dont le QG sous le Chaudron Baveur devait être vidé de ses occupants à l'heure actuelle.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour les regrets, se dit-il, et il secoua la tête tandis qu'ils apercevaient la fin du couloir et les silhouettes des premières personnes.

Ce ne fut pas un quai sur lequel ils débouchèrent. C'était comme un théâtre de la Grèce Antique, qui plongeait sur une dizaine de mètres, cerclés de gradins en pierre noire sur lesquelles les gens se tenaient debout. L'endroit était en cercle, et ici et là James pouvait apercevoir quelques autres entrées, gardées il semblerait par des sorciers à l'air sinistre et aux robes noires. L'homme qu'ils avaient laissé dans le couloir devait être l'un de ces espèces de gardes, et James s'inquiéta que les autres ne remarquent son absence. Même si ils regardaient droit devant eux, on ne pouvait pas être _trop_ inquiet, pas vrai ?

Oh, et puis tant pis. Ce type l'avait reconnu. Si il l'avait laissé faire jusqu'au bout... Eh bien, il ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer, mais sans aucun doute quelque chose au détriment de leur mission.

Alisha le prit par le bras, lui fit descendre trois marches avec précipitation puis le poussa avec force contre un autre homme, qui s'écarta en grommelant.

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ? », siffla-t-il, et James murmura une excuse.

L'autre lui envoya un regard en coin, avant que son attention ne soit attirée par Amandine, qui devait bien le dépasser d'une tête ; mais la menace de sa taille n'empêcha pas l'autre d'esquisser une grimace de dégoût avant qu'il ne se focalise de nouveau sur ce qui se passait en bas. En effet, pendant que tout cela se passait, quelqu'un était en train de parler, et il ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tant mieux : tout le monde était si absorbé par ce qu'il racontait qu'ils étaient passés à peu près inaperçus.

À dire vrai, James allait également donner du crédit à l'éclairage, qui était tout simplement affreux : des torches aux murs en haut et deux... vasques ? posées à l'ancienne sur des gros bouts de bois qu'on avait rassemblé en leur milieu en bas.

« ... nous avons remporté des victoires, mes frères, mes soeurs... », continuait le type de l'estrade de pierre, et James plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux l'apercevoir, quand bien même il savait le geste vain. À court d'idée, il se faufila entre Alisha et les personnes devant lui, et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de l'escalier en pierre, ignorant le regard alarmé que lui lancèrent ses partenaires, ou bien les quelques têtes qui s'étaient tournées vers lui.

C'était le même type que celui du Hibou Alerte, à n'en point douter. Exactement le même accoutrement : la même cape, le même masque en tissu noir ; seule la capuche était rabaissée, laissant percevoir de courts cheveux châtains.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, siffla Amandine en lui agrippant le bras.

\- ... et aujourd'hui, pour notre plus grand plaisir, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'il est ici, parmi nous !

\- Il faut que je m'approche de lui, murmura-t-il furieusement en retour, les yeux fixés sur l'orateur en contrebas.

\- Il a accepté de libérer un peu de son temps—

\- Vous êtes complètement taré !

\- — et pour cela, je vous demande quelques applaudissements pour notre meneur... »

James dégagea son bras de la prise d'Amandine, tandis qu'autour d'eux la foule explosait en battements de mains surexcités. Il descendit les marches une à une, tandis que l'homme en bas faisait signe à un autre de se lever.

Il était à trente marches de découvrir qui avait tué ses parents. Vingt-neuf, à présent.

À côté de lui, on le dévisageait maintenant ouvertement, le seul qui avait bouger de sa place pour chercher à s'approcher au plus près de ces personnes qu'ils révéraient tant.

Il sentait que c'était lui. Le sorcier qui se levait, qui montait sur l'estrade et qui tourna sa tête vers lui, et les flammes des vasques éclairèrent ses traits, rendirent ses cheveux noirs clairs, firent briller les verres de ses lunettes.

James s'immobilisa, un pied sur une marche différente. On murmurait autour de lui. Derrière, Alisha et Amandine, aussi mouvantes que des statues, le regardaient partir toujours plus loin d'elle sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

« Mes amis, fit Albus Potter sur l'estrade. Il semblerait qu'il reste encore quelques ennemis parmi nous ce soir. »


	33. Pour une poignée de minutes

**Chacune des lignes que je tape est un calvaire qui recommence. J'étais parti pour une fanfic de juste 50 pages, rendez vous compte. Aujourd'hui, 223 pages et 126 448 mots plus tard...**

* * *

Bien sûr, qu'il y eut un temps où il crut que ses yeux lui jouaient un tour. Que peut-être que la myopie chronique de son père, qui l'avait pourtant épargnée, avait décidé de revenir en force et d'un seul coup, le laissant incapable de discerner son frère d'un autre individu brun aux cheveux bouclés.

Mais les secondes passaient et James avait fait un peu de SVT, en plus de savoir que scientifiquement, l'explication ne tenait pas debout. De la magie, alors ? Un sort qui lui ferait voir autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre, qui chercherait à le nuire, à nuire à la famille...

Mais cet Albus avait des gestes qui étaient si, eh bien, _albusiens_. Son dos droit, ses mains jointes dans son dos, et toute la posture qui pourtant était relaxée, sans pression aucune, comme si il avait tout son temps. Et peut-être était-ce vrai.

Après tout, il était Ministre de la magie.

James lança un regard circulaire autour de lui. Devait-il descendre sur l'estrade de pierre, ou y avait-il un moyen de s'échapper... ? Mais partout, on le dévisageait avec une hostilité grandissante, et ce n'était que l'attention qu'on portait sur lui qui devait protéger ses deux compagnes de représailles.

Il n'avait pas le choix, alors il descendit les dernières marches dans un silence lourd. Chacun de ses pas résonna dans l'immense salle, les petits talons de ses chaussures produisant un effet que ses vieilles baskets n'auraient même pas été capable de reproduire. Était-ce une bonne chose ?

Honnêtement, James aurait été incapable de vous répondre. Car son sang battait à ses tempes, son rythme cardiaque accéléré, son corps vibrant presque d'anticipation. Autrement dit, il ne pensait pas être capable de, eh bien, penser, justement. Pas au-delà des interrogations incrédules que lui hurlait son cerveau en boucle.

James descendit les marches, une à une, et sa main flotta par-dessus la poche de son veston, là où il savait que se trouvait sa fidèle baguette. À chacun de ses pas, il était guetté, une centaine de pairs d'yeux fichés sur lui, ne le lâchant pas un instant. Il avait peu d'illusion : si il faisait un seul geste brusque, une seule suspicion, et il n'aurait même pas le temps de se protéger : il serait abattu comme du gibier.

Albus l'accueillit sur l'estrade, s'écartant pour le laisser passer dans une parodie d'invitation ; comme si il avait eu le choix... Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait souhaité ? Trouver l'assassin de ses parents ?

Non non non, attendez, Albus était là, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était—

Pas vrai ?

 _Il y a une barrière autour de la maison_ , avait dit le centre d'essai de transplanage, _qui signale l'arrivée de tout individu_.

 _Il y a des conditions à une barrière_ , avait dit Amandine. _Comme des membres d'une famille, ou des amis_.

« James, sourit Albus. Quel plaisir de voir que tu nous as rejoint ce soir. »

Son frère regarda par-dessus son épaule, et même sans se retourner James sut qu'il épiait Alisha et Amandine. Ou alors qu'il les cherchait, et vu la taille de la batteuse, il n'allait pas tarder à la trouver.

Mais Albus se détourna, ayant sans doute décidé que la tâche pouvait attendre, et marcha au centre de l'estrade en pierre, sans se soucier plus de lui.

« Mes amis, je regrette que notre réunion de ce soir doive être écourtée. Nous avons une visite non déclarée, et vous m'êtes trop précieux pour que je puisse vous perdre ce soir aux mains des Aurors. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, et cette fois-ci le sourire était crispée, une pâle imitation de celui chaleureux que James avait pu auparavant prêter à son frère.

« Les Aurors sont-ils en route, James ? », et en même temps, il sentit une caresse légère contre son esprit, analysant ses pensées, la vérité, le mensonge qui se bousculait sur sa langue.

De l'occlumancie. Son frère était un _Occlumens_ , ou du moins, il en avait les bases.

« Non. », avoua-t-il à regret.

Albus hocha la tête, détacha de nouveau son attention de lui, et en même temps sa présence de son esprit ; James respira un peu mieux.

« Nous commençons ce soir, mes amis. La mort de Harry Potter n'était que le commencement ; encore aujourd'hui, malgré l'incompétence du bureau des Aurors et de leur chef— »

Certains dans l'assemblée huèrent ; Albus marqua une pause, les autorisa, puis reprit quand le bruit se fut calmé :

« Malgré leur incompétence, nous étions toujours sous leur menace. Cela finit ce soir, et demain, nous serons définitivement hors de danger. »

Sans attendre les réactions, Albus ficha ses yeux dans les siens et, clairement, prononça :

« J'ai tué Harry et Ginny Potter dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow, et je le referai sans hésiter si l'occasion devait se présenter de nouveau. »

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'assommer, mais aussi pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Fin de l'enquête, alors. Ils avaient trouvé le coupable, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas les laisser repartir aussi facilement qu'ils étaient venus.

« Pourquoi ? », parvint à articuler James.

Le sourire d'Albus était moqueur ; clairement, il se délectait de savoir plus que lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait remué ce fait devant son nez jusqu'à ce que James en soit ennuyé, et n'aille chercher la compagnie de Lily, plus agréable.

Mais il ne pouvait pas aller chez Lily et, loin d'être ennuyé, il serra les poings.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué pour ne pas remarquer un tel changement chez son frère ? À quel point étaient-ils devenus des inconnus ? James ne reconnaissait pas cet individu qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui disait s'appeler Albus. Alors que, au contraire, ce dernier le connaissait par coeur.

Il n'avait plus la main. Il doutait même l'avoir jamais eue un jour. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était se laisser porter par le courant en attendant qu'une opportunité se présente à lui.

« Tu comptes m'arrêter, James ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Albus leva les sourcils, moqueur.

« Dans ce cas, tu es plus stupide que ce que je pensais. »

Certains rirent.

« Pourquoi ?, redemanda-t-il, plus fort. Pourquoi les avoir tués ? »

Avec un peu de chance, Alisha et Amandine parviendraient à aller trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour les aider. Si elles ne revenaient pas à temps avec du renfort, au moins le ministère connaîtrait-il le coupable de ce crime horrible. Il doutait de pouvoir sortir de cette situation vivant ; après tout, son frère avait l'air décidé à ne pas lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule marge de manoeuvre. Mais même si il mourait, ou quelque chose de ce genre, au moins, Albus ne resterait pas impuni. C'était la seule chose qui comptait : qu'il paye. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Mais Albus renifla, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas le grand méchant, James. Je ne vais pas te faire gagner du temps en t'exposant mes plans diaboliques, parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Nos parents me gênaient dans la poursuite de mes plans, je les ai éliminé. Voilà toute l'histoire. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, formuler une autre question, Albus sortit sa baguette. Il avait toujours été doué pour les sortilèges informulés, se dit James, tandis que l'éclair rouge du Stupéfix le frappait en pleine poitrine, l'immobilisant telle une statue de marbre, le privant de tout mouvement.

Albus se détourna de lui, désintéressé, et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Je suis navré que la réunion tourne court ainsi, conclut-il, s'adressant à l'assemblée murmurante, mais pour que nous soyons enfin disculpés de tout soupçon, je vais devoir vous demander de vous retirer. »

D'un signe de tête, le jeune ministre de la Magie désigna l'interlocuteur du Hibou Alerte, toujours masqué ; ce dernier se redressa lorsque les regards se concentrèrent de nouveau sur lui.

« Notre cher Masque vous indiquera bien évidemment les modalités pour notre prochaine rencontre. Mes frères, mes soeurs...

\- Que l'Ordre vous soit favorable ! », entonnèrent-ils tous à la fois.

Albus n'avait même pas pris la peine de dénoncer Amandine et Alisha, alors qu'il avait dû les voir venir. Tout le monde avait dû les voir venir, et pourtant, personne ne se souciait d'elles. Il avait peut-être encore une chance de faire éclater la vérité, si seulement elles se dépêchaient de retrouver quelqu'un.

La salle se vida, les gens transplanant en dehors. Ils avaient apparemment levé la barrière, ou alors ces personnes disposaient d'une marque leur permettant de partir de cet endroit de malheur, qui sait. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas bouger, James put voir, du coin de l'oeil, Amandine et Alisha, restées immobiles là où il les avait laissé quelques minutes plus tard. Il aurait pu s'en mordre les doigts, si seulement il n'était pas réduit à l'état de pierre par le sortilège que lui avait lancé Albus.

Mais elles ne bougeaient pas ! Elles restaient là, plantées comme des poteaux au milieu d'un champ de poireaux, la plus petite apparemment indécise. Il aurait voulu leur hurler de partir, que le plus tôt elles dégageaient, plus ils avaient de chances de renverser la cadence. Mais sa mâchoire était fermée, et le resterait jusqu'à ce que son frère en décide autrement.

Et puis une femme traversa la foule, agrippa ses amies par les avants-bras ; en un craquement, elles étaient toutes les trois parties, et bientôt il ne restait plus que les deux Potter.

Albus se mura dans un silence contemplatif. Ses yeux parcouraient la salle de pierre vidée de ses occupants avec une sorte de révérence. Il respectait plus un endroit abimé par les âges que la vie humaine. James aurait voulu en être surpris. Mais on ne pouvait être surpris par quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas. On ne pouvait que faire des suppositions, et attendre de voir si elles se vérifiaient.

« Tu es le seul obstacle restant, maintenant. », murmura finalement Albus, en se tournant vers lui. Il avait un air solennel que James n'aimait absolument pas.

« Tous les autres, je les ai éliminé. Harry et Ginny Potter ? Un sortilège et il n'étaient plus. Constance ? Adélie ? »

Un reniflement dépréciatif.

« Elle aurait pu, sans aucun doute, si seulement elle n'avait pas foncé dans le tas à Washington Tyne and Wear. Si seulement il ne lui manquait pas quelques rapports. »

Et au mot rapport, tout à coup, James fut projeté à bien des semaines auparavant, un temps qui semblait si loin aujourd'hui. Quand il était venu réclamer le dossier de l'affaire à sa patronne, l'écriture familière sur les feuilles de papier qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de dégager de son bureau, avant qu'elle ne devienne soupçonneuse et les fasse disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

L'écriture de son père.

Albus soupira.

« Sans elle, sa Toile dépérira. Il lui faudra du temps, bien sûr. Mais l'agonie d'un ennemi vaut parfois son élimination directe. »

Sursautant, comme se rappelant qu'il parlait à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait répondre, le jeune ministre se détourna de lui et secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées à leur place. Lorsqu'il retourna son attention sur lui, il était déterminé.

« Tu es le dernier obstacle restant, maintenant, répéta-t-il. Et je compte bien faire de toi une arme, James. »

XxX

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, revenues à la surface de Londres, Alisha et Amandine reprenaient leur souffle, après un transplanage surprise les ayant laissé à la limite de l'asphyxie. La femme qui les avait tirée de la station de Down Street les avait fait apparaître dans une ruelle de Londres et métamorphosait ses talons aiguilles en des baskets plus pratiques pour marcher.

Alisha, les mains sur les genoux, dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir articuler :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Amandine toussa, ce qui ne l'avança pas le moins du monde.

Elles avaient laissé James derrière, bon sang ! Avec le ministre de la Magie ! Son frère !

Non, attendez. La priorité était plutôt...

Le ministre de la Magie avait tué ses parents ! Harry et Ginny Potter, assassinés par leur propre enfant !

« Il faut y retourner, décida-t-elle. Maintenant. »

Lorsqu'elle tenta de faire un pas, cependant, l'attrapeuse faillit se rétamer tête la première contre le bitume. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à un bras qui l'empêcha de tomber et la posa contre le mur, où elle entreprit de reprendre quelques goulées d'air salvatrices.

« Vous allez retourner chez vous, surtout, dit l'inconnue d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion. Et fissa. Je n'ai pas risqué ma peau pour que vous alliez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

Alisha leva les yeux. Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix courroucée quelque part, et récemment en plus de ça.

La femme du souterrain du Chaudron Baveur leva un sourcil impérieux, la défiant de dire quoique ce soit qui aille à l'encontre de sa volonté. Lia. Voilà. Elle s'appelait Lia. Et maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle en profitait pour les toiser de haut, se prenant clairement pour leur mère, à les ordonner ainsi.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous dire quoi faire !, gronda Alisha. On est majeures, à ce que je sache.

\- Tant mieux pour vous, je m'en fiche. »

Lia s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils puis les relâcha, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Justement, je m'en fiche. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Vous avez raison, Alisha Braus, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Alors retournez à Down Street si ça vous chante, faites vous capturer ou tuer, ce sera très utile, évidemment. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, hmm ? »

Dans un geste moqueur, Lia fit une courbette devant les deux femmes, encore pliées en deux et respirant comme un noyé ayant regagné la surface.

« Sur ce, mesdames, à jamais, j'imagine. Bonne chance dans votre opération suicide. »

Elle n'avait pas de chapeau à mettre sur sa tête mais l'intention était là ; aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue dans leur soirée, Lia disparut sans un bruit. Elle sortit de la ruelle, tourna à droite sans un regard pour les deux filles qu'elle avait sauvé de la station de Down Street. Affairée à mieux, à n'en point douter.

Alisha se tourna vers Amandine, prête à répéter ses intentions. Quand bien même son amie ne portait pas James dans son coeur, elle ne pourrait pas lui refuser cette faveur. Amandine ne lui refusait jamais rien ou, en tout cas, rien qui ne soit pas crucial.

Mais la batteuse ne faisait aucun commentaire. Elle restait silencieuse, et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Alisha comprit qu'elle ne la suivrait pas. Pas cette fois-là. Son air trahi dut s'afficher sur son visage, puisque Amandine se justifia d'une voix faible :

« Ce serait inutile, Alisha.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il faut juste qu'on retourne là-bas, et qu'on aille chercher James !

 _\- Réfléchis_ , par Melchior, réfléchis juste deux secondes ! Tu penses qu'on peut faire quelque chose contre le ministre de la Magie ? Tu penses qu'il n'est pas déjà parti autre part ? On a aucune preuve, Alisha, rien pour étayer ce qu'on vient d'apprendre !

\- Si on fait un serment sous Veritaserum—

\- Parce que tu penses qu'on va nous prendre au sérieux ? Bonjour, nous sommes deux joueuses de Quidditch, nous avons trouvé le tuer de Ginny Potter, c'est son fils ? Tu as vu combien ils étaient, Alisha ? Plus d'une centaine ! Si il n'y en a pas au moins un qui travaille au ministère, je mange mon balai, le manche le premier ! »

L'attrapeuse ne dit rien. Juste, regarda Amandine.

Cette dernière se releva, le souffle enfin régulier malgré son coup d'éclat dans une ruelle sale de Londres. Elle prit grand soin de fixer tout et n'importe quoi sauf son amie, et réussit avec brio.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire _activement_ , Alisha, et je ne t'aiderais pas sur ce coup-là. »

Immobile, Alisha ne fit aucun geste pour arrêter son amie lorsque cette dernière, comme Lia plusieurs minutes auparavant, s'en alla rejoindre les rues de Londres. Elle regarda devant elle sans cligner des yeux, perdue, et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste avant un bon bout de temps.


End file.
